


Dimensional Chaos

by Pan_2000



Series: The Dimensional War [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: A lot of action, A lot of conspiracies, A lot of franchises make cameos, A lot of monsters - Freeform, Ackbar and Snoke are mentioned, Action/Adventure, Afterlife, Alien Culture, And even my original fiction which I only write at home, And so are Finn's, Attempt at angst, Attempt to fix the plot holes of TLJ, Badass Finn, Badass Ganondorf, Badass Luke, Bespin, Black and white and gray morality, Both Rey and Kylo get trained, Chess, Child padawans, Choose Your Own Ending, Comedy, Competent Finn, Conflicted Rey, Crossover, Dance between couples, Death Traps, Delusions, Demigods, Diary/Journal, Each dimension has its own magic, Eli has too much compassion, Even Rose Tico has her moments, Everyone has to pass trials, Everyone is a little more badass, Evil Kylo Ren, Evil Snoke, F/M, Fake Character Death, Few OOC moments, Finn Needs A Hug, Finn gets a lot of love here, Finn is a lead character, Finn is no longer comic relief, Finn slowly gets tougher, First Dance, Flashbacks, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Force Ghost Snoke, Force Ghost Yoda (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Finn, Gang Wars, Ganondorf has issues, God Complex, Hackers, Implied/Referenced Torture, In both Zelda and Star Wars, Innuedos, Intergalactic chase, Internal Conflict, Jaegers (Pacific Rim), Jedi Rey, Kamino, Karma - Freeform, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Kylo Ren is irredeemable, Kylo has a good facade, Kylo vs Hux, Legend of Zelda References, Luke is a legendary hero, Luke is revived and fights the Knights of Ren., Manipulative Ganondorf, Manipulative Kylo, Mentions of older events, Multiple Dimensions, Mutiny, Near Death Experiences, New Jedi Order, New Republic actually does something, Nightsisters (Star Wars), No redemption for Kylo, Original Stormrtooper ranks, Original fiction characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe and Finn are best friends, Prequel References, Prince Finn, Prophecy, Protective Finn, Psychological Trauma, Random celebrity parodies, Revelations about the heroes' past, Revenge, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey has learned from past mistakes, Rey's nobody "parents" play a minor role, Rey's parents are important, Romance, Rose and Rey are rivals, Rose's love for Finn is unrequited, Self-Sacrifice, Shadow beasts, Shotgun Wedding, Slight canon divegrence, Some Knights of Ren don't trust Kylo, Some OCs are in love with each other, Some brutal scenes, Some chapters are a bit brutal, Space Battles, Space Pirates, Spirits, Split Personalities, Stormtrooper Rebellion, Strong references to EU, Sue-bashing, Temporary alliance, Temptation, The Hutts are present, The last chapters are more mature, The main villain is a complete monster, Transformation, Unstoppable Rage, Victim Blaming, Victim Mentality, Wookie rebellion, Worse Ganondorf, Zant is a murdering psycho, anti-reylo, dimensional travels, greys, implications of sex, new alien species, plethora of ocs, sith holocrons, time jumps, very little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 118,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_2000/pseuds/Pan_2000
Summary: Two years after The Last Jedi, Kylo becomes more and more evil and ambitious. After Rey escapes his grasp once more, he finds a strange portal. Curious and lustful for power, he opens it. What will happen will threaten every universe, no matter its connection with the others.Updated often, set two years after TLJ. Edited constantly.The final battle has started. Everything has changed.FINALLY COMPLETED!





	1. For Lothal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own most of the characters. Even though I would like to do so. This is my first attempt, so please don't be too harsh!
> 
> On a side note, Finnrose is too one-sided.  
> And Stormpilot is a bromance here. So they are not tagged. 
> 
> Reylo exists, but isn't portrayed in a positive light. It's also one-sided. 
> 
> I thought TLJ was disappointing. But many fans started spreading nonsense like "the ST can't be fixed after this". And I, a beginner, will try to prove them wrong. 
> 
> Finally, this will start as Star Wars, but become a crossover slowly. Blame Kylo and his ambitions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance needs reinforcements. Kylo tries to stop them. The consequences of the battle are indirect, but will change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I didn't find enough Finnrey stories and only a part of them has action, I decided to give it a try. Challenge: find the part where Kylo and his victim facade get roasted.
> 
> EDITED HEAVILY, IT USED TO HAVE PROBLEMS WITH THE STRUCTURE.

It doesn't matter what you are, but what you do. Your actions. Your choices. You can easily resist temptation and evil with enough willpower. And you are responsible for your own actions.

Nobody knows that better than Ben Solo, the fallen hero. He is now alone, speaking to his grandfather's helmet. "I could redeem myself if I wanted any time, Grandpa. I could try to become a Jedi again. I just don't want to. Two years ago I overcame my weakness. Your weakness. And now I will expand your legacy beyond belief!"

Hux enters the room, always snarky. "Speaking to yourself again, Benny? I knew you were always a manchild!" Kylo is furious. He uses the Force to push Hux in a wall. "Don't call me "Ben" ever again. I am your Supreme Leader, and you will address me as such!!!". 

"Ok, Solo". 

"Shut up. I want to see Bruton Ren. NOW." Kylo commands.

Meanwhile, in the Resistance base of Kamino, Poe and General Leia are planning. 

"Listen, Poe, today you will be escorted by Finn, Rey and Rose Tico." Leia informs the pilot. 

"But the last two don't like each other and Finn is the reason!" Poe complains. 

"Eventually they will learn to like each other. The reason we are still standing is that we are united. When we were divided for petty reasons, THEN were we nearly destroyed. We lost two admirals that day! Not only Holdo, but Ackbar as well!!! Both were good friends of mine." the General explains, easily hiding her sadness. 

"Exactly, and the latter was competent! Now, where is our destination?"

"Lothal. There are potential allies there. We need their assistance." 

"I won't fail you, Leia. I won't."

A few moments later, in Finn and Rey's bedroom, Poe sees them kissing each other with passion. "Hey, buddies, after you stop your personal activities, you and I have a mission." 

"A mission?" asks Rey, breaking free of the passionate kiss. 

"Will it be another raid in an occupied planet?" 

"Like the disaster in Geonosis? No. We will ask for reinforcements in Lothal. And Rose is coming with us." Poe responds.

"Tico?" wonders Rey. 

"Yes." 

"Ok, but I will be between her and Finn. All the time." 

Finn interrupts. "Relax, love. Rose and I are just friends, even though she doesn't believe so. Please, stop being jealous." 

"I have lost everyone I loved. My parents. Han. Luke. Ben never existed. I don't want to lose you too!" 

"Likewise. You are a true hero, however, and you can stand strong against all odds! So, don't let a petty rivalry consume you!" Finn comforts her. 

"Easier said than done" answers Rey when Rose comes. She salutes Poe, embraces Finn tigthtly and just glares at Rey. The four are preparing for the mission.

Meanwhile, Bruton accompanies Kylo to their shuttles. "Bruton" barks Kylo " today we assasinate the Scavenger. I can't believe a nobody had everything handed to her and still stands against us! We will use the Finalizer. A batallion of eight thousand troopers is more than enough."  
Bruton protests."But we can kill her alone. Eight thousand? It is just one person!" 

"The last time I underestimated one person, he wounded my sword arm and made me an easier target for my rival!" 

"Ouch. It is still overkill, however. Eight thousand of us would crush her too easily."

"Exactly. After all, she probably won't be alone" Kylo suspects.

Three hours later, three ships go to Lothal. The Falcon, with Finn and Rey. And Chewie. And two X-Wings, piloted by Poe and Rose. "Prepare for landing!" announces Poe when he sees something terrible. "TIEs! FROM THE RIGHT! FIRE AT WILL!" he screams while avoiding a blast with ease. Rey swiftly dodges two laser blasts and Finn, in the gunner position, blows a fighter up. Poe destroys the second TIE, but is locked by another fighter.

"Now I've got you" gloats the enemy pilot long enough to be taken out by Rose. Every pilot shot down by Rose soothed her a bit, because she wanted revenge for Paige. However, she gets hit in one of the wings by another TIE, which is chasing her ship. The TIE prepares to fire again, but is blown up by Poe's shots. When Finn shoots another enemy ship, two special TIEs emerge. 

A black TIE Silencer, with the color reflecting its pilot's soul, and a red TIE Berserker, with extreme durability for a TIE, fitting for its slow but stong pilot. The TIE Silencer lands a hit on the Falcon, causing the heroes to flee on the surface. The two fighters follow them. And so does the Finalizer.

Twelve minutes later, the doors of both fighters open. From the TIE Silencer emerges Kylo Ren, armed with his crossguard saber. From the other fighter comes Bruton, with his red claymore at hand. 

"Supreme Leader, they escaped."

"Not yet, knight. I can sense them." However, the Resistance is already in the capital, rallying the citizens. Kylo, burning with rage, orders all of his underlings to destroy the capital.

"Prime Minister, the First Order will kill us all! If we aren't united, we are all doomed!" says Poe anxiously. "I have seen what happened to the Hosnian System. I know what happened to Luke. I accept your offer." answers the Prime Minister.Ten minutes later, the Stormtroopers invade the city and find it empty. "What should we do, Commander?" 

" Set the city on fire. The mice will come out." And so the commander gets shot first. Talk about karma.In the following shootout the Troopers are outgunned, but the Knights slaughter many citizens. Rose sees Finn about to shoot Bruton and tries to tase the Knight. He easily blocks and attempts to Force-choke her. And so Finn's blaster bolt strikes home. Bruton and Finn draw lightsabers and attack each other. 

Rey ambushes Kylo, who barely blocks the first attack and retaliates with a stab. Rey dodges the blow and attempts a vertical strike, which is quickly parried and Rey barely blocks a riposte which would be lethal for her. Kylo attacks with a furious two-handed swing, but Rey ducks and attacks twice. Both attacks are blocked.

Finn has been training with the saber a lot. However he can't use the Force. When he lands a jab at Bruton's right knee and one more at his left arm, the knight uses the Force to throw Finn at a dumpster, then deflects two shots from the citizens with his huge saber. He lifts with the Force a chunk of metal and throws it at one man, crippling him. Finn attempts to shoot him again, but Bruton blocks the shot and charges. Finn barely dodges the powerful strike and slashes at Bruton's back. Bruton steps back and roars, but Poe shoots the knight in the shoulder from behind, causing him to retreat.  


While the two men high-five, Kylo corners Rey with Force lightning. 

"I am the Supreme Leader! I will not lose to a scavenger again! You should have joined me when you had the chance. We could rule the galaxy together. And you chose a traitor over me!" Kylo yells. 

" You are an even... bigger... traitor. You killed your father! Your uncle! Your master! All for your own gain. You are no victim..." 

Kylo laughs, clearly flattered. But he fails to notice that Rey is speaking properly. Which is strange for someone struck by electricity. 

"You are a MONSTER." 

And Rey redirects the lightning, zapping the Supreme Leader. 

"How?" asks a wounded Kylo. 

"Well, you gave me time while listening to my lecture. Now go away." answers Rey angrily. Kylo tries to charge again, but sees armed citizens form everywhere and flees, having no other choice.

Lothal was saved for now. The Resistance celebrates the victory, in which clever tricks beat the brute force of the First Order. But this is just the beginning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the prologue? Tell me how to improve the story! Reviews appreciated!


	2. Ambition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The victory at Lothal was crucial. Finn and Rey share a personal moment together. Meanwhile, the Knights of Ren regroup. Kylo starts realising that evil is not a toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised Finnrey and there was not enough in Chapter 1. I just wanted an action prologue first. The actual plot starts now.

The next day, Lothal makes a formal, permanent alliance with the Resistance. While Poe speaks with Leia about his success, Finn and Rey decide to be alone in the Falcon. Outside of the Falcon Chewbacca searches for spies. During the last battle, a squad of Stormtroopers led by an officer attempted to sabotage the ships. Emphasis on the word "attempted". 

Finn and Rey look at each other. "Rey, are you hurt?" "Yes, but it could be worse. Listen, Finn, I could have DIED there. Kylo is getting stronger and stronger. I have to train to catch up. If Snoke was right, we will always be equals, a threat to each other!" 

"But you won! He fled the moment you redirected his attack back at him!" Finn points out. 

"He fled because he was about to get surrounded by an angry mob and me at the same time. I wasn't alone." Rey counters. 

Finn changes the topic a bit. "How did you manage that move, baby?" 

"Luke trained me. As a force ghost. It took me six months to be good at it. And the disaster at Geonosis was at the fourth month of the training. If you were not there, I would be a pile of ash. " 

"We don't speak about Geonosis. Even though we became a couple there. Rey, if I ever see you in danger again, I am going to give my life just for you to be safe." 

"Finn, darling, do you know why I love you? Because you give your life for others, leave a powerful army because you hate killing innocents, escape slavery by yourself, hardly anyone aknowledges this, not even you, and you insist on doing the right thing. You are a true hero."

"I am not. I almost left to the Outer Rim."

"Almost. And then you cared for me and the victims of the Hosnian System. Listen, Luke Skywalker almost murdered his nephew in his sleep. Kylo almost spared his father. Almost doing something and actually doing something are not one and the same. I know your true colors, Finn. You are wonderful." 

The two kiss each other in the lips. The moment seems endless. Finn was happy to have a girl who looks tough on the outside and shows her soft side to the best of the people. He knows he earned the girl of his dreams. Rey adored the man who didn't try to manipulate her, but was willing to give his life for her unconditionally. She deserves him and he deserves her. 

"Oh Rey, you are so beautiful and cute." Finn compliments as he breaks the kiss. 

"You too, peanut. You are so sweet and caring." 

"If only I had the Force... Right now, I feel useless compared to you. You are a Jedi, while I am just a former Stormtrooper."

Rey looks surprised. 

"The Force?" After a moment of silence, Rey continues." Since when does power matter in a relationship? The only purpose of the Force is protecting the weak. Don't you EVER say again that we are a bad match because you are weaker! Your inner strength is way above average! Love knows only personality!" 

"And sex." 

"That is lust." 

"Sorry. Now can we continue kissing?" asks Finn. Instead of an answer, Rey just kisses him again.

The atmosphere isn't so plasant in Mustafar, where the main First Order base is. Kylo slices a defenceless column to hundreds of pieces. Kreia Ren, the second-in-command, just yawns. 

"What happened, Kylo? The enemy could fight back? Just accept that some enemies can defend themselves!" 

"They should fear me. They should fear us! Not fight back!" replies the Supreme Leader, with his voice raised.

Bruton Ren glares at Kylo. "On the contrary. We need worthy opponents. Am I right?" 

"I agree with Bruton" adds Krugg Ren, another powerhouse who loves fighting. The only one who takes Kylo's side is Slick Ren, an agile, ruthless warrior who hunts his prey and never lets it escape. 

"Finally," says Kylo "one loyal Knight. Where is Tareth Ren?" 

"Right here, Supreme Leader. Pectra Ren and I found a strange gate. I would ask your Highness to investigate."

Kylo quickly shouts. "Slick! Tareth! Pectra! Come with me! Today, we will become more powerful than we could possibly imagine!" The moment the four Knights leave, Kreia facepalms along with the others. 

"The reason why the Resistance is still strong is because we have no real leader." she hisses. "Snoke was charismatic. Wise. Powerful. He had real leading experience. But now we are stuck with the bully who pretends to be a victim." 

"Kreia Ren," answers Krugg, "raw strength is not that bad". 

"Do you like planning?" she asks him. 

"No, I am more of a warrior." comes the reply.

"A leader has to be both a planner and a fighter." concludes Kreia. 

Kylo steps into the portal, without a second thought. And the others follow him, like the sheep which follow their shepherd. All four find themselves in a truly dark place. It looks like a pyramid. "Primitive" thinks Kylo as he reads a sign. "NO ENTRY". Curious, he decides to trespass. There are more signs. "GET AWAY AS FAST AS YOU CAN", "EXTREMELY DANGEROUS", "YOU ARE NOT WELCOME", "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? GET. OUT.", and "IF YOU CAN READ THIS, YOU ARE CLOSER THAN YOU SHOULD BE." 

"Wow, very friendly place", comments Slick. 

"Let's continue" orders Kylo. Out of the blue a barrage of fiery arrows approaches the four Knights, who block every single arrow. The next trap involves spikes and the third one hammers. "Seriously? Who made this place, the Ewoks?" Kylo wonders. 

More signs follow. "SERIOUSLY, NO TREASURE HERE." "IF YOU CAN READ THIS, YOU ARE A FOOL" "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO READ?" and "RUN AWAY FOR YOUR OWN GOOD". From the last sign a laser cannon emerges. It fires a blast, which Tareth deflects at the cannon, blowing it up. More traps follow. A giant boulder threatens to crush the knights, but Kylo stops it with the Force. Then Guardians with huge hammers attack the elite of the First Order.

Brute force proves ineffective, because Tareth and Pectra are quickly knocked out. Slick uses his laser crossbow to hit a Guardian in the head. The Guardian falls, but another swings his hammer and almost strikes the Knight's skull. Slick stabs the Guardian with his saber, but a punch in the face knocks him down. Kylo with Lightning destroys all Guardians but one. The remaining Guardian strikes his gut and tosses him into a wall. Kylo freezes him with the Force and decapitates him with the saber. 

In the end, the knights reach the last room. There is a tomb and one last sign. "DON'T OPEN. TREMENDOUS DANGER." Kylo sighs. "I have survived Bowcasters, sabers, my own lightning and huge hammers. This might be the key to ultimate power." And Kylo opens the grave. Darkness engulfs the room and an eerie voice is heard. 

"Free. I am finally free of this prison. The darkness shall cosnsume the dimensions again!" 

Everyone is terrified. Even Kylo. But he bows down to the voice, unlike the others who are frozen in fear.

"Please, teach me how to embrace the dark." he asks the being he freed for his trouble. 

"I will. I know everything about the darkness."


	3. Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later, Tatooine is under attack by monsters! While Finn and Rey confront them, Kylo has to prove himself to be trained in the Dark Side.

Two weeks pass since the opening of the grave. General Hux is in his office, planning the conquest of Kamino. "Soon the Resistance General will die and the First Order will reign supreme! We have our first Heavy Troopers. These soldiers are slow, but strong. More than enough to beat the Resistance troops." Kreia Ren is also there. 

"Hux, Kylo brought some new forces. I want to test them." 

" Ask the foolish child himself. He is the Supreme Leader after all." "Not for long." The two laugh together.

In Kamino, Rey and Finn eat together. 

"Tonight, Rey, we are going to have a lot of fun." 

"Will you show me your lightsaber? You know, after all of this, it would be nice to see your most dangerous weapon." 

"Speaking of weapons and lightsabers, will you recreate the New Jedi Order?" 

"Of course. If Kylo decides to use all his Knights simultaneously, we can't beat them by ourselves. You don't even have the Force and some Knights are a match for me by themselves." 

"Rey... even when we are outmatched, I will always be there. For the galaxy. For the Resistance. For you." The two almost kiss, but are interrupted by Rose. 

"Finn, Rey, Leia wants you for a mission. Also, you are a bad match for each other." 

"Rose, I would like to hear the opinion of someone who doesn't have a shrine of me in her room. But let's go see Leia. She might announce something important." answers Finn, while holding Rey's hand. The couple goes to the General. 

"Hello, lovebirds" greets Leia, "I have another mission for you. Kreia Ren and Slick Ren lead an army of living skeletons to Tatooine." 

"Living WHAT?" asks Rey in disbelief. "There was never such a threat in the galaxy!" 

"Yes. But now my son caused it. I am pretty sure. His lust for power caused Han's cold-blooded murder and consumed my son. If I see him again, I will try to bring him back. One last time." 

"If you fail?" asks Rey again. 

" Then he made his choice willingly. And you can't force him to change. Everyone should have their own free will." 

Finn chuckles. "Truer words have never been spoken. If every leader was like you, there would be no excuse for treason."

Five hours later, Finn and Rey, along with Chewbacca, R2-D2 and C-3PO, are in Tatooine in a wild-skeleton chase. 

"Are you sure about that?" asks C-3PO. "Bones always creep me out." 

"Yes" answers Rey "because they will roam freely in the entire planet unless we stop them!" 

"Then we stop them as soon as we can!" says the protocol droid. Later the five heroes encounter a Jawa convoy which is under attack by the skeletal soldiers. C-3PO cowers behind a rock while the others prepare for battle.

Finn starts planning. "Ok, we wait until I shoot. Then we charge from the other side of the rock." And Finn snipes a skeleton who is about to stab a Jawa merchant. The first headshot, however, doesn't kill the monster. It takes one more shot. Then the battle begins. The skeletons can't be choked or feel pain. But they can be defeated with good weapons. Chewbacca actually beats one with his bare hands, ripping the monster's arms. Finn cuts the shield of an enemy with his lightsaber, but gets stabbed by a sword.

"Wow, you are good" he comments as he blocks a blow and then slashes the monster twice, killing it. Rey uses the Force to push some skeletons to a wall. But then comes the big threat. 

The Knights of Ren. Kreia Ren equips two red lightsabers and charges at Finn and Rey. So does Slick, wielding a blaster and a saber. Kreia zaps Rey and tosses her aside with her lightning. Then she attacks Finn, who barely parries the first three strikes. When she attacks a fourth time, Finn ducks and counters with a stab. His attack strikes home, but misses her gut. "Ouch. Finn... I think it is time to get serious." she hisses. 

Rey decapitates a skeleton and blocks three blaster bolts, then she charges at Slick. She is on the offence, attacking quickly like an eagle. And she lands a jab at Slick's shoulder. Then she Force-pushes him at two skeletons. But she sences an axe coming at her a bit too late.Whack! Rey is down and Krugg approaches her. "I wouldn't come initially. I just insisted too much." He attacks again, but Rey blocks the second blow, turns around and parries Slick's attack.With a spin she tries to attack, but both knights dodge. 

Meanwhile, Kylo has recieved an order from the voice. He had to kill his mother to start his training. He accepted it without hesitation. And he invades Kamino with the majority of his army. As his forces approach, Leia and Poe decide to fight back. Leia uses the Force to bring a TIE down and make two more collide with each other. Then she boards the flagship "Liberation" and orders the gunners to attack the Finalizer. The shields of the Star Destroyer are quickly down and Kylo himself, along with Bruton and Tareth, board their ships. Tareth pilots a green TIE Poacher, which is even quicker than the TIE Interceptor. And there are many Interceptors, too. Poe and Rose board their ships. Liutenant Connix commands the ground forces, which use cannons to blow up a Star Destroyer. 

Suddenly, Rose asks "What about Finn and Rey? They might be in danger!" 

"Concentrate, Tico!" commands Poe. "If we aren't careful, we are all going to die here!" 

"I won't leave Finn behind! I have to save those I love!" 

"It is an order. Look, that red TIE attacks the bombers! Imangine if those bombers were Paige!" Rose attacks the red TIE, driving it away from the bombers. However, Bruton senses that she is the one attacking his ship. "Not this time." He shoots her, dealing heavy damage. Rose, however, doesn't want to flee. She would be blown up if not for Poe, who shoots Bruton's TIE twice. However, the TIE is durable and escapes. The bloodthirsty Knight lands on the blue planet, leading a squad of Stormtroopers. Rose goes to Liberation. She is injured pretty badly. 

Kylo senses Leia in the bridge of the flagship. Poe advances to protect her, blowing up 15 ships. Kylo's two wingmen confront him. The Supreme Leader prepares to fire. The last time he hesitated. However, he was still conflicted, and didn't get anything for the kill his wingman almost did. 

"Not this time." And he fires the torpedoes.Leia barely stops them using the Force. 

"Please, Ben, don't do this. I love you, Ben, and you will always be my son, no matter what." 

"I don't have to hate you or be hated by you to kill you. You stand between me and ultimate power." 

"But... power isn't everything! Its only proper use is to protect the weak!" 

"There is no room for the weak in my empire. And you are not my mother. You are rebel scum!" 

"You deny it, but there is still good at you." 

"Do you know why I never came back?" "Why?"

"Because I don't want to. Simple as that." 

More torpedoes are fired at Leia and blow the bridge up, while every other officer has escaped to safety. To be sure, Kylo shoots Leia with his blasters. At last, Leia's soul, scarred by many unfortunate events, rests in peace. Kylo doesn't shed a single tear. Instead, he feels pride for completing his trial. 

"My mission is completed. Knights, retreat now. The rest, destroy the remaining Resistance troopers" commands Kylo and flies back to Mustafar, ready to start his training. On land, Bruton retreats reluctantly and the other troopers are pushed back by Connix and her infantry. Then Hux orders the heavy troops to land. And so they do, giving the advantage to the First Order. 

On Tatooine, the three Knights have the advantage. Kreia blocks a vertical slash and stabs Finn in the chest, while Slick slashes Rey's left arm, allowing Krugg to land a swift kick in her stomach. The two heroes fight back-to-back, surrounded by all three Knights of Ren. 

"You are nothing, scavenger." spits Kreia Ren. "You came from nothing. Earned nothing. Lived in nothing." 

"I am a jedi, trained by Luke Skywalker himself" answers a furious Rey. "I beat your leader several times. I lived in a harsh planet where I had to work hard. I have friends who care for me. I am not nothing." 

Kreia, however, is still not amused. "Ben is no leader. He is only good at cold-blooded murder. And Luke was but an old man. And friends? Friends whom you manipulate to die for you without recieving anything? Right, pretty boy?" 

Kreia turns to Finn and strokes his face. "She never saw you as something. I, on the other hand, do. Join me, and we will overthrow that liar, Kylo, and rule the galaxy side by side. I will train you and value your every opinion." 

"I refuse. I prefer to live with Rey and protect the people you want to enslave."

"Then you will be just another slave. Kill the girl." commands an angry Kreia. Everyone attempts to charge. Krugg sees and opening and tries to decapitate Rey. But he hears a roar and gets punched by Chewbacca. "Now the odds are even" says Rey with a smirk. But the whole battle is a diversion... and nobody knows that from the warriors in Tatooine, apart from the three Knights, who give still everything they got. 

Is it too late for our heroes? We shall see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know hardly anyone cares, but things start getting out of control. I consider every movie universe a dimension. The skeletal army is just the beginning, there are plenty more surprises ahead! And please give me a review if you have problems. Or if you haven't. Whatever.


	4. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo meets his evil master... or probably not. Another universe with completely different heroes is affected. A powerful Jedi saves the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the other dimensions start playing a role! And I am happy to get my first review! But for me, you wonderful people and Kylo, the ride is getting started!

In the main First Order base, Kylo grins. "I killed my mother. She deserved it. Can I start my training?" "Yes," replies a voice. It is more high-pitched than the other voice. And a short man emerges, with yellow eyes. He is almost bald and his skin is light blue. 

"Are you the one who will train me?" asks Kylo. 

"Yes. I am Zant, King of the Twillight." 

"So you are the boss?" 

"No. I am the king. My master is a god. If you want to see him, you must pass all of my trials." Zant informs Kylo. 

"I am not afraid of your trials. But what will happen if I refuse?" 

Zant alters reality and the two stand in a pool of water that touches the ceiling. "In our universe there is a legend called Ben Drowned. Which will be you if you disobey me." Then the blue-skinned wizard casts the same spell and the two are back in Mustafar. "And remember, our god can crush me like an ant. Never mess with him." "Start training me. Now." demands Kylo.

"Of course. Soon you will crush your enemies in your iron fist, like a true king!" Zant promises. "Great."

In Tatooine the battle continues. Chewbacca wounds Krugg with his bowcaster and punches him in the face. Finn and Slick cross sabers and try to push with all their might. But in raw strength they are equals. Kreia and Rey trade blows and harsh words.

"You filthy scavenger can't compare with a true warrior!" 

"A true warrior? Probably not. You? Yes!"

Rey manages to slash and slightly wound the Knight's leg. Meanwhile Slick cheats and kicks Finn in the balls before stabbing his gut and knocking him down with Force Lightning. But Finn has endured worse. He decides to cheat too and pretend to be dead. Slick decides to stab Rey in the back, but he gets shot in the back four times and Rey slashes his chest. One down, two to go. Krugg with his axe slashes Chewbacca and sees Slick wounded. "SLICK!" He rushes to his friend and takes him away to prevent the worst. But Kreia won't go down that easily.

In Kamino, the First Order is winning. Even Hux is better than no leader. Poe is struck with grief, because he failed to save Leia. Connix is losing forces to the heavy troops. A heavy shoots her cover. The shot pierces the cover and breaks the Liutenant's armor, but fails to hurt her. Connix exploits the hole to shoot at the heavy, but the shot can't penetrate the enemy's armor. The Finalizer destroys two more cannons. Rose, seeing the chaos, decides to go save Finn and Rey. She tases one guard who was at the escape pods to prevent people from fleeing and boards a pod. Ackbar and Holdo were already dead. Hux commands an all-out attack and corners the Resistance.

However, Jessika Pava and Snap Wexley decide to do a desperate move. If they fail, the Resistance is doomed. The Finalizer is ready to blow up the base with Connix's forces. And then Snap shoots his torpedoes, blowing up the cannons. Jessika's torpedoes hit the bridge, after she shot the shield generators. Finally, Red 2, a blue alien born in the Hosnian System, rams its engines. Hux was on another ship. On the Conqueror, to be exact. But the destruction of the Finalizer raised the morale of Poe, who can now lead again. "Good job! Now, Snap, go to Lothal. We need immediate reinforcements. Jessika, help me with the TIEs. Connix, start evacuating. We have to live to fight another day. And Rose... wait. Where is Rose?" 

"She probably fled." answers Jessika. 

"Ok. We can do without her." comments Poe. The Conqueror fires at the base, but Connix orders a cannon to fire at the heavy troopers. The cannon does a lot of damage, and Connix grabs a rocket launcher. "This is for my armor." And a heavy dies in an instant. 

In another dimension, there is no war. Two racers discover a gate. "Damn it, I am tired of always being second!" 

"I never get tired of being first. And, remember, you beat me once." 

"I know, buddy. The benefits of peace is that we can race, swim and eat all the time." 

"Admit, however, that in the Sue Crisis we had a lot of fun." 

"Wait. What is this?" 

"A dimensional gate. Someone opened the Grave." 

"Oh no. We should call our friends. NOW."

Back in Tatooine, Rey and Kreia have an intense duel to the death. Finn is badly wounded, and Chewbacca is beaten when Force lightning strikes his chest. Rey knocks Kreia in some rocks with a Force Push and tries to Force Choke her. 

Desperate, Kreia tosses one of her two sabers and strikes Rey's belly. Then she throws her with the Force towards the Jawa convoy. "I am the most powerful Knight of Ren that existed. And you are like those Jawas. A mere scavenger." Finn struggles to aim, but manages to shoot with his blaster, barely missing. Kreia turns to him. "So you insist on not joining me, don't you. You are a fool." she calls with her most seductive voice, jiggling her buxom.

"Your bosom is not enough to manipulate me." If looks could kill, Rey would have killed Finn twice. Kreia approaches Finn the way a predator approaches his prey. Then a taser knocks her down. 

Rose emerges, ready to save Finn. But the Knight zaps her back, using the Force. " Foolish girl. You are weak. You don't even deserve an easy death." But Rey isn't out of the picture yet. She stabs Kreia in the back and forces her to flee. The four heroes, C-3PO and Rose go back to the ship.

However, a new danger awaits them. Gamorrean Guards with axes and swords, led by an old Bib Fortuna, steal the ships. Everyone but Rey and R2-D2 are too weak to fight back. Rey easily slaughters three guards, but Bib manages to shoot her. 

"This is the new Jedi? Wow, the Jedi are getting weaker and weaker." Bib scoffs. 

"I just beat two high-ranking Knights of Ren." Rey responds. 

"And yet I still can beat you." Bib aims again, but R2-D2 zaps him. Bib struggles to get to his feet, but when he does, he aims at the droid while said droid tases a guard, knocking him unconcious. "STAY AWAY FROM THE DROID!" The voice scares all the Gamorreans off. Bib is not amused. 

"Who is here? Come and face me, you coward!" 

"I am Luke Skywalker. Remember me? I was much weaker then." 

"But Luke is dead. How..." 

" Oh, I am alive and well. Now go away!" Bib runs as fast as he can. Then Luke's ghost emerges. 

"Master?" call Rey and C-3PO simultaneously. Finn looks surprised, R2-D2 beeps happily and Rose asks: 

"Is it really the legendary Luke Skywalker? The legendary hero?" 

"Yes, child. I died to save the Resistance of Crait." 

"And I could have died instead of you if she wasn't there." Finn interrupts. 

"Hey, I never heard a "thank you"!" Rose replies. 

"Thank you, Rose, for letting the door be blown up by that cannon, for not letting me stop the First Order and for kissing me against my will." 

Luke reads Rey's mind. "Rey, murdering somebody out of jealousy is not the Jedi way." 

"I thought you said the Jedi were flawed and had to end." 

"Yes, but they had virtues along with their flaws." 

Rose changes the topic. "Guys, the Resistance is under attack. Beware, we are losing. Leia is DEAD!" Finn grabs her taser and uses it against her. 

"You are a selfish traitor!" 

"She tried to inform us about the battle and helped us escape the trap. How is she a selfish traitor?" asks Rey. 

"She is not. But she is a hypocrite. She did that to me when I tried to inform you about Kylo's trap. And I am tired of being abused by her." 

"Revenge is not the Jedi way either." comments Luke. 

"Then we shouldn't avenge Leia's death" answers Rey. 

"Hey, that was a low blow." Luke responds. Then Finn and Rey high-five. 

"Joking. After we drive the First Order away, Finn and I will have some fun... or are affections against the Jedi way, too?" Rey asks Luke mockingly. 

"They are. But I never liked that rule, Rey. People should control their emotions. If they can't, they can fall like Anakin. If they don't have emotions, they are empty shells. My father believed that to stop one problem he had to do the exact opposite... which is also a problem. The truth is always in the middle." 

One hour later, Connix has retreated and the base is being evacuated. Hux barks orders. "Take no prisoners! KILL' EM ALL! DESTROY EVERYTHING!" A TIE hits Jessika, but her droid fixes the damage. Poe protects some transport ships from TIE Interceptors and saves most of them. However, the damage has been done. The Liberation has been destroyed, along with a quarter of the entire Resistance. Leia is dead, the base is history. Of course, Hux wants to take credit for everything. He would succeed in destroying the entire Resistance... 

But Snap comes, with reinforcements from Lothal. And the Falcon comes too. Luke's Force Ghost goes to the Conqueror and distracts Hux and his officers. The fleet from Lothal covers the retreat of the Resistance. The Falcon shoots down four TIE Interceptors. However, it is too late. In the end, the Resistance manages to escape...

But only the two thirds. The First Order won this fight... but there is still hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand that was the first actually significant battle. Ben Drowned is an existing popular creepypasta. There are signs of a multiversal threat in the horizon. And I wanted to give to Luke justice. Please share your thoughts!


	5. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skywalkers come to give advice. A spectral army is on the horizon. Finn and Rey have a quarrel. I rely on fanservice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is both literal and figurative. The characters have to make choices. Remember, it doesn't matter what you ARE, but what you DO!

Kylo is cross. Krugg kneels before him. 

"Master, he was DYING. He is one of your most loyal Knights. What is your problem?" 

"And you left the battle just to help a defeated ally! He failed, and his death would be the consequences. Don't you know that anyone who falls behind gets left behind? You were doing well at the battle and, all of sudden, you fled like a coward!" Kylo berates his Knight. 

"A coward am I? For helping my comrade so he can live another day and slaughter more Resistance scum? At least I didn't kill my mother in cold blood while she was not trying to fight back. Or my father." 

Kylo strikes Krugg with Force Lightning. Then Hux enters the room. 

"Ben, the Resistance base was destroyed. The ground forces were defeated by our heavies. Sadly, some Resistance scum escaped. All thanks to Luke Skywalker." he informs without any emotion. 

"Never call me Ben! And you lost to a corpse. I gave the Resistance to you on a silver platter and you let them escape. The only reason you won at all was the fact that my Knights softened the enemy up." Kylo shouts.

Suddenly, Zant teleports inside the room. "What happened, my apprentice?" 

"My entire army is useless. I want more powerful troops." Kylo complains. 

"Only if you say "please". Remember, I am your superior. And if you disobey, you drown."

"Give me troops. Please." 

"I command some ghosts. Literal ghosts. Two hundred of those soldiers are enough to crush some puny humans. After I send them, you will learn your first new technique. I can turn a punchbag of female scavengers into an unstoppable killing machine!" Zant brags.

"Can you read minds?" asks Kylo. 

"No." asnwers Zant. "I was just bragging about my training and its quality." 

Meanwhile, in the Falcon, Rey slaps Finn's face. " Why?" asks Finn.

"For your bosom comment. I feel jealous when you speak about breasts."

"Sorry. Can I bring you a cup of your favourite drink?" asks Finn.

"Oh, and don't you ever mention the words "A-cup". I have small breasts, I know. But you don't hate me because of that, right? Is the murdering snake that serves the First Order better than me?"

"NO!" screams Finn as an answer. "First of all, did I slap you when you revealed that you trusted Kylo's words instead of mine or Luke's?"

"No. Even though you gave me a harsh lecture, called my judge of character horrible and didn't speak to me for two weeks. And to be honest, I am not mad at you for the breast comparison. Your words reminded me of my failure to save Ben. He manipulated me by removing his shirt!" Rey looks ready to snap.

"Wait. What? You say that seeing him shirtless helped you believe his lies? You thought I bragged about being smarter than you? Have I ever treated you badly? Have I ever considered you as inferior? Have I cheated on you? Have I ever left you at the enemy's mercy? I did not mock you in any way. I mocked Kreia! You should not be angry at me." 

"Finn, I am sorry. Look, I am not perfect. I do make mistakes. Everyone does. Will you forgive me?" pleads the kind scavenger. In the past two years, she wasn't nearly as gentle as now. Even though she had a lot more flaws, she believed she was invincible and could do everything. Now she believes she is something less, but she is a lot more than before. Finn helped, but it was her choice to accept him. Her choice to improve. Her choice to train. Her choice to get rid of her arrogance. 

"Don't worry, baby" answers Finn. "Nobody is perfect. I also did some stupid things. Sorry for causing misunderstanding.But you have to be punished. And I know how to punish you." Finn removes his shirt, exposing his big, black chest. It is not nearly as big as Kylo's, but at least it doesn't contain a cold heart. "I never break a promise, Rey. Prepare to face my lightsaber!"

Rey understands. "Please punish me. Show me NO MERCY!" Then the duo goes to bed. When Rey removes her bra, she is anxious. But, even though her breasts aren't the best, Finn thinks they are wonderful. He gleefully plays with them, while she screams for more. Finn was waiting an enternity for this. And, judging from her reactions, she enjoyed every moment. 

However, this scene is too mature. So, instead of violating the privacy of the heroes, we are going back to Mustafar... where Kylo is training with his saber to deflect Fire Arrows. He does a pretty good job, and then he has an obstacle course which includes lava and hammers.

In the end of the course, Kylo Ren has to fight some Magnaguards without taking a break. He would have defeated all four elite droids with ease if he wasn't weary. However, he still fights well. He blocks some strikes and counterattacks, until he manages to slice a Magnaguard in half. Then another droid manages a jab on his right shoulder and attacks again, aiming for the head. The Supreme Leader blocks the blow and counters with a very powerful vertical strike, the same strike he used to beat Finn on Starkiller. The two remaining Magnaguards charge simultaneously and manage to bash Kylo together. Kylo slashes wildly, but in the end he loses. 

"You failed." comments Zant.

"I was tired. I ran 1000 meters of lava! And still beat two elite troops!" complains Kylo 

"So, when the odds are against you, you can be defeated by lesser enemies... Learn how to adapt, human. You have potential, but you don't completely use it. Take a break, Vader wannabe. We will continue later. I promise you, you will learn techniques that your opponents will never have!" replies Zant.

Kylo goes to his personal quarters and sees a ghost. The ghost is blue, has long hair and looks like him. 

"Who goes there?" asks the self-made orphan.

"Your idol!" answers the ghost. "Darth Vader!"

"But you don't wear the suit!" Kylo starts trembling.

"I am now Anakin. Anakin Skywalker. I am redeemed. You consider it a weakness, but my mind is strong enough to resist any temptation now. Unlike yours. You kill Skywalkers. You slaughter innocents. You taint my legacy with your atrocities. The galaxy doesn't want a new Empire. The Emperor exploited my love for Padme and promised me enormous power. However, he was lying. I suppose that is the case with Snoke."

"Snoke is dead and I sit on his throne. You were weak on Endor. Your love for your son killed you. You could easily use that weakness to turn Luke Skywalker." 

"Ben, I tried and failed miserably. Luke had very strong willpower. No matter how bad you will portray him to be, he is a legend and you are a murderer. If you really respect my legacy, stop killing innocents. I have seen that a demon trains you. When he asks you for more, refuse. There is still light in you. Be like your beloved grandfather." 

Kylo thinks it very hard. Vader himself, the reason why he sank to the Dark Side, tells him to stop. Of course, Anakin is responsible for Ben turning dark, despite not doing anything. And Luke, who almost killed Ben on his sleep after the latter planned to eliminate the New Jedi Order. Nothing was ever his fault. Not even Han's cold-blooded murder. For a moment, Kylo feels the Light after a long time. Was Anakin right? Was Zant a manipulating monster? Was the First Order pointless? 

Zant comes. "Ready for your next lesson?"

Kylo Ren hesitates. "Be like your beloved grandfather. Refuse." whispers a gentle voice. "Accept," screams a distorted voice "and I will help you conquer everything!"

After two minutes, Kylo decides. 

"I am ready, Master." 

"Ok. Better late than never. Your first lesson is the Shadow Orb. The most basic technique of the Darkness." 

"How powerful is it?" asks Kylo.

"Enough to kill a human or destroy wood." answers Zant.

On another dimension and planet, a couple looks at the sun setting. The boy is white, with blonde hair and blue eyes. His height is average and so is his weight. The girl is dark brown, with long, black hair, brown eyes and average features. They are embracing each other tightly.

"Anna, tomorrow we are going to travel to Spain. Do you like that place?"

"I have never been there, Pan" Anna answers. "But I would love to." 

All of sudden, two guys come to the couple. 

"Sonic-speed? Flashlight? Haven't you been arrested by the cops yet? asks Pan.

"We have a serious problem." announce both racers in unison. "A known enemy is returning."

"What is this time? Electric hedgehogs? Sith? Mary Sues? Alien robots?" Sadly for everyone, all guesses are wrong.

"No, Pan. He is back."

"Who is "he"?" asks Anna. Then she remembers. "Oh god no. Not him." 

All four are guadring the dimensions from serious threats. Now their entire organization and the multiverse are in danger. So they need allies. Powerful allies. Where will they find them?

In the Falcon, Rey leaves a very loud moan which is heard by everyone in the ship. Except for an unconcious Rose. She would try everything to steal Finn from Rey if she had any idea what was happening. Minutes after, Finn and Rey are getting dressed and step out of the bed. "Wow, Finn," comments Rey "you have a big saber!" 

" Yes," answers Finn, "but it needs your touch to activate." 

Then Finn receives a call from General Poe. "Finn, Rey, we found a place where we can rest. It is Takodana." 

"Good idea, Poe." comments Rey. "I like that planet."

The journey is short, without any obstacles.

After they arrive, however, Zant's ghost soldiers find them. Well, they were already attacking Maz to interrogate her. Maz's defences and Resistance troops fire at the ghosts, but shots pass right through them.

"Do we have anything similar?" asks Jessika.

"Yes." replies Luke, creating a spectral sword. "We have. I will fight them alone. Find a place to build your base!" 

And so, the Dimensional War begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No violence in this chapter. This is more of a build-up. Kylo is training, Rey and Finn have fun and there is a bit of angst. Also, try to guess who is the main villain.


	6. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resistance meets Resistance. Luke confronts a spectral army. Kylo has one more Knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not happy with Luke's portrayal in The Last Jedi. So I dedicate this chapter to Mark Hamill and Rian Johnson.

In her castle, Maz is cornered by two ghostly warriors. She tries to shoot them, but blaster bolts are ineffective.

"Surrender now, monster" orders a ghost "or you will be exterminated. You can't hurt us, but we can hurt you!"

"I am no monster" shouts Maz before using the Force to break a small part of the ceiling, allowing the light to concentrate into one small spot. The ghost that spoke was under the ceiling. He quickly dodges the beam of light and draws his sword. So does the other ghost. Then a third ghost rushes into the building.

"We are getting decimated by another ghost! It is a bearded man with a sword!" announces the newcomer in a desperate tone. "We need reinforcements!"

Outside of the castle, Luke demonstrates how a Force ghost works. Even though it can't do much more but speak to the living and listen to them, it can affect the dead and be affected by them. 

Skywalker decapitates three ghosts with one swing of his powerful Spectral Sword, then turns around and stabs another ghost in the stomach. The ghostly archers fire their arrows at Luke. The Jedi Master, not very much impressed, stops all the Phantom Arrows with the Force and sends them back to the archers. Bystanders are surprised by the fact that one man curbstomps an army which defeated Maz Kanata's defences without any casualties. But Luke is not an ordinary man. 

More ghosts charge at the fighter. Luke just tells them "A present from Master Yoda." and attacks with Force Lightning, striking at least five ghosts. The entire spectral army surrounds the Jedi. 

"Well, this seems like a fair fight."

Meanwhile, the Resistance builds a base in an open field in Takodana. The planet is friendly, with forests, fertile soil and even lakes. Even General Poe himself helps his men build the base.

"A true leader is always close to his men" he always preaches, and now he confirms it by acting like one. Finn and Rey also contribute.

In the Falcon, Rose opens her eyes. The last thing she remembers is Finn aiming at her with her own taser. "No! This can't be true! Finn would never try to hurt me or miss his target. That evil witch, Rey, was controlling him! I will take my revenge on her one day. Now, I will present to the world how this war should have ended!"

So, she begins writing a fanfiction where she is far more beautiful and competent than Rey, gets Finn and it has a lot of Reylo. Because C-3PO hasn't suffered enough, he is the beta reader.

The Resistance base is built very quickly, in just three days. However, it is just functional. Its only way of defence is a single cannon. The entire Resistance is relaxing. Finn and Rey are under a tree. 

"Rey, " says Finn, "I can't believe we survived all of this."

"Without Luke, we were doomed. He saved us all three times." replies Rey.

After the two kiss, Finn questions "Where is Luke?"

Two days earlier, Luke has wiped out most of the ghosts. He charges three times like a thunderbolt and destroys ten ghosts at each charge. But the fourth time the commander of the ghosts stabs him in the back. Then the two duel to the death. Or the equivalent for ghosts. Luke lands a hit after five rounds, but he gets stabbed in the back again by a grunt, and the ghost leader strikes his head. 

"How many are we left?" the Commander asks a soldier.

"Eight" the ghost answers.

"Eight? We were two hundred and he destroyed all but eight of us?" the spectral officer asks in disbelief.

"Yes, Commander" 

The ghosts capture Luke and bring him in Mustafar. Kylo is pleased.

In the present day, Kylo has defeated Zant's trial after two failed attempts and earns a Spectral Axe. He goes to Luke's cell to execute him. But he finds it empty. 

"IMPOSSIBLE! THIS CELL HAS METAL BARS, WALLS OF STEEL AND LAVA AROUND! HOW COULD HE ESCAPE?" screams the Supreme Leader. Kreia rushes in, along with Pectra. 

"Supreme Leader" asks Kreia "did you try to imprison a ghost in an ordinary cell?"

"This is a cell with extra security!" answers a furious Kylo. "After all, it's Luke Skywalker!" 

"Seriously, Hux is a better leader than you." the woman scoffs. 

Kylo equips a lightsaber and charges at Kreia.

However, Kreia quickly blocks the strike with one of hers and counters with the other. The Supreme Leader avoids the attack and does a quick horizonal strike. Kreia easily blocks the attack and does a deadly spin. Kylo uses all of his might to parry the blow and jumps back. Then he uses Force Lightning, but Kreia blocks it with her sabers. 

Pectra does nothing. She would answer to the winner. This duel was for leadership. Not because of treason. So she just watches when the two strongest Knights are caught into a saberlock. Kreia twists her saber in her left hand and stabs Kylo in the gut. "Do you surrender, Ben?" she asks.

"NEVER!" comes the reply, and Kylo pushes Kreia to a wall with all of his Force Power, cracking her back a little. He follows with a leap attack, but Kreia blocks it the last second. Pectra leaves to inform the other Knights. 

In Takodana, the Resistance finds a portal and is ready to attack. Many human fighters emerge. "Halt!" commands Poe. "You are in Resistance territory. Drop your weapons and surrender, or you will get shot!"

The first of the warriors scowls. "We are the Resistance. Guardians of the dimensions and demon hunters. We also kill Mary Sues and criminals." 

"Wow, they have the same name with us" comments Finn. Rey is ready to charge, ignites her lightsaber and attacks the warrior who spoke. He equips his own lightsaber and catches her in a saberlock. 

"Don't get angry, girl. We are the good guys."

"So are we, boy. We are protecting the galaxy from the First Order."

"Kylo's First Order? Just like in my favourite movies?" 

"Wait... what is my name, if you have seen us?"

"You are Rey. I heard a lot about you."

"Positive or negative?"

"Both. You see, some of your adventures are legends told in our dimension. There are screens where we see the legends everywhere. My name is Pan Hancock, my rank is Resistance Champion. A question: do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes. I am taken. He is here and you can speak to him."

Pan turns to Finn. "And you are Finn, right? The one everyone hates for helping people?"

"Yes, I am."

"You are a lot better than you think."

The two do a handshake. "Can I do one with your girl, too? asks Pan.

"No. She used to have a bad judge of character. Now she gives her hand only to those who deserve to die when she wants to give a handshake. It is a secret code for attack. Only I can hold her hand when we are alone." answers Finn. 

After this, the two Resistance organizations form an alliance. The alliance is written on paper with golden letters, signed by General Poe Dameron and Commander Saber, the leaders. 

The only reason the Light is stronger than the Dark is that the Dark is divided. Leia always said that to Poe. Her words still live, even after her demise. Her son, however, never listened to her. 

And so he lays down on the floor, slashed and stabbed by Kreia. "Give me your throne. Now. You are no longer Supreme Leader. If you refuse, you die." the female Knight hisses. She raises her red lightsabers for the killing blow.

"You are right." answers Kylo. "I follow orders now." With a Shadow Ball he knocks Kreia unconcious. "In exchange for training. But I am still the leader of the Knights of Ren. Don't kill her. She is still useful. And Slick is in a bad condition. However, I still have a very competent Knight, completely loyal to me."

"Me?" asks Bruton.

"You are loyal to the strongest, not necessarily me. I am speaking about Von. I had sent him to smash a rebellion in Felucia. He struggled a bit but he got the job done. Also, he went to Canto Bight and got money for us. He is a hacker and a fighter. Von, show yourself." 

A masked man emerges. "Master, what can I do for you?"

"The Resistance is in Takodana. Kill' em all."

The Resistance got united. The next day Rey and Rose have their first mission together, without Finn... until he learns what is the mission. The Resistance will infiltrate Canto Bight and free every single slave. Then the casino city would be destroyed. The three go with the Millenium Falcon and the Red Squadron comes for backup. Von watches them. 

"They are going to Canto Bight. Good. Troopers, we also go there. It is our chance... to rule the richest place in the galaxy!"

Luke has escaped Mustafar easily. His nephew was extremely naive. Luke stayed for at least a day to toy with the Supreme Leader. However, there is one last enemy between Luke and freedom. The ghostly commander approaches.

The evil phantom sneers. "Lord Zant's apprentice is useless. I am way more competent than the brat."

"And yet you can't beat me without cheating" provokes Luke. 

"There is no fair fight" replies the ghost.

"This will be a fair fight." answers Luke and draws his Spectral Sword.

The second duel is actually one-sided. After five rounds Luke decapitates his opponent. But the ghost, being an evolved ghost, still fights. And it actually lands a cheap hit at Luke's torso when he believes the ghost has been knocked out. However, Luke slices the body vertically in half and escapes. When Zant arrives later, he finds the ghost's head. 

"What happened?" Zant asks.

"I fought Luke Skywalker and we called it a draw." lies the ghost.

"Yeah, sure. The Resistance is pretty tough... just like some other Resistance... I will deal with these rats myself!" 

Zant laughs like a maniac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written the OC group two years before TFA, so I can call them the Resistance. As always, please give me reviews!


	7. Canto Blight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zant lays siege in Takodana, along with Kylo. Rey and Rose have to cooperate. Finn fights the person whom hates the most. Rey gets a new apprentice. The new, united Resistance fights the Knights of Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you hate Canto Bight? Guess what, this chapter is for you. Also, I haven't written a large-scale battle which involves more than one universe. Until now.

Five hours later, five Star Destroyers arrive at Takodana. Zant is in one of them. Kylo is also there, with Tareth, Pectra and Bruton. They gather an army of Stormtroopers and Zant's Shadow Beasts. 

"The Resistance will not make a fool out of us again" announces Zant, a cold tone in his voice. "I have conquered two dimensions. I am going for the third one."

The army, however, doesn't encounter a Resistance, but two at once. Kylo steps forward. "Where are the Scavenger and her pet?"

Anna chuckles. "We have no idea. Even if we knew, we would never tell anything to someone who is an ally of a madman and his false god."

Zant ignores the comment for him, but the comment for his master gets on his nerves. "You shouldn't have insulted the Great One with your words. I will cut off your tonque and make it one of his trophies!"

"Come and get it."

Then the battle begins. Pectra charges at Anna and the two fight with lightsabers. Even though Pectra is not the strongest Knight of Ren, she is quite competent, able to put up a fight against Anna, who has the agility of a dancer and the power of at least twenty men. They trade powerful blows, unable to hit each other. 

Tareth slaughters many Resistance troops, but Poe and Connix manage to pin him to a tree. They command troops to surround him. If the enemy wasn't a Knight of Ren, he would be dead in seconds. He strikes three troops with lightning, Force Pushes the tree to trap Poe and Connix and then he cuts a soldier in two with his saber. However, he gets shot in the right leg by a blaster bolt. "Argh! I need help! There are too many enemies who have surrounded me!"

Bruton uses his TIE to destroy a few Resistance ships, then lands and fights a group of Resistance troops. He sees enemies taking cover behind trees and beating Stormtroopers at a shootout. While another Stormtrooper is wounded mortally by a blaster bolt, Bruton starts chopping trees and enemies, dealing more powerful blows than a Walker.

Meanwhile, in Canto Bight, Finn, Rey and Rose arrive. "Rose, why didn't we save the slave kids before?" asks Finn.

"I thought I was the short-sighted one. I wanted the kids to rebel by themselves and overthrow the pigs." she answers. The heroes go to the stables, where the Broom Boy awaits them. 

"I was waiting for you, Finn and Rose. We have planned to rebel, and need you. Hey, who is the girl?"

"I am Rey. You?"

"I am called Temiri Blagg."

Then Finn and Rey sense something. 

"The First Order. Oh no." 

Finn equips his blaster. "Burn this damned place. I will stop those bucketheads. Alone."

"You idiot!" protests Rose. "You are going to get killed!"

"Yes... but everyone else will live."

"No. Finn! Remember, we won't win by destroying what we hate!" she insists.

"Then don't burn the city!" Finn answers and storms off, ready to fight. 

In front of him stand Von and many troopers. "Hello, Big Deal. Are you ready for your punishment?"

"Not yet, murdering bastard. Let's go!"

The Stormtroopers try to shoot Finn, but their aim is terrible. They shoot everything else, including each other. Either they were never trained properly, or they didn't want to contribute to Kylo's selfish cause. The few Troopers who are threats are shot by Finn, who doesn't miss a single target. One Trooper decides not to aim at Finn and he manages to hit him. However his helmet doesn't protect him from the incoming headshot. In the end, the Stormtroopers decide to go to Canto Bight, leaving Finn and Von alone. 

Von roars and charges at Finn with his lightsaber, but Finn parries the strike and retaliates with a decapitating strike. Von ducks and leaps very high, but Finn blocks the next strike and the sabers lock. 

"You are a disgrace to the First Order, FN-2187. A number. A traitor. If you had no compassion, you would be an officer. Possibly even a Knight! Now, look at you. You are scum and everyone belittles you. Even your friends." Von taunts.

"I am Rebel scum." Finn replies. "And I insist on doing the right thing, even when everyone sees me as a selfish traitor. At least I don't obey one!"

Even though Finn wins the battle of wits, he loses the saberlock and gets a deep wound in his belly. "Your tonque is sharp, but your skills are nonexistent. You think you are free, huh? Once a slave, always a slave." says Von with a provoking tone. 

"You talk too much." Finn gets up and charges again, breaking the mask with his lightsaber. What he sees disgusts him. "It's you..."

In the city, Rose with some kids gather a lot of flammable things and set the city on fire, while Rey fights thirty guards at once. Some have tasers, others have one-handed blasters. They try to surround Rey, shoot her simultaneously and find balconies to shoot from a better position. 

"Wow, the guys here are very rich" thinks Rey. "These guys fight better than the First Order." With her lightsaber she deflects blaster bolts and electricity, while five guards get bisected. Rey uses the Force to push guards around and beats every single enemy on the ground. Those on balconies are more dangerous. It would require Finn's aim to take every enemy out. Rey doesn't have that aim. However, she has the Force. She leaps on the lower balconies, slashes the opposition there, and with the Force brings the higher balconies down. After all enemies are down, Rey smells smoke. She turns to see the city on fire. Animals and kids are running everywhere. 

"Wow, Rose did something right." she thinks before going in a prison with slave kids and setting everyone free. As for Rose, she rescues a herd of Fathiers while zapping a slaver with her taser. Blagg uses the Force to open the bars in a cage. Slavers and gun traders scream or ask the security for help, the Stormtroopers shoot everyone on sight, including a seven-year-old girl, and chaos ensues in general. 

As for Finn, he is beating up Von. Or, to be more precise...

"So, DJ, that is your past with the First Order? A feared Knight of Ren? This is your "Live free, don't join" philosophy? So, you always wanted to betray us to earn Kylo's trust back? You are a filthy snake!"

Finn's eyes are turning a bit more blue, but it is very hard to see. He also hits harder than usual. Not anything important, however. Not even Finn himself feels different. And DJ doesn't dare look Finn in the eyes. Not that he would spot any difference. He struggles to push Finn back. In the end, he uses the Force. He manages to pin Finn in a wall and barely gets up. 

"You are pretty good at guesses. The only thing that you said wrong is that my quarrel was with Snoke. Kylo never hated me. You see, he is just as sneaky as me. It was no use to try and one-up each other." DJ has to pause so he can cough up blood and stroke his wounds. "You hit very hard for a Trooper."

"Nines said I am too soft. Then I challenged him to a shooting match. After that, he stuck to melee combat."

"Poor Nines. I heard he did what Phasma couldn't." replies DJ with his usual tone.

"I was filled with sorrow instead of anger. And yes, he was a better fighter than the Captain." says Finn in a mocking tone. 

"But he is not better than me. How did you manage..." DJ spits more blood. "...this?"

"Training." Finn draws his blaster and shoots DJ in the chest, right in his cold heart. "Talking always gives time to the losing side." 

DJ weakly pleads Finn to let him live. 

"Even if I wanted, I can't. I just shot your heart. You are already dead." Finn spits on DJ's face and leaves to hunt down the rest of the Troopers. And after a minute, the backstabber dies alone, shot and humiliated by one of his victims. 

"Guess I deserved it." were his last words.

In Takodana, Kylo charges at Pan and their lightsabers clash. "You, stranger, are nothing compared to me!" gloats Kylo. "I am the Emperor of the Galaxy! The Solo Slayer! I can't lose to a so-called Dimensional Guardian!"

Pan is not amused, and replies while parrying a vertical slash "You are a puppet to powers you don't understand. You believe evil is your toy. It is actually the other way round." He retaliates with three quick slashes at various angles. All of them are blocked. "Ben, I heard that you are but a victim and expect everyone to pity you for every single genocide of yours, right?"

"Don't call me Ben. I am Kylo. And I am not a puppet, but a puppeteer!" Kylo hears Zant chuckling, then he continues while attacking with his crossguard saber. "Do you believe the rumors?"

"No. Nobody kills his father in cold blood for no reason. I heard your uncle almost killed you and so you want to kill entire planets. Bad excuse." Pan answers while dodging a stab and coutering with one of his own.

"You are harder to manipulate than my mortal enemy. But you don't seem to be as competent." Kylo backflips and unleashes a lightning strike. Pan gets hit in the chest. However, he is pretty durable. He gets up and attacks with a yellow thunder.

"Two can play this game." Kylo gets zapped and tossed into a rock. He tries to get up, but he gets hit by another lightning strike. Pan shoots him with his blaster and then follows with a flying kick.

However, Kylo is tougher than iron. He gets up, smiling, and freezes Pan with the Force. Then he stabs his gut. "I could do to you what I did to Han. But you are just a dangerous stranger. You won't have an easy death."

Pan drops to the floor, wincing in pain. The Supreme Leader was a very tough opponent, but the Resistance Champion has fought even stronger enemies. Kylo slowly starts cutting the hero's leg. 

"I really believe that people will still call me a victim after this. After all, I lost my parents, both murdered by a Skywalker!" 

"When you are going to kill somebody, kill him. Don't gloat." answers Pan before he throws another thunderbolt. He electrocutes his fist and punches Kylo in the face. Kylo retaliates with Shadow Balls, but Pan avoids all of them and the lightsabers clash. 

The two men use all of their strength, but can't overcome each other. Zant looks impressed. "Finish him, Kylo! Kill him and your training will be complete!"

Kylo tries even harder and the crossguard saber starts scorching Pan. But Pan knows he can't win the clash. So he jumps back and shoots Kylo. Kylo freezes every shot in mid-air, but Pan slashes his leg. However, neither wants to flee.

Back in Canto Bight, Rose shoots some slavers and has a conversation with Temiri Blagg. "What will you do now, while you are free?" she asks.

"I will help you as much as I can." the boy answers. "Where is your boyfriend?"

"My boyfriend is fighting the big mean Stormtroopers who take children to make slaves. I really hope he is alive. I love him sooo much. Soon I will marry him!"

"Sorry, but are we speaking about MY boyfriend?" Rey hisses. "Did you forget he loves me? Rose, there are two reasons why you are still alive. First, you mean a lot to this kid. I can feel the force in him. He can be a good Jedi. Second, you did a good job. Thanks for all your help."

"You helped, too. But I still dislike you. You are using my hero for your own purposes!"

"He was once a slave. I would never do that, Tico." 

The two are ready to rumble, but a voice stops them.

"STOP FIGHTING FOR ME!" screams Finn. Then he lowers his voice. "We won. Do you know why we won? Because we weren't fighting each other. If you fight now, we fail the mission. " Then he turns to see another wave of Stormtroopers.

"Well, see? Let's play a game. The one who kills more enemies kisses me." 

Which results in a slaughter. Rey fights very well, and so do Finn and Rose. 

"Finn, why do you fight?"

"My kills don't count. I just defend myself."

"Rose, you cheat! That kill was mine!"

"I shot him first!"

"Why did you trip me?"

"To get that trooper."

Finn announces the results. "And the winner is... Rey, with an astounding 52-21. That was one-sided, as expected. Now Rey has to kiss me."

"She cheated! She used the Force!" protests Rose.

"I never said anything about the Force" answers Finn, while Rey kisses him. "After all, I don't have the Force and defeated 34 enemies! And two shot each other. Now, let's get back to Takodana." 

"We will take the boy." says Rey. 

"No problem" answers Finn and everyone goes to the Falcon. They find Chewbacca standing proudly in a pile of dead animal abusers and slavers. Even though he has a wound by a whip, he points to the severed hand which was holding the whip. A Death Stick dealer tries to shoot him in the back, but the bowcaster makes short work of him.

The Resistance is cornered. The Shadow Beasts are too powerful and they revive each other. Poe uses a thermal detonator and blows a whole group up, killing them permanently. Anna gets stabbed by Pectra. 

Pectra is silent again. She doesn't gloat or anything. She just fights. Even though Anna has a lot of experience and can control fire, the Knight is a great challenge. Even when Anna disarms her and breaks her saber, she equips a whip and attempts to choke her. Anna's eyes grow wide, but she has some dirty tricks, too. She sets her body on fire and chokes Pectra with her bare hands. Then she casts a fireball and knocks the Knight to the ground. Pectra retaliates with a Force Push and sends Anna flying. She charges for the killing blow, but without her saber she is exposed to Anna's plasma pistol. Six shots finish the Knight off. "Wow. For a human, she was very strong."

Kylo, too, is defeated when Pan wins a saberlock with a kick to the Knight's nuts and then stabs his sword arm. The Surpreme Leader flees. But the blond warrior is too weary and retreats when the next wave appears. Two Knights and Zant are still fighting. And winning. Poe gets on his X-wing and shoots some TIEs. But they are too many. Jessika is shot down by a TIE Interceptor. When she gets out, a Shadow Beast grabs her waist. Poe hears her screams and goes there. 

Zant is sure for his victory.

Then the Falcon appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the Broom Boy's name is Temiri Blagg. Also, I had to make a scene where the Stormtroopers have poor aiming skills. Finn is not an one-man army. The legends presented in the other dimensions are the movies. Did you like my take on DJ? Please leave a review!


	8. Defence and Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn, Rey and Rose arrive on Takodana. The first battle for dimensions comes to an end. The next stop is Tatooine, where Rey learns a bit about her master's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew Luke Skywalker is more popular than Canto Bight. Don't worry, Luke returns, Canto Bight is no more. Also, this chapter is mostly Rey-centric. Enjoy!

The Resistance starts turning the tables as the Falcon easily shoots down 20 TIE Fighters. 

"Did you see that?" brags Finn.

"I have stopped being surprised since you shot a mosquito." asnwers a bored Rey.

"Hey, that mosquito was giant. 30 centimeters." answers Finn before shooting down a TIE Bomber.

After some sabotages to the parked Star Destroyers, the Falcon lands on top of a Heavy First Order Trooper. Finn charges first. He used to run away to avoid fighting. Now he realizes he has to fight so the war will be no more. After he takes out two Heavy Troopers, he sees Tareth and attacks. However, Tareth is no pushover.

Rose manages to taze a sniper from behind. However, she spots Bruton. "Not again..." So, she hides behind a tree, knowing she could never beat Bruton alone. However, Bruton is very strong in the Force and senses Rose. 

"It's the little girl again. You are wasting my time." scoffs Bruton. "So I will let you run away this time, rebel scum. You have three seconds." 

She runs away as fast as she can, but Bruton catches up and freezes her with the Force. "Too slow" he taunts, before stabbing her belly with his claymore. With Rose unconcious, Bruton charges at some Resistance troopers and knocks them all out. However, Rey approaches, with her blue lightsaber ignited. 

The two fight using all of their raw strength. Rey is more skilled, but in brute force even she is outmatched by the huge Knight of Ren. After all, his lightsaber is a claymore, two-handed and two meters long. Rey avoids and parries, knowing that full offense is suicide. She counters when she sees an opening and strikes the enemy's head, doing severe damage. Then she uses a Force Push to toss Bruton to a tree, knocking it down. Bruton rips three trees off the ground with the Force. Then he throws them to Rey, who manages to chop off all of them. By the time she finishes, a fourth tree hits her and knocks her down. 

Bruton approaches, ready to cut Rey in half with his saber. Finn isn't very close, because he is losing a battle against Tareth. However Rey is still a strong, indepedent woman, even without the arrogance she once had. And she pushes the tree directly on Bruton, who effortlessly slices it in two parts and attacks again. Rey dodges and lands two successful stabs in the Knight's torso. However, he manages to slash her liver and make her wince in pain. Then he picks her up by her throat and attempts to strangle her. 

"You are very easy to lift. At least you are a worthy opponent. But I will still crush you." taunts Bruton.

In Jakku, Rey used to fight many hostile scavengers. They didn't have the Force, so they used weapons and their bare hands. Rey never forgot how to counter strangling, because she had survived seven choking attempts. So she starts kicking the large Kinght's belly and punching his hand, until he lets go of her. 

One more stab in Bruton's leg, and the Knight is forced to retreat. Rey goes to find Finn. 

Finn is not very fine. He hasn't fully recovered from his fight with Von. A second Knight of Ren in a row is too much for him. Tareth zaps Finn with Force Lightning and then slashes low, but Finn jumps and strikes Tareth's head. The injured Knight stumbles back and Finn shoots him. 

"That tears it!" yells an angry Tareth and starts using furious slashes, while ignting the other hilt of his lightsaber. Eventually, he stabs Finn's lung, knocking him unconcious. But when Rey comes, the Knight is too weary and wounded. One Force Push and Tareth is down for the count. Rey finds Finn's body. She feels his pulse.

"Thank the Force he is alive. Poor Finn, he always fights until the end. And this is called cowardice by some guys." After Rey kisses Finn's lips, she rushes to the base with him.

Poe has rescued Jessica from the Shadow Beasts, but Zant himself ambushes them. With Shadow Bullets he knocks both Resistance warriors down. 

"You are General Poe, aren't you? Well, you are not much of a fight." taunts Zant. Then he blocks two blaster bolts from Poe and approaches menacingly. But a spherical orange and white droid zaps the blue-skinned conqueror. 

"Thanks, BB-8!" says Poe with genuine relief. 

Zant turns to the droid. "You damned ball!" He stabs the poor robot with his scimitar and then kicks it away. Poe attempts to choke Zant with his own hands, but the wizard spins with his scimitars, wounding Poe badly. Then he teleports inside the base, destoying the only cannon. When Rey confronts him, she loses after three rounds, because of her grueling battle with Bruton before. Pan also attempts to stop Zant with a Thunderstorm. His attack strikes home.

Zant gets badly injured, but he retaliates with a big Shadow Ball and knocks Pan down. "You are weary. All thanks to my apprentice. Now, I can finally beat you!"

However, Luke's ghost appears. "Hey, blue face! Remember me? I am Luke Skywalker. And I order you to retreat now."

Zant uses his Shadow Bullets, damaging Luke slightly. Luke counters with a lightning bolt, knocking Zant down. Then he pins the monster to a wall with the Force. After that, he turns to Pan. "Boy, can you use lightning?" 

"Yes." Pan nods.

"Then, we beat him together." Luke and Pan fry Zant at the same time. Zant teleports back to Mustafar, badly wounded. The battle is won, but not without casualties. And the war has just started.

Two days later, Rey takes Finn in her room. She is too tough and proud to let anyone see her cry. After all, she doesn't cry very often. Her friends kept her happy and she rages when something bad happens. 

When Finn is in such a terrible condition, this changes.

"Who did this to you? Who?" she asks, while tears are flowing from her cheeks. "I swear, I am going to find the monster and kill it with my own two hands! I am sorry, Finn. Sorry for everything. Sorry for abandoning you when you lost your spine to that murderer. Sorry for not realising earlier that he deserves nothing and you deserve eveything. Sorry for looking jealous when you were looking Rose's condition. Sorry for attacking you for no reason in Jakku. Did you really have to fight again after you killed that worm? Did you have to drop everything for the Resistance? I wish my heart was half as big as yours. I wish I deserved you."

Suddenly, Finn opens his eyes and replies. "Rey? What are you telling me? I don't deserve you. I could never protect you properly. I wasn't there when Kylo manipulated you."

"That was not your fault. Rose is just a screw-up." answers Rey. Her tears stop flowing gradually.

Finn continues. " But I lost to Kylo on Starkiller and Geonosis. I almost died twice. That was all I did. I wish I could help you more." 

Rey chuckles. "You do enough for me. For all of us. One day, it will be your finest hour, not mine. Finn, do you believe in karma?"

Finn remembers getting mistreated for trying to help people. "No, I don't."

"I do. One day, your big heart will save your life. One day, everyone will respect you and see you as the hero you are. Just like they do with me. Some people believe I am an incarnation of the Force itself."

"You aren't. If you were, you would be balanced between good and evil. You are a good person, Rey. And remember, if the Dark Side tries anything to you... I will always be there."

The kind scavenger embraces Finn tightly. Both heroes seem ready to cry. 

"Rey, what can I do for you?" asks Finn after five minutes, breaking the silence. 

"Don't die. Please don't die. That is all I ask for." pleads Rey. "I can't stand the thought of losing you."

"Me neither" reveals Finn before continuing the hug. 

Meanwhile, in Mustafar, Zant is approaching a door. There are three more monsters. One is a three meters tall man in golden armor. Another is a big green fairy with short hair. The last one looks like a completely white human with pointy ears. 

"What happened, Zant?" asks the armored monster. 

"I want to speak to the boss, Onox." answers Zant.

"It must be very important" interrupts the fairy.

"That is not your buisness, Veran." 

The white guy informs Zant that their master is in the top of the base and doesn't let anyone in. 

"Don't expect me to thank you, Ghirahim" comments Zant and goes to the top. He enters the new throne room and kneels before his evil master. 

"What happened, Zant? Why do you wish to speak to me?" a deep voice echoes in the room.

"It's my apprentice, Master. Kylo Ren. He has a lot of potential and can be a conqueror. However, he is a manchild who throws tanctums and his skill needs to improve." 

The Dark Lord is a bit surprised. "Zant, this is the perfect description of you. A manchild turned conqueror. I managed to turn you into a true warrior. You will succeed with the boy. He managed to open my grave. My prison, which had blinding light in it to keep me weak. Finish his training, Zant... I look forward to see him."

"Yes, my Lord" replies Zant and leaves the room.

Another day passes by. Every day, the Resistance is looking for Rose. But she never came back to the base. Connix and her team search for her. Rey goes on a solo mission on Tatooine. The place where Luke Skywalker was born. Poe stays to help Finn.

Finn is still recovering. "Poe, when will I be perfectly fine?:

"Soon, buddy." answers Poe. You are pretty durable, you know that?"

"Yes, I am." says Finn. "I fought two Knights of Ren in a row. I killed one of them. He was that traitorous codebreaker. Did you kill any Knights?"

"Our new allies killed Pectra Ren. And managed to drive back Kylo himself. But we still needed you and Rey to save us. As for DJ... serves him right. Especially now, that I learned he was a Knight of Ren. The day of his betrayal, the Resistance almost fell." Poe mourns the loss of all the brave comrades who fell that day. If only that Vice Admiral informed anyone about her plans and did something useful besides the Hyperspace Ramming...

Finn breaks the silence. "Finally, we won a major battle. Canto Bight is in ruins, Takodana is safe, two Knights of Ren are dead and Kylo is pushed back. Now there is no time for mourning, Poe Dameron. The First Order will take a lot of time to recover."

"Yes, just like after Starkiller. Snoke was ready for another attack." replies Poe.

"Kylo is no Snoke. He just seized the opportunity because Snoke had almost finished us off and we were divided. Luck plays an important role." answers Finn. But Poe's following words make Finn tremble.

"Kylo is not the boss anymore. We fight a threat which won't stop to this galaxy. Listen, Finn, if the strangers are telling the truth... we are screwed. Three days before, there were plenty of Shadow Beasts. Things from another dimension. Don't worry... I have always got your back, bro."

"Me too, Poe Dameron."

Rey finds Luke's old, burned house. Three Tusken Raiders charge at her, but she avoids their shots and decapitates the first one. She dodges a shot with a slide and guts the second Tusken. The third attacks with his staff, but Rey blocks the strike and disembowels the raider. Luke's ghost guides her. 

"I made another home. One that Kylo doesn't know. You will find something useful there." 

After a little while, Rey finds her way. Inside, she finds a photo of Luke, with blonde hair and shorter beard. Next to him, a beautiful woman with red hair. And in the middle is a very little girl with brown hair. Each of the kid's hands holds one hand of each parent. 

There is also a double-bladed saberstaff. 

"Rey" whispers Luke "you remind me of my daughter, Kira. Kira Skywalker. When I almost murdered Ben, he already had a plan to kill me. And my wife, Mara Jade Skywalker. And my daughter. I decided to abandon Kira in the desert, where she would learn to survive on her own. Then, I planned to stop the attack before it happened. But it was not honorable. So I stopped. Ben destroyed the temple and beat me with a cheap shot, knocking me in the debris. Snoke was there, too. I saw him murdering Mara in front of my eyes. She fell on a pile of Praetorian bodies, which were the result of her last stand. I defeated Snoke in the following duel and was ready to kill him in anger. But Kylo stabbed me in the back." 

Luke shed a single tear, then continues. "That was his cheap shot. I lost everything that day. Sorry for not training you enough. But I was afraid of you. You had a lot of power and a lot of arrogance. Just like Kylo. I managed to feel you on Starkiller. You were almost ready physically, but mentally you were still weak. I should have stopped Snoke when he was about to attack the Hosnian System. I underestimated myself. But the Force is not done with me. Since I died using too much of the Force without my journey being complete...  
I believe I can use the Force to complete it. But it will take a bit of time." 

"I can't wait. We still need you." pleads Rey.

"Yes. You do. I sense an anomaly in the galaxy. An evil far greater than Kylo or Snoke. I have to stop it along with you." Luke disappears.

Rey holds the photo as tightly as she can. If only she had a family... if only she knew her real parents... why should she trust Kylo? There are many people out there who don't betray and kill their parents or ursup thrones. There are some real friends who actually care about her. If she wants advice, she can trust them. Not some enemy who betrayed everyone in the galaxy. 

When she decides to leave, she takes both the saberataff and the photo with her. The saber has a note on it.

It has only four words.

"For my beloved daughter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, eight chapters without a scene between Finn and Poe is too much. However, this is still Finnrey. Also, I was not satisfied with some of Rian's choices. So, Rey continues looking for her parents here. I apologize if the last chapter did not satisfy you. And I apologise to Reylos for disappointing them massively. I can't satisfy everyone! 
> 
> Share your thoughts, please!
> 
> Also, if you want more detail about what happened to the temple when Kylo attacked, check "The Fall of the Jedi".


	9. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four people awaken from their slumber. Kylo has to overcome the final challenge. The two forces receive reinforcements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to some other writers. To Awakening5, for inspiring me to write. I gave him a promise and start fulfilling it. To Unseen_MrStanton for his constant feedback. To Timothy Zahn for his great OC villain. Are you ready for this chapter?

She opened her eyes. Her thoughts were messed up. How long was she unconcious? She sees the surroundings. The hostile environment of Mustafar, with dark red everywhere. She reminds herself of the brutal Knight who knocked her out without any remorse. Soon, that monster is going to pay. He should have killed her. Her next thoughts were about Finn and Rey. She wondered how such a man could be anywhere near that scavenger. 

For a moment, she felt peace.

Then, revenge started consuming everything again. She was attacked by her own comrades. That Knight was going to die. 

If he thought she would stop, he didn't know Kreia Ren.

Kreia goes to Hux's office. The General, albeit average in competence, was ruthless and a trustworthy ally of the female Knight. 

"What happened while I was in a coma, Hux?" she asks in a sweet tone. 

"Oh Kreia" he sneers "Kylo got two of our Knights killed. At least we captured Rose Tico and knocked FN-2187 out. Kylo is no longer the Supreme Leader. There is a circle of monsters who give him orders. I believe that Zant guy is not the boss either. It is the perfect opportunity to overthrow Kylo Ren." 

"Yes" says Kreia with a devious smile "but we have to act in secret. Kylo is still strong and careful. I don't know why he spared both of us. He knows we are enemies of his. I have a plan, Hux. I trust you and only you. If we succeed, the First Order will be ours." 

"For Snoke" swear both at the same time.

In the dungeons, Rose wakes up with the same thoughts as Kreia. Both women were knocked unconcious by Knights of Ren, both women regained conciousness in the fortress of Mustafar, both women liked Finn more than Rey. The difference is that Rose thinks more about Finn than revenge. 

But to reach Finn, she had to escape. And using her spoon to crack a hole was completely ineffective. She just hoped Bruton was not guarding her. She couldn't stand losing to him for a fourth time.

Kylo didn't care about either of the women. It has been two weeks after the Battle of Takodana. The only battle that happened in those weeks was on Felucia, where no knights were involved and Hux lost badly. He started bombarding the Resistance after he had landed his infantry. The results were not pretty. 

"Our leadership is incompetent!" shouts Kylo while throwing a tanctum and breaking some computers. "Is there anyone loyal to the Empire who won't bomb his own men?"

Suddenly, Slick appears. He has also awakened from his coma, and now he is almost fine. "Well, there is somebody who is not stupid enough to imprison ghosts in normal cells..." 

"How do you know that incident?"

"Kreia told me. Our leadership IS incompetent... but I know someone who is not."

Kylo's face is red with fury. "Tell me who he is, or I will gut you and feed you to a Rancor. If only we had a Sarlacc in Mustafar..." he threatens.

"He is a Chiss. A cold, calculating ex-officer who knew Vader. He is also a Holochess champion." informs Slick in his slimy voice.

"Find him at all costs. Convince the Chiss to join our honorable cause. If you fail, I will hang you in public. Consider me merciful... when an enemy is executed here, we burn them. So, don't fail." commands Kylo.

Silck willingly obeys. As he leaves, Zant appears to continue Kylo's training.

"You are doing well, lad. Today is the final exam. Pass and you see the Master. Fail and you get punished. It's mostly my disapproval... but it has a bit of torture." 

"I am not afraid of your trials, Zant. And I can endure a beating. I am just curious about your god. I want to see him."

"You are a brave man, Kylo. But the boss is not kind. He hates humans. He cosnisders them insects. He is very powerful and can turn you into ash if he doesn't like you. He inflicts terrible punishments on those who defy him. And he loathes the weak. Are you sure you want to see the Great One?" 

"Yes, I am."

"If you succeed, try to give him a good impression. Oh, and you might have freed him, but don't expect any gratitude from him. However, he will answer anything you ask for and rewards those who impress him."

The final exam involves Kylo fighting eight Magnaguards at once. Two days ago, he managed to beat six, but was hurt badly. Now, however, he keeps up with these droids, using the Force, the Shadow Balls and the fireballs he learned from Zant. He has also improved his tecnique a lot, parrying with grace and skillfully attacking. He felt the Force chanting around him, the word "Destroy" invading his mind. He destroys most droids, but gets hit by one. Fueled by pain, he slices the Magnaguard to pieces. The last Magnaguard blocks two slashes, pushes Kylo back and leaps to strike his head. Two Shadow Balls and the robot is destroyed. 

"Impressive" says Zant. "My training was not for nothing. Your skills are amazing. You are a true warrior. And you will be rewarded."

Kylo uses the Force to foresee the danger and deflects the dark bullets which would have killed him. 

"Seems like you can escape from cheap shots" comments Zant. "Hit me once without dying and you will see the boss." Kylo attacks mid-sentence, but Zant teleports away and fires more and more dark bullets. Kylo avoids and blocks most attacks, but the monstrous general shoots rapidly and manages to land a hit. Kylo stumbles back, while Zant teleports behind him and stabs him with his scimitar. Zant performs a Spin Attack, which hits Kylo and knocks him down on his back.

"You are just another worthless human" taunts Zant and summons a giant mask which fires laser beams. Kylo deflects the beams right back at the mask, dsetroying it, and avoids a backstab. He attacks Zant with a Shadow Ball. 

"Really?" asks Zant, surprised, and counters with a bigger Shadow Ball that devours the small one. "Now hit the real me, not just a mask." he provokes and summons two blaster-carrying shadows. Leia and Han. They are fake, but still attack Kylo.

For a moment, Kylo feels guilt. Guilt for murdering his own parents in cold blood. He did not hate them. So why did he kill them? He casually blocks the blaster bolts, but hesitates to attack.

Zant is almost surprised. "I thought he showed no remorse. I won't urge him to do anything. It is his choice. And if he dies, he will be another dead failure." he thinks. Kylo tries to ignore the shadows and attack Zant, but the blue monster teleports away and fires three dark bullets. Kylo dodges them, but Han's shadow hits him with its blaster.

"Well, I did it once, I will do it again." says Kylo and stabs Han's shadow through its heart. As it disappears, Leia's shadow screams "YOU KILLED HIM!" and Force pushes Kylo to a totem made by Zant. The totem falls on Kylo.

"Pathetic" murmurs Zant. "His own light killed him." 

"Hey, Zant!"

"What?"

Kylo emerges, cuts Leia's shadow in half and barely misses Zant with his lightsaber. "I am not pathetic! I have no light in me!! And, most improtantly..." Kylo strikes Zant with Force lightning. "I AM NOT DEAD!!!" 

Zant gets up and Kylo points his saber at him. "Congrats, Kylo. You are lucky this is not an actual duel for my position in the army, where you would have to knock me out. But you succeeded in this. Tomorrow, you will see the boss." 

And, for once in his life, Kylo thanks someone.

In the Resistance base, Pan is ready to tell a story. 

"Face" he asks one of his comrades "can I narrate the Ian Incident?"

"We do NOT talk about that adventure. Commander Saber did us a favor when he killed that selfish asshole. Even he doesn't speak about his success."

"Ok, what about the Sue Crisis?" asks Pan again.

"Good one" answers Face. 

Pan turns to the crowd "Do you know what a Mary Sue is?"

Rey raises her hand "Yes, I have been called a Sue, but I don't know why." 

"Are you supposed to be perfect?"

"Nobody is perfect, Pan. I am not good at making decisions. What about you?"

"Well, I am violent, follow my own set of rules, and the only reason I am here is because my victims are all like Kylo or worse. Those things were completely perfect. Their hair had at least ten colors, they had a lot of make-up and they could warp reality. Thank God they were weak to rejection and common sense." 

"What is a God?" asks Temiri Blagg. "A more physical manifestation of the Force?"

"In some dimensions, a god replaces the Force and usually represents the Light. There are also demigods. One of them is pure evil. He was born a mortal... A long story. That monster was our most dangerous enemy. He could destroy the Resistance sigle-handedly. He could blow up a planet with his own power. We managed to beat him and seal him in a pyramid. But now someone opened his tomb. I am sure he is back. Zant... that blue-skinned monster... is one of his servants."

Rey senses Pan's fear. "What's his name?"

"We don't say his name. Ever." 

In the Outer Rim, Slick enters a cantina, where aliens smoke death sticks, Bib Fortuna and some Gamorreans play with a Twi'lek and a Chiss plays Holochess with a human. 

"Nice try, Vanto" says the Chiss as he checkmates the human. "But I managed to beat Gial Ackbar himself in combat. Oh, the Empire was very powerful. I miss it." 

"But, Thrawn, you did attempt to bring it back." the human answers.

"Yes. And, despite being weakened, I beat the rebels more than once. But, in the Battle of Jakku, I was betrayed. It was my only major defeat. I earned the title of Grand Admiral, Eli, without powerful friends. In the Empire, where a competent officer usually is blocked by nepotism. Just like you. However, even I have a weakness. One that I will never tell you. One that in Holochess is cheating." Thrawn comments.

Slick reaches the table and salutes Eli and Thrawn. Then he sits on a chair next to them.

"Hello, Slick" salutes Eli. "Still torturing Ewoks for fun?"

"Actually, I am a Knight of Ren now. We are making an army to restore the Empire." 

"The First Order" mocks Thrawn. "That is not an army. Snoke was pointlessly cruel and Kylo is too immature. No, Slick. I won't help you. Your "army" is not the Empire. And Kylo is not Darth Vader. Seriously, your best plan was just another Death Star. It got blown up again. Even Eli is too much help for you." 

"Exactly, Thrawn. Our army is like a snake with a huge body, but a weak head. We need you to bring the Empire to its former glory." insists Slick.

"Only if I am a Grand Admiral again and Eli is the leader of my bodyguards. He is my apprentice." explains Thrawn. 

"Of course you will get a very high rank. We are looking for a strong leader, not a soldier." 

Thrawn smirks and turns to Eli. "Eli, start packing. We are going to the First Order." Then he turns to Slick. "Where is the main base?"

"In Mustafar, Grand Admiral" replies Slick. 

In the Resistance base, Pan finishes his story. 

"I didn't know the Sues could die" comments Rey.

"They can even be reformed if they aknowledge their flaws. Like me. It took me some years, but, in the end, everyone grows up." the man answers. 

Then Rey sees Luke's hologram. "Why are you using a holo when you are a ghost, Luke? Wouldn't it be..." 

"I am not a ghost, Rey. As I said, the Force is not done with me. I am on Tatooine. Come and find me. To rebulid the Order, you have to finish your training first. I had to be awakened, Rey. I left this galaxy as a broken man, just when I managed to find myself again. Too early. I want to leave my mark as Luke Skywalker. The legendary hero. Come! I have a surprise for ya!"

Rey leaves, after saluting the heroes and kissing Finn's lips. Blagg asks to come with her, but she refuses. 

"But I want to meet Luke!" insists Temiri.

"No." Rey's voice is a bit harsher this time. Temiri obeys. 

Twenty minutes after Rey leaves, a ship lands. 

Poe and Saber are suspicious, since no cadet comes alone to join the Resistance. At least, nobody attempts to stand out. 

Also, the ship looks like a TIE.

A woman emerges. "Hello, Resistance warriors. I want to join you." 

Poe looks at her sternly. "What can you do?" 

"I am a mechanic and a competent fighter. My desire is to take Kylo Ren out." 

Poe still doesn't completely buy it. "What's your name, lady?"

"My name is Jo. You must be General Poe, right? I heard a lot about you." 

"Yes, I am. I don't completely trust you. Finn, keep an eye on her." commands Poe.

"With pleasure" answers Finn and shakes hands with Jo, before escorting her to her quarters. "Jo, why are you looking so low? My face is up here."

"Well, I am not a happy person. The First Order tortured me. I have bad memories."

"Oookaayy???" After Finn shows Jo her room, he looks at the wonderful setting sun. 

He prays that Rey is fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many people wish to see Luke alive in Episode 9. I don't think it will happen, but as long as I can write, I can make my own canon. As always, please leave comments or kudos!


	10. The Mastermind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke trains Rey. Kylo sees his Master. Thrawn proves himself. An interrogation goes wrong. Hux gets humiliated. Rey fights a hard battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it's time for Rey to finish her training. Finally, it's time for Thrawn to join the First Order. Finally, the main villain reveals his face. Get ready for one of the most important chapters.

In Tatooine, Rey has a sparring match with Luke. She attacks and blocks with the grace of a true Jedi. Circles, spin attacks, high and low parries. However, Luke is holding back. 

"You remind me of my daughter. She always had a fiery spirit. She was very strong in the Force." Luke blocks a spin attack and stabs Rey a little in the stomach, before disarming her. 

"However, despite your talent, your experience is not great. If you want to be a Jedi Mistress, you have to be trained by a Jedi in the flesh. At least you have improved a lot. You used to charge with simple stabs, used your saber like a staff and thought the Force was female. Like the Force was a physical entity... Any questions before the final trial?" 

Rey has only one question. "How are you back to life?"

Luke, surprisingly, managed to explain the feat of his. "First of all, I am the strongest Jedi who ever lived. Even stronger than my father. Second, the Force was not done with me, because I died while contributing less than I should. Third, I died while using too much of the Force. What goes around, comes around. The other Jedi died by conventional means. Not me. Fourth, I can sense a tremendous threat. It will consume everything in its path. Even the afterlife. The First Order is just that. The first wave. I am a Jedi, and I will help you stop this in my full power. Finally, I have to finish your training and rebuild the New Jedi Order. Alive."

"Wow, there are many reasons to defy death!" concludes Rey. "When is my exam?"

"In one hour. You have to prove yourself, Rey... That way, I can die in peace, havimg rebuilt the New Jedi Order." answers Luke. As it turns out, he was not completely broken. He wanted to test Rey's willpower, where she lacked a lot. However, he was still in a bad condition, blaming himself for Mara's death, Ben's corruption and Kira's disappearance. Thanks to Rey, he became his old, heroic self in just a day.

Meanwhile, in Mustafar, Zant and Kylo walk through a corridor. In the top floor is a dark portal. 

"Zant, is this..."

"My god's castle. It's time to see the boss." replies Zant.

Kylo is very excited. Those monsters would make him strong enough to beat that damned scavenger and that traitorous murderer. Oh, FN-2187 is going to PAY for Von. As for Rey, she would never fry him again. He enters the portal without any hesitation. 

At least the First Order had Rose Tico. Hux and Eli interrogate her. "General, my friend Thrawn will play Holochess with you. The winner gives orders and the loser obeys." imforms Eli.

Hux is smug as usual. "I accept the Chiss' challenge. I will checkmate him and make him piss himself."

"You don't know Thrawn, Hux. At all." 

The two turn to Rose. "What do you know about Takodana?" asks the evil general. "About the Resistance?"

Rose decides to grow some spine. "Even if I knew much, you would never get anything from me!"

"Listen, soon I will capture everyone you love, Tico. You will lose them, just like Paige. The Traitor will be skinned alive." 

Rose lies. "We are too few. And this base is a decoy. We are on Crait."

Hux is not the sharpest knife in the butter, but he is not fooled regardless. "On Crait? Crait is ours now! You would not stand a chance!" And with that, he pinches Rose's breast. When he tries fo do it again, Tico bites his index finger. "ARGH! ELI, HELP! THAT CRAZY WOMAN IS BITING ME!" 

Eli is tougher than Hux, even though he lacks the sadism. With a swift strike in the neck Rose is down for the count. Eli doesn't taunt, despite his easy victory. "Hux, don't abuse your prisoners. They will turn on you if they have the chance." 

"I AM THE GENERAL, CHIEF BODYGUARD! I DO WHATEVER I WANT! DON'T ADVICE ME, TENDERFOOT!" screams Hux.

"Oh, that's why we can't beat the Resistance" thinks Eli.

Back to Kylo and Zant, they open a giant door. 

"Kylo, meet the boss."

The boss is not what Kylo expected. He is 2.5 meters tall, with long, red hair and green skin. He has a long nose, pointy ears and a dark purple armor with a red cape. His eyes are a glowing pink, empty, soulless, without pupils. 

"Welcome, human. I am Ganondorf Dragmire, the Prince of Darkness. Unless you prove me otherwise, you are Dodongo food for me."

The voice is very familiar to Kylo. He has heard it before, when he opened the grave. Instead of thanking him, the very creature rescued by him openly mocks him.

Kylo charges to stab the monster, but Ganondorf just raises his left arm and Kylo feels a severe heartache. He can't even stand on his feet. "Argh! Force, what did you do? It hurts! I am going to die!" asks Kylo.

"I control evil. Even the Dark Side of others. No Dark Side user can beat me. Listen, I have a plan, Kylo. A plan to rule every dimension with an iron fist. If you join me, you get authority, power, servants and more power. If you refuse... well, you will never have a headache again. Even though you will be a bit shorter." offers Ganondorf. 

"I came here for power, my Lord. Of course I accept. I will prove to be a valuable asset to your forces." replies Kylo, after two miliseconds of thinking.

"Very well, human. I punish the weak, but reward the strong. You may have been trained by Zant... but I have trained him myself. So... I am vastly superior to you. Don't fail me." orders the merciless Prince.

"I won't" answers Kylo.

Two hours later, Kylo watches as his rival, Hux, plays Holochess with a Chiss. Slick's friend. Kylo doesn't completely trust the blue alien. However, he still roots for him. 

"I will show you, Thrawn, how a true General commands his army!" taunts Hux.

"Don't piss the Chiss" replies Thrawn, who is much calmer than his opponent. "Go first. I am waiting for your move."

Four moves later, a very calm voice is heard. "Checkmate, General. You have a lot to learn. Now, as a Grand Admiral, I command you to leave." 

Hux starts complaining. "You cheated! You let me go first to do your secret technique! I demand a rematch!"

Thrawn is still unfazed. "Losing your temper means losing control. Losing control means losing the battle. But I accept your challenge, Hux, and I go first. Maybe your ferocity makes you stronger."

The second match ends with Thrawn's victory again, but he had to sacrifice his Queen. "Good, Hux. You are average. However, average is not enough."

Thrawn, victorious, heads for his quarters. Then he spots Kylo Ren. "Greetings, Kylo Ren. I am your new Grand Admiral. My name is Thrawn."

"It's Supreme Leader Kylo Ren" answers Kylo with a scowl. "And beating Hux in Holochess twice means nothing to me. I heard from your thug that Hux struggled with Rose Tico."

"Who is Rose Tico?" asks Thrawn with curiosity.

"A prisoner. Your friend, Ellie, was with Hux to interrogate her."

"It's Eli. A he. Did they succeed, Supreme Leader?"

"She tried to lie, but she failed. I hate it when Hux abuses his victims. He is slimy." Kylo replies.

For a moment, Thrawn starts believing Kylo is benevolent. Then Kylo continues, showing his true colors. "My torture is way more efficient than his. I tried that to Poe Dameron. Listen, Thrawn. I may cut a thousand civilian throats and the galaxy will still see me as a hero. That's why I reign supreme. I heard that you are a good leader, Grand Admiral. Do you believe in keeping a good facade while being cruel?"

Thrawn didn't have to think about his answer. "Yes. But I am cruel only when necessary. Cruelty for the sake of cruelty will eventually backfire. Necessary cruelty emits fear out of your enemies. Unnecessary violence provokes hate from the people. Be feared, Kylo Ren, but never be hated. The Emperor was feared even before the Death Star. After crossing the line, the people started hating him. The Death Star was a bad idea."

Kylo glares at Thrawn. "No cruelty is unnecessary, Grand Admiral. All atrocities are means to our goal."

Back to the desert of Tatooine, Rey loses another sparring match with Luke. She has overcome every challenge except for this. "Rey, use your emotions. Feel me through the Force." So she does. But she still doesn't beat Luke. 

"Do I have to beat you to be a Jedi? You are so powerful that you revived yourself! It is not fair!" complains Rey.

Luke sighs. "Ok, maybe the challenge is too hard. Let's cover your true weakness. You have to overcome my trial, or else you can't rebuild the New Jedi Order. I have to leave, however. I have to go home."

As Luke leaves, he sees two Tusken Elders. They remember him. He was that farmboy they almost killed when they were young. If only that old debris wasn't there to scare them off... The Elders attack from his sides, trying to surround him. However, Luke is a Jedi Master now, not just a farmboy, and slaughters the elders in seconds, despite their improved tactics. Well, Luke improved a lot too. 

For the next hour, nothing happens. Then Kylo Ren emerges, holding Finn's head. "He was a traitor, Rey. His love for you killed him. He was foolish enough to die for an ungrateful monster like you. You never loved him. He was but a tool for you. As I was for Luke. I never got sympathy, even though I lost both of my parents in front of me. And you are nothing to everyone except for me. Only I care about you. Join me, Rey."

Rey is not fooled by the obvious lies. Instead, she attacks. Kylo is extremely aggressive, but Rey has no trouble fighting him. The Jedi ducks to avoid a high attack, counters with a stab and blocks two rapid slashes. She pushes Kylo away with the Force and goes to Finn's head. After she holds it, crying, her emotions turn to rage as she sees Kylo attempting to stab her in the back. She attacks even more ruthlessly than her opponent, screaming, while tears of anger run through her cheeks. However, something is off. Kylo has a bit too much light in him. And the battle seems too easy. But Rey doesn't care. She has seen her true love dead. And there is no turning back. 

After four rounds Kylo attempts a slow, but strong two-handed strike, which would break Rey's defence. Rey slashes high and cuts both of Kylo's hands. Then she stabs his chest and punches his nose open. 

"Please, Rey, stop. You beat me. Stop! This won't bring Finn back! The galaxy is free now! I surrender."

Rey is ready to kill him slowly. But she just spits on his face. "You are too worthless for me to kill. You are defeated. You will live to think about your atrocities!"

Then Kylo disappears and Luke emerges. "That was not Kylo. Your boyfriend is alive and well. It was a test. It included temptation. First, to join Kylo. Then, to kill him. You resisted both. This was a projection."

"Luke, the projection had killed you on Crait! Why are you still using it?" asks Rey.

"It requires more effort across the galaxy than half a kilometer away. It starts becomimg dangerous at 15 lightyears."

Luke asks Rey to bow. Then the projection disappears and Luke comes in the flesh. "You are now a true jedi. And you first mission is extremely important to the Resistance. And me. Find Kira Skywalker. I always regretted leaving her in the desert."

"In which planet did you leave her?" asks the Jedi Knight. 

The answer makes Rey very curious.

"In a nasty planet. Its name is..."

Rey starts trembling when she hears the answer.

"Jakku."

"Oh no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even Kylo is safe from being hijacked by Ganon. The latter is not in the character tags because he is a walking spoiler. 
> 
> Thrawn, Hux and Kylo have different ideologies. Hux is a pointlessly cruel and overly ambitious person, who uses manipulation and is completely loyal to Snoke. Kylo is also merciless and wants to get more power, but he prefers either playing the victim or using brute force. Thrawn is very cold and makes atrocities as a last resort because of pragmatism.
> 
> Reviving somebody can have many plot holes. Hopefully I did cover them in Luke's case, because the effort is clear. 
> 
> For Rey, I think it was a fitting final trial. Even she can't beat Luke in his full power. She mostly needs training for her inner strength, not the outer.
> 
> And I never get tired of reviews. Please, give me feedback!


	11. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan to rescue Rose leads in a fierce battle. Finn finds Slip's murderer, and a mole. Luke makes the perfect diversion. Thrawn shows his skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since I started! Thank you for the Kudos and comments! 
> 
> Warning: I am not that good at writing angst. However, there is still an open plot point which could cause a lot of it. Please review my attempt at angst.

In the Resistance base, Connix manages to pinpoint Rose's location. "Oh no... She is in the main base of the First Order! I have to infiltrate the base. We are going to lose a lot of soldiers to save her. It's not worth the risk."

Finn and Poe think about it. "Poe, if we save her, she will start harassing me again. After all, do you remember why she is no longer an officer?" 

Poe remembers. "Yeah... she screwed up a lot on Geonosis. But we don't leave the weak to die, Finn. You are no longer in the First Order! She may be good only as a mechanic, but most of all she is our friend!"

"May I help?" asks Jo.

"Jo, we don't even know you well" replies Poe "and you ask for a mission already? How can we know you are not a mole?"

"Are those Dimensional Guardians moles too? Why do you trust them? Why did you trust Finn?"

"I was desperate in Finn's case, lady. As for the other Resistance, we almost fought before forming an alliance."

Later, Jo knocks Finn's door while he is eating. "Rey?"

"No, I am Jo. I just fixed a broken X-Wing. Can we speak about something?"

"What is it, Jo?" asks a bored Finn.

"Something interesting about you."

"Come inside" urges the Resistance veteran.

Jo starts making questions. "Finn, were you an ex-trooper?"

"Yes, I was."

"Did you know FN-2003?"

"Slip? What do you know about him?" 

"His killer. Poe Dameron. He shot FN-2003 with his X-Wing. And you helped him escape the First Order."

Finn gets angry. "Poe? Poe is no murderer. And even if he is, why are you telling me that?"

"Because" Jo continues "you had no reason to be a traitor. You should have taken your revenge a long time ago. Now, I have to go, honey. Connix needs my help." Jo rubs Finn's chin and turns to leave. 

Finn stops her. "Jo, may I have a good look at your face?"

"Y-yes?"

After Finn observes her face for a long time, he lets her go. As she leaves, Finn is thinking. "Oh no. Hell no. I know her. She can't be Kreia Ren. Not her. But, first, I have a score to settle with Poe."

Meanwhile, Rey returns. Along with Luke, both of them alive. "Guys, we are back!" announces an excited Rey. "Now I am a true Jedi! With proper training!"

Finn embraces her first. "Oh, Rey, I have missed you so much! Thank you for comimg just in time!"

"What happened?" asks a curious Rey.

"We have a mole in the base. She revealed something and now I am very angry at Poe!"

Poe overhears Finn's words. "Why are you angry at me? I didn't do anything to you! We were always friends, saved many planets and even defeated Bruton together! Ok, I admire Rey, but we are just friends! I organized a mission to rescue Rose, but..." 

Rey gives Poe a death glare. "Good luck in your mission."

Luke grabs Rey's hand. "Rey, I have to give you one more trial."

"About my jealousy?"

"Yes. When my father became overly jealous of the Jedi and Kenobi, he became a Sith. Do you want to be a Sith?" asks Luke.

Rey doesn't answer the rhetorical question. Even if she wanted, she would never tell Luke. He is wise. He knows. But Luke is more concerned about Finn, who starts being tempted by the Dark Side. His eyes have the same color as in the battle against Von. 

"On Jakku, Poe, I had my only friend. His nickname was Slip. He was weak, but I always protected him. Until he died by an X-Wing bolt. Do you know how I left the Order? Do you know why I helped you escape? Because Slip was an innocent. Phasma showed no compassion. Kylo didn't care. And he just ordered me to murder innocent civilians. It was like forcing me to kill thousands of Slips. Only more happy with their lives. Of course, instead of showing sympathy to those poor slaves, the Troopers, Rey chose to pity that Bantha filth, BECAUSE OF ITS HERITAGE! That's beside the point, and we already solved that problem. But, back to you... Why did you kill Slip?"

Poe is broken. He never cried in his entire life. Even when tortured by Kylo. But seeing his best friend so angry... it crosses a line for him. Tears flow through his cheeks. "I apologize, Finn! I was just defending myself! You saw what Kylo did! And he was going to use you AND Slip to commit his atrocities. If anything, he sacrificed himself so many lives were saved! Were you the guy with the bloody helmet?" 

"Yes, Poe. I was. It's not easy to forgive you, my friend. At all. But you have a point. He woke me up from my mental slumber. Probably that was Slip's will... to make me stop the First Order from the inside... to make me realize that we were not numbers... or should I avenge his death by killing his killer?" wonders Finn.

Everyone is watching the scene. Finn raises his blaster, but his hand is trembling. Poe makes one last plea. "Finn! Slip died and marked you to show you how cruel the First Order is! He didn't want to die as a number, but as a person! And so do you..."

Finn's hand trembles even more. Just a little more push, and the ex-trooper is safe from the Dark Side. Poe is shouting desperately. "Finn, if you kill me, Slip's death was in vain!" 

The blaster drops. Finn and Poe embrace each other tightly. "Sorry, Finn. I swear, we will make those slavers pay for Slip and the other Troopers who died for their selfish goals." 

"I forgive you, Poe. I forgive you."

Rey and Temiri look at Finn with admiration. In their cruel environments, people were getting shot for more petty reasons. "Temiri, you saw that my boyfriend barely resisted the Dark Side. His mind is one of the strongest. So, beware the temptation. Today, boy, is your first lesson. How to practice with a lightsaber." 

Three hours later the Operation Thorny Flower begins. Connix, along with Snap and Jo, lead one hundred ships to infiltrate Mustafar. The plan looks doomed from the start. Many Knights of Ren guard the main First Order base. However, Luke knows his nephew very well. And he decides to send a message to Kylo. 

"My dear nephew, I have returned to life. Rey and I are going to Kashyyyk to liberate the Wookie slaves. I challenge you to a fight. The winner takes the planet."

In Mustafar Fortress, Thrawn is sceptical. "Luke is no fool. There is a trap for sure. He isn't probably going there. Instead, he is preparing something." 

"I believe he is going there. With the Scavenger. I won't face them alone. I want all Knights of Ren to help me. I will crush the last two Jedi with the power of numbers!"

"And let the fortress unguarded?" Thrawn is still skeptical.

"No, you will guard it along with Hux."

"As you wish, my Lord." 

Thrawn orders his Death Troopers to get ready. He is sure this is a diversion. He informs Ghirahim, who prepares his own troops, the expendable but ruthless Moblins. 

Jo recieves a call. She expects Poe or Connix. But it's Kylo Ren. "Kreia, we are going to kill Luke again. The only one missing is you. Where are you, useless woman?" he asks.

"On a mission. I am going to sabotage an enemy attack and then I will come with you." replies Kreia. "They are going to infiltrate our base. Luke is probably a distraction. If nobody is in the base, there will be no base."

"Ok. We will go without you. Sabotage them without getting spotted and then come to Kashyyyk. We need every single Knight for the fight."

Kreia shuts the Hologram off. "Kylo, you imbecile. You are sending us to our deaths. Ok, I have the perfect plan to sabotage them. If it works, the surprise attack will fail." 

Kylo brings some Stormtroopers along, to fight off the Wookie rebels. He also thinks Chewbacca will be here. If he doesn't use infantry, he has to sacrifice a Knight. And so, the biggest battle after the Battle of Endor is about to begin.

Connix, however, has her own secret weapons. Pan, disquised as an ordinary pilot, is part of the infiltration plan, ordered not to use his powers unless everything goes south. Pan doesn't know Rose well and sees her as another ally that needs to be saved. Plus, he wants to beat up some enemies. If he finds Kylo, he is going to pay with his life. That's the only thing Jo doesn't know. Along with the fact that Finn is on the Falcon, assisting Luke, Rey and Chewbacca. 

Being a mole is extremely helpful.

Half an hour later, the squadron lands. Jo pleads Connix to guard the ships. Connix orders her so, but puts in another guard to keep an eye on her. The rest go to find Rose. However, Moblins throw spears while Death Troopers shoot on sight. "How do they know about the attack?" asks Snap before shooting a Death Trooper in the neck, killing him.

"Either we have a mole or they have a new, more competent general." answers Connix while shooting two Moblins.

"Or both" comments Snap before dodging a blaster bolt. "Hey, Potheads! Eat this!" he says before throwing a detonator and blowing up three Death Troopers at once. Pan shoots two Moblins, then takes cover. "They have us pinned! We need to find another way!" Behind him, a Resistance Trooper gets hit by a flying spear. 

In the Kashyyyk mines, Stormtroopers and slavers force the Wookies to dig for metal. "Move, furballs, or I will blow your brains out and make a coat out of your fur!" threatens an officer. Another officer spots a white woman, a black man, a Wookie and Luke Skywalker. "The enemy is here! I need help!"

"Shut up!" shouts Finn before shooting the officer. "This is for whipping Zeroes when he failed a test, bitch." Then he shoots two slavers who try to charge with their electric whips. The officer who threatened the Wookies shoots Chewbacca in the shoulder, but the Wookie roars and rips the officer's arms off. Then he breaks the chains of the Wookies, while Rey fights off a wave of Stormtroopers.

From the Troopers we see PB-0000, the worst Stormtrooper in history. He always failed at simulations, and always called them bugged. He attempts to sneak up to Chewbacca by charging in front of him and punching him. When Chewbacca punches back, the trooper complains that he can't block and runs for cover, while a Heavy Trooper starts shooting Finn. Finn covers behind a column and throws a thermal detonator, blowing up the Heavy. "Did you see that, Rey?" he brags.

Rey is busy slaughtering three slavers simultaneously. The Wookies punch Stormtroopers and steal their weapons. Luke senses the Knights of Ren. "They will be here in five minutes. And I was starting getting bored." With a Mind Trick Luke makes two troopers shoot each other and with a Force Push he pins three officers to a wall, knocking them unconcious. Then he leaves to wait the enemy Knights. Temiri Blagg guards the Falcon. Along with R2-D2 and C-3PO. They don't have to fight yet, but... 

Then a large number of Star Destroyers arrives. "There he is!" yells Kylo. "All the knights, land now!" 

And so they do. Luke is not afraid at all. "I have fought and defeated Vader before I became a master. I can take all of you without Snoke. You are not even the complete squad."

"We are enough to beat a broken old man, Luke" taunts Kylo. "Someone who hid when Snoke was rising. Someone killed by me alone." 

"You would destroy that someone. Not me" remarks Luke. "I am not a broken man. I am a Jedi Master. Like my father before me. Like my daughter after me." He remembers. He gave Rey a compass. It shows your destination. She would either find and train his daughter... or actually be his daughter. Who knows?

"You are dead. Your daughter is dead. The Jedi Order is gone. Soon the Resistance will be annihilated. And I will bring peace to the galaxy by ruling it with an iron fist." gloats Kylo.

"Impressive. Everything you just said... was wrong." Luke draws his lightsaber. So do all the Knights.

In Mustafar, Kreia attempts to place detonators on some ships. The other guard spots and shoots her in the back. Before he makes a call, however, the female Knight zaps him with Force Lightning. Then she puts detonators on the ships and blows them all up. Afterwards, she informs Hux, who sends Eli with backup. Kreia goes to the station where her personal TIE is, slaughters some Resistance soldiers who get in the way and flies to Kashyyyk. 

In her cell, Rose uses her skills as a mechanic and escapes the cell. She knocks out an officer, grabs his blaster and shoots two Stormtroopers. Then she runs when she sees a skeleton coming towards her. 

Little does she know, that a plan to resque her involves a massive battle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fanservice continues, with Wookies rebelling and Luke preparing to fight the Knights of Ren, including Kylo. So do the jabs at TLJ. It may have become monotonous, but please give me reviews.


	12. A legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hyped battle of Luke and the Knights. Also, the Mustafar infiltration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very large-scale battle, so expect a much bigger chapter than usual, with a lot of action. The star of his chapter is Luke, even though Thrawn, Pan and Rey have their moments.

The Knights of Ren attack Luke simultaneously. Krugg raises his axe and performs a vertical strike, Slick shoots with his blaster at Luke's head and Tareth attacks with his saber at Luke's legs. Luke avoids all of these attacks with ease and zaps all three Knights with his lightning. The lightning is green and doesn't use rage. Bruton equips his saber and does a two-handed slash, but Luke blocks the powerful strike with his own green lightsaber. Then he pushes the large Knight with the Force into a tree.

Kylo orders Tareth to sabotage the Falcon and kill Rey and anyone else who gets in the way. Then he leaps high into the air and attacks with his saber. Luke is no slouch and so he blocks the blow while avoiding a shot from Slick. Kylo attacks again and again, but he can't penetrate his uncle's defences. Until Luke stabs his right arm. Krugg attempts to kick Luke from the side, but Skywalker dodges the kick and retaliates with a spin kick to the Knight's face. 

"I am bored. Please, fight harder" taunts Luke. Bruton lifts a tree using the Force and throws it at the Jedi Master, but Luke stops it mid-air and throws it back with the Force. Bruton rips it in half with his giant saber, but a Force Push knocks him down. Then Slick kicks Luke from behind. He is rewarded with a slash through his arm. However, the battle has just started.

Meanwhile, Tareth and two Stormtroopers find Temiri and the two droids. Temiri pushes the first Trooper back, while the second one shoots C-3PO. "Unathorised violence against a protocol droid is immoral." complains the droid. R2-D2 uses electricity to knock the enemy unconscious. When Temiri slashes the other Trooper with his saber, he is attacked by Tareth, who is an experienced Knight of Ren. In the first round Tareth breaks Temiri's lightsaber. Then he kicks the boy in the stomach and knocks him down with a light saber strike. 

"I am going to kill you, boy. Don't get in my way. One lesson in the Force is not enough to beat a Knight of Ren." gloats Tareth. C-3PO punches Tareth with his red arm, which is chopped the next second. However, Rey senses the boy and the droids in danger. She dashes with the speed of a tornado to the Falcon the moment Tareth raises his double lightsaber to strike Temiri down. With a kick of hers the Knight is knocked down, but he retaliates with Force Lightning. Rey redirects it back to the enemy, but he dodges the attack and draws his saber. Rey blocks the first low blow and the next vertical slash before countering with a stab. Tareth jumps back.

"Seriously?" asks Tareth. He ignites the other end of the saber and does some powerful spins, breaking Rey's defence and stabbing her belly, before slicing her lightsaber's hilt and destroying it. "You know, I am very good at disarming."

"Two can play this game" replies Rey and equips the saberstaff. "This is supposed to be Kira's weapon. But I found it first. And besides..." Rey has been seeing the compass, since when she asked for Kira's location, pointing at her for a long time. "I am Kira."

She ignites both sides at once, with higher morale, blocks some diagonal strikes and lands two jabs at the Knight's shoulders. Tareth pushes her into a tree with the Force and zaps her with lightning. "You are not Luke's daughter. Kylo was right all along. You are nothing. Only Kylo cared about you, and you lost even him."

"Kylo? He doesn't care about me. He never deserved me. I have real friends. Like Finn and Temiri." Rey gets up and starts choking Tareth with the Force. "You almost killed both of them. I stopped you twice. There will never be a third time." After that, she stabs the Knight through his heart. He, with his dying breath, tries to attack with lightning again, but Rey slashes upwards and finishes him off. Then she approaches Temiri and caresses his stomach. " It is OK! The bad guy is dead. Are you fine?" The boy ignores his pain. 

"Yes, I am fine." he remarks.

In Mustafar, Liutenant Connix finds a passage. But Thrawn sent more Death Troopers to defend the fortress. "They blocked every corridor! We have to fight!" she announces before shooting an enemy dead.

"Then we fight!" responds Snap, shooting an officer in his chest and breaking a hole in the enemy defence.

Some laser cameras fire at the intruders, but the soldiers break them. Pan throws a grenade, taking out five Moblins. For a moment, the Resistance has the upper hand.

Then Eli appears. He has some Heavy Troopers and some lizardmen. "Oh no." says Pan. "Not Lizalfos. Not in a volcanic planet." The lizardmen go in the front row, equip swords and breathe fire. Also, they require about six blaster bolts to die each. Pan calls Connix. "They have monsters! Can I use my powers now?" 

Connix throws a detonator and kills three Death Troopers, then she answers. "They are too well organized. Don't hold back!" before firing two more shots and taking another cover. 

Pan jumps between the Lizalfos and his allies and unleashes thunder after thunder. Even though his cover is blown, it doesn't matter for him, because he can't beat all of them by just his weapons.The Lizalfos are zapped, but some manage to retaliate with their fiery breath or sword slashes. Pan defends himself with his lightsaber, slashing and piercing enemies, and casting more thunders, until he is sliced in the right leg by a sword. He keeps fighting, even after getting singed by a monster's breath. Snap orders his forces to use the detonators, while Eli commands the Heavies to fire at the invading troops. 

Temmin sees Pan getting stabbed in the left arm. He throws a detonator at a wall. He finds a passage and tries to surround the enemy. A sergeant calls for reinforcements before spotting some Stormtroopers. He kills three of them before dying. The Stormtrooper Commander punches Snap in the face, but gets kicked at the stomach. "You are Snap, right?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I am Zeroes. The best of the FN Corps." 

Snap dodges a punch. "You have a bad choice of name." 

And the two duke it out.

Back to Luke, he fights with all of his might, dodging many simultaneous attacks. Slick uses Force Lightning again, but Luke dodges it and injures Krugg with a horizonal slash. Bruton uses his most powerful Force Push. Luke uses his and gets pushed only a few centimeters. Kylo commands the infantry to kill Finn, Rey and the Wookies. Then with a fierce battlecry he charges. Luke catches the blade of his crossguard saber with his free hand and with a diagonal strike he injures his nephew in his torso. 

"You still have a lot to learn, Ben." taunts Luke. "I made a fool out of you on Crait. Now you can't beat me even with your Knights." 

Krugg attempts to cut him in half from behind, but Luke avoids the attack with a backflip. Then Kreia comes.

"You are late." Kylo scolds her. Then he turns to Luke "And you are a corpse. I killed you alone. I will do it again." Kylo hurls three Shadow Balls. Luke dodges them and blocks a thunderbolt from Kreia. Kreia, Slick and Kylo use Force Lightning at the same time, but Luke redirects it to all of his aggressors. Then a simultaneous Force Push from behind by Krugg and Bruton knocks Luke down. Slick attacks quickly and lands a light jab at Luke's leg. 

Luke gets serious. With a circular attack he disarms Slick, kicks his belly and stabs his throat. " The Jedi were flawed. No emotions, no love, no altruism, no kills... The Jedi had to end... but not the heroes. And I am a hero."

"You are FINISHED!" Kylo yells at Luke and charges again. All Knights are more aggressive now. They surround Skywalker, who holds his own, blocking and dodging many strikes. He attempts to trick Bruton and Krugg to hit each other. It fails. So Luke leaps out of the circle and pushes all four Knights to some vechiles. 

In the mines, the Wookies are winning until the reinforcements arrive and shoot many Wookies dead. This enrages Chewbacca who destroys a lot of Stormtroopers with his bowcaster. Some enemies charge with batons, but Chewbacca rips their arms off. Until a Heavy shoots him in the back. 

"Now you are finished, furball!"

Then a growl is heard and a Wookie rips the Heavy's head off. Chewbacca recognizes his friend. They embrace tightly. Han's former comrade lets out a happy growl that would only mean: "Tarrful! How I missed you!" 

Tarrful's growl means "Me too." Finn, who is near, is confused. He still dodges a blaster bolt. 

Meanwhile, PB-0000 has found cover in a gas truck. " They won't dare to shoot me there." he thinks while shooting a Wookie five times. He misses all of his shots. "Whaaat? This blaster doesn't work!" 

Another Wookie shoots the gas truck. It blows up. The Trooper complains even while dying. "But I found cover. How did he hit me? Woooow." Finn shoots two Death Troopers and approaches the whining Stormtrooper. He always helped weaker troopers improve, much to Phasma's dismay. But PB-0000 always refused to improve, even while Finn was holding his hand, and blamed everyone but himself. 

The fromer Trooper addresses his opponent with his nickname. "Hey, Pigroach... QUIT WHINING." BANG! 

Many Stormtroopers are clapping their hands for a minute before shooting at Finn. However the Resistance warrior is a crack shot and has enough strong Wookies for backup. 

Kylo commands the Walkers to attack. Luke uses the Force to make two AT-AT collide, while Rey cuts off the legs of a third one. The other three reach the Wookies. Chewbacca, Tarrful and Finn are unfazed. The black human tries to seize a turret, while Chewbacca prohibits the Wookies to get out of the mines. Rey decides to help her lover and the Wookies. 

In Mustafar, Rose is confronted by Hux. The General shoots the blaster out of Tico's hands. "You can't escape the First Order, little ugly weakling. You have no weapon. I will tear you limb from limb. Even after you tell me everything about your friends. I will make Finn watch the torture."

ZAP! Rose has built a new taser and easily knocks Hux unconscious. "When you are about to shoot, shoot. Don't talk." She runs then, tasing four Stormtroopers, until she reaches Ghirahim. 

"How did you escape?" asks the demon. "I thought you were weak. Wait... let's test this now." He charges at Rose and kicks her gut, before picking her up and slamming her against a wall. Rose kicks him, but Ghirahim doesn't even flinch. He tosses her a hundred meters away. " I won't kill you yet. First, we will play a little game."

Meanwhile, Thrawn uses the cameras and calls Eli.

"Eli, the Resistance is going to surround you. And reinforcements are coming. Vanto, block the two corridors who lead behind you. Don't get surrounded. Sloane, prepare three Star Destroyers, the cannons and a lot of TIE Fighters. Don't let any rebel reach the planet!"

Zeroes manages to knock down Snap with a flying kick. His helmet is broken, but in the end, he proved himself to be a competent warrior. He points a blaster at Snap. "You lost, Resistance scum."

"Hey, Zeroes! Behind you! FN-2187! The traitor!"

Zeroes turns just for long enough to be tackled to the ground. Wexley kicks him in a... sensitive point and finds a crowbar. He knocks the enemy unconcious and uses the crowbar against a second enemy who has a Riot Baton. After three rounds he beats that trooper too. Then he finds the way full of boulders. "How do they know about us trying to surround them?" 

Connix is badly injured. She uses her last detonator to destroy the final four Death Troopers. Then she crawls to the end of the corridor. Only to find a lot of blasters pointing at her. "You are under arrest, warmonger." 

Connix tries to use a fake detonator to scare the enemies away. The troopers step back. But a Chiss appears. "She is faking. Arrest her."

"How did you know?" asks Connix.

"First, you were threatening us instead of using it without warning. Second, you told me just now. We haven't met yet. My name is Thrawn and I am the new Grand Admiral of the First Order. Don't try to shoot me, because I have backup, unlike you. And I wear a light blaster-proof vest."

In Kashyyyk, Krugg is knocked unconscious after a Force Push. Bruton slashes at Luke's legs, but Luke jumps very high and kicks the Knight's face, drawing blood. Kreia uses her two sabers and slashes wildly, doing rapid attacks which could cut Rey to pieces.Luke easily blocks every single attack, but his counters are all parried. Even an aerial spin attack. The three sabers, two red, one green, clash again and again until a saberlock happens. One that Luke is winning. 

Then he winces in pain. An unstable red crossguard saber pierces the old Jedi Master's torso. Kylo is smiling, his teeth exposed. His hands are stable, showing no hesitation. No remorse. 

"Finally, Luke Skywalker! You will die for good this time! The First Order reigns supreme!" Kylo gloats. His eyes are a sick yellow, his face a little more red than usual. 

He pulls the saber back. "I suppose you will forgive me after all of my atrocities. Despite me not wanting your forgiveness. This is why the Dark is stronger than the Light." 

Luke turns to Kylo. "I always loved Ben. But I don't like you. You are no monster. You are an empty shell, always wanting more. You are not happy and you will never be!"

"He has a point" agrees Kreia. Then she charges at Luke while Kylo tosses a fireball at him. With two Force Chokes both Knights fall unconcious. Luke performs a limbo to dodge the fireball.

Rey destroys another Walker and runs towards Luke. "You beat them! You actually beat them! Even Kylo! You are amazing."

Luke doesn't feel flattered. " You don't have to compliment me. I just did my job. Why are you here?" 

Rey answers with a smile. " I found your daughter, Luke. I found Kira. She is right in front of you." 

Luke embraces his daughter tightly. " Finally, I found you. I knew that raw, untamed power didn't come for nothing. I knew that my daughter was still alive. Forgive me, Rey. Forgive me. I was a terrible father who abandoned his own child to the hostile desert. But I did this to protect you. I did this so Ben would not kill you or make you a soulless monster beyond redemption. Are you able to forgive me?"

"You should have come back for me and the galaxy instead of spending your life in mourning. That was your only mistake. The desert made me a great warrior who couldn't comprehend kindness. Easy to manipulate, hard to harm. I survived, and found you. About those guys who sold me for wine... what happened?"

"Those guys were drunks. The only people on Jakku who knew me aside from Tekka. They were locals and sabotaged Thrawn's supplies before the final battle. Money does wonders, I suppose. I gave you to them. But when I heard that they sold you, I was depressed. That way I lost hope. I lost almost all of my family."

Luke wipes a single tear.

"I regret not fighting Snoke again. I regret not helping the galaxy in time. Let me atone for this."

Chewbacca shoots the head of a Walker and blows it up. It took him ten hits, but the bowcaster is no joke. He turns to a Heavy and incapacitates him in one solid shot to the chest. Tarrful beats up three Stormtroopers and Finn stabs an officer with his lightsaber. But the last Walker, which is slightly stronger than the others, shoots the ceiling, trapping the Wookies and the Troopers. These rocks are too strong even for Chewbacca and his bowcaster. Finn focuses on taking out the last slavers and Death Troopers. But the rocks are still a problem.

However, two Jedi are outside, without any enemies save for the Walker. Luke taunts the Walker, deflects its blasts back at it, leaps at the vechile's neck and starts slashing. It takes twelve slashes, but Luke severes the Walker's head from its body. 

As for Rey, she lifts the rocks, just like on Crait. She hugs Chewbacca, then asks "Where is Finn?" 

As it turns out, Finn was shooting a Neimodian officer, who was very cruel to his subordinates. Once, that officer had forced Slip to clean his room with his tonque. "This is for Slip, monster."

His expression changes when he sees Rey. He rushes towards her and the two embrace each other. Unlike on Crait, however, the two kiss each other with a lot of passion. 

"We did it, Peanut! We did it!" says Rey enthusiastically.

"Yes, love! We saved a planet and beat the First Order!" responds Finn.

This battle would be the end of the war if Kylo never opened the grave. But Kylo is no longer the main threat.

In Mustafar, the Resistance uses detonators to destroy the boulders... but these were the last ones. And the armor of the Heavy Troopers is too strong for blasters. The Lizalfos were defeated, but Pan got injured again. His is lucky his durability is superhuman. 

Ghirahim easily defeats Rose by stabbing her with his sword. Now, however, she shares a cell with Connix. The reinforcements struggle to arrive, because Thrawn has activated the defence. 

Poe himself leads the fleet and commands his X-Wings to attack from the sides, the underbellies and from behind the Star Destroyers. Sloane knows these are the weaker parts of her capital ships and so she orders the TIEs to defend them. Jessica commands some Y-Wings to attack the turrets and protects them from the inevitable TIEs that hunt down the bombers. The battle itself is a distraction. Three Reisistance ships manage to land.

In the first one is Anna, the Dimensional Guardian who controls fire. In the second one is Commander Saber, who is a black, tall guy who is a good shot, almost like Finn, and has limited control of water. The final one is bigger and contains Link, a hero from another dimension who is a master swordsman, Anger, Pan's apprentice, and twenty Resistance troopers. 

Anna opens a path pushing the lava away, while Saber uses a rocket launcher to blow up a hole.

"Don't mess with the Devastator. Ok, men, we rush to the dungeons and save every single hostage, not just Rose. If you see an enemy, attack immediately. For the Resistance."

"FOR THE RESISTANCE!" yell the soldiers. They obliterate a squad of Stormtroopers without any casualties. Anna finds her beloved Pan in danger and decides to help with her Firebombs. Even though the tables are turned, Eli still manages to shoot Snap unconcious. 

In the dungeons, Saber beats two Heavy Troopers with his Devastator, but Ghirahim spots him and stabs him with a throwing knife. Link slashes Ghirahim with his sword, drawing blood. "Outrageous! I will crush you, kid!!" the demon yells, starting an intense swordfight with Link. 

Saber uses a lightsaber to cut the bars and free the prisoners. "Evacuate them. I will help Link beat the High General." 

On space, a turret blows up a Y-Wing, but another bomber manages to launch its torpedoes and destoy the turret. Poe manages to destroy the bridge of a Star Destroyer, making it crash into the fortress. A whole tower explodes. But a TIE hits one of the wings of Poe's ship. "BB-8, fix it. Quickly!"

BB-8 responds with a beep that suggest inability. "Damn it" swears Poe "I need a new X-Wing. They are going to pay." And Poe goes for Sloane's Star Destroyer, avoiding its cannons. He goes from the front. Sloane senses the danger and commands ten TIEs to defend her. They quickly surround Poe.

Ganondorf sits on his throne and uses a magical sphere to watch the battle. "It seems my forces are not enough to beat the Resistance. So be it, then. Today, the Prince of Darkness steps out of his throne."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would love to thank JessKo for the feedback and encouragement. Second, be prepared for the climax of the battle. Nothing is over yet. Please leave me reviews and feedback! I always appreciate that.


	13. The Light and the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epic duel between two legends. Only one will be still standing after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, you wonderful humans, for the kudos and hits! Now, prepare yourselves for a very climatic duel. Things get serious in this chapter. Ready?

Ganondorf draws his big, two-handed sword and lets out a vicious roar which is heard in the entire fortress. Pan hears it and commands the soldiers to flee. 

Meanwhile, Link and Saber managed to subdue Ghirahim after six grueling rounds. Both of the heroes are injured by slashes or thrown knives. They are not ready for a stronger enemy. Especially the Prince of Darkness himself.

"Poe Dameron!" Saber commands "Flee. NOW. We are all going to die if he finds us!"

"No!" replies Poe. "I am about to take out a Star Destroyer! These things can take out fleets!" 

"We don't have much time! A demigod is coming! The strongest, most malevolent in all dimensions! I have fought him before! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" yells Commander Saber. 

"Ok" interrupts Anna. "We won, and saved the prisoners. We have to flee anyway. Why so desperate?"

"Ganondorf. He is about to attack!" Saber repeats.

The retreat is massive. The Resistance picks up their injured and flees. Poe only launches a pair of torpedoes which almost kill Sloane before ordering a retreat. Eli decides to block them. He knows time is in his favor now. "Injure them. Make them carry more of their comrades. That demigod must reach the Resistance." His Death Troopers fire at the fleeing rebels, killing or injuring many of them. Connix shoots ten Death Troopers dead before punching Eli in his face. Then she kicks his groin, but Eli catches her leg and knocks her down. Then he lands a vicious punch in the nose, drawing blood. He is a lot calmer than Connix, because if Ganondorf catches up with the Resistance, the First Order has won the battle. Connix still trips him and tries to strangle him. However she gets kicks in the stomach. 

Eventually, Eli breaks free of the Liutenant's grip and throws her on a wall. Then he attempts to shoot her, but misses and she shoots his arm. Then she escapes. She was lucky. If she was a minute too late, she would be dead. 

Thrawn is surprised. He didn't expect the enemy to withdraw so quickly. "Close all the gates. The Resistance is fleeing, I repeat, the Resistance is fleeing!" he commands. Pan draws a golden sword. "I can last some rounds against him. RUN. I will stay for a little bit."

Then Ganondorf rushes in the corridor. "Come and face me, cowardly mortals! I will offer you a warrior's death!"

"Hey, Ganny!" taunts Pan "Stick that up your ass!" And he tosses a Lightning bomb, one of the most powerful spells in his dimension, able to disintegrate very strong monsters. The explosion is heard across the large corridor, but the demigod is only knocked down. He gets up after five seconds. 

"Nice try, Pan Hancock. But you know never to mess with a deity who has punched your commander through his chest."

His first slash is parried quickly. After that, they switch weapons. Pan equips a yellow lightsaber, while Ganondorf a darksaber. "No. I haven't learned anything." says the former. Then he leaps, but his attack is blocked. He attempts a stab, but the giant is still agile enough to dodge it. 

The demon counters with a downward strike, which is blocked, before landing a merciless kick to the Guardian's belly. "I will crush you into a pancake!!" he boasts, before doing a heavy attack that is easily dodged by rolling. Pan gets up and slashes horizontally, but his attack is blocked and he is rewarded with a stab through his chest. 

"It's only a flesh wound." he remarks before landing a flying kick to the lord's face, following with a slash. Ganondorf responds with a very strong punch and knocks Pan down.

"You can't beat me. Why are you trying to take me on?" he taunts. "You were already injured and I am a lot stronger than you."

Pan attempts to get up, but gets a kick to his ribs. He doesn't answer. Due to his lack of response, he gets kicked again. Then Rose arrives and saves him. By dragging him away from the Prince. 

"What? Another enemy from the main entrance? I will find and kill every single one of you!" the demigod hisses. Then he hunts down Pan and Rose... just as the Resistance finally smashes the front gate, after passing a wave of Death Troopers. Anna demolishes the next wave using her fire, but a Death Trooper injures her. 

The Resistance goes to Kashyyyk to reunite with their Champions. Thrawn and Ganondorf had almost destroyed them. Almost. But almost doing something and actually doing something are two completely different things. 

Ganondorf is cross. "Who is in charge of you?" 

"Grand Admiral Thrawn" answers an officer. 

The demon grabs him by his shirt. "Tell Thrawn he supervises the troops while I am on a mission. After all, I heard he is a brilliant strategist."

"A Chiss? He is not even hum..."

"Yes. And the next one who will say something racist will be blown up from the inside. Get out of my sight, worthless human."

Meanwhile, the Resistance has regrouped on Kashyyyk. "Did you make it?" asks Rey.

"Yes" answers Poe. "But Kylo is no longer the big threat."

"There is a Chiss who is a master tactician and managed to capture me" adds Connix. "He predicted our every move. His name is Thrawn."

"Thrawn? Oh, Force, not him. We struggled against him while Palpatine was already a carcass. In the end, we won... but we had Mothma, Leia and Ackbar. He can predict everything but magic." replies Luke.

"This is how we managed to complete the mission" comments Anna. "I don't think you can control lava even with the Force."

"But" Commander Saber adds "the other danger is even worse. We are fighting a deity with very powerful dark magic. He is an army by himself. His name is Ganondorf Dragmire. He almost killed us all."

Suddenly, a terrible storm starts. Ganondorf teleports in front of the Resistance. 

"Speaking of the devil." snarks Pan. "How did you find us?"

"Someone forgot I have a magic globe that sees anything I want. Oh, and the little girl who saved you helped me figure out you were escaping. She helped me much more than those useless Knights of Ren." The Prince teleports all the Knights of Ren away and draws his darksaber. "Who dies first?"

Luke steps forward. Even just before his battle with his Knights, he became a true hero again. An inspiring legend, an unstoppable fighter. After he asks his friends to retreat to the main base and pets Chewbacca and R2-D2, he hugs his beloved daughter. Then he draws his green lightsaber and points at his confused adversary. 

"You die first."

And the two start dueling. Surprisingly, the fight is not one-sided. Luke may be old, but he still dodges powerful blows or blocks them. However, his back injury prevents him from doing spectacular acrobatics and his opponent is skilled enough to dodge or block the incoming strikes. 

The first hit belongs to the Prince, who slashes Luke's chest, knocking him to the ground. The Jedi is no slouch, however, and Force Pushes the fiend on a tree. 

Ganondorf gets up and equips a second darksaber. "These are my creations. You are on the disadvantage. I have two sabers and you are already injured by my apprentice. If you last at least three more rounds, you are truly a legend."

Luke leaps high and does a flying drill stab, one of his best techniques. Ganondorf avoids it by teleporting, jumps and does a dual slash with his sabers, which has a wide range. Luke dodges it with a backflip, then he charges. The warriors trade fierce blows, using clever tricks which counter other tricks. In the end, after five rounds, Ganondorf forces Luke to a saberlock... while towering over him, having one additional weapon, and being a bit younger and more healthy. He easily wins and manages to slash the Jedi Master with both weapons. 

As the two fight, the Resistance members manage to escape. Only Finn wants to stay behind and help Luke, but Rose tazes him, preventing him from sacrificing himself. "First, the big bad cannon, then the big bad Ganon. Rose, stop saving my life." he complains.

"And why did you save me before? He would probably lose sight of the rest!" adds Pan.

"This is how we will win. Not by destroying what we hate, but by saving those we love. You two may fight and beat Ganondorf another day."

"Before or after he alters reality at his own image?" asks Pan. "I hope Luke wins... otherwise, dark times await us." 

Luke kicks his opponent in the stomach, but the enemy's armor prevents him from feeling pain. When Luke gets kicked, he is knocked down. The Prince stands before him, proud. "You are truly a legend. But there is always someone better. You will die honorably."

A swift slash is followed by a scream of pain. But Luke doesn't scream at all. 

He just chopped off Ganondorf's left hand.

The beast winces in pain and holds his arm. "AAAARGH! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" 

Ganondorf charges again and is in the offensive. Luke blocks twenty fast strikes and pushes his opponent away with the Force. Then both charge at the same time. Luke headbutts his enemy and attempts to finish him, but the fatal blow is parried. 

Both warriors feel immense pain now, but they refuse to give up. They still fight for three more rounds, with Luke even making a limbo to dodge a decapitating horizontal slash, using his lightsaber as a boomerang and almost hitting his advresary, and ducking to avoid a flying kick. 

Ganondorf is getting more and more frustrated. The Resistance warriors have escaped, Luke has defeated the Knights of Ren and stands his ground against him. Then he feels something. 

Something that will surprise Luke Skywalker.

He charges at Luke and the two continue fighting. Luke blocks two quick strikes and attacks vertically, but Ganondorf parries the attack and uses an ungloved hand to shoot a purple thunderbolt, which hits Skywalker on his chest. 

Luke is surprised. "How... your arm was chopped off!"

"Regeneration. You are the strongest mortal I have seen. But I am no mortal!" The demon darkens his hand and unleashes a punch to Luke's stomach. Luke counters with his strongest Force Push. His opponent is tossed away from the mines, and Luke follows him with a single jump. Then he shoots Force Lightning. Ganondorf shoots another thunder. The two lightning bolts collide with each other. They are proving to be equal. Until Luke dodges, allowing Ganondorf to fry a tree, and throws another tree with the Force. 

The Prince slices the tree to pieces, lifts his hand and blows Luke up from the inside. Luke merely stumbles. He feels a small pinch to his heart.

"What does that mean?" asks the Jedi.

Dragmire answers "I used your own evil against you. Since you don't have much evil, you didn't get much damage." With that, he throws a lot of Shadow Balls. Luke barely avoids all of them and attacks with a Force Push. After that, he leaps high, but the enemy's hand darkens and barely manages to catch the lightsaber. After that, Luke is stabbed in the gut.

The Jedi Master looks at the sun setting. The sky is red. Then he steps forward. "The Resistance has won. They escaped from you. You are not perfect. Nobody is. Everyone fails. Including you. What will you accomplish if you kill me?"

"Easy. You single-handedly beat the Knights of Ren. If I kill you, I won't have any equal." Ganondorf channels a lot of energy before releasing an extremely powerful energy wave. "GANOOON CANNOOON!" Luke tries to block it, but it is too strong even for him. Letting a scream of pain, Luke kneels and starts getting disintegrated . He still manages to throw the saber as a boomerang and nick the demon's ribs before turning into ash. 

So passes Luke Skywalker, the legend of the Galactic Civil War, the Redeemer of Anakin, the Jedi Master, the Ren Destroyer. He humiliated Kylo again and managed to wound Ganondorf and his immense pride. In the end, he lost, but he did die as a warrior.

The force mourns its greatest hero's loss. Rey manages to hear the sad song, and so does Temiri. Surprisingly, Finn hears something too. In Takodana, they make a funeral without the body and create a giant tomb. The tomb is away from the base so it won't betray its location. 

Ganondorf sees what he has done. "Seldom am I grateful for something, Skywalker. Mortals are weak and worthless. But I want to thank you, Luke. You fought well and died a warrior." Then he proceeds to leave a triumphant laugh before teleporting in front of the mines to pick up his glove and sword he lost.

When he returns to the base, he sees Kylo bowing down to him with glee. "Master! I heard the Force mourning my uncle. Did you kill him?"

"Deader than dead. He can't revive again. And Kylo... don't play nice with me. You and your Knights could barely hurt him and were all knocked out. He was no joke... but you have to get punished." Ganondorf calls all the Stormtroopers. "Troopers! I am in charge now. I killed Luke Skywalker. I will lead you to great victories. But I don't tolerate failure. The Supreme Leader accomplished nothing but a backstab in the entire battle. I will show you what happens to losers." 

He lifts his arm and an internal explosion knocks Kylo down, unable to get up. "This is the last warning. Further failure will have further consequenses. I can make you suffer if you lose badly. Don't piss me off. And another thing. Everyone who believes Thrawn and I are unfit to rule as non-humans, raise your hands." A thousand hands are raised. 

"Good. I want you to pick up some stones from this vase. Some are black, some are white." One tenth of those bigots draw black stones and the rest draw white ones. Ganondorf continues. "The ones who drew white stones have to beat the rest of you to death. The ones I didn't call are free to watch what happens to anyone who crosses me!"

In the Resistance base, Finn and Rey are looking at the stars. "Rey, do you believe Luke is watching us, smiling?"

"Yes, Finn. I do. Tomorrow, we will build the Jedi Academy. We will create a New Jedi Order. I got officially knighted by passing my final lesson. Also, I killed a Knight of Ren. Tareth. The one who wounded you. What did you expect? Me touching hands with him for no reason?"

Finn chuckles. "Yes. You said it is now a sign of execution."

"Good point." answers Rey. "But today I lost my father. At least I learned who he is and fought alongside him. Finn, my father is Luke Skywalker. Kylo told me half the truth. I knew he was lying. Anyone who says that only he cares about someone is always a manipulative liar. Remember that."

"You know, I could save your father and injure the monster..." 

"No. You couldn't. That thing butchered the strongest Jedi of all time and you don't know how to perform a Force Push. He would kill you. I couldn't stand losing you both. Rose did me a favor this time. But I can feel that you have great potential. Greater than even mine. Tomorrow I will train you. If you want to fight that thing, you better be ready!" advices Rey.

"Rey, are you sure you can train me?" asks Finn.

"If I can't train you... never call me Kira Skywalker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people will get mad that I killed off a beloved character... But at least I gave him a honorable death. However, there is still hope. The New Jedi Order is born. Finn, Rey, Poe and plenty more are still alive. Were you satisfied with this chapter?


	14. A short break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle was devastating for both forces. Now they start regrouping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter may seem out of place, because there is no violence or conflict. But is it wrong to have a filler which develops only the romance and the backstory?

Two weeks later, Finn and Rey wake up. 

Finn is smiling, unlike Rey. "What did you see, Finn, that made you so happy?" she asks.

"An enormous version of you, Rey. We played all sorts of games together. You were really big. Ten meters, approximately." he answers.

"Wow, you really think about me. And... what kind of games were we playing?" asks Rey with fake innocence.

"You know very well." Finn closes his left eye to his lady. "What about you?"

"I saw darkness engulfing the galaxy. It was hunting me down trying to absorb me. A hand made of shadow tried to grab me, but I resisted. Then the hand punched me and knocked me down. Kylo's voice taunted me, calling me a nobody and a fool. He insisted that I should have joined him. However, I saw a black chain very close by. So I grabbed hold of the chain and escaped. Then I heard your voice. You said you will always care for me. Then a light pushed the shadow away. Finn, whatever you do, don't get hurt. You have to be the chain. The chain that keeps me from falling to the Dark Side." Rey explains before hugging Finn tightly.

Finn disagrees. "I am a good influence for you. But in the end, your choice is the one that matters. Remember my words. It doesn't matter what you are, but what you do!" 

"I will always remember them, I promise." 

The couple gets out of the bedroom, where Poe awaits. "What happened, Poe? Another mission?" asks a bored Finn.

"No" Poe replies "today those guys who came from another dimension will show us their planet. They said they were stopping a bank robbery and would come here after that. They said that you are known in their world. And so am I."

Twenty minutes later, Pan, Anna and Face find the rest of the Resistance. "Are you ready for a holiday?" Pan asks everyone. 

The entire Resistance accepts. "We prepared everything" comments Jessika "food, umbrellas, droids which will protect the base from cheap attacks, weapons..."

"You will need them" says Anna. 

They find a dimensional portal and travel. "Take these" advices Saber "this is our currency." before giving some money to the Resistance members.

The planet is mostly filled with oceans and has some huge islands. It is not as advanced as the other planets the Resistance has visited, but it is close. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen... welcome to New Earth. Our home." 

Rey admires the view. "These buildings are wonderful! But... what are those things running in the streets? They look primitive!" 

"These are cars" answers Face. "Sadly, not everyone has his private spaceship." 

"Still better than Jakku. At least there is not desert everywhere." responds the Jedi.

Poe overhears a conversation. Two kids are talking about movies. "And so, Luke managed to defeat Vader. Then the Emperor tried to convince him to join him."

"But he didn't realise that love conquers evil, especially unwilling evil. I still can't believe Luke abandoned everything after his victory." 

 

"He didn't" says Rey through clenched teeth. "He left a map and wanted me to find him. That made him come back." 

"Try not to attract very much noise." advices Pan "some of you aren't very popular. Finn, in this world you are not portrayed as what you truly are. Some people present you as selfish. While Kylo is portrayed as an innocent victim..." 

"Shut up, Pan." orders Saber. "Too loud laughing attracts people." Too late. 

"I WAS NOT JOKING!" yells Pan. The kids find them. 

"Pan! Anna! Saber! Face! Can we have autographs?" pleads a boy. 

"Yeah." all the Guardians answer.

The other boy points at Poe. "This guy looks like that pilot I heard in stories. Poe Dameron."

"What's your opinion about him?" Said pilot wonders.

"He is a cool pilot. He destroyed the all-powerful Starkiller base. Shame that the stupid Vice Admiral mistreated him."

"Thank you. I am Poe."

"Is your best friend there, also? Finn?" the child asks.

"What do you believe about him?"

"He should be a Jedi. But some dumb adults make his color something important..."

"Oh, I forgot to mention" interrupts Pan "this planet is not a very good place to live. The kids are innocent, but the adults... For a year and a half, we had our own Empire. They hunted down everyone who was not like them, and their Empress was a psycho who loved only me and herself. In the end I showed pity to her and now she rots in prison. Now her fans are scattered, wanting to free her and eradicate everyone but themselves." 

Rey chuckles. "Basically a gender-flipped Kylo and the First Order. Kylo had a big chest. Did the queen.."

"Yes, she was well-endowed. But, in the end, I chose to be with my kind-hearted friend who will fight for me at every opportunity, without caring if she is black or not." Pan continues.

"Who cares? Only personality matters. And what people have done to you. Wow, we are suspiciously similar..." Rey observes.

"It is a coincidence. And I am not exactly a great person." admits Pan. 

"But you learn from your mistakes, don't you?" the scavenger asks.

The warrior confirms that. Then the two high-five. Finn feels a little jealous, but knows that Rey has eyes only for him. Same with Anna.

While the Resistance takes a day off, the First Order leadership has a meeting. 

Ganondorf asks for any ideas.

Kylo raises his hand. After being permitted to speak, he proposes. "Our Knights of Ren are running short and Rey has already two Padawans. They may be children, but in the future they can be dangerous. I think it is a good idea to kidnap them and make them new Knights. Also, I have another plan that I want to share with my master and my master alone." 

"Very well" answers Ganondorf. "After all, I am not afraid of you attacking me. You could challenge me to a fight to ursup the throne. I won thirty such battles."

Kylo doesn't even think about taking on his new master. First of all, he admired the beast that killed Luke permanently. Second, he can't beat somebody who could make his heart explode.

Back to the Resistance, they decide to visit a club. It is still empty. Everyone lets out a sigh of relief, knowing that they need a lot of space. 

Pan approaches the barman and hands him some cash. "My friends and I are going to dance. Please tell the DJ to play his best songs." 

"How many are you?"

"About thirty. Which means a lot of bucks for you if you let us dance."

"Sure, buddy." As the first song starts playing, everyone dances in pairs. Everyone except Finn and Rey. 

"What happened?" asks Snap. "Why don't you dance? The music is wonderful and you can form a pair by yourselves!"

"It's just... that we had no music on the First Order, except for some marching tunes." answers Finn.

Rey is envious. "At least you have listened some... wait, how did you call it?"

Snap sighs. "This explains a lot. Well, now is your chance. Have fun!!!" Then he holds Connix's hand and starts dancing. 

"Well, love, are you ready?" asks Finn in his most seductive voice.

"For you, Peanut, I will do anything!" 

As the two dance, time stops around them. They see only each other, they hear only the music. And they perform moves spontaneously, having a harmony without any accurate description. A harmony compared to that of the other, more experienced couples. 

The only professional was Anna, and it was obvious. Pan learned how to dance only thanks to her. Even though the couple is a sight to behold, it still doesn't completely steal the show.

Poe and Jessica were friends since childhood. They knew each other very well. They have only danced with each other. They feel passion, but they aren't anxious. They know exactly what to do.

Snap and Connix were dancing only for the second time. They were both amateurs. And they are nothing more than friends. However, they still enjoy dancing and manage to perform quite well.

Commander Saber dances with Tammy, his girlfriend. They used to be in rival gangs. He was an Imperial, she was an anarchist. However, they weren't exactly fanatics. After Saber left the Empire and fought his former superior alongside Tammy, they fell in love. And they rebuilt the destroyed Resistance. Their dancing is filled with passion and grace, as they had many moments together and some experience at dancing.

But no pair has so much love, innocence and harmonious as Rey and Finn. They dance in the center of the club, doing surprisingly well for people who dance the first time of their life. This is the couple with the strongest bonds, having survived a lot of trials, rivals, lies.

When midnight strikes, all couples kiss simultaneously. For a moment, time freezes. It feels great for everyone.

After the heroes pay, the Resistance leaves to find the other base. They go to a red planet which is volcanic. A giant face is part of the surface. 

"Welcome to Mars, fellow Resistance heroes! Our base." announces Commander Saber. 

"This planet doesn't look very hospitable." observes Snap. "Who lives there?" 

"Only we" replies Tammy. "It is a giant colony where we are relatively safe from criminals. To be honest, only the Dragmires and the Empire have attacked the base."

"Dragmires?" Finn raises an eyebrow. 

"Ganon's minions. They use other names unless he is the leader, however. Our worst enemies." Pan comments.

Rey realises something. "These guys took control of the First Order! They managed to manipulate Kylo! So... Kylo can be saved after all!"

Finn looks ready to puke. "I believe he willingly serves them. What if HE is the one who released them?"

Rey strokes Finn's face. "Yeah... He always was too ambitious. He only cared for power. Unlike you. You saw me as a person. You are ready to die for the Resistance. For me. Even when very few people aknowledge this. I have never met such a selfless person as you." 

"Then you haven't met many selfless people." Of course, Finn is joking, as there is no selfish person in the Resistance. The closest example is Rose, but even she has her selfless moments. She was surprised when Poe praised her for Canto Bight. 

In Mustafar, Kylo explains the plan. "Rey is strong, but easy to manipulate. Her personality is one of a very tough person who is soft only to certain people. I am a mass murderer. If she falls for me, it means that she is soft only to the worst people. Do you know, my Lord, anyone who likes only evil creatures?"

"Myself. Go on." Ganondorf urges. 

"I will make her fall for me. I will seduce her to the Dark side. Soon, you will have a powerful woman with your personality at your command. I will play the innocent victim so she can show sympathy to me. Don't worry, I have done this again." Kylo explains.

"Now I worry." Ganondorf comments. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. If she falls for it again, she is not very smart. Good. The perfect underling is like a rock. Durable as a rock, strong as a rock, clever as a rock." 

"Then, why don't you give Thrawn the boot? He is too clever and not strong enough." Kylo advices.

"I need a great strategist who can control my forces even while I am in the front row. Also, he believes in my cause and is useful. But, back to your plan, how will that work?" questions the Prince. 

"Well, I will show her how much I 'care' about her, and pretend to hate you. Then she will start liking me. I will expose her boyfriend as one of your cultists to make sure that she trusts me more than him. And when she reaches the throne room along with me, she will learn the truth. By then, she will have already started being evil. And so, she will join us. She will be by your side." Kylo concludes.

"Kylo Ren... That is brilliant." Ganondorf's smile is a lot more genuine than usual. "If this works, you are promoted to High General. Like Zant."

"This WILL work" ensures Kylo. "I have my ways."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of the chapter! Will Kylo's plan work? Please give me feedback! It's the only thing that keeps me writing!


	15. Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo starts setting his plan in motion. The two worst enemies of Phasma fight each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the 300 hits! All of you! From now I will start making side stories and the updates won't be as often. Also, I will be studying, so...
> 
> Have fun, folks!

Three days have passed since the dance. Rey receives a message from a relative. The one whom she likes the least. 

Kylo's face emerges. "Hello, Rey."

Rey glares at the hologram. "Why must I see your face, murderous worm? Tell me a reason not to cut your throat."

"I fought the Praetorians along with you. Remember?" he explains.

"You used me to kill Snoke and the Guards. Then, instead of joining me, you just took Snoke's place. You never loved me. You only wanted me for power!" protests the Jedi.

"That's why I am a better choice than the Traitor. I aknowledge your power. I understand it. He doesn't." the Supreme Leader insists. 

Rey tries not to laugh. "The only traitor I see here has killed his parents and sold the galaxy to a demon and his forces!" 

Kylo cries like a true crocodile. "Rey... that's the reason I called you. The demons are psychotic bastards. All of them. They took control of the First Order. They will conquer all dimensions. Rey... we have to stop them before it's too late. Just like when we stopped Snoke. Join me, and we have a chance. He will pay for Luke Skywalker."

Rey hesitates. She remembers Kylo's manipulation from the last time. "I am not that stupid" she thinks. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." 

But she does not refuse. She decides to play along. Maybe she can threaten the five horrendous monsters. And if Kylo regains his authority, he is a lot easier than the new opponents. If she does succeed, the Resistance will defeat the First Order for good.

Meanwhile two female spies pinpoint Rey's location. 

"There she is. The chosen one. Should we call the boss?"

"Not yet. I don't know if she has resisted the toxic influence of Finn. We try to show him as incompetent, but he still killed Phasma and DJ. His compassion for Rey has blinded her from her true cause." 

"Hopefully not."

The next day Finn leads two brigades against the First Order in a moon of Dantooine. Thankfully, there are no Knights of Ren. There is, however, a Scout Walker. "Shoot the neck of the AT-ST!" Finn commands the pilots. Then he uses his lightsaber and slashes a lot of Death Troopers. The commanding officer of the enemy sends an Executioner, who cuts Resistance troops like butter. 

When he reaches Finn, he makes a lot of tricks with his laser axe and taunts. "I will cut you to a thousand pieces." 

Two blaster shots shut the Executioner up. "Yeah... stand up and fight me." The Stormtroopers try to shoot Finn, but he is a much better shot. And has a lightsaber.

Soon, he reaches the enemy officer. The officer tosses a detonator at Finn, but he dodges and starts chasing him. Many Stormtroopers stay out of the way, but those who don't do that fail to stop Finn's advance. The commander of the First Order manages to get inside his Star Destroyer and makes an announcement.

"Your attention, please, FN-2187 is in the ship. I forbid you to lose to the Traitor. He is a sign of Captain Phasma's nonexistent competence."

Finn is suspicious about the identity of the enemy. Only a few people in the First Order hated Phasma. She did a good job of hiding her cowardice. But Finn knows the truth. After defeating an IT-O, two Death Troopers and a sniper, Finn kicks a door only to see the officer smiling.

"Welcome, Eighty-Seven. I was waiting for my rival's biggest failure. I know what you did to that coward, Phasma. First you exposed her, then you killed her in a duel. Do you know she framed me for the Starkiller fiasco?"

"Phasma was a little woman, a disgrace even to warmongers like you." Finn replies.

"You know, traitor, I should let you win this battle. By killing that pathetic excuse of a captain you helped me a lot. I should repay the favor and surrender. After all, you powered through my defences with ease." 

The officer sneers, then continues. "However, you are still a janitor who took out the trash. Same with DJ. Your victims had no honor. An enemy is still an enemy, however. I am the Cardinal. The most competent First Order officer. Just because you beat a fraud, you are not necessarily a match for a real warrior. Do you know why I want to kill you?"

"Because I am a pain in Kylo's neck?" Finn asks mockingly.

"No. I wanted to murder Phasma all by myself. And you robbed me of my desire. For this, you will die in a honorable duel." the Cardinal replies. 

Finn and the Cardinal draw their weapons. They shoot simultaneously, both striking home. Finn is shot in the left leg, while the Cardinal is shot in the liver.

For a moment, the two fighters stare at each other.

Then the Cardinal punches Finn in the face and quickly kicks his stomach. "Let's fight like true warriors, private."

"Captain. I got a promotion." Finn punches the officer in the chest, before ducking a right hook and retaliating with a left hook to the opponent's face. He attempts to land another fist, but the Cardinal blocks it, punches Finn's gut and throws him to the cold floor. He follows with a kick to his ribs, but Finn catches his leg and tosses him into a wall.

"Very good. You are indeed the Jedi's pet. You fight well enough." The Cardinal gets up first, charges at Finn and gives him a flying kick. "But I believe she belongs to Kylo." He hopes to enrage his opponent. And he succeeds.

Finn gets up, blocks a kick, jumps over a sweep and lands a flying kick to the officer's chest. Then he performs a strong uppercut and breaks one of his opponent's teeth. The Cardinal spits some blood. "That's the spirit! That's the real Chromeslayer!" Then he removes his shirt. The white man is a bit above average in strength, but impressive at skill. "Time to see who was the most worthy enemy of Phasma!"

The two trade fast blows. Not all of them are blocked. Soon, both combatants are full of bruises.

Outside, the AT-ST decimates the Resistance. The infantry can't beat it and the pilots are shot down, even after clearing a wave of TIE Fighters. Sergeant Granite is a Resistance warrior who managed to beat a Heavy in a fistfight under Connix's orders and is now beating up five Stormtroopers. After he sees that Rose is not there, he goes to the Star Destroyer. He uses a crowbar to beat up any Stormtrooper who attacks him. He is not afraid of anybody, except Bruton, the Knight. Bruton is not here, fortunately. 

Inside the big ship, Granite gets shot by a blaster bolt in the belly. He chuckles and equips his laser rifle, obliterating any Death Troopers and Stormtroopers in his path. Even a tough Heavy Trooper. He reaches the parked TIEs and shoots the pilots guarding them. Then he hijacks one, sets part of the flagship ablaze and goes to face the AT-ST. He shoots twenty-five Stormtroopers with the stolen fighter and rams the head of the AT-ST. Nobody in the center of the explosion survives. Before the ramming, Granite flips the bird on the Scout Walker. That was his last act of defiance.

Finn is panting and sweating. He fought well, but he is really weary. The Cardinal is in even worse condition, but he still picks a steel crate up and tosses it at Finn, knocking him down. "You made me fight dirty. You... traitor... will be my strongest victim ever. Probably." He points a blaster at the defected Stormtrooper. However, he does a bad mistake. He approaches his opponent too close. 

Then he feels a lot of pain. He is surprised. Finn never shot him. Not this time at least. "But, I was looking at your hands. You didn't equip a blaster. How did you hurt me?" 

"I have a lightsaber. Send my regards to Captain Phasma." 

The lifeless body of the Cardinal falls to the gray, metallic floor. Finn sees the fire and tosses the corpse there. "Sorry, no time for proper cremation." When he gets out, he commands the investigation of the planet.

Kylo and Rey recreate their Force Bond. They use it to communicate. "Rey. We are equals. Yin and Yang. We have extreme raw power. You need me to achieve true balance. You are everything to me. Nobody understands you better than me." says Kylo. "For everyone else, you are nothing."

Rey knows a flaw in this logic. "Even Finn? He sees me as a person. You see me only as something powerful. He gave everything for me without personal gain. Unlike you, cousin. I learned that Luke is my real father. You lied to me so you could control me more!"

"We are the last Skywalkers. We will protect Vader's legacy. We will make sure the Skywalker name is passed on. Finn is a fool. He doesn't believe in the Balance. He is but a number. You are more than you believe. You are a key to the fate of the universe. Not just a person." Kylo insists. 

"Tomorrow" he continues "we will go to Mustafar. I can teach you some things that interest you greatly. About you, me, and our place in all of this. And also... I know some secrets about your boyfriend and the demons." 

"When do you start playing the victim again, Kylo?" asks Rey.

"Never. After all, I am an orphan. I lost everyone who was my family in front of my eyes. I believe you understand. After all, you had lost your parents too. About my past misdeeds... I told you to let the past die. Kill it, if you have to. Your family is the past. I am your future. The only one who actually knows you. The only one who actually sees your importance. Listen. There is a prophecy about us."

Until then, Rey tried to seem interested without believing a thing. But the prophecy brings her full attention.

"What prophecy?"

"If the two heirs of Vader become grey and form a couple, the Dimensions will all be pure. No more Light or Dark. Only balance. They will be the two Great Redeemers of the Multiverse."

Rey questions the prophecy. If it's true, she has to abandon the Resistance and join Kylo. She hopes it is a lie. Her heart belongs to the Resistance. But she decides to take the risk. 

"Ok, Ben Solo. I will join you. May the Force be with you."

Ren smiles. "May the Force be with us. Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy I get so much feedback from you! Also, don't be fooled... If there was Reylo, it would be tagged!
> 
> If you want to know the role of the two spies, read "It doesn't matter what you are". Their boss plays a big role there.


	16. The mask is falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn encounters the strongest High General. Kylo tries to earn Rey's trust. Rotta the Hutt appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be very dark. If you think the First Order is sympathetic, it's because I don't make canon. It doesn't matter what you are, but what you do. And the First Order does horrible things.

Armitage Hux doesn't have a good day. His forces were trying to plunder Luke's house, after its location was found by Kreia. But now he is ambushed by a very powerful gang. 

Gamorrean Guards have surrounded his forces. Along with droids. Bib Fortuna orders Hux to surrender.

Hux doesn't. "Weren't you the second-in-command of the Hutts? Jabba's gang was so weak, that Luke killed most of the gangsters by himself! I have an army."

Bib isn't intimidated. "Me too. And it happens to be surrounding yours. So give up now." 

A shootout follows. The first wave of Stormtroopers is losing, getting shot from everywhere. Bib manages to shoot a Death Trooper. Hux, realizing he is going to die, calls the Walkers and then pretends to surrender.

"Very well, General Hugs." taunts Bib. "You were pretty defiant, surrendering only after your brigade had four survivors. But I lost some guards, too. You are going to be hanged by the heels and then fed to our Rancor. It's a very big and ferocious beast, even for its kind." 

"Ok... You know, Bib? You are ruthless. You actually killed twelve of my men personally." Hux compliments.

"Yeah... actually, I killed sixteen. After finishing with you, it will be seventeen." Bib responds.

Hux continues. "You are a very cunning snake. But..." He sees the walkers and shoots Bib multiple times, until he dies. "I am a lot worse. Kill'em all." 

AT-ATs blow up everything in sight. Hux is badly injured, because he was near a blast. However, the Hutt forces are obliterated. 

"Excellent. Now, continue looking for the house." Hux commands before collapsing.

Kylo and Rey fly to a Grey Jedi Temple. "My dear Scavenger, today we will train together. We are both Masters now. We have to let our past die and plan for our future." Kylo informs.

"Anyone who doesn't remember his past, may doom his future. Because if you forget, it is easy to make the same mistake twice. And anyone who makes the same mistake twice is a fool." Rey replies. 

"That's true. You know, we could actually be a couple. We could have an all-powerful Skywalker, with full control over the Light and the Dark. This heir will rule the galaxy with his iron fist. We are Yin and Yang. Skywalkers and strong in the Force." Kylo proposes.

"Ok. If you are willing to selflessly sacrifice yourself for me even after rejection, abandon your ways while everyone calls you a traitor, and only you know you are doing the right thing, remain loyal to me while you are stalked by another girl and stop murdering people in cold blood a8nd blaming them, then we can be a couple." Rey answers.

"Basically you want me to be FN-2187. Forget him and join me. He is part of the past." Kylo urges.

Rey understands. "He wants me to forget his atrocities and what Finn has done for me." she thinks. "I heard many people would like me to do so. Well, tough luck for them." 

Kylo goes to a corner and opens a hologram. It shows Ganondorf's ugly features. "Master, she is still thinking of her precious Finn! I can't lie that he is in league with you! She will never get fooled! How can you help me?"

"Is she near?" Ganondorf asks.

"Yes." Kylo responds.

"Close the hologram. I will use telepathy. You have the Force and can answer me." the Prince orders.

After they do so, Kylo continues. "How could we turn her?" 

"Easy" answers the evil king. "She is attached to her boyfriend, who is also her morality chain. I will send my best general to deal with him. He is pretty smart, but his true talent is his brawn. His armor can't be penetrated even by a TIE's blasts or a lightsaber. I heard Cardinal was killed in action by Finn in the second moon of Dantooine. Onox will go there and beat the target to submission. Then Rey will be full of anger and without any positive influence that's not a ghost. Much easier to manipulate. Much easier to turn." 

The telepathy link closes. Rey approaches Kylo. "Ben! You were mediating for too long. I heard you chanting something." 

"Yeah. I was speaking to a deity. He gave me advice about how to strike our true enemy. He used telepathy with the Force. Soon, we will cut all of our links with the past. We will carve our own path together. It doesn't matter what you are, but what you do. You are nothing, but with the right choices you can be something." Kylo says.

His facade is ready to break. But he manages to keep it whole. 

In the second moon of Dantooine, Finn and his men find a prison camp. "Oh Force no." They attack at the camp, ambushing the guards. Finn is normally against atrocities, but he orders his warriors to shoot the guards. "Sir, may we use explosives?" a Sergeant asks.

"No" Captain Finn replies. "We must save every hostage here." The battle is one-sided. The guards never stood a chance.

Finn approaches the cells and what he finds freaks him out. Dead Gungans, hanged by the ceiling. They are half-eaten, presumably by the guards. A pile of shot humans, with a sign writing "This is what happens to those who oppose the First Order". A paper with his face, and a bounty of 20.000 gold pieces. Finn rips it in two.

A Resistance Corporal, a Torguta named Ni'ra, is horrified. "But... people say Kylo's empire is benevolent. How the fuck can they hide THIS?" 

Finn turns to her. "You didn't swear enough, Corporal. Kylo is a Rodian dressed as an Ewok. No offence to the honest Rodian who is beating up that officer in the corner." 

Said Rodian continues punching the officer. "None taken. I used to be a pirate before you showed me another way. Can I punch that guy a bit more?"

"Yes." However, some prisoners are still alive. They are glad to see the Resistance. Finn orders Ni'ra to take pictures of the atrocity. If this is exposed, the Galaxy will finally wake up from Kylo's propaganda. "We must go to Coruscant. Hurry. Take the prisoners!" The Captain orders. 

The Resistance arrives at the ships... a bit too late. A Star Destroyer lands. Inside, there are no Stormtroopers. There are monsters. Finn remembers the skeletons from Tattooine. Most of the enemies are just like those. Four of them wear golden armor and have four arms. There are also red guys with pointy hats. Finally, a giant robot armed with flamethrowers stands in the front line. 

Then a bulky knight with golden, heavy armor approaches, ready to crush his opposition. He wields a big chain with a mace in the end. "Where is Finn?" he asks in a deep, threatening voice.

"Who are you?" Said man wonders. 

"I am Onox. The Almighty Prince sent me to kill a traitor to the First Order." 

"Yeah. Finn is probably in Crait. He wants to rebuild a base there." 

"He just killed Cardinal. He can't have left so quickly. Also, you have all of his features. I found that paper on Mustafar. And he has a good bounty." And he shows the 'Wanted Sign'. 

Finn, realizing that his cover is blown, shoots Onox. But the shots deflect at his armor. "Kill'em all" commands the High General.

The Resistance Forces are powerful, but these are the survivors of two consecutive battles against the Dark Legions, a far greater threat than the First Order. The Resistance troops fire with their blasters, but the skeletons block most shots with their shields and start approaching. The red guys with the hats hurl small fireballs. They manage to break the line of defence. Finn charges with his lightsaber and manages to defeat five skeletons. He ducks a sword slash and stabs the skull of another skeleton.

Onox is not happy. "Useless Stalfos! Destroy the soldiers. Finn is mine." The Stalfos, which are the skeletal army, are ferocious. They manage to slay a lot of Resistance soldiers. The most dangerous are the Stalmasters, the four-armed skeletal officers. They barely flinch when shot and kill four enemies per second. There is a river. Onox sees the wooden bridge.

"Burn the bridge, Fire Spell Punks!" he commands, while smashing two Resistance troopers with his mace. So they do. Ni'ra manages to shoot a skeleton dead. She snaps the neck of another one, but a Stalmaster uses his swords and manages to stab her.

Finn rushes towards the Stalmaster and accidentally pushes the big monster into the river... without even touching it. Then he uses his lightsaber to decapitate another skeleton. 

This draws Onox's complete attention. He charges at Finn, tossing soldiers left and right. Finn points his saber at him. "Ni'ra... run. Go to Coruscant. You must show the truth to the New Republic." he pleads. Then he gestures to Onox to show him what he's got. 

Onox attacks with his mace again and again, but Finn dodges every single attack with grace and shoots his helmet. Blaster bolts just bounce on the helmet. 

"I have killed bucketheads before." Finn taunts, before avoiding another mace attack. Onox changes tactics. He fires a barrage of arrows. Finn barely evades them, but the mace manages to strike home this time. 

Finn struggles to get up. He has endured a lot, but the hit was very strong. The hero gets up and strikes the monster with his lightsaber thrice... doing no damage at all. Then he gets punched in the face. An uppercut sends him flying. "What are you?"

Onox starts approaching. "Your worst nightmare. Something stronger than Kylo. The most powerful of the Four High Generals." He kicks Finn, not letting him get up. "My name is Onox. Ganondorf himself sent me to kill you." Then he knocks the former Trooper's face in the mud. Finn's eyes start changing color a bit again. He barely manages to lift Onox's foot and push him back a little. Then he ducks a punch and lands a Spin Attack at the helmet. 

To his surprise, he actually did damage.

Onox stumbles back. Enraged, he uses a tornado to knock Finn back. "I haven't been injured in a long time. You are going to suffer for this!" Finn is hanging from the cliff. The tornado almost pushed him into the river.

But he is still defiant. "I won't be killed by a buckethead." he says and he jumps into the river. Onox doesn't dare follow him. However, while Finn and his men distracted the monsters, Ni'ra manages to escape to Coruscant.

In the Grey Jedi Temple, Kylo concentrates and manages to feel Finn falling. "Rey... I have some terrible news. Finn is dead. The demons killed him. Will you allow me to help you beat them?" 

Rey glares at Kylo. "You don't seem sad. I will beat those monsters. After we slaughter every last one of them, you are next. Every single demon will die for this." 

Kylo barely hides his sneer. Finn is out of the picture and Rey starts turning dark. Good. When she learns the truth, it will be too late.

On Tatooine, in a castle, Rotta the Hutt is enjoying the music and the dance of his Twi'lek slaves. He has managed to rebuild his father's gang and now terrorizes Tattooine. Then a Gamorrean Guard comes.

"Bad news, boss. Bib Fortuna was shot dead by Armitage Hux of the First Order. We managed to kill his infantry, but he had those giant metal camels." 

"That useless general beat Bib? Fortuna was my best advisor. He slaughtered six Tusken alone when they tried to cheat him out of a deal. Serves them right. He managed to force the Jawas to give me credits every month. His troops beat Unkar's men in a shootout. And he got killed by the First Order? Why didn't you kill the General?" 

"His forces were too strong." the Gamorrean answers.

"Coward. Bosska!" A trapdoor opens and the guard becomes Rancor food. Rotta turns to But'kis, his other advisor, a sneaky Rodian.

"I lost Bib today. We will retaliate. Did you pinpoint any First Order fortresses?" Rotta asks.

"Yes, boss. The one on Crait is very powerful, the one on Geonosis is almost impenetrable, but in Dathomir there is an isolated base. We will strike there." 

The Hutt approves. "I heard the Nightsisters make good slaves. Or allies. It won't be very hard." 

In Coruscant, a ship appears. A Torguta is inside. "I have news for the New Republic."

Chancellor Mothma steps forward. "What news?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you are angry after this chapter. I heard rumors that Kylo's empire will be considered benevolent. This chapter shows the FO's altruism. But don't worry. Things are going to get a lot better!


	17. The ugly truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkest hour for the Galaxy. Kylo and Thrawn show their true colors. The New Republic fights back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twists galore in this chapter. Oh, and action. And fanservice. And more action.
> 
> This chapter is going to be big. Well... have fun.

Ganondorf calls Onox with telepathy. "Did you kill the Traitor?" 

"I beat him in combat. Then he committed suicide. He fell in a river. His army was decimated. Only a Corporal escaped." Onox responds.

"Find the body. No body, no death. Bring me Finn's head." Ganondorf commands.

Onox sends two Stalfos to find the corpse. They find only a parachute and a giant middle finger, carved in a wall by a lightsaber. "He is not dead." one skeleton says. 

BOOOM! A detonator explodes, killing both scouts and causing an earthquake. Gaps are created. Thirty skeletons fall to their deaths. Onox doesn't retreat. "Either it was a trap or we were unlucky. Don't flee." he commands. 

Finn managed to escape in a cave. "I hope they had seen my art before my detonator caused an 'accidental' earthquake. If I find a pilot and return to the Resistance, Kylo is going to pay for this. And his evil master is next."

Kylo and Rey have a sparring match. The two are equals, very strong and skilled. After eight inconclusive rounds, Rey decides to aim at the neck and try to decapitate him. Kylo instictively blocks the attack. "What are you doing, Kira? You almost took off my head! We are on the same side!" 

"Ooops! I am not as trained as you and make some clumsy moves! It was an accident, sorry!" Rey apologizes. Kylo doesn't competely buy it. They continue sparring until Rey is knocked down. 

Kylo stands above her. "Fifteen rounds. You are getting good. Really good. Luke has trained you well." 

"I have finished my training. I am now a true Jedi." she responds. 

"Still not good enough to beat me. I still have some Knights after my command. What do you have?" Kylo asks with curiosity. 

"Two kids. A boy and a girl. But there will be plenty more." Rey answers. "I will create the New Jedi Order again. Kylo, the galaxy is much bigger than you and me. The only reason I am with you is to save the galaxy and everyone who lives here." 

"In two hours, we will go to Mustafar. I have earned Ganondorf's trust. He won't be able to fight both of us." Kylo informs. "He will pay for giving me orders."

"He will pay for Finn." Rey says in a dangerously low tone. 

"He will get what he deserves." Kylo concludes. 

In the Senate, Mothma shows the Senators the pictures Ni'ra has taken. "For years, the First Order was doing atrocities. We did not fight back, even after the fall of the Hosnian System, because they crushed our morale. But this is the true First Order. Cowards who kill innocents and take children. Today, we, with the power we have left, will take our revenge. Today, Kylo Ren pays for his horrid crimes." 

The atrocities are shown in every single free planet. The brutality against the prisoners and Finn's apparent death enrages a lot of people. 

In Mustafar, Zant rushes into the Throne Room. "My liege, the New Republic is fighting back. Is there anyone who can stop this?" 

Ganondorf raises an eyebrow. "Send Thrawn and his men. His fleet can beat anyone." 

"If they have the other Resistance as allies?" Zant asks.

"Veran and some of her minions can deal with them." Ganondorf dismisses Zant and watches as Kylo returns with Rey. "Rey must not suspect anything. Some simple zombies are enough defence." 

Two hours later, Thrawn has prepared his fleet. His goal is to conquer Coruscant. Eli and Sloane are also with him. "The New Republic is weakened. But we should not underestimate them. I hope they put up a good fight. If someone like Holdo is leading them, it will be boring." the Grand Admiral announces. "They will try to surround us. We will attack from multiple locations. They will try to surround us, but we will do the circling. If we win, the galaxy is ours. If we lose, the First Order is in danger. Don't hold anything back!"

But Mustafar is guarded only by some undead. Rey and Kylo fight them off with remarkable ease. "The demons saw through our ruse." Kylo says with a forced expression of panic. "They are attacking us!" Then he Force Pushes a zombie. Rey stabs three in a row. Then she spins around and slashes two more. Kylo dodges a punch and chops the zombie's arm off. Then he stabs it mortally. They fight back-to-back, just like in Snoke's Throne Room against the Praetorians. Rey starts trusting Kylo. He steps on her, does a backflip and lands behind the mindless monsters, chopping many of them. One tries to bite Rey, but a kick knocks it out.

Rey manages to gut another undead. "Too easy. Something is wrong." she says. Ganondorf is watching from his magic globe. "Exactly, Rey. But, to reinforce my cover, I will make you eat your words. Butcher, cut the girl and only the girl to pieces." The Butcher has no skin and his hands are meat cleavers. A truly horrendous beast. He approaches Rey quickly. Kylo gets surrounded by the remaining undead. 

"Kylo, remember... YOU caused all this trouble!" Rey shouts as she attacks the repulsive monster.

"I know, love. Now we can work as a team again!" the Knight responds before frying some zombies with Force Lightning. 

On the second moon of Dantooine, Finn rests after a lot of running. Hopefully he exposed the First Order to the people. It will take a brilliant tactician to stop the uprising. Hux is certainly not brilliant. Finn tries to contact Rey, but there's no signal. Poe also has no signal. Is it because both are fighting? Hopefully thery are alive. Suddenly, Luke Skywalker appears as a Force Ghost. 

"Greetings, Finn. You discovered your true self." 

"Luke? Didn't Ganondorf kill you?" Finn asks.

"Yes. But my ghost still remains. I can't revive myself anymore, however." Luke responds.

"We might have won that battle thanks to you, but I almost got murdered by the demons a few minutes ago. I don't know what everyone else does." Finn complains.

Luke doesn't soothe him. "Rey is in Mustafar. She is with Ben. About Poe... I have no idea. But I hope he is fine."

 

Poe is leading the Republic forces. Along with Mon Mothma, who is in the huge flagship called "Spartacus". The fleet is small, because the New Republic is weakened, but still a worthy foe. The First Order has many Star Destroyers. They are at least thirty. The most dangerous are the Chimera, Thrawn's flagship, the Conqueror, which was used by Hux in his greatest victory after the destruction of the Hosnian System, the Jailer, used by Sloane, and a Dreadnought, not very different of that which destroyed the base in D'Qar. 

Thrawn doesn't want to make Hux's mistake in D'Qar. "The Dreadnought is very powerful. They will try to take it out quickly. Eli, tell those two Star Destroyers to protect it. The Conqueror will attack from the left, the Jailer from the right. The Chimera will go from above. Don't release the fighters yet. I want to surprise them. 

Poe doesn't buy the last trick. "They have no fighters. They can't expose their ships just like that. Don't use the bombers yet. It's probably a trap." 

"Use YOUR fighters instead to force theirs out." Mothma commands. 

Eli sees that the trap doesn't work. "Very well. The Star Destroyers in the front row, fire at their cruisers." The barrage is pretty destructive. But the X-Wings manage to reach the Destroyers and attack. Face of Destiny is in an X-Wing, shooting cannons. 

"Very well." Thrawn comments. "All the fighters, now!" And he manages to ambush the X-Wings. The TIE Fighters are infinite. They surround the X-Wings and shoot many of them down. Poe himself, accompanied by Jessica and Snap, attack the fighters. "I knew there was a trap." Poe says before dodging a blast and locking a fighter. After he successfully shoots it down, he is chased by seven more. Jessica and Snap fly behind the enemy fighters and start shooting. Poe turns and attacks too. 

Face fires his proton torpedoes at the bridge of the first Star Destroyer. To his surprise, it is still operational. The First Order had only droids in this ship, which did the job without commanders. The cannons are still firing. "Ok," Face commands, "disable the cannons. Make the Star Destroyer a dead weight." 

The Spartacus fires a blast and destroys half a Star Destroyer. The other cruisers start firing, too. 

The Jailer sets a cruiser aflame. "The Defiance got hit! Protect the Defiance!" Mothma commands. Snap and part of the fleet go there and manage to destroy forty enemy fighter ships which try to finish the flagship off. Poe commands the bombers to attack the Star Destroyers. "Rose, protect the bombers, but don't do anything stupid!" 

However, there are ace pilots in the First Order, too. One of them is known as the Flying Phantom. The only reason he is not a Knight of Ren is that he doesn't have the Force. He is probably at Finn's or Poe's level of Force Sensitivity and skill. He is closer to Poe, as his true skill lies in his TIE. His most famous victim is Paige Tico, the most competent bomber the Resistance ever had. Since then, he upgraded his ship. He manages to blow up five Y-Wings and four heavy Resistance Bombers. Rose chases him off. Jessica takes her place. The bombers manage to destroy the Star Destroyer which got hit by the Spartacus and severely weaken another one. The second Star Destroyer uses its cannons to eliminate two bombers, but Jessica disables all the cannons. The Defiance blows up the big ship. Then it turns on the Jailer. 

The Phantom manages to hit Rose and goes for the Defiance. Thrawn sees that this flagship is getting too dangerous. "Destroy the Defiance. Protect the Flying Phantom and his TIE. If the enemy does what I predict, Sloane is in peril." 

Rose tries to prove her worth to the Resistance. So she continues hunting her sister's killer. Said killer destroys three cannons of the Defiance, preventing them from firing at the Jailer. However, these cannons have already managed to weaken the shields. The remaining cannons fire at the Jailer constantly. Despite the ship getting damaged by several TIEs. Rose shoots five fighters down by ambush and goes for the ace. She manages a lucky hit, damaging the TIE. The Phantom turns and starts chasing Rose. She does her best maneuvers, but he is still on her tail and manages to lock her. "You are a pain in my anus. Time to die." 

But another X-Wing, piloted by a Twi'lek, starts shooting the Phantom. One shot barely misses. The Phantom dodges, turns to the newcomer and shoots her down. Rose, seeing an ally of hers die, gets mad and shoots the Phantom, blowing his ship up. Somehow, she felt her sister's soul resting in peace. Then she understands. "Sister... I avenged your death." 

The Defiance has lost all of its cannons, but has destroyed the shields of the Jailer and has done minor damage. The Jailer fires a lot of blasts. But it's too late. The Defiance rams the Jailer. The former gets destroyed, but the latter is set on fire and has lost a third of its hull. Sloane herself is worried now, because the impact knocked her and the other officers down.

On Mustafar, Kylo gets punched by a zombie. "That was not part of the plan" he thinks before cutting the zombie to pieces. He still has an easier time than Rey, who has a deep wound across her torso and a slighter at her left arm. She managed to hit the Butcher ten times, but it keeps coming. The eleventh time, it roars and cuts off some of Rey's hair, before managing a shallow cut at her right leg. 

Rey sees if there is something helpful in the environment. She is in a lava planet, so she finds what she needs. She pushes the Butcher with the Force into the lava, burning him into a crisp. Then she helps Kylo finish the other undead off. They advance to the inside of the fortress, where Stormtroopers, loyal to Kylo, let them pass. Until they use an elevator to go to the penultimate floor. The last floor is accessible only by stairs. 

The only thing standing between the two and victory is Ganondorf himself. But he is no slouch.

In space, Poe and Snap go for the Jailer. The Star Destroyer has approached the cruisers and started creating chaos. "Sloane, pull back!" Thrawn commands. "You are going to get yourself killed!" 

Sloane doesn't listen to the Grand Admiral. "My ship is already in a bad condition. Besides, I am going to crush a lot of those enemies of the Empire. Don't stop me now." 

"Very well. All Interceptors, protect Sloane. She is in mortal danger." Thrawn instructs. The Inteceptors obey him. The dimensional guardians have their own cruiser. The Vigilante. The Vigilante fires at the Jailer and does more and more damage. But it loses its shields after getting hit by the main cannon. The Jailer manages to obliterate another cruiser with the help of the Interceptors. However, it gets surrounded by the Resistance cruisers. 

Thrawn orders the remaining Star Destroyers to surround the cruisers. A cannon manages to shoot Snap down, who rams the bridge. He survives the crash and shoots some officers, but Sloane manages to knock him down with her bare hands. She equips a blaster. "I have nothing to lose now. Die, rebel scum." 

Poe shoots Sloane dead with his X-Wing. "Need a hand, bro?" the General asks. 

"Yes. Get me out of here. Our hits destroyed the bridge. This thing is going to blow!" 

Thrawn hides his emotions well. Now he is pissed at the Resistance. "Sloane! Do you cope? Sloane!" No response. Nobody sees Thrawn's grief or anger. He still manages to keep himself calm, even though he struggled a bit to do so. "Kill every last one of them. Unleash the Dreadnought. Now." he commands.

Kylo and Rey enter the Throne Room. Knights in purple stand still, looking like statues. In the other side of the room a red and black throne stands proud. On the throne sits Rey's ultimate target.

"Welcome, Redeemers." Ganondorf greets. "I have been expecting you. You are the fabled last Skywalkers, aren't you? Are you here to bow to me, or to die?" 

Rey looks at the creature that took her father's life. His empty eyes freak her out and his height makes him imposing. But she is ready to take her revenge.

Kylo shows his true colors. "Rey, meet my new master. Your new master. I never was his puppet, Rey. I had my own free will." 

Ganondorf glares at Kylo, expecting betrayal.

Kylo continues. "I chose to serve him willingly, Rey. The only puppet here is YOU." 

If looks could kill, Kylo would be a pile of ash. Deep inside, Rey always knew Kylo would betray her. 

The surprise comes from the fact that he was never going to betray his master.

"So... it was really all a lie, right "Ben"? You just wanted to seduce me to the Dark Side!" Rey slaps Kylo. 

Kylo punches her back in the face. "Indeed. And believe me, I already did. You must have a lot of questions. My god and I have plenty of answers. Today, you and I fullfill our destiny. We will create a pure world. As our wise lord wishes. We are the Redeemers. The prime enforcers of his will." 

Rey's anger burns red-hot. She looks ready to kill her cousin for his lies. 

"But, what about the prophecy?" she asks. "Where if we teamed up and became grey we would save the Galaxy?"

"Yeah" Ganondorf answers "I wrote the prophecy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone really think I would kill off Finn? Especially when we are only halfway through the story? 
> 
> This is one of my favorite chapters. Mothma deserves a mention, the New Republic has to fight back, especially after Kylo is exposed for being a tyrant in savior's clothing. Also seriously, Thrawn needed a worthy opponent. 
> 
> Oh, I have to say something to my three main reviewers. 
> 
> JT, you are very good at guesses. I could deliberately subvert your expectations... but this could sacrifice quality and I am not Rian Johnson. So, kudos to ya for predicting the twist.
> 
> JessKo, your big question is answered now. I dedicate this chapter to you, because of this reveal and Thrawn actually commanding the fleet. You will love it.
> 
> Finally, I haven't got feedback recently from the reader who kept the story alive in its early steps, Unseen_MrStanton. What happened? Did the Reylo teasing turn you off? Well, good news for you. It was all a lie. It sinks in the end of the chapter. I miss you and your reviews! 
> 
> Thank all of you for your kind reviews and support!
> 
> I updated a second time because: 
> 
> 1) The story was edited heavily. I had a lot of minor flaws and fixed them.
> 
> 2) This is the original day when I would update this chapter.
> 
> Stay tuned for more!


	18. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Coruscant rages as Rey confronts the Prince of Darkness and her archenemy. The Hutts and the Nightsisters form an alliance. Finn tries to escape the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be very big. It is also going to be jumpy, as I try to cover four different stories. If you have no problem with that, have fun!

Rey's mouth is open in shock. "You... but you will doom the Multiverse!" she says, pointing at Ganondorf.

"I may be a destroyer, but I am a dreamer too. I don't want complete oblivion. What will I rule then? What will I gain from that? Don't speak nonsense, human. I plan to make a multiversal utopia. All creatures will live in an era of peace and prosperity where I will be their guide. I am a god, and this is my duty." Ganondorf answers. "As for the Redeemers, they will be the messengers of my will. They will save the Multiverse from its sins."

"I won't serve someone like you!" spits Rey. 

The Prince snaps and stands up. "You ARE like me!" After a short pause and a confused look from Rey, he continues. "Kylo told me a lot about you, scavenger. You were born in the desert, right?" 

"Kylo is a lying, backstabbing piece of s... Wait! I was not born in the desert, but wasted my childhood there." Rey replies. 

"Yeah. Many true warriors originated from there. I am no exception. And you were gifted with extraordinary powers, which you always use to defend yourself, or did Kylo lie again?" 

"True. I am a lot stronger than many Force-users." 

"Wow. But... did this power come with a little arrogance? Or more than a little?" 

"Well, I have no God complex, but..." 

"Not even something like feeling that you are so tough that you don't need no man to help you?" 

Rey's face becomes a very dark shade of red. Kylo has a smug grin at her expense. "See? I tell the truth sometimes. You are fit to serve our Prince."

The Jedi glares at her cousin, then she tries to counter. "I learned to love people, monstrous creature. You have not loved anything!" 

Ganondorf chuckles. "Yes. You show compassion to the worst kind of scum. You forgive somebody who murders his parents in cold blood and backstabs everyone." 

"Oh, thank you, boss" responds a clearly flattered Kylo.

The demon continues. "See? He knows what he is. Unlike you. You who will attack somebody who tried to help you without you being provoked. Or because he almost did one sin in his entire life. And you still consider yourself a Jedi and a heroine. Don't worry, I never said "thanks" either. But I am a dark deity."

Rey takes a step back. How does that person so much about her? He is not even from her dimension! Yes, Kylo informed him, but how could he possibly tell the truth even once? But she hasn't been beaten yet.

"Did you ever try to help somebody? Did you get over these flaws? I did, and I did that thanks to my friends and my willpower." 

"What friends?" scoffs Kylo. "The old corpse or the black corpse? The dead won't help you." 

"Your ideology is rotten, Kylo. You wanted me to let the past die so I can be fooled twice. So I can forget and repeat my past mistakes. So nobody could remember my benevolent acts or your crimes. You hide your misdeeds while I get over them. You are weak, Kylo!" Rey answers, her face red with fury. Foam is almost running from her mouth.

But Ganon is not finished. "Both of you are doing it wrong. You don't hide or dispel your inner Darkness. You embrace it. Rey, you are right. We are different. I am a non-human male. And I know the extent of my evil." His smirk never left his face in the entire conversation. He never raised his tone, either. "Don't try to say you want to save the world. Because I plan to improve it, too. Bow to me, and you will have the galaxy at your feet. Fight, and we will crush you like an insect. You will join the rest of the sinful humanity... " His voice starts getting distorted. "...IN THE AFTERLIFE!" 

Rey draws her lightsaber and charges, but Kylo effortlessly blocks the attack. "Finally, a chance to kill you. I will take it with immense pleasure!" 

The saberstaff and the crossguard lightsaber clash wildly. As the last two Skywalkers fight with everything they've got, the purple-clad knights who guard the room stay still, and so does the dark figure sitting on the throne. The latter watches the duel with glee.

On space, Thrawn manages to steal the upper hand. The Dreadnought is protected by two Star Destroyers and at least two hundred TIE Fighters. Poe himself can't breach the defence, even with the help of Jessica and Rose. Snap is resting for a bit and he will receive a new A-Wing. Rose gets hit quickly and flees to the Spartacus. 

Thrawn is happy. He managed to corner the New Republic Fleet and Coruscant is free for him to land. "Eli, take the Conqueror and land on the planet. It's unguarded. Is Veran in your ship?" 

"Yes, Grand Admiral." Veran responds. "I will crush those rebels like the worms they are."

"We are preparing to land. I will attack from behind after landing Veran's forces on the planet." Eli adds. 

"Good strategy, Eli. They concentrate on the Dreadnought. If you do that, they will be surrounded." Thrawn compliments his apprentice.

"I have learned from the best" Eli replies. "Prepare to land!" 

In the Spartacus, Pan watches the Conqueror leaving. "They are going to land, Mothma! Anna and I will go to the planet with some troops." he reports.

"Do as you please. Connix and her batallion will aid your brave efforts. If we take out the Dreadnought, we have a chance to win. This battle will change the fate of the Galaxy!" Mothma replies. "May the Force be with you." Then the Spartacus disintegrates twenty TIE Fighters with a barrage of ion cannon blasts. 

Poe is chased down by three TIE Interceptors. He barely avoids their shots and makes professional manuevers. He manages to get behind one and shoot it down, but the others avoid the surprise attack. In the Spartacus, an old pilot boards an X-Wing.

"Wedge, you are too old!" Mothma complains. "You can't pilot as well as you used to! Don't engage! You will die!" 

Wedge Antilles doesn't have any of that. "I will die contributing to our cause! I survived two Death Stars. I can survive Thrawn's fleet, just like on Jakku. I am not asking, Mothma! I am telling!" 

"Please, don't die!" Mothma begs. 

"I won't." Wedge ensures. "This guy's fleet is the reason I lost my friend, Jack Dameron. The poor guy had a son. I will do this. For revenge." 

Rose gets an Y-Wing and Snap an A-Wing. The three pilots engage. Wedge effortlessly shoots down the two Interceptors and saves Poe's life. Then he shoots down six fighters. "Yeah. I am really getting rusty." He then flies towards some TIE Bombers which try to bomb the Vigilante. Poe helps him. The two devastate the bombers.

The Vigilante manages to severely damage the Star Destroyer to the left of the Dreadnought. Under fire from the Dreadnought itself, the Resistance ship retreats. A medium-sized ship emerges, ready to help. 

The legendary Millenium Falcon, with an all-Wookie crew. The captain is Chewbacca. Moreover, R2-D2 and C-3P0 are there. "Why must we always be in danger? Why? Why? WHY?" the latter complains. Thrawn doesn't have anything personal with anyone of his enemies, so he doesn't send too many TIEs after the Falcon. So Chewbacca doesn't provoke the distraction he wants. 

The Yellow Squadron, made of adavnced A-Wings, B-Wings and a C-Wing, a new model used by the leader, manage to skip the Dreadnought and its company by splitting in two. Thrawn focuses on them. "They skipped the Dreadnought, but why..." 

Then realization kicks in. "They are coming here! Protect the Chimera at all costs!" the Grand Admiral commands. Fifty TIE Fighters defend the flagship. The Chimera's cannons are activated. 

"This is it!" the Yellow Leader says with a smile. "If we blow up this ship, the battle is won! If we lose, the rest of the Republic can strike the Dreadnought more easily!" 

Thrawn doesn't smile. "Threatening the King to weaken the guard of the Queen? I am impressed, you gave me no choice. That's really clever. But this is no Holochess. The King is a strong piece here. Fire at will!" 

The defence of the Dreadnought is weakening, as ships advance to protect the Chimera. Poe always needed that opening. "The TIE numbers are diminishing! Attack the Dreadnought!" A large number of X-Wings, Y-Wings and A-Wings fly towards the Dreadnought. Since Thrawn is busy defending his flagship, Captain Kurn has to command his own ship. 

"Attack from their sides, TIE Fighters! We may be outnumbered now, but we can't lose the advantage!" the Captain commands.

The Dreadnought reaches the cruisers and starts destroying them one by one. The two Star Destroyers cover it with their firepower. The entire bombing force focuses there. Poe and Wedge destroy the TIEs quickly. Thrawn is fully aware of the Dreadnought being in danger, but he has to defend the Chimera. A TIE Fighter destroys two A-Wings, but the Yellow Leader shoots the fighter down and proceeds to destroy a cannon of the Chimera before retreating. "Blow up the cannons one by one! Then strike the bridge!"

On Coruscant, the ground forces of the Resistance fight surprisingly well against the waves of monsters. Eli unleashes them all at once so he can get behind the New Republic fleet and surround it. However, the turrets on the roof of every skyscraper fire at the Conqueror, dealing heavy damage and forcing it to attack the buildings. Eli also unleashes his entire fleet of fighter ships. 

Pan and Anna get surrounded by Moblins, but they repel them with ease. Connix manages to shoot a Lizalfos dead. But the First Order has forces from a lot more dimensions. Like some Metal Gear RAYs and some Decepticon Rocket Troopers. And, of course, Heavy Troopers, Lizalfos and Stalfos. Pan realizes that this army is in multiversal scale. He summons a Thunderstorm, bringing a Rocket Trooper down, along with three Stalfos. Anna casts Firestorm, and a RAY is burnt to a crisp. However, the Rocket Troopers and the RAYs shoot a barrage of vicious rockets, smashing a lot of buildings. The Heavies manage to destroy a ground turret. Connix sees a Rocket Trooper blowing up five of her soldiers. She uses a chain to tie its legs up and bring it down with ease.

Veran enters the battle and possesses a giant monstrous statue which shoots beams from its eyes. She incapacitates three turrets, while a fourth one falls to a TIE Fighter. Pan tosses a Lizalfos into a TIE, crashing it. But Veran snatches him up. "Wow, your skin is so soft! You know, I always wanted a little pet to play with." 

"Stop! I can't breathe!" Pan pleads. 

"Sorry, I didn't hear you!" Veran responds. Anna rushes to help, but a RAY knocks her away with its tail. Then it fires at her, but she avoids the bullets and with her pink lightsaber saws off its legs. 

In Dathomir, there is a big fight between Nightsisters and the Hutts. Lady Teura, a Nightsister, curses six Gamorrean Guards with Plague, while Rotta the Hutt stomps two Nightsisters and shoots a third one with his blaster. The battle leads to a stalemate after seven hours. 

"Listen, we are here to attack the First Order." Rotta explains. "Are you in allegiance with them?" 

"No. Sidious took late Mother Talzin's son to make him a Sith. The First Order wants to revive the Empire of Sidious. We are resisting the First Order in this planet." Teura answers.

Soon the two forces come to an agreement. They will attack the First Order together until it is completely destroyed. First target is the Dathomir Stronghold.

Back to Mustafar, Kylo and Rey are fighting for ten rounds, having landed a few hits to each other, but nothing too severe. 

Rey ducks a horizontal slash and jumps over a low swing, before leaping very high in the air. Kylo blocks the incoming attack and the blades, red and blue, lock. 

"Kylo! Why are you working for him so willingly? I thought you wanted everything." Rey asks.

"Because my Lord and I have mutual profit! You see, the demons, unlike Snoke, never kept me weak in order to hide their limits. They trained me properly and let me become stronger and stronger!" Kylo responds. 

"Then how does Ganon feel safe that you won't overthrow him?" the Scavenger asks again.

Ganondorf interrupts. "I train myself every day to become stronger. That way I can have competent underlings and the throne. And, of course, I become an even bigger danger constantly. Oh, and if somebody catches up, I can use his Dark Side against him. I can make Kylo implode if threatened." 

"Oh." Rey jumps back, avoids the following vertical strike and counters with a stab, but Kylo sidesteps and charges at his archenemy. The lightsabers clash again, but nobody is able to overcome the other. Until Rey does a spin with her saberstaff. Kylo blocks the first strike, but the spin involves a second one that catches him off-guard and hits him.

Enraged, he pushes Rey into a wall with the Force and then charges at her again. She avoids the lethal attack at the last second and trips him by rolling towards him.

"Good, scavenger, good" Ganondorf claps his hands. "Use your hate. This snake murdered Han, Leia and Luke. He had Finn killed. He used you as a puppet twice." 

Rey actually listens to the beast and fights even more aggressively. Kylo's defence is very strong... but he hardly gets on the offence now. He gets kicked in the stomach and slashed vertically upwards. Rey pushes him with the Force towards a guard, who ducks just in time. 

"Nobody interfere" Ganondorf commands. "Let the Skywalkers fight each other." 

In Dantooine, Finn has trained himself for two hours and walks towards a city. A man grabs his arm and hides him in a narrow path.

"You are Finn, right? The one who defied the demons?" the strange man asks.

"Yeah, I am Finn. Are you one of them?" the ex-trooper asks back.

"No. I am a Mandalorian. I believe only in honor. Even a traitor like you is more honorable than the entire First Order combined. Except Nines. I knew him. He was a honorable man. One of the few who managed to beat you in combat." 

"Yeah, because I was feeling pity for him and was still a novice at using the saber. What, did you expect me to show no compassion about any Troopers I betrayed? I am no heartless monster. He was still a brilliant melee specialist. I admired him for that. Shame he was close-minded." 

Finn then changes the topic. "Are you a pilot?" 

"Yeah" the Mandalorian answers. "A pretty good one. I also have the Force, but in a limited scale." Then he hears footsteps. They are lighter than human steps. 

"Shit. Skeletons are coming."

On space, Eli arrives to attack the Republic fleet from behind. He is shocked when he sees the Vigilante destroying the Star Destroyer in the right of the Dreadnought and the Spartacus blowing up the one in the left. Now the Republic is attacking the Dreadnought itself. The two Star Destroyers did severe damage to the fleet, but now they are out of the picture. Rose had bombed the Star Destroyer's defences in the right of the Dreadnought before the Vigilante finished it off. 

But the huge ship is not defenceless. With its cannons it eliminates four cruisers. With the main one it sets the Vigilante on fire. The Resistance crew panics. "Shoot the cannons! Leave the ship helpless!" 

The Spartacus gets hit from behind. Mothma is shocked. "They destroyed the Hyperdrive! We can't flee now! No problem. We will stay and fight!" The Spartacus turns to face the Conqueror, but not before getting hit again by the main cannons.

Wedge neutralizes five cannons of the Dreadnought, but ten enemy fighters chase him.

He struggles to escape, and almost gets hit twice. But Poe and Snap come to the rescue and shoot down most TIE Fighters. The last one goes for Snap's A-Wing and fires away, but Wedge manages to hit it in time. The Dreadnought uses its main cannon and one third of the Spartacus is history. Then it prepares to hit the Vigilante. The Vigilante strikes the Dreadnought and takes out the shields, but it is on the verge of being blown up. Poe and Wedge take out more cannons. 

"Bring the Bombers!" Commander Saber orders. "If we blow the Dreadnought up, we may win this battle!" 

The Yellow Squadron still distracts the Chimera. Yellow 3 and Yellow 5 are taken out by TIEs. The Yellow Leader gets mad, shoots down three enemy fighters and saves Yellow 7 from an Interceptor. 

"Wow, the C-Wing is awesome!" he boasts before he dodges enemy fire. Yellow 7 is chased by two more TIEs, but is saved by the leader and manages to disable the second cannon. The cannons fire rapidly and Yellow 2 is shot down by one. The Yellow Leader did something good for the team, but bad for himself. He made Thrawn fix his sights on him. 

"Fire at the new model!" the Grand Admiral commands. 

The Vigilante is forced to retreat because it is on the brink of destruction. The Dreadnought tries to chase it, but two cruisers named Han and Leia fire at its sides. Of course, the former cruiser shoots first. The cannons of the Dreadnought fire at the two cruisers, exposing themselves to the Resistance fighters. The First Order fighters defend the Dreadnought at all costs. Resistance fighters and Bombers are being destroyed one by one. In the end, only Poe, Wedge, Jessica, Snap and Rose remain. They do one final attack on the ship and destroy the last surface cannon, but not before it destroys the shield of the Han cruiser. 

Wedge is ready to dive at the bridge, which is swarmed by TIE Fighters. It would be suicide, but he would succeed. He is ready to take the risk... when a ship shoots one of his fighter's wings. It's not a TIE. It's an Y-Wing. 

"TICO! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Poe screams in the microphone of his ship. 

"The bastards killed Finn! I lost everyone I loved! I won't be able to save anybody now... I have to destroy those I hate. That's the only thing left for me to do!" Rose responds. She forces Wedge to flee and then dives herself. "I won't mess up this time. Finn... this is for you." 

Snap was always the one pulling pranks, with Poe being second by a mile. And he is going to use this talent. "Hey, I have a message for all the TIE Fighter pilots. You are all bucketheads who can't shoot anything at all! And Kylo is a whiny manbaby! " 

He manages to distract most pilots. "No!" Kurn protests. "It's a trick! He wants to lead you away from the ship! Come back!" 

Ten fighters listen to the competent captain and turn to face Rose again. The rest chase Snap who leads them to Poe and Jessica. No First Order pilot survives the trap. However, Snap loses his shield and is now exposed. Rose manages to shoot down nine fighters, but she gets hit by the tenth. She shoots it down, but she loses the blaster. 

She knows that she is probably doomed. "Paige... are you proud of me?" 

And she feels her sister smiling in Heaven when she unleashes all the proton torpedoes to the bridge of the Dreadnought. Kurn watches with fear and admiration his adversary. He stands proud and defiant against death. 

BOOM! The bridge of the Dreadnought is completely destroyed and Rose rams the tower of the giant ship. The explosion kills not only Rose, but every enemy on the Dreadnought. Rose has defeated more enemies that day than she did in her entire life. She has avenged her sister's death. With her last breaths, she became a true hero. Paige and Finn would finally be proud of her. 

Finally, Rose Tico has become a legend.

Now she could rest in peace, having done her part. The Dreadnought is completely devastated and the Chimera is the next target. Poe can't believe it. "Rose... you did it." 

Meanwhile, in Mustafar Kylo wins a saberlock by utilizing the small blades of his crossguard saber and knocks Rey down before wounding her rib badly. He goes behind her and strikes her with Force Lightning. 

"Redirect THIS!" Kylo taunts as he manages to strike her. Rey winces in pain and has to roll out of the way. She tries to get up, but gets zapped again. So she uses the Force to throw Kylo into a wall, damaging his back. Then she leviates him very high and drops him immediately and forcefully. 

Kylo falls with a thud, but gets up and charges one last time. Rey blocks with her saberstaff and slashes low, striking both legs at once. She gives him a hard kick to the stomach and he falls to his knees. His legs were not cut off, but wounded enough for him to fall down. 

Ganondorf gets up and steps out of his throne. "Great job, Rey. You proved to be the strongest of the two Skywalkers. More powerful. More brutal. More worthy of working for me. Join me, and you will be the new Supreme Leader, having a lot of servants in your command. People will see you as a hero, regardless if you are one or not! Ben proved himself to be weak. You, on the other hand, are fit to serve me." 

His voice is softer than usual. Rey can't believe it. She defeated Kylo and has the chance to be the new Supreme Leader. In her reign, she could change the life for the better. She would only answer to the Prince, who would be the ultimate authority not only in the Galaxy, but in the entire Multiverse! 

Ganondorf extends his right arm. "Well? Do you choose to join my holy cause?" 

Rey still can't believe that the monster who was belittling her before the duel with Kylo treats her now with respect. She is not sure about what to do. 

In the end, she extends her own right arm and takes the Prince's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a milestone for me! A main ST character is killed off. (Ok, the least popular one of the Resistance, but still...) 
> 
> What do you think about Rose's death? Was it meaningful? 
> 
> Rey and Kylo haven't fought each other since the very first episode. The illusion and the sparring match don't count. As for Ganondorf's speech, one thing I didn't like about TLJ (and Reylo) is that it confirms the Prince's words. I want Rey to be a true heroine, like in TFA and the second half of TLJ. Do you agree with the Prince or not?
> 
> Sorry for not developing the plotline of the Hutts and the Nightsisters much more. They will be more important later. 
> 
> Finn is considered dead by the Resistance. The only ones who know the truth are Luke Skywalker and the Mandalorian pilot. Onox has some suspicions. 
> 
> I used enemies from many franchises. It's the Multiverse. What did you expect to see, only Stormtroopers? 
> 
> Please give me reviews!


	19. The Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last stand of the New Republic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I will post less often. Thursdays and Saturdays, probably. This is the climax of the Battle of Coruscant. May the Force be with you.

Finn and his Mandalorian ally are cornered by Stalfos. They use their lightsabers and slay a lot of monsters, but for every enemy who falls two more come, with one purpose: kill both warriors. 

"Do you have a detonator?" the pilot asks.

"Yes, Mr... what's your name?" Finn responds.

"Throw it!"

"Ok, Throwit!" Finn tosses the detonator and blows six skeletons up.

The pilot stabs the scull of the last skeleton. "Actually, my name is Aron. Not Throwit. Nice to meet you, Finn!"

"I am happy too, Aron. Now, let's get out of here!" 

Meanwhile, in Mustafar, Rey still holds Ganondorf's hand.

"Tell me, Master... from where are you?" she asks.

"I was born a Gerudo. Desert thieves, proud warriors. I am the King there, Rey. I am not actually a pureblood demon. I became one after a long time." the Prince answers. "It took me many trials that you can't imangine."

"Oh, very interesting. My liege, what do you do to assholes?" 

"Well, I torture them to death. I force them to watch The Last Airbender, for example." the Prince replies with a vicious smile, reminding himself of his atrocities like feeding an entire race to a dragon.

"I give them my hand." Rey responds.

"What?" 

For all his power and intelligence, Ganondorf doesn't even manage to see the following stab through his stomach. Not even when it's too late.

It's over. It's finally over. In the end, the so-called god was mortal. Vulnerable. Rey tries to release her hand. But she can't. 

And the Prince's eyes open again with a demonic glow. 

"I am impressed, Scavenger. That one hurt. For this, I will tear you limb for limb!" A purple lightning bolt flows through Rey's body and she winces in pain. Then the Prince lands a left hook to her face.

Rey is knocked down and struggles to get up. Ganondorf raises his arm and an explosion is heard. Rey falls again, clutching her heart. 

"So, you have some Darkness in you after all, Scavenger. I knew it all along!" Ganondorf says, before unleashing another thunder. Rey tries to redirect it, but even she isn't so strong. The thunderbolt pins her to a wall. The guards raise their weapons.

"No" commands Ganondorf. "This fight is mine." Rey sends two giant pillars with the Force towards him, but he destroys them with his fists. Then he approaches her rapidly and delivers punch after punch to her. 

Rey pushes him away with the Force, but not too far. 

The Prince is ready to conjure another spell. "Kylo was weak. He couldn't even beat you. You proved yourself to be powerful, but not enough. I will purify the world with or without you!" 

"I AM NOT WEAK!" Kylo screams. He starts crawling towards the deity and his victim.

"Guards! Stop him!" Ganondorf commands.

Kylo whispers something to the guards and they do a step back. Then he stabs his enemy.

She falls to the ground unconcious. Ganondorf watches Kylo with glee. 

"Am I weak, Master? Am I weak? I won! Do you think of me as worthy now?" the Supreme Leader asks.

"You made a cheap shot, my apprentice. You have no sense of honor. This is why the Dark is stronger than the light. You are a true warrior of the Dark Side. Powerful, sneaky, cruel. I am proud of you, boy." Ganondorf compliments.

Meanwhile, on Coruscant, Veran has a bit of fun. 

"Ah, you feel so good, Hancock!" she says as she caresses his skin.

Pan isn't enjoying this as much. Anna finally catches up to them and charges with her lightsaber. The gargoyle easily repels her with its eye lasers. Then it steps on her. 

"You won't beat me this time, Anna! The Multiverse belongs to my master!" Veran gloats. 

Pan interrupts. "What about the Supreme Leader?" 

Veran turns to her captive. "You mean the Supreme Puppet, right? Ganondorf doesn't share his empire with anybody!" 

Pan starts talking to her. "Veran, why do you hunt me down so much?" 

"Because you are cute. And useful to my master as a warrior, but mostly because I like you. You are wasting your time with the dancer." 

The Resistance Champion scoffs. "Actually, YOU are wasting your time with the other monsters. If you really love me, abandon them and join us." 

Veran refuses. "I will never betray my fellow High Generals, no matter the cost. The Dark Side shall triumph!" 

Anna has managed to get up and slashes the Gargoyle's head, freeing Pan and knocking Veran down. The witch struggles to get up. "I am impressed, Pan. You did a good distraction. But I am still one of Ganondorf's strongest warriors." Then she turns into a giant purple beetle.

The Yellow Squadron suffers heavy casualties. Even the Yellow Leader dies, because he was surrounded by twenty TIE Fighters. Two A-Wings go for a cannon. One is destroyed, but the other takes the cannon out. Three TIEs drive it out. 

Soon, the Chimera is safe. But the Resistance managed to deal significant damage while Thrawn was threatened. The Grand Admiral decides to get more serious than ever.

Eli manages to heavily damage the Spartacus with the cannons of the Conqueror.. But the cruisers called Han and Leia flank the Conqueror. Eli's ship loses some cannons, the shields and some other parts. Han gets hit by the main cannon and its hull is ready to break, but Chewbacca leads the Falcon to the underbelly of the Star Destroyer and starts shooting the main cannon, along with any proton torpedoes going towards his ship. After his success, he growls thriumphantly and goes for the bridge. 

Mothma orders her ship to fire at the Conqueror and destroys half the ship. But the Chimera and five Star Destroyers attack from behind. 

Thrawn has started an all-out attack at the right moment. Han and Leia go for the flagship, but the former is destroyed by the Chimera's main cannon. The latter manages to take out a Star Destroyer with Poe's help, but is blown up by the Chimera and another Star Destroyer. 

Poe sees death everywhere. He has lost a lot of his comrades today. He believes Finn is deceased. After all, his apparent death and his discoveries started the battle. Rose died in front of his eyes, ramming a giant enemy ship. At least she managed to take out one of the most dangerous enemies. Snap... at least Poe saved him at the last second. Sloane would have murdered him. The Yellow Leader and his fleet were good people. Always happy and witty. The leader always did witty remarks and had two medals for his bravery. In Han and Leia there were many comrades, who gave their lives for freedom.

Poe is truly pissed off. And he attacks a Star Destroyer by himself, ready to bring it down.

"He is brave but foolish" comments Thrawn. "Take him out quickly. I won't be humiliated by a single pilot." The Grand Admiral doesn't have a good day either. He lost a Dreadnought and poor Rae Sloane. It will take him years to fully restore his fleet, since he has lost more than half of it. He is winning, but it's a very close battle.

The Conqueror is about to blow up. Eli Vanto is in mortal peril. He boards a TIE Fighter and escapes the ship. "Thrawn can command by himself. My ship is doomed and I have no choice but to fight." So he manages to shoot down an Y-Wing. He makes his way to the Chimera, where he will be safer. 

On land, five Wookies growl with immense joy as a Decepticon is blown up by their powerful bowcasters. Then another giant robot with a flamethrower manages to burn two of the Wookies. A Moblin stabs a Resistance Trooper with his spear, but is shot dead by another one. Connix takes out a Lizalfos with her blaster, while Tarrful strangles a Lizalfos who is gloating over the burnt body of a Wookie. 

Veran is tough as nails in her beetle form, causing minor earthquakes every time she bounces. But Pan and Anna are fighting as a team and are no joke. Bullets and blaster bolts are deflected by the hard shell of the beetle. But Pan and Anna can slash Veran with their lightsabers. And they do so multiple times, even though they are knocked down by some quakes. 

Veran, cornered, changes shape into a queen bee and starts firing stings. Pan avoids the shots and strikes the beast with lightning. As the witch screams, Anna casts Overheat, a very hot stream of ferocious flames. The giant bee is knocked down, but she gets up again. Nothing is over yet.

In Dathomir, the First Order fortress falls easily. Rotta decides the next action. "Listen. My gang and I are going to Jakku. There is a strong rival gang there that opposes us. They have also links with the First Order. What will you do?" 

"A strange gate is in this fortress. We will investigate it." a Nightsister replies.

The gang and the Nightsisters part ways. The Nightsister Elders step into the portal... only to find themselves in a forest with little children. There was no adult in the woods. Everyone was very peaceful. 

A boy steps forward and greets the women. "I am Mido. Welcome to the Kokiri Forest." 

On the moon of Dantooine, Aron and Finn have a sparring match. Finn is skilled with the lightsaber, but Aron is a Mandalorian who has the Force. After six grueling rounds, Aron lands a hit to Finn's left shoulder. 

"Do you give up, Finn?" Aron taunts. 

"Never." Finn charges again, this time more aggressively. Aron is very surprised when, after three more rounds, gets disarmed and slashed lightly in the ribs. 

The Mandalorian is not a graceful loser. "Do you consider this a victory? I am Force-Sensitive!" Finn gets pushed a few feet away with the Force. 

"Yes, Aron, I won. You cheated." Finn then changes the topic. "Where is your ship?" 

"There is a starport not far away. Let's go!" 

But Onox isn't very dumb. He has been to the starport first. And he has stolen or destroyed all the parked ships. He has also commanded some skeletons to patrol the starport so anyone who would try to escape would meet a grisly death. The Stalfos manage to find the two heroes. 

Aron pushes two skeletons with the Force at a third one. Finn shoots the enemies and manages five successful headshots in a row. But some skeletons manage to get too close. The two warriors draw lightsabers and slash away, putting up a good fight against the Stalfos. 

Until Aron gets stabbed in the back by a bronze sword.

"ARON! NO!" Finn, enraged, decapitates a Stalfos, chops both arms of another one, cuts another one in half, and dodges a stab with a backflip. He shoots a Stalfos, but the shield blocks the shot and another enemy manages a jab at his right knee. 

Finn gets as angry as in the battle with DJ. "You want my head, boneheads? Come and get it!" Stronger now, he manages to beat the remaining Stalfos. Aron manages to get up. "Don't worry, Finn... I am fine. We will find a ship. Now it's personal for me."

While the two search for a solution, Link lands on Coruscant... and discovers his old-fashioned sword can cut through RAYs and Heavy Troopers. While his shield can block blaster bolts.

Veran manages to sting Anna and sends a swarm of wasps towards Pan. She also summons a King Dodongo to aid her. The giant dinosaur burns many buildings. Link charges at the King Dodongo, hacking and slashing Death Troopers who get in his way. A Decepticon Rocket Trooper blows up the building of the Senate. Pan decapitates it before zapping seven wasps. Veran lands a cheap hit at his back, knocking him down. 

Anna rushes to attack Veran, but is knocked out when shot by a Heavy Trooper. Pan does his most powerful attack, an explosion of light around him. Veran is down for the count, most Heavies and machines too... 

Then he is knocked unconscious when a Death Trooper shoots him in the chest.

Poe manages to disable all the cannons of the Star Destroyer he was fighting. But a TIE Interceptor manages to hit him. BB-8 is hit by the attack. 

Poe, filled with fury, turns to the Interceptor and shoots it down. 

Then he goes for the Star Destroyer again, pursued by twenty enemy fighters. Jessica and Snap help him by shooting the enemy ships, allowing Poe to hit the tower, the motor and finally the bridge of the Star Destroyer. 

The General then attacks his final target. The Chimera itself. 

Eli watches with sorrow as the Conqueror is disintegrated. When Poe attacks the Chimera, Eli knows that his time is now. Poe takes out ten enemy fighters, but Eli sneaks behind him, ready to strike. Jessica rushes and takes the hit on purpose, then shoots Eli. Eli barely dodges the attack. 

Pava flees to the Gladiator, one of the newest Republic cruisers. Vanto drives Dameron away from the Chimera, allowing the ship to attack the Spartacus. Mothma commands everyone to flee with the transports. She uses the main cannon to neutralize a Star Destroyer and then rams the Chimera. 

Thrawn uses all of his cannons to maximize the damage on the enemy ship and minimize the damage on his own ship. Even though the Chimera loses its bow, the Spartacus is completely destroyed. 

But Poe is not finished. He manages to hit Eli and send him back to the Chimera, and proceeds to take a cannon of the Chimera out. Then he shoots down twelve proton torpedoes coming at him. 

"Thrawn! If you hear me, we end this right now! You have the blood of Rose, Mothma, and countless other allies of mine at your hands." 

"You must be General Poe Dameron. You know, I lost a Dreadnought, a lot of Star Destroyers and Sloane because of Mothma and you. Come, Poe. You are no match for me." 

The fastest of the Chimera's turrets fire at Poe rapidly, but Poe dodges the blasts and destroys them. He fires at the bridge, but the shield can't be penetrated even by proton torpedoes. Poe continues avoiding shots and landing hits, and even destroys the main cannon of the flagship. 

The Grand Admiral has to use his last trick. "This electromagnetic field consumes too much energy. You left me no choice, Poe Dameron. You are a real leader." 

The field makes Poe lose control and forces him away of the Chimera. It also takes out ten more enemy fighters. But the generator overloads and the field is soon down. "We won't be able to use it again now. We have to be more cautious." Thrawn comments. That was a very close call.

 

Three hours later, Rey opens her eyes. She is filled with unbearable pain. Kylo brings her food. 

"Kylo? Where am I?" she asks.

"In our fortress. Get used to it. In three days, we are going to get married." Kylo replies.

Rey glares daggers at her corrupt cousin. "I prefer to die than to marry somebody like you! I will never betray my friends, who actually care about me, for some monster who kills everyone close to him and believes I am nothing. What the Prince told about you is completely truthful." 

Kylo laughs scornfully. "Many people want to see us two together. Finn doesn't deserve somebody like you. He deserves to be pushed aside for the good of the Galaxy." 

Rey looks at him confused. "Why? Am I so ungrateful that I deserve only evil people? You are but a snake, not worthy of carrying on the Skywalker name. I don't even want to touch a person like you. Go away." 

Kylo scoffs. "Listen. And listen carefully. You are in my fortress, where I have an army of Stormtroopers and one of monsters. You can beat me in a duel, but you can't stop an entire army." 

"Your army killed Finn. For that, I am gonna kill'em all and skin you alive." 

Kylo knows the solution. "Shut up, scavenger, or I will tell Ganondorf that you hate his idea." 

"He may kill me brutally, but at least I won't be forced to marry my slimy cousin. I really wanted to help you overthrow Ganondorf. Without him, you've got nothing." 

Kylo storms off. "You will soon learn to appreciate me. You have no choice but to obey the stronger than you." 

After Kylo leaves, Rey leaves out a chuckle. "Yeah, Kylo. You are much stronger than me. Suuuure." 

In Takodana the Resistance is mourning. They fought very well, but in the end Thrawn and Veran won. 

Tarrful has lost his right arm. Chewbacca tries to relax him in vain. Poe creates a huge monument for the dead of the Battle of Coruscant. But he also has three graves created. The huge one is for Mon Mothma, the leader of the Rebellion who became Chancellor later. Unlike Palpatine, she was honest and loyal to the Republic. 

One grave is for Rose. In life, she was benevolent, but incompetent and sometimes selfish. In her last battle, she became a heroine, avenging the deaths of her sister and Finn. She managed to damage Thrawn's fleet permanently. She actually saved those she loved.

The last one is for the Yellow Leader. His plan allowed the Resistance to defeat the Dreadnought and corner the First Order. If Hux was in charge of the enemy, the New Republic would be still standing. 

Poe is ready to create one more tomb for Finn when a ship arrives. 

"Well, Aron, thank you for buying this ship." A voice is heard. "Sometimes, the black market sells to the right people." 

"They are still assholes, Finn. A million credits? Seriously?" 

"Wait. I think Poe is making my funeral... and has not invited me!" 

Aron and Finn emerge. Finn approaches Poe. "You know, Poe... I don't die so easily." 

"Finn! You are alive!" The two embrace tightly.

"Where's Rose?" Finn asks. "She always greets me first!" 

"Dead." Poe answers. "She destroyed a Dreadnought and shot down an ace pilot, but sacrificed herself. We had a big fight with Thrawn and his fleet, because you and Ni'ra exposed the atrocities of the First Order to the public. We lost, but barely. We did enough damage so it will take years for them to restore the fleet completely. However, the New Republic fell. We lost Coruscant. At least we saved the Dimensional Guardians. 

"And I was too late. Damn it! Now the First Order rules the capital of the Galaxy. They won't stop there. They will never stop. At least the New Republic woke up and went out with a bang."

"Not completely" Wedge interrupts. "I am still here to help. Thanks to Rose's sacrifice. She stopped me from sacrificing myself and then blew up the Dreadnought. She was a real hero." 

Finn looks surprised. "Rose? A real hero? Wow. I really inspire people. About her death... meh. Oh well." 

"What's his problem?" Wedge asks.

"Rose was not always like that" Poe replies. 

"For me, she will always be a hero."

Finn asks Rey's location. 

"Finn... I never got news from Rey since the dance. She hasn't any contact with us." 

"Oh no." 

Ni'ra is still on Coruscant and sees Thrawn in a big screen. "Greetings, people of Coruscant. Today, the corrupt New Republic has fallen. A new era of prosperity and peace awaits the Galaxy. No more racism. No more bureaucracy. No more poverty. The Empire will continue its attempts to make the Galaxy great again. Today, you can all relax, it is a celebration. In three days, we will use diplomacy, by the wedding of Ben Solo and Rey the Jedi. The two sides will be in perfect harmony again. Our new Prince will turn the Multiverse into an utopia. We only ask for your cooperation." 

Ni'ra sends this to Poe, who shows the speech to Finn. Finn is cross. "So Thrawn speaks about the enslavement of so many planets like he is freeing them. He plays the heroic savior. I know that bullshit. They were always telling us those lies while I was a trooper. Oh, and Rey marries Kylo, right? Well, I will go there uninvited... I have to make a little objection. In three days, we go to the ceremony. We will see who will have the last laugh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are excited for the shotgun wedding, then you read the wrong story. As for the hand touch, it was foreshadowed in two old chapters. Did you like the Battle of Coruscant, the original characters and Rey's trial? Or not? Please, give me feedback! I need it to improve myself!
> 
> Oh, and in the next chapter Finn and Rey finally reunite!


	20. Blaster Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey are getting married against the latter's will. Finn comes to the rescue. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway there, dear readers! This episode is very special. Most of you came for Finnrey and you haven't seen it for a long time. Well, in this chapter you will be compensated.
> 
> Also, the previous chapters were all too dark and edgy. Now comes the catharsis for the Rseistance. At least for a short while.
> 
> Also, I tagged the New Jedi Order a long time ago. I never make tags for no reason. Now, get ready to see it in action!
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to all Finnreys!

Three days later, Finn has trained himself, along with Temiri, Aron and Kiara. The last one is a little girl who has the Force and wants to be like Rey, that strong, independent woman. Their plan, if successful, will be the revenge of the Resistance for the New Republic. Pan, remembering when he was almost forced into a shotgun wedding and always willing to kill some demons, participates in the operation happily.

The mechanics have started creating more ships. Commander Saber, Wedge Antilles and Poe Dameron discuss the best course of action. They know the Fist Order plans a trap for them. 

Meanwhile, the Dragmire Gang and the First Order prepare for the wedding. Kylo is getting dressed. "I hope I am not very ugly with the scar." 

Onox reports to the Prince. "My lord, Finn is still alive. Skeletons were destroyed in the starport and around a sewer pipe. At least he found the rest too late, if he has escaped the planet." 

Ganondorf closes his fist. "Onox, you had ONE JOB. I am actually surprised that you failed. Well, you beat him in combat and prevented him from helping the rest of the Resistance in time. These reasons, and the fact that you are still my best general, are the reasons why I don't toss you into a river while you wear your armor. Come and attend the wedding. I am sure they are going to attack. Especially after your report. We have to be prepared. That's why Thrawn announced the wedding in public." 

Rey is also getting dressed. She looks beautiful, but her white dress limits her movements a bit. On purpose, because she is eager to escape. She did not choose her own outfit. 

Ganondorf, one hour later, stands in the center of a temple dedicated to himself. "The couple is blessed by a deity, and He will rule the Multiverse with an iron fist. You two will be together, in sickness and in health, in peace and war, in happiness and sadness. Kylo Ren, son of Han Solo and Leia Organa, do you want to have Rey as your wife?" 

"Yes!" 

"Rey, daughter of some random nobodies..." 

"Hey!!"

"Do you want Kylo to be your husband?" 

"No."

Stormtroopers point their blasters at her.

"Still no." 

Ganondorf's palm starts glowing.

"Yes, I do."

Ganondorf chuckles. "Does anybody have any objections? Except for the bride. If someone does, he has to speak now. And then... he shall be silenced forever." 

CRASH! The door is kicked open. "I object to this wedding." 

"An uninvited guest?" Kylo turns around. "Why are you here?" 

"I am here to chew bubblegum and crash this wedding. And I am all out of bubblegum." The guest's features become more clear. 

Rey pushes Kylo with the Force away and runs towards the guest. "FINN! YOU ARE ALIVE! I thought I lost you forever! Even though I sensed some light outside of the temple, I still couldn't believe it would be you!" The two embrace each other.

Ganondorf points at Finn. "You are the one who made a fool out of my best High General, killed a Knight of Ren and exposed the Prison Camp incidents. You are a pain in the ass, FN-2187. Kill both of them." he commands his men.

The entire crowd is armed. They start shooting at the couple. Finn manages to score six headshots in a row. Rey has no weapon, but still takes out a Stormtrooper with the Force. 

Outside of the temple, Temiri manages to pick up Rey's saberstaff. A sniper is firing at at Aron, who is distracting the guards and beats two Stalfos at once, until Temiri stabs the sniper in the back and breaks the roof. He tosses the saberstaff to Rey, who immediately slays two Death Troopers at the same time. 

Finn shoots some Moblins and stabs a Lizalfos in the throat. Then he shoots Ganondorf in the head. The blaster bolt does absolutely nothing. Ganondorf raises his hand, ready to blow Finn up. To his surprise, he does no damage. "Impossible! This can damage people stronger than me!" 

Both warriors equip their sabers and charge at each other. 

Kiara uses her saber to cut a guard's leg and to block a blaster bolt. Temiri, Kiara and Aron fight very well, but they are still not very well trained Jedi and they are heavily outnumbered. Then Connix, Saber, Link and Pan arrive. Pan goes inside and fights the crowd, which involves only enemy soldiers. 

The four Knights of Ren spring into action and fight ferociously. An army surrounds the temple, but the defences of the fortress, led by Hux, attack the army from a lot of angles. 

Connix shoots five Death Troopers dead, but gets shot in the knee. Her armor protects her. Commander Saber kicks a Moblin in the nuts and turns to shoot a Stormtrooper in the heart. Four Stormtroopers surround him, but he tricks them into shooting each other. Then he headbutts a skeleton before stabbing him in the spine with his lightsaber.

Finn doesn't do very well. He is mostly on the defence, having done only one unsuccessful attack. Ganondorf knocks him down with a ferocious kick in the belly. "You are weak, Eighty-Seven. Wasted potential." 

Finn gets up and slashes low, but Ganondorf blocks with his darksaber. "Pathetic." The Prince slashes horizontally, aiming for Finn's neck, but the hero ducks and retaliates with a stab. Ganon jumps back and does a circular move, disarming Finn. Then he punches him in the face, drawing blood. Finn punches back, but his opponent doesn't even flinch. 

Ganondorf stabs Finn in his stomach with his Darksaber. "Is that all? You are the one that keeps me from the absolute? I am superior!" 

Finn struggles to pull his lightsaber with the Force. He had done it two hours ago, after over ten failed attempts. His enemy continues gloating and gloating over him, occasionally giving him a kick. When Finn finally manages to make the saber move again, he waits for the next kick and slashes the Prince's leg, causing a slight wound. 

Ganondorf winces a bit in pain. "You... you actually wounded me! So, you know how to fight, Trooper. Even while stabbed. But I have power that can make you shocked!" Finn realizes that he just made the Prince angry and he is ready to pay the ultimate price.

ZAP! A thunder knocks Finn unconscious. Pan rushes towards them. He draws his lightsaber and points it at Ganondorf. "You will pay for this, bastard!" 

Ganondorf and Pan fight for over seven rounds trying to overcome each other.

Their sabers clash again and again.

"Your reign of terror is over, monster!" Pan shouts while performing a leap attack.

Ganondorf parries it easily. "I am not a monster, I am a god, and I will smite you!" Then he retaliates with a high slash, which is dodged. He follows with a kick, which knocks Pan down. 

Pan uses a very powerful thunderbolt to strike the Prince and knock him away. "Quickly! Run! We crashed the wedding!" he announces before unleashing a second thunder.

The thunder is blocked by a pink energy barrier. Pan breaks it with a Thunderpunch, but is completely exposed to an incoming Warlock Punch. And he has no way to stop the attack. Whack! Pan's nose starts bleeding. Then he gets slashed across the chest. 

"Now you have no friends to save you, Pan Hancock. Prepare to meet your doom!" Ganondorf gloats and raises his hand, knocking Pan down again. "Phew! I thought this stopped working!"

Finally, the demon casts his lightning and shocks Pan, pinning him to the floor. 

Meanwhile, Poe manages to drag Finn away from the fight, while Rey confronts Kylo and Kreia at the same time. The two most powerful Knights are more than a match for Rey and manage to corner her. And Finn is knocked out, all thanks to that green, big-nosed son of a bitch! The other three Padawans try to help her, but Bruton manages to repel all three of them. 

Kreia tries to chop both of Rey's hands, but the saberstaff manages to block both lightsabers at once. Rey counters with a jab at Kreia's arm. But Kylo pushes her with the Force and then pulls her closer to him.

"You should never have denied my proposal. You know, I wanted somebody to love me for what I am!" 

"Sorry, I am way too sane to be into genocidal, patricidal monsters. Want redemption? Earn it! Oh right, you don't want it. Why must I force my beliefs on you?" she replies.

Kylo then starts choking her with the Force. "You are going to die for this. Nobody dares to blame me for Snoke's and Luke's crimes. I did not kill Snoke for you to deny me!!!" He continues tightening his grip on Rey's throat until... 

A red lightsaber emerges through Kylo's back. "You are a traitor to the First Order. Even worse than Eighty-Seven. Now you face the consequences." Kreia kicks the Supreme Leader and spits on him. He loses consciousness. Then the female Knight approaches Rey. "This fucker does not deserve to live. Kill the traitor." 

Rey approaches Kylo, her saberstaff ignited. She is really tempted to kill and mutilate him. Her eyes take a yellow color, her saber is ignited. For a moment, it seems like Kreia's advice has an effect on the Jedi. 

Luke did foresee that. He knew how vile Kylo would truly become. But he hesitated. And so can Rey.

Luke's ghost emerges. "Don't kill him! He is helpless now! It will be murder!" 

Rey wakes up, her eyes are back to normal, she deactivates her lightsaber... and kicks Kylo in the balls before spitting at him twice. "No, Kreia. He deserves to live. He deserves to be alone with his past sins." 

Meanwhile, Zant manages to put up a good fight against Link and manages to pin him down with his Shadow Bullets. Then he spins around and knocks Link down, before slashing his back. 

"When I finish you, I will cover the Multiverse with Darkness again! My master shall reign supreme!" 

Link gets up and kicks the powerful lord in the stomach before slashing him twice with the Master Sword. Zant teleports on the roof and fires more bullets. Link finds cover behind a rock, but Zant charges a big Shadow Ball and breaks the rock to pieces. Link retaliates with a Light Arrow, wounding the king's arm.

Zant teleports behind Link and almost stabs him in the back, but Link avoids the hit and retaliates with a Spin Attack. It strikes home and Zant flees. 

Bruton easily knocks Temiri and Kiara out, but Aron isn't that easy. The Mandalorian avoids a lethal swing and barely parries the next one. Then he attacks thrice, but the giant casually blocks all three attacks. They attack with Force Pushes, but Bruton is much stronger. So Aron is pushed far away and almost falls into the lava. He barely escapes his fiery demise and avoids a vertical swing that would split him in two at the last second! 

He slides and manages to shoot Bruton in his left leg, wounding him. Then he lands a jab at his back. But both wounds are minor and Bruton gets mad. With his strongest swing he manages to knock Aron down, even though the Padawan was blocking. With a second swing the bulky Knight cuts off Aron's right hand clean off. "Is this the New Jedi Order? It's so puny! Three weak Padawans." 

Pan is in the doghouse. Ganondorf is a very tough advesary and he has just equipped his actual main weapon. A giant two-handed sword which used to belong to an evil Old God. The Sword of Dark Think. It is twenty times as strong as a lightsaber. 

Fortunately, Pan's Sword of Truth, a big, golden blade, is that sword's good counterpart. It can slay evil deities. The two continue fighting, but the difference is obvious. Pan is the most powerful mortal in his dimension, but he is no demigod, unlike his enemy. 

The swordfight lasts six rounds before Pan lands a jab at Ganon's shoulder. The Prince, enraged, bashes Pan quickly before landing a left hook to his face and then slashing him with his sword of obsidian. Which is the same sword he earned after the evil deity that had it perished. Pan winces in pain and struggles to get up. Which leads to him not reacting to the big ball of electricity coming at him.

However, since his powers are electricity-based, he doesn't die. He still gets hurt and staggered, though. The Prince is ready to finish him off with one powerful blast. 

Then Commander Saber shoots the ceiling with the Devastator, his trusted rocket launcher, and Anna helps with a fireball twice her size. Debris fall onto guards, officers, and a big one hits Ganondorf himself. 

In another part of the base, Jessica and Face fight some guards while planting bombs in several places of the base. They destroy every security camera. After the Resistance gets out of the temple, Thrawn rushes in.

"Almighty Ganondorf, we have intruders in the base!" 

The Prince glares at the Grand Admiral. "And you didn't chase them like the dogs they are. Very well, let's go." 

The attack on Mustafar was very successful. However, not everybody gets out of there alive. As Face and Jessica plant the last bomb, Ganondorf catches up to them. "GET OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT, WORTHLESS HUMANS!" 

Face steps forward. "Jessica, run. I will hold him off." And he lifts some boulders with telekenesis before throwing them at the Prince. The monster uses his big sword to slice the boulders to pieces and retaliates with Shadow Balls.

As Jessica escapes, she rescues all prisoners, who strike the First Order as one. Krugg is the only one who manages to kill more than six prisoners. He even wounds Jessica. But he gets surrounded when Resistance Troopers led by General Poe and Kaydel Ko Connix attack him from behind. Two successful shots later, Krugg is forced to flee. However, he still managed to slice a Sergeant in two.

After the escape, Jessica presses a button and the Mustafar Base explodes. Thousands of First Order combatants and Dragmire warriors leave their last breath there. The Temple is next. Rey defeats Bruton and demolishes what's left of the temple with the Force. Selena, a healer and old companion of Pan, stays on a flagship and tries to heal Finn. 

Face of Destiny is a brave fighter, who manages to last seven rounds against Ganondorf. But he can't overpower the demigod and soon gets stabbed in the heart by the Sword of Dark Think. 

Both fighters managed to survive the explosion and have kept fighting, but now it's over. "Don't let a victory in a duel increase your ego. You might have killed me and Luke, but the rest still live. You can't kill us all one by one." Face spits.

"Luke was way more dangerous than you. And, next time, all of you are going to die. You can't stop the Apocalypse. You can't fight fate. Your friends think they ended the war. No. I am still alive, and can create an army by myself. And, you know... this is not my main base" Ganon replies.

Later, in Takodana, Finn recovers and is completely healed. He starts speaking with Rey. The two ignore everyone else.

"So, when I jumped in the river, I used my parachute and planted a detonator which would explode manually. I managed to humiliate Onox's men. What did you do?" 

"Used Kylo to get close to the Prince of Darkness. It did NOT go well, because I had no idea somebody could survive a stab which pierces his body."

"Did you beat Kylo?" 

"In the Throne Room. However, Ganondorf was much stronger. It was so brave of you when you picked a fight with him. If not for you, I would be sentenced to a fate worse than death. In the temple, Kylo beat himself. He managed to turn Kreia Ren against him for good. Now everyone knows who killed Snoke." 

"Well, nothing can be hidden forever. Kylo's only hope are the demons now. Without them, he's got nothing. On the other hand, Hux's popularity will increase." 

"Finn, let's stop thinking about the enemy. We didn't have a moment together in a loooong time." 

The two kiss for a long time. They don't break it until they start struggling to breathe. Rey looks then at Finn with wonder. "Finn... your kiss never tasted so good. Why is that?" 

"Probably because we missed each other?" Finn asks.

"This time, nobody interrupted us. Where is Rose?" 

Finn sheds a single tear. "Rose will never come back. She is dead. She gave her life to avenge my supposed death. She became a heroine, just like her sister." 

"Now who will stop us from doing anything? I miss our rivalry! Even though I am a bit happy, because she won't bother us anymore." 

Finn has an idea. "Let's go to the bedroom. You know... the punishment for going with assholes is thrusting with extreme prejudice. I know how to punish you, love. Prepare yourself!"

Two minutes later, the bed is going to crash. Finn is giving his best, but Rey still pleads for more. Finn had fought many beasts the last month or so, but no monster was as brutal as Rey when she makes love. 

However, Finn has no objections this time. He thrusts his big "saber" with all of his might, stabbing the hungry beast multiple times, however it is never satisfied enough. 

Outside of the door, Poe hears the noise. "Ok, this must be what I did with Jessica after the Battle of Kashyyyk. It was the best experience of my life!" 

Two hours later, Finn and Rey get dressed. They, along with the rest of the Resistance, hear the speech of Poe Dameron.

"We fought well as the Resistance. But the forces of evil win sometimes. Three days ago, we lost almost everything. And yet, here we stand, as a thorn in the First Order's side. We rise from the ashes of our fallen comrades, as avengers. We managed to crash their final ceremony, snatching their permanent victory away. We still lost important warriors, but won the battle. Now the Supreme Leader's mask has fallen. Now the entire galaxy knows what he truly is. Kylo thinks he has won, but he is in a huge disadvantage. His lies have been exposed, his subordinates don't trust him, he is not the true authority anymore. The First Order is a fraud, and so is the Supreme Leader. 

As long as one of us stands defiant, there is still hope. We can't admit defeat towards an army built on lies. Even the weakest and most selfish of us can make a difference in battle and help the rest save the galaxy! Rose's heroic sacrifice proved that anyone can help if they are pushed too far. Then, it was her time. Now, it's our time!" 

Everyone in the Resistance cheers on Poe. There is a lot of noise amongst the crowd. The morale of the entire army is raised. Jessica rushes towards the General and hugs him with such a passion that her feet aren't even touching the ground. 

Finn and Rey hug Poe next. "Good job, buddy" congratulates Finn. 

"Thanks a lot!" Poe answers.

Rey compliments him for the speech. "You were great, General!" 

"I know." 

Rey and Finn get out of the base and look at the beautiful setting sun while holding hands. The war has not ended yet. But the couple won't be separated ever again. True love can survive any trials. This couple endured its fair share. It survived the countless lies of the Supreme Leader. It survived temptations. It survived jealous friends. Even a forced wedding couldn't stop the two lovers. All of these just made them want each other even more.

The two heroes celebrate their own small, personal victory. They do so in silence. Nobody needs to know this triumph. Nobody except for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is not the ending. Even though it could legitimately be. Were you impressed by the reunion, or did you want something more?
> 
> I've got no reviews for the last chapter and wondered if you were getting fed up with the lack of direct Finnrey. You know, if you have any pronlems, point them out please!
> 
> TO BE CONTINUED...


	21. Diary of a Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ordinary week for Rey after the Blaster Wedding. From her point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to The_Readers_Writer. Why? Because s/he made a story about Rey writing in her diary. Which is the plot of this chapter. This is completely different from the previous ones, but after the Blaster Wedding I believe the Resistance deserves to relax.

Rey's POV

Monday, Earth.

Dear Diary,  
Today I went fishing along with Finn, Anna and Link. Link was the most experienced of us all and managed to catch a lot of fish. I, on the other hand, was born and grew up in the desert. In Kamino I learned only how to swim. I didn't know how to use the fishing rod and so I tried to catch a fish with my bare hands. When the others started laughing, except for Finn, I decided to teach them a lesson. 

Ten minutes later, the fish started jumping towards me. The others started watching this with surprise. Of course, I used the Force to do the trick, but nobody seemed to understand!

The problem is that one month has passed since I was forced to marry Kylo as punishment for attacking a demon. I heard that Kylo hasn't recovered yet and Kreia replaced him, blaming me for the attack. Technically, I hit him last... Well, I haven't seen enough action in that month. The only big battle was against Unkar Plutt's gang. Plutt survived, but his gang was almost destroyed. Well, I could beat half of them single-handedly. With Finn, Kiara and a dozen soldiers, it was a slaughter.

After fishing, I went to Ach-To to train the Padawans. They are now ten, and the original three have improved a lot. I am happy to have so competent, respectful students. Temiri, Kiara and Dill tried to spar with me simultaneously. I went easy on the children until they started winning. Then I disarmed them all. Now they will never get too cocky, since the enemy may hold back. Until he gets serious and surprises them.

Now I returned to Earth. I sat behind a lone tree, alone. Only Finn is close to me, ready to protect me when I am in trouble. Usually, I don't need no man, but he is too kind and gentle for a human. So I appreciate his help. 

Tuesday, Hyrule, Kokiri Forest.

Finally, a mission. Today I learned about the Threat Levels. A Threat Level of 1 is an armed robber or few Stormtroopers. Level 10 is the maximum. Kylo was a Level 7. I don't want to know what can possibly be a ten... Fortunately, Nightsister cults are only a 5.2. But when we entered the Lost Woods to confront them, we were surrounded! We were the team who went fishing yesterday. Fortunately, I had the perfect comrades. Finn and I make excellent teamwork, Anna can control fire and Link knew the place by heart. I never saw Finn actually using the Force until he was attacked by two Nightsisters. I was busy repelling six enemies and couldn't help him. 

But he managed to push one away, stab the second one, then attack the first one. He wasn't amazing at using the Force, but at least he actually used it. The reason for the fight was that the Nightsisters tried to summon a local monster. They succeeded. Even though I am not afraid of spiders, THAT spider had only one eye as big as my face and claws that could chop two trees at once. Finn had an expression of fear that I actually found very sweet. He was pretty afraid until the monster hit Link and went for me. I just knew Finn would charge at that moment! 

Fortunately, the beast's weak point was painfully obvious. That giant eye just asked to be stabbed.

After our victory, we were greeted by children in tunics. I have no idea where are the adults. Maybe I should ask Link tomorrow. These kids are cute, but not as cute as the Porgs. Seriously, the only things I can't resist hugging are Finn and the Porgs. Well, both are adorable. I felt very comfortable. The houses were mostly wooden without too much furniture... but at least it's something. I lived on Jakku for most of my life. Every house I have seen is better than that ruined vechile I used to live in. I read that my father, my real father, destroyed that vechile himself. I also read that Thrawn, the Chiss who conquered Coruscant, was his adversary. In Jakku I had also never eaten fruit or vegetables. I had no idea they existed. But in Kokiri Forset... things are a lot different.

I really love this place.

Wednesday, Takodana, our base.

I learned why there were no adults! The inhabitants never grew up! This would be strange, but I know somebody who never grew up and is Supreme Leader. At least, he was... I am afraid Kreia will do a more cunning plan and just waits for the right moment to strike. 

When I came back to the base, Aron asked me to train him. We had a sparring match. We tried to disarm each other again. For the entire month he kept losing. Yet he was determined to win once. And he actually did it today. After one more failed attempt, he tricked and disarmed me on the rematch! I must train more. I can't allow a Padawan to catch up! 

This was a great day for me. Finn reminded me how big he is again, pleasing me a lot. Of course, I give him amazing blowjobs. His words, not mine. Even though I nearly choked myself to death with this, I don't regret a thing! Finn is always very sweet to everyone... except when we have our fun or he protects me. Then he becomes a beast. I still find him cute.

Thursday, Jakku, my old home.

Finn and I went on Jakku to visit my old home, one last time. We were ambushed by Unkar Plutt. Saber says Plutt has the face of a pig. I don't know what a pig is, but it must be really ugly. As I wrote yesterday, Finn turns into a beast when he protects me. When Plutt managed to shoot and wound me, Finn chopped his hand off, took his blaster and shoved it right through his mouth. No, really. Unkar fled quickly. Something is wrong with Finn. When he gets upset, he... changes a bit. 

My old home was raided. I am not surprised. Scavengers will steal everything possible just to survive. If you are not strong and independent, you die. The harsh environment is mostly the reason I had so many flaws. Oh, Finn... I am sorry for attacking you for no reason on Jakku. And, instead of hitting me back, he still tried to protect me. If you ask him, he will tell you I am a lot more amazing than him. You know, because I am a Jedi. I believe that he is great in his own way. I thought so even before the forced wedding.

The only thing present in my home was my pilot doll and the helmet I used to eat in. The only things worthy for me, anyway. Thank the Force. Oh, how did I miss that doll. As for the helmet... it might save my life once or twice. Useful. 

I realized I had my past and my future in front of me. My doll was my past. The only one who was my real company when I was alone, enduring the heat and the cruel sandstorms. The only friend I had on Jakku, where everyone else cared only about himself. I have to admit, I was very selfless... for a scavenger. Anyone else would sell Bb-8 for those rations. At least, when I felt too lonely, I always had my doll.

Finn is my future. He showed me love when I acted like he was just another scavenger. On Starkiller he almost gave his life just for me. And then again on Geonosis. That battle was a disaster, but it opened my eyes and everyone else's. 

"You are nothing. But not to me." Backstabbers will use your weaknesses. They will tell you that they are your only real friends and that you can trust only them. But they care only about their own gain. Real friends help you without gaining anything. And they never see you as a nobody. Every day I regret my past mistakes. But I don't want to forget. If I forget them, I might repeat them. Why did I reference Kylo's words? Because I remembered how much Finn and the Resistance cared about me. And I was able to see through the lies. 

Thank you, Finn. Thank you, for everything. You are the best person I ever encountered. 

Friday, Crait, old Resistance base. 

First mission in a long time where I was not with Finn. Instead, I was only with Pan. Sure, he was handsome and a good fighter... but if only he was half as amazing as Finn... 

While on Crait, we discovered the First Order already rebuilt the base. But it was an isolated fortress, unlike the base on Mustafar.

Pan took my hand, saying that he and I can beat everyone together, except probably the five demons. I slapped his hand. I don't give my hand so easily to people. Yeah, I gave it to Ganondorf, but he does not belong to people. He belongs to monsters. My plan was perfect. I almost ended the war. But somehow he survived. I swear, I will watch him die. For killing Luke. For almost killing my Finn twice. For forcing me to marry Kylo. For the sake of everyone in the galaxy. 

The guards were only Stormtroopers and Death Troopers. Easy to find and kill. As for the helmet? Well, it broke today, but at least I survived the headshot. I am sure that Death Trooper won't land another blaster bolt at me... ever! Not even all six pieces of him combined. 

As for Pan, his strength and skill rivaled mine. He managed to destroy a laser cannon with a thunderbolt. And then beat eight Death Troopers simultaneously. Well, I decided to not let a stranger outshine me and brought down a wall with the Force. Basically, we tried to impress each other.

As it turned out, he surpassed me in skill because he trained a lot more. But I had more raw power. We easily won the battle. Ok, except when we faced the giant droid which had blasters in the hands, eyes and nipples. That thing was weird. Also, Pan was pretty durable. I still can't believe he survived getting shot by that thing. We beat it, but it was a very, VERY close call. 

Finn and I weren't the only interracial couple in the Resistance. I saw how Pan and Anna acted with each other. Every time they were together. They kiss when they think nobody is looking. They have excellent teamwork in battle. And I am pretty sure they have done it a lot. 

Well, basically they are like Finn and me if we swapped colors. But who gives a shit about race, really? 

I witnessed it again when Anna, Saber, Finn and Poe came to see if everything was clear. Pan and Anna's hug had so much passion! I hope these two are happy forever.

Saturday, Takodana, our main base.

Bad news. Turns out, Kylo survived. And he is pissed at Kreia for taking his place. The two have escalated their rivalry and have their own fans now. I hope this is just a rumor... Kreia may be more competent, but Kylo is a complete monster. He wants to remove the light from him at all costs. Ok, it's his own free will. We can't force him otherwise. 

I should have listened to Kreia and ended his life then and there.

However, there was not a lot of conflict today. We visited Earth and went to a beach. I just love washing my feet. I adore being in water in general. I envy those who believe water to be something ordinary. 

We played a game where we gave the ball to each other and anyone who missed got a point. Anyone who got ten points was called a Stormtrooper. Ironically, Finn was the only one not to be called a Stormtrooper. Shame that Rose was not there, with us. She would have a lot of fun. 

She had a lot of flaws, but I started missing her. She always made me laugh with her jokes. She saved Finn's life more than once. She even helped the Resistance twice. And she was a good company when she was not stalking Finn. Which was 4% of the time. 

Since she was actually benevolent and now gone forever, I can finally forgive her for everything. 

The one with the most defeats was Snap. He was the only one who lost two games. 

Well, later Snap's day was improved when an Octorock attacked Jessica and Snap beat it single-handedly. Everyone cheered for him.

Well, Octorocks are easy, but when you are in the water, half-naked and without any weapons, they can cause trouble. 

Also, I will never use the Force again while playing. I lost a match because Poe caught me cheating. It was not my fault, the wind moved the ball right into my hands! Just kidding. 

Tomorrow, we will raid Artorias. I am so excited! One more planet, free of the First Order. Soon, we will take Coruscant back. Soon, we will end the war!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance deserved it. Dill is another Padawan of Rey. She has recruited a lot of apprentices. Also, I believe we needed a view to her thoughts about everybody. Stay sharp, the next chapter will have plot and action again!


	22. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance liberates Artorias. Rey rampages. Kylo grows closer to the demons. Finn learns an important secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like many characters in the Star Wars universe. Luke, Poe, Vader, Yoda, Han, Lando... but there is no character whom I like more and think he is wasted potential in canon than Finn. But hey, I write fanfiction that doesn't completely suck! So what stops me for creating my own fanon where Finn is NOT wasted potential? 
> 
> Anyway, the break is over, time for another plot-heavy chapter!

Artorias. A mostly blue planet, occupied by the First Order. It has a lot of water, but land isn't as scarce as in Kamino. Under the ground there are many materials valuable to the galaxy. The First Order conquered the planet with brute force, back when Snoke reigned supreme. That was Captain Phasma's greatest victory. They took all the children and enslaved all adults. Anybody who fought back was murdered by Phasma and her minions. Snoke himself led the attack, while Phasma, despite being a teenager, did most of the work.

It's another Sunday in the planet. General Hux is preparing to make a speech. "The new Supreme Leader is brilliant. She didn't engage immediately with the Resistance, allowing us to regroup. In 15 minutes, I will tell those worthless people why the First Order is the best way for them. Kylo was a kid in an adult's body, never minding the consequences. Kreia is five times the leader he is." he tells some servants, who nod in agreement.

Meanwhile, Finn, Rey, Temiri, Connix and Chewbacca land on the planet. "Hopefully we won't fight a Knight" Finn says. "We can beat anything else." 

Rey remembers Mustafar. Her eyes widen with fear as she does so. She was so close to save the Multiverse and end the war. And then... she was like on the Supermacy, where Snoke had tortured her. Only that then, Kylo had saved her life. In Mustafar, on the other hand... 

"Not everything else, Finn. There are things in the Multiverse fouler than Kylo Ren himself." 

"If they try to touch you, I will be by your side. Forever."

They attempt to sneak into the main First Order base. However, Chewbacca, being a big, noisy Wookie, isn't very good at sneaking. "Change of plans" Finn proposes. "Chewie is very strong and loud. He will distract the enemy forces as we sneak." 

Chewbacca growls disapprovingly, until Rey explains. "Chewbacca, you will be able to kick a lot of ass if you follow Finn's plan." 

Chewbacca approves. Just at that moment, Stormtroopers and some officers find them. The Wookie lets a roar and starts beating enemies up. Stormtroopers shoot at him, but they miss every shot. 

The others easily escape and go to the main base. Two Stormtroopers try to draw their blasters, but Finn shoots first. Both of them. "We save the civilians, plant the detonators and get out of there." 

Connix is pleased. "Poe knew when he promoted you to Colonel." 

"It was because I crashed the wedding and had the First Order base destroyed. No nepotism. And, if we succeed and survive, you will be promoted to Captain." 

"Thank you very much, Colonel!" 

Fifteen minutes later, Hux makes his speech. 

"People of the First Order, residents of Artorias, 

Today we celebrate the victory of the First Order and Supreme Leader Snoke against the oppressive New Republic when they liberated this planet. Sadly, Snoke was brutally murdered by the cowardly Kylo Ren, who was an average successor, to say the least. Don't let Kylo give you a bad image of us, my dear civilians. 

However, he admitted his treason in front of Kreia and was punished. Hopefully all the traitors of the First Order suffer the same fate. They deserve it. 

The Hosnian System was destroyed, but we still had to capture Coruscant. Fortunately, Grand Admiral Thrawn ended that threat a month and a half ago. When the Resistance retaliated, they only managed to give us a more competent leader. 

Supreme Leader Kreia is charismatic, worthy of taking charge of our great organization. Join our noble cause, civilians. Fight for the recurrection of the glorious Empire. We will crush the anarchy and the destruction it causes. Anarchy is like slavery, it makes humans live like savage beasts. We will destroy the gangs, one by one, and deliver their leaders to justice. We will end the war once and for all!"

Meanwhile, Connix plants the final detonator. She is ready to escape, but two Scout Troopers see her and start shooting. Connix shoots back, taking both of them out. Three more Scout Troopers emerge and attempt to shoot Kaydel, but she takes out those three too. 

Rey is found by a Heavy Trooper who starts shooting at her. She avoids most of the shots, except for two which are blocked. Then she pushes him down with the Force and cuts him in half with her lightsaber. A Scout Trooper goes for help, while a Stormtrooper Commander leads twenty Stormtroopers against Rey.

Finn takes down two Officers but he is spotted by a droid, BB-9E. "Ok, I have killed Von and survived Onox. I've got this." 

The droid zaps Finn before he reacts. Finn barely gets up and avoids a second taser attack. Then he manages to shoot it, but it flees and goes to Hux. 

Hux, informed by the droid, orders an all-out attack. Finn spots him and starts chasing him. Four Heavy Troopers get in Finn's way. Just because Finn managed to scratch Ganondorf slightly, it doesn't mean he can beat all four of them with ease. He still tries, however. 

Chewbacca has defeated the first wave, but the second wave has Death Troopers, Scout Troopers, Heavy Troopers and an Executioner with an electric axe. Fortunately, the enemies are only First Order soldiers. No demons, no monsters, no Knights of Ren. Temiri shows his training by taking out a Death Trooper with the Force. Then he stabs a Stormtrooper and slashes another's leg. 

A TIE Bomber attacks the Wookie and the Padawan, but the former uses his bowcaster to blow it up. The Bomber lands on a Heavy, killing him instantly. Temiri fights the Executioner Stormtrooper with his lightsaber. Even though he has the Force and basic training, he is still a little child against a trained killer. As such, he is on the defensive.

Rey has defeated the entire enemy squad that attacked her, but has received a slight wound in the shoulder. Then she runs to find Finn. She finds him on the floor, badly wounded. He got shot by the laser minigun of a Heavy, which can deal severe damage. Around him, four corpses, chopped to pieces. The armor of the Heavies blocks blaster bolts easily. So this means that Finn bested all four Heavies with the lightsaber.

Rey's face is red, while she is trembling and her breath becomes heavier. "Finn, are you fine? Finn? FINN?" 

"I am fine, Rey!" Finn responds. "I didn't survive a duel with the Prince of Darkness just to be killed by four oversized bucketheads." 

Rey's eyes take a yellow color. "They are all going to pay for this." 

And she charges like a hurricane against the entire army in the main hall.

Connix manages to evacuate all prisoners to safety. She then calls Finn and Rey and asks them to leave. Finn starts walking out of the base, but Rey doesn't run.

Instead, she fights, more ferocious than ever. Hux can only watch in awe as Rey slaughters over a hundred of his troops. Rey uses her lightsaber to hack and slash at the horde, and the Force to aid her in battle. 

"THIS IS FOR FINN!" Rey uses Force Lightning for the first time in her life. It's all over the place, showing raw, uncontrollable power. Thirty Stormtroopers scream in agony before silencing forever.

Rey chokes an officer with the Force and decapitates a Heavy. Two Death Troopers shoot at her in self-defence, but she deflects their shots back at them with her saberstaff. Soon she has slain more than two hundred soldiers, some of them in brutal ways. The others try to run. Most of them don't make it.

"YES!" she screams "I AM INVINCIBLE!!!" Then she feels like getting wounded twice.

The one wound was caused by Hux. As Rey was weary and the General wasn't, he actually managed to shoot her in the back. 

But the other wound was far more severe and mental. "You ARE like me!" "Hasn't with your power come a little arrogance?" "So, you have some Darkness after all..." 

Ganondorf's words echo in Rey's mind again and again. "No! I am not like you!" she cries to somebody who isn't even there. Ganondorf is a force of pure rage, hate and destruction. Rey can't believe she became that for a moment. But she had her reasons. Her real parents are dead, the adoptive ones abandoned her, Unkar Plutt abused her, her uncle and aunt were murdered by her own cousin, her cousin has become an empty shell...

She couldn't afford to lose Finn, too. He was the person who loved her the most, and she treasured him very much too. She almost lost him because of Hux's minions. And she still didn't hurt a single civilian.

Hux has something to say. "Not so mighty after all, Kira Skywalker. You may have destroyed my army, but I have reserves. The First Order can't be stopped. If you chop a head, two will grow. You killed them all for nothing. You are like us." And then he is ready to shoot again.

A blaster bolt flies across the room. But Hux isn't the one who shot, but the one who got shot. Finn had sensed Rey in danger and acted even more emotionally than her. He forgot his own plan to flee and his major injuries and came to aid his true love. Hux runs away. 

"Rey? I am here! I told you, I will always be by your side!" 

"Finn? Thank you! Now let's get out of here!" 

After the two lovers escape hugging each other, Connix detonates the bombs and the base is history. Finn, before collapsing, promotes her. 

Temiri is knocked down by the laser axe of the Executioner Stormtrooper. He is also slightly wounded in his right shoulder. The Executioner raises his axe... 

Temiri acts on instinct, pushing the man away with the Force before leaping at him and stabbing him mortally. Even he can't believe he just won his first duel.

Chewbacca is cornered. He has defeated over forty soldiers, but he is surrounded and shot. He keeps fighting despite his injuries, blasting his enemies with his bowcaster. Every enemy dies in one hit, even the Death Troopers and the Heavy Troopers. Connix and Temiri help him a bit. When Rey arrives the battle ends in a minute.

Meanwhile, in Coruscant, Kreia Ren sits on her throne and talks to Bruton. "Bruton, I know you miss beating up Rose and the rest of the Resistance, but please shut up! As we paused the fight temporarily, we lost no Knights and added two more to our team. Don't worry, you will lead the first attack." 

A Geonosian in a black robe comes in the room. "Supreme Leader, Hux has come back from Artorias." 

"My dear Hux? Tell him to come in!" Kreia responds.

Monscru Ren, the Geonosian, returns with Hux. 

"Supreme Leader" call the General "we were attacked by the Resistance on Artorias. We lost, but barely. I managed to injure Rey, but the base is gone." 

"Bruton, good news for you! Tomorrow, we launch an attack on the Resistance! We are going to recapture first Crait and then Artorias. You, along with Monscru, will lead the attack. " Kreia turns to Hux and pets him. "Tell me, General, is Finn with them?" 

"Yes. If not for him, I would end Rey's life there!" 

"Very well. I want him alive. Bring him if possible. I need both you and him for my master plan." 

Hux scoffs. "Do you have any feelings for him?" 

Kreia chuckles. "No. He is just useful." 

Kylo is not in Coruscant. Kreia left his body on Mustafar. If not for the demons, he would be dead from the stab and the heat. 

Now he is not even in his dimension. He is in a castle where red is present, but black is the main color. The lights are just bright enough so everyone can see, but not a bit brighter. 

"Where am I?" Kylo asks. "Hello? Anybody? Where is the rest of the First Order? Where are my Knights?" 

Suddenly, Zant appears. "Finally, the emo is awake. You know, with those ears you can be an exotic creature." 

Kylo, who has found his crossguard saber, ignites it. "Stop making fun of me! I get it, you are an insane monster, but stop!" 

"An insane monster am I? True. You know, I should stop making fun of you. My god believes you are still useful. Even while the First Order has learned about you and how you became Supreme Leader. Most of them left you. However, some stayed with us. You will need thugs loyal to you and only you."

"You are right. Now I need to form my elite. I will call them... Kylotroopers!" 

Zant chuckles. "I knew you had a big ego, Kylo Ren. But you are worse than me. Really." 

Kylo is grateful for the comment. "I know. But I found an even better name. I will call them the Honor Guard."

Zant starts laughing. "You and honor are two completely different things. Stick to the initial name." 

"Ok. But I can call them the First Elite, too. Or just Elite." Kylo insists.

"Yeah. That is a good name." Zant confirms.

Back to Artorias, Finn manages to recover from his wounds. He spots a black woman who looks a lot like him. "Excuse me... who are you?" 

"My name is Lyra. I used to be a princess. My family were war heroes who helped against the Death Star. After Palpatine was down for the count, we settled for Artorias. We had a happy life. Until the First Order arrived. Captain Phasma took my baby brother, Sammy. She said he could make a great soldier. My parents resisted. But my dad was forced to surrender, while my poor mom, Ava, was murdered by Phasma. I took care of you because you look like my lost brother. I feel sorry for him, being forced to murder innocents."

"The problem is that it would be very hard to find him. The Stormtroopers have helmets to look all the same as each other. Individuality is extermely discouraged. Violators are reconditioned. I may have shot him without having any idea. They try to make them replacable."

"How? How do you know?" 

"Well, I used fo be one of them. I ran away because I had no intention to murder in cold blood. It was never my choice to serve. When I made a choice for myself, I was branded a traitor. While their entire leadership are a lot more traitorous than me." 

"How hypocritical! And they never get caught, right?" Lyra asks.

"They do. Kylo was stabbed in the back after his own backstabbing nature was revealed. I actually respect Kreia for doing the Galaxy a great favor. As for Phasma, I informed the enemy about her double-crossing. Sadly, I had killed her and they couldn't execute her. For them, at least. I was happy to kill the bitch." Finn replies. In reality, Finn did reveal the truth during the battle and after, but the Cardinal, who wanted to clear his name, also helped a lot.

"Serves them right. Under the command of the First Order I was never allowed to leave the planet. They said, it was to protect me from the toxic influence of the New Republic."

"Yeah! Whoever was exposed to that dose of truth would suffer from free will overload and would attack their protectors who only wanted their own good. Seriously, tell me one good thing the First Order did." 

"Hmmm... their members fight each other?" 

Finn and Lyra continue making fun of the First Order. 

"Finn, after that display of honesty... I wonder, is their real name First Order?" 

"I don't know. Maybe they lied even to Stormtroopers about that. Lyra, what did you hear about us?" 

"Well, I heard you are warmongers, cowards, murderers and the true enemies of the Galaxy. Of course, this came from General Hux, so you must be pretty decent guys." 

"Hux is still more honest than Kylo. "Look, I may have murdered my dad in cold blood, ordered the massacre of many villages, tortured hostages, ursuped Snoke's throne and be a huge power-hungry hypocrite, BUT I AM NOT EVIL!" Ok, I know, I have lied about my past out of shame sometimes. Bad idea. Hiding your mistakes doesn't make you improve them. I regret lying about my past." 

"Don't worry, Finn. Everyone makes mistakes. Nobody is perfect." Lyra comforts Finn, who reminds her of her family.

Then Rey comes in. "Hi, Finn. Who is this woman who is so close to you?" 

"This is Lyra, Rey. She has lost her brother, Sam. They were noblemen from Artorias." 

"Is Sam dead?" Rey asks.

"I have no idea" Finn answers. "He is a Stormtrooper. We might have shot him accidentally." 

"Why did she told you this?" 

"Because I look a lot like him." 

All three fall silent for a moment.

"I believe my brother is not a Stormtrooper. Probably he was a Stormtrooper. I also believe I found him at last." Lyra breaks the silence.

Finn is beaming with happiness. "Do you mean... I..." 

"Don't have to find my brother. You never killed him. Welcome home, little Sammy. Welcome home." 

Finn and Lyra embrace tightly. Rey watches, not with jealousy, but with happiness. This might be the happiest moment of Finn's life. He somehow feels as well as when he sleeps with his precious Rey. 

"I am proud of you, Peanut! I am so glad you found your family!" That is the only thing Rey can say. She doesn't need to go into detail. Her joy is genuine, and she doesn't feel the need to use elaborate words. 

Finn still can't believe it. "Welcome home." 

Two words he thought he would never hear. Two words he only dreamed. Two words the First Order tried to make him forget. He has a name too. Sam feels so good as a name. Especially compared to the number Phasma had given him. The Resistance was his only real family, who saw him as a person. Now, he has discovered a member of his biological one. 

Deep down, he knew it. Lyra was way too familiar with him. Now, Finn has one more reason to end the war. He wants to live happily with his sister, along with his friend Poe and his sweethart, Rey. 

But he knows he has to earn it. And he will give his best. Just as he always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned ya, this chapter has some important twists! 
> 
> For Rey, I believe she is a gray character, more conflicted than Kylo. She has some dark moments, but she has a lot of standards compared to the villains. 
> 
> Even Hux deserves a moment in the spotlight. He is the First Order General. And since Kreia sits on the throne now, who favors Hux, his position has improved.
> 
> But this chapter is dedicated to Finn. He has not the backstory of a comic relief. He has a backstory for this kind of character. A noble warrior who deeply cares about his friends, looks for his family and kicks ass. But my head is not round, so what I know?


	23. Salt and Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kreia sends her merciless legions after the Jedi. Rey and Finn, along with the New Jedi Order, have to stand up to her forces in two planets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a bit to post the whole chapter. But it's here. The complete one. Enjoy!

Four days later, the First Order attacks two planets simultaneously. Monscru Ren and another Knight called Khun attack on Crait, while Hux and Bruton Ren go to Artorias so they can kill Finn and Rey. Of course, they have an army with them, in both planets. 

The Resistance sends two legions, one in each planet. If they want to continue standing, they have to repel the simultaneous attacks to the strongholds. If they succeed, the First Order will be significantly weakened, allowing the Resistance to counterattack. If Kreia wins, the way to the main base is open and the Republic itself is in mortal danger. 

Pan is sent to negotiate with Rotta the Hutt. He despises the First Order and is a tough gangster. "But" Finn protests "they are ruthless criminals! We won't step lower than the First Order!" 

Pan scoffs. "We CAN'T step lower than the First Order. They had an alliance with Ganon. His gang is the worst in the Multiverse. The Hutts may be evil, and material for Kreia's propaganda. So you have a small point. But the enemy has an allegiance with literal and figurative monsters. So we can call them out as hypocrites. Finn, you are more of a good person than me by far. But sometimes, you have to be pragmatic."

"Ok, you've got me. Go find the Hutts. But beware, they know that Leia once led us!" 

"Leia is dead. They don't know me. They won't be biased against me, Finn!" 

And so Pan leaves.

However, Kreia is not stupid. She has already put TIE patrols to prevent the Resistance from escaping. And Pan, despite his best efforts, gets spotted. "It's only one enemy!" "Don't underestimate him. After him!" 

Pan avoids the first shots with ease, but he is chased by ten TIEs. "Ok, Pan... you have been training for years. You blew up a giant base full of Nazis with only 49 allies. While chased by their leader herself. You can do IIIIT!" He barely dodges a blast when he starts screaming. Then he shoots a TIE down. Three more surround him, but he performs a dive and avoids an otherwise certain death.

The enemy fighters continue chasing him. He blows up two more, but his shield gets hit and weakens a lot. Pan decides to flee. He probably can make them chase him somewhere where numbers don't count. 

The might of the First Order lands shortly after to smash the Resistance in both planets. Rey has trained many Jedi Padawans. Now they have to show their worth against the Knights of Ren. One of the Knights is among the three most dangerous ones. Rey decides to take him on herself.

Finn leaps in to help, but Bruton has Hux's Death Troopers to protect him. Of course, he probably protected them. He charges at Rey with the ferocity of a Rancor and makes her take a step back as she parries. She has to dodge a second powerful slash with a backflip before retaliating with a spin. Bruton raises his giant lightsaber and effortlessly blocks the attack. Rey ducks a punch and pushes Bruton back with the Force. But he is no pushover and pushes back, tossing Rey into a building.

Finn has beat the first two Death Troopers with his blaster, but has to run for cover when the rest shoot all together. He hides behind a building and shoots back, striking a Death Trooper on the helmet. The Death Troopers also run for cover while firing their blasters, to prevent Finn from getting a clean shot. 

While the Battle of Artorias rages, so does the Battle of Crait. Poe leads the fleet against the First Order, but there are not only TIE Fighters, but Geonosian Starfighters as well!

Some Star Destroyers help in the siege. They are going to land a lot of Walkers. Poe doesn't want to watch another crushing defeat. If not for Luke, the Resistance would destroy itself that day. So he decides to go for the Star Destroyers. The rest of the Resistance follow him. They even have a cruiser, the Protector. Which fires at the Star Destroyers, covered by some ground turrets. Poe blows up three TIE Fighters and reaches the first Star Destroyer. He dispatches most of the defences, but a Geonosian Starfighter chases him and several blasts barely miss their mark. One grazes the one wing of Poe's ship and the Geonosian is ready to shoot him down. But Wedge covers the younger pilot, destroying the Geonosian Starfighter with little to no effort.

"Need a hand, Poe?" 

Poe had a little problem. With Rose dead, he didn't have a trusted bomber. But if Wedge had died instead... now Poe would probably be shot down. Poe and Wedge take out all the cannons and the Shield Generators. With a little help from two pilots. 

But several TIE Fighters fly to protect the ship. 

The Resistance isn't the only faction with ace pilots. Khun is a great pilot and a Knight of Ren. He shoots down six X-Wings and three Y-Wings. Monscru isn't a rookie either. The two new Knights are extremely dangerous and manage to repel an attack on another Star Destroyer all by themselves. Then they attack the force field around the base. Turrets fire at them, but they avoid them easily.

Back to Artorias, Finn has defeated four more Death Troopers. Stormtroopers attack from behind and start shooting him. But he is not alone. Two hundred Resistance soldiers attack from both sides. The Stormtroopers are surrounded. Finn focuses on them and they are outgunned easily. But the Death Troopers seize the opportunity to flank the Resistance brigade. Even though they manage to ambush and take out several Resistance soldiers, they are still extremely outnumbered. Plus, the Resistance has Finn, who is even tougher than the Death Troopers and manages to shot three of them dead, even though he almost got shot in the right arm by one of them. A fourth one is surrounded by ten Resistance troops. He kills two and injures one more, but he is shot dead afterwards. 

Hux commands the Walkers to deploy, so they can assist the losing infantry. He is in an upgraded Walker, a fearsome AT-OT, which has a head hard enough to resist a fighter ramming at it and a neck immune to blasters from enemy ships or turrets. He actually manages to destroy two towers defending the Resistance base. The other Walkers follow the leader, ready to protect him.

Chewbacca and his Wookie forces fight very well with their bowcasters. Every shot from a bowcaster takes out about two enemies. Even the dreaded Death Troopers and Heavy Troopers are outgunned. Commander Saber is on a roof, with a special blaster-sniper, which allows him to defeat enemies from afar. He manages to snipe many Death Troopers and officers, but a TIE Fighter spots him and is ready to fire. If not for a turret which shot the TIE down, Saber would be dead despite his extreme durability. 

When an AT-ST goes for the turret, Finn equips the Devastator and repays the favor, blowing the vechile up with three rockets which find their mark.

Rey is still fighting Bruton and manages a kick in his stomach and a jab with her saberstaff in his right shoulder before pushing him back with the Force. Then she charges at the Walkers and deflects a direct blast. But she forgets that Bruton is the strongest Knight in the Force, despite not being very skilled. He lifts her with the Force effortlessly and tosses her into a turret, crashing it and severely injuring the Scavenger. 

Thirty Resistance troopers advance to defend her. Twenty get tossed away with the Force, while the remaining ten get slashed to pieces in a few hits from the Knight's enormous claymore. Bruton tries to chop Rey in half with his giant lightsaber, but she rolls out of the way in the last second and attempts to trip him. She fails and gets kicked in the belly. The Scavenger coughes up blood. 

But she refuses to lose. She is still the worthy daughter of a legend. And he is still just a tough Knight of Ren. 

She surprises him with Force Lightning before slashing both of his legs, inflicting moderate wounds, and pushing him with the Force towards the head of a Walker, opening a hole in it. Then she leaves a sigh of relief.

Pan lets himself get captured by Rotta's forces. When he confronts the boss, he tries to negotiate.

"You must be Rotta the Hutt. The powerful gang leader. You must really hate the First Order, right? I heard about Hux murdering Bib. Hux was bragging about it a lot. The whole galaxy knows about it." 

"True." Rotta answers. "But I also dislike the Resistance. Their leader, Leia Organa, is a nepotist who murdered my father and treats men like shit. She would demote you if you took out the entire First Order with a risky strategy."

"Leia is dead. Now you have no enemies in the Resistance. We have a Jedi, Rey, who is an enemy of Unkar Plutt. I heard that your gang and his are rivals. And yours is more powerful." 

"That's also true. But kissing asses works only in the Resistance. Not in my gang. Now scram." 

"Well, I can take the entire room if you like." Pan boasts. "Including you. Even though you are the strongest gang in the Multiverse, save from the Dragmire Gang." 

Rotta glares at the human. "The Dragmires are not gangsters. They are just genocidal maniacs. A disgrace to the criminal underworld. They took control of the First Order in days. I have the most powerful gang! Those guys are just sick monsters who need to die for the good of the Galaxy!" 

"Well, I am one of their worst enemies." Pan replies. "If you help us, we can take them down." 

"I like you, kid. You are a tough guy and we have common enemies. But actions speak better than words. If you beat my Rancor, I will help you. If not, you are its dinner." 

"Ok. I accept your challenge, Rotta."

Two minutes later, Pan looks at the piles of bones when he hears a loud roar. The Rancor emerges and shows its teeth. Pan decides to be serious and draws the Sword of Truth. He strikes the beast's leg and wounds it severely, but fails to cut it.

The Rancor retaliates with its tail, sending Pan flying into a wall. It comes fast and attacks again, this time with its claws. Pan avoids the swipe with his slide and cuts off the Rancor's tail. Then he runs circles around it, avoiding its attacks and tossing lightning bolts. He does damage, but not very much. The beast picks him up and gets ready to devour him. But Pan tosses a Lightning Bomb into its mouth.

BOOM! Pan is released from the monster's grip and lands on his feet, while the Rancor drops behind him, dead. 

"Very well" Rotta comments. "You are really a tough guy. I will help you for this battle, but the alliance is temporary." 

Back on Crait, Wedge watches happily as the first Star Destroyer gets completely incapacitated. But his smile leaves his face as he spots the two Knights of Ren and a Star Destroyer getting very close to the surface. He goes after them with full speed and ambushes them. He actually hits Monscru and forces him to land, while Khun chases after the veteran pilot.

Monscru gets out of his ship, injured, but he is attacked by Resistance tanks and infantry. He retreats and calls for help, adding death threats if there aren't immediate reinforcements.

The Star Destroyer closer to the ground lands, despite being slightly damaged by Snap. And many Stormtroopers emerge, along with Walkers. However, Aron, Kiara and four more Jedi charge, while the tanks fire at the Walkers and hit first. Soon, the Resistance has the upper hand. 

The real battle is in space. Jessica gets shot down by a TIE but ejects and is saved by Poe Dameron in the last minute. Poe then turns to the Protector and defends it from six enemy ships. A second Star Destroyer is taken out by the Protector and Snap. 

Monscru, despite his injuries, is still a Knight and manages to slice a sniper in half. Aron spots him and attacks with his lightsaber, but the Knight blocks the strike. The Geonosian slashes low, but the Mandalorian easily parries the attack and pretends to aim for the legs. Monscru flies upwards and the slash, which was going for the head, only injures his left arm. Then he lands a dropkick and knocks Aron back. Anna helps in the battle too, by creating a wall of fire and snaring many troopers. Then she tosses a fireball at three Scout Troopers. An A-Wing rams an AT-AT, knocking it out. Two Resistance Tanks blow up another AT-AT. Kiara manages to beat an officer in melee combat. 

In Artorias, most defence turrets are destroyed. The Wookies repelled the infantry, but not the Walkers. A ship rams Hux's walker, but doesn't even scratch it. However, reinforcements arrive. They are armed civilians, led by Lyra. They attack from everywhere and take out many Stormtroopers.

Finn sees his sister and their morale is raised mutually. "The people fight back! We are the Resistance! We have to fight back too!" 

Lyra shoots two Scout Troopers and approaches her brother, who was gutting a Stormtrooper Commander. "Brother, that was an anticlimatic speech." 

"I did not make a speech. I just stated the obvious." 

Then the AT-OT emerges in front of Finn. "Traitor! Today you will feel the wrath of the First Order! I, General Hux, will smash you like the insignificant insect you are!" 

Finn raises his lightsaber. "You hide behind this vechile and I am on foot. You are afraid of facing me in equal terms. Very well, I still can beat you!" 

And so, the rebellious oppressed faces the arrogant oppressor. Will Finn be able to protect his home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't believe I posted this! 
> 
> Finn had no time for an epic speech. He would be glorifying the obvious.
> 
> About Rey's lightning, she used it once and some days passed. So no plot hole here.
> 
> Finally, as for Pan beating the Rancor, he is the champion of his Resistance (on Rey's level) and the Rancor put up a very good fight. In case somebody complains.
> 
> Please, don't forget to give me some feedback! Thanks to you, I keep the story going!


	24. The forces of death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo assembles his personal guard. The two battles reach their climax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really hate Rian Johnson. However, I want to do a parody of him, just like I did with Kennedy. 
> 
> Also, I made this chapter a bit small because I had no time. The last updates are mostly edits, and very heavy ones. A single review and I can start a new chapter.

In the Dark World, also known as Specter Land, Kylo Ren addresses his army. "The First Order betrayed us. The Resistance managed to show to the world the prison camps. You know, the reason most civilians liked my empire is that the rest were primarily in the camps! We are hunted from everywhere. However, there is somebody who can help with our image. He is my most trusted officer. Captain Roundhead, come here!" 

An armoured warrior, with dark red armor, moderate height and a head so round that the helmet is spherical, stands soon next to Kylo. He starts speaking to the rest of Kylo's Elite. "Listen, my fellow warriors. In the Siege of Coruscant, Rose Tico sacrificed herself to stop one of our Dreadnoughts. Without her, the wedding was crashed. Now Kreia Ren and that pathetic Hux took Coruscant, which our brave Supreme Leader had conquered with great effort. Soon, however, we will strike back and crush both organizations." 

Kylo interrupts the captain. "Roundhead, I really hope so. The Prison Camp incident hurt our image a lot. You attempted to portray Luke as a coward, Finn as an incompetent buffoon and me as a hero. Those lies were believable until Luke beat all Knights of Ren and Finn exposed me before crashing my wedding. Be careful, I am no longer the real top dog. And Ganondorf is not as forgiving as I am." 

The Roundhead starts trembling when he hears the Prince's name. "Please, don't report me to him! I will succeed." 

"You must succeed." 

On Crait, Monscru still fights Aron. Even though the Mandalorian has the advantage, the Knight of Ren still puts up a decent fight. The Geonosian flies very high and zaps Aron with Force Lightning. Then he leaps forward, attacking with his lightsaber. Aron barely parries the lethal blow and starts slashing. Monscru blocks all the attacks and counters with a downward slash, but Aron blocks it and the sabers lock. "You are a disgrace to Mandalorians. I thought your race had real warriors." 

"You had the right opinion." Aron pushes Monscru back and stabs his stomach, forcing him to flee.

Khun manages to land a hit to Wedge Antilles, making his ship malfunction. "Damn it! I can't die in such a small battle!" Wedge curses.

He manages to control his ship despite missing two of the four wings and tries to retreat to the Protector. The cruiser itself is struck by laser blasts from Star Destroyers and loses its shield and some parts. Snap gets hit by a cannon of a Star Destroyer but still manages to destroy its bridge with six proton torpedoes. 

Poe is cornered by five Geonosian Starfighters. The surface of Crait is safe, but the Resistance is overwhelmed by the First Order in space. Then Pan Hancock comes in, piloting his fighter, and ambushes Khun, striking his ship with his blasters. Despite his very successful ambush, Pan can't turn the tables alone. But he doesn't have to, since three cruisers belonging to Rotta emerge. 

The two Knights retreat in a Star Destroyer. Death Troopers and TIE Interceptors cover them with everything they've got. But it's a bit too late. Most First Order warriors are defeated by the Jedi Padawans who manage to bring down a TIE Interceptor with the Force. Wedge and Poe blow up two Interceptors each and save the Protector. One of Rotta's ships rams a Star Destroyer and takes it out. However, the two Knights escape with their Star Destroyer functional.

On Artorias, Rey manages to beat two Heavy Troopers easily, but a Force Push sends her flying backwards. As it turns out, Bruton is still alive and able to fight. He charges at Rey and tosses her around with the Force. In the end he brings her closer.

"You are weak for a Skywalker. Kylo Ren was correct. You are NOTHING!" 

Chewbacca shoots Bruton with his bowcaster. Bruton blocks the big bolt with his giant saber, deflecting it to the ground and creating a crater. Then he freezes the Wookie with the Force. "And you are a moving rug and nothing more." 

Rey stabs him in the back. "And YOU are arrogant, brutish and outmatched." 

The Knight roars and tries to backhand Rey, but Chewbacca lands an uppercut to his jaw while Rey removes her saberstaff. Bruton struggles to stay on his feet and Chewbacca elbows him in his gut. 

The knocked down Knight retreats at last. 

Meanwhile, Hux is still trying to blow Finn up with his special Walker. Turrets try to help the hero, but they can't even scratch the AT-OT.

After a minute, they decide to fire at the other Walkers. And they prove to be much more effective at them. Finn tries to hit the legs with the lightsaber, but he is ineffective. "How the heck can I hurt this thing?" 

"You can't hurt my vechile, FN-2187. I will crush you like the traitorous rat you are!" Hux gloats. 

Finn tosses stones with the Force, doing nothing again. He barely dodges the following blasts.

Until Hux shoots a building near him with some innocents inside. The building crumbles and Finn is trapped under the rubble. The General's voice echoes in the megaphone. 

"I've finally got you, Traitor! I will make sure you pay for your rebelious attitude! Phasma should have killed you while you were still a baby! After I correct that mistake, the entire planet will be vanquished with fire. I will slaughter your sister, your people and everyone you lo..." 

Finn's irises turn blue. He lifts the rubble and throws them at Hux with the Force. Then he draws his lightsaber. "You are right. You should have killed me!" 

Hux fires with the cannons, but Finn quickly dodges the attacks. He feels more powerful and tries to slash the Walker, but does only a scratch. Since he can't beat the Walker in a straight fight, he tries to think of a dirty trick. 

His sister doesn't have very much trouble. She stops five Stormtroopers from hijacking a parked tank and boards it along with two of her people. Then she takes out an AT-AT with the main laser cannon. 

Angry civilians throw stones at the Stormtroopers, covered by well-organized Resistance Troopers. The Wookies unleash a barrage of bowcaster bolts and take down Death Troopers and even an AT-ST. 

Commander Saber blows a Scout Walker up with his Devastator, but is out of ammo now. So he uses his regular blaster, goes in the field and shoots three Stormtroopers before they react. Then he gets shot in the chest by a Scout Trooper. He manages to retaliate and do him in, but not before getting shot again. "I told you, extreme durability!" 

Finn has given up using brawn and almost got crushed by the AT-OT's front left leg. He decides to take his revenge by using a hookshot to latch on said leg and stabbing it multiple times. He finally creates a hole with his lightsaber. However, the vechile has very good defence. It equips a blaster, human-sized, in its underbelly. Finn, already injured by the rubble, isn't able to take a direct hit. He deals one more stab and dodges shots from the blaster, which hit the damaged leg. Finn managed to dodge the attack because he used the Hookshot to latch on another leg.

The leg which got shot breaks, causing the AT-OT to lose its balance. Finn attacks the second front leg with his lightsaber until he has to jump on the ground because of the shots coming towards him. He rolls, but he still gets hurt from the fall. The heavy Walker falls on its head, with smoke coming out.

As Finn breathes a sigh of relief, Hux and two more officers emerge out of the damaged cockpit. The General's eyes are filled with hate, his face red with fury. He draws his pistol. "As I said, FN-2187, I will turn the entire planet to dust! I can still beat you. You are but a number! While I am General Hux!" 

Hux raises his blaster and takes aim. But Finn shoots first and injures his right arm, which had the blaster. 

"My name is Finn. This is my planet. I am more than a number. You are not welcome in Artorias. Leave, and if you ever step your foot again here, you will be shot on sight!" 

The two officers draw their blasters. The AT-OT has weakened Finn very much and he is outnumbered. Until Lyra and Rey come to his aid. All three officers run away.

Rotta's flagship, alone, shows up in space and ambushes a Star Destroyer. Now the battle is in space. Rotta is a massive help, since on Artorias the Resistance's strength has been on land. Rey, Chewbacca and Finn board the Falcon.

"Rey, since you say you can beat me in everything, let's have a contest. The one who shoots down more TIEs wins." Finn provokes.

"Well, it will end as the sparring matches and the sprints. And like the Canto Bight battle." Rey accepts.

"I didn't count the Knight of Ren in Canto Bight! He counts for 30, so I win!" 

"He was still one person. So I win!" 

A growl from Chewbacca, who is piloting, makes Finn and Rey go to the gunning chairs. 

Since one is a Jedi and the other a crack shot, the match is close, with the only losers being the TIE Fighters. Chewbacca makes sure the enemy shots never find their mark. 

"Rey, enemies at 5 o'clock!" 

"Got them! Finn, does a double kill give me a bonus?" 

"No, I have seen better." 

"I was waiting two seconds for nothing!"

"Before whining, tell me. Do shot homing missiles count?" 

"No." 

"See? It's fair!"

In the end the couple takes out a Star Destroyer. "Yes! No enemy can stand before us!" 

Hux manages to retreat in another flagship along with Bruton and escapes through hyperspace. Some TIE Interceptors try to shoot the Falcon down but fail miserably. In the end, the victorious couple announces the results.

"Rey 60, Finn 61!" Finn shouts in triumph. "Did you see that?" 

"Yeah... Ok, you beat me once in your life. So what?" 

"So... you have to give me a blowjob when we return." Finn explains. 

"Ok, I am still a winner!" 

But when both groups return to the base, after parting ways with the Hutts, it's under attack by some Stormtroopers with jetpacks and dark green armor. Their captain has a dark red one. 

"Wow, Kreia doesn't play around" Snap comments. 

"We don't work for Kreia" replies the Captain. "She is not half as good as Kylo Ren. We are Kylo's Elite." 

Snap watches the Captain more closely. "Why is your head so round? I can use it as a ball!" 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Everybody calls me Roundhead. Even the Supreme Leader." 

"Former Supreme Lead..." 

Whack! The Roundhead charges at Snap and starts landing punch after punch. However, Snap fights back and actually cracks the helmet a bit. 

The other Elites charge too. They use explosive shurikens, Riot Batons, rocket launchers and plasma rifles. Pan struggles against three enemies at once, but still puts up a good fight. Eight Resistance Troopers are slaughtered by two Elites, but Anna burns both villains to a crisp with her Firestorm. 

Poe attacks via X-Wing and defeats five enemies, but gets hit more than once. An Elite with rocket launcher is ready to shoot him down... but Jessica kills him with two good shots. Then a cloacked Elite incapacitates her. 

Finn uses his lightsaber to fight against two Elites with Riot Batons. In his first duel, he lost. But he had no experience and he was filled with guilt for fighting his friend. However, he isn't now somebody who wants to run away. No longer. And he proves it by putting the Elites on the defensive. When they try to surround him, he uses the Force to push one of them away, then he ducks a hard swing and elbows the evil Trooper before slashing his chest. The second one fires two rockets at his target, but both are dodged. 

The Rounhead knocks Snap out and approaches Rey, who is stabbing an Elite with her lightsaber. He fires rockets at her, but she pushes them back with the Force. Both warriors draw lightsabers.

Rey has the advantage, but she still struggles to defeat the enemy. "I am surprised anybody likes Kylo! He doesn't even want to be loved!" 

"Well, he is the real hero in this. Not Luke, not you, Kylo Ren is! He is the true heir to Vader's legacy. You are nothing. But not to us. And since a Skywalker cares about you, who gives a damn about his actions?" The Roundhead manages to headbutt Rey while still wearing the helmet and knocks her down. 

"You came from nothing" the Roundhead taunts. "You only saving grace is your extreme potency in the Force. Kylo sees your potential. And so does the Great One. But you defied them and ran away with Rose's boyfriend. The punishment for this is death!" 

Rey pushes him down with the Force before lunging. The Roundhead barely manages to block the strike and uses a cloak to turn invisible.

Finn stabs the first Elite and blocks three strikes before chopping the head of the second one. Then a shuriken stuns him and a third Elite is ready to shoot him. Connix breaks the Elite's neck. "You promoted me. Now we are even." 

Finn, after the stun time runs out, smiles. 

Meanwhile, Commander Saber snipes anyone who gets too close to Pan, while Pan himself zaps and slashes Kylotroopers. 

Kiara, Temiri, Aron and the rest of the Jedi fight very well, but Kiara is badly wounded. Temiri rushes to protect her and cuts an Elite in half before getting shot in the leg, too. 

Link and Anger take cover and take out some enemies, while Chewbacca rips an arm off a ninja enemy who was about to kill a stunned Wookie. 

Rey is still fighting the Roundhead and gets a jab in her shoulder. Her opponent is invisible and has an advantage. Rey's eyes can't help her and she struggles to predict the Roundhead's next move. He doesn't make a mistake to betray his position and lands careful hits. Until Rey hears Luke's voice. "Use the Force, Rey. Sense the enemy." 

Rey does so and blocks the next attack easily, then chops the Roundhead's left arm off. "Damn it! How did you see me?" the Elite asks before getting kicked in the stomach. 

"The Force, Roundhead. I sensed you." 

The Captain flees and the others follow suit. The Resistance stands victorious, having defended their planets from the forces of death. However, they can't relax yet. Kreia has two more Knights of Ren, whlie Kylo is still alive and has a new elite guard. 

The time of peace is over. The Dimensional War is back. The Resistance has to stand together... or they will fall apart!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anybody wondering why Finn has a hookshot, Link taught him that. Also, I really wanted Finn to win this fight. He has got beatings from Onox, some Heavies, Tareth and Ganondorf, so he deserves to beat a stronger opponent.
> 
> Ditto with the shooting contest. 
> 
> I haven't got any feedback since last week. I really need it.


	25. Twillight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf's forces make their move at last. Rey meets an old hero. Kreia's back is against the wall. Finn and Pan have a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted a chapter for over a week. Glad thre are people who are still waiting for me! The reasons for the delay: 
> 
> 1.No feedback for more than five days. How can I get better or be encouraged to write without feedback? 
> 
> 2\. I had to study for a team project and did a lot of work.
> 
> 3\. I was on vacation.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kreia Ren is extremely furious. "Shame on you, my Knights! How come you couldn't beat the Resistance with the simultaneous attack?" 

Bruton kneels. "Supreme Leader, we were very close. We destroyed a lot of their defences. I almost killed Rey herself. She was lucky. And Hux came close to kill Finn." 

"Hux, I said, try to subdue him without taking his life. Remember why?" Kreia booms.

"Yes. But he is still a sickening traitor." Hux protests. "Supreme Leader, I know our targets have to be removed from existence, but do we have to use the Traitor?" 

"Any help is useful, Hux. Now, as for the two new Knights... one of you lost to a Padawan." 

"Hey, he was a trained Mandalorian." Monscru replies.

"I didn't expect a pilot from another dimension to ambush me. I almost shot Wedge down!" Khun complains. 

"Hopefully you do better next time" Kreia sighs.

All four of her servants turn their backs at her and leave. Kreia holds herself and doesn't shoot anybody with lightning. "That damned Resistance! They are all going to pay. But I am not a fool. Oh, I can wait."

Two days later, Pan, Anna, Poe and Finn are on Earth. They were having a vacation, where there were some arcade machines. Pan provokes all three of them. "This is a rail shooter. We will use one coin. Anybody who beats my score gets five Ruppees and plays alongside me later." 

"Couldn't it be a flight simulator?" Poe complains.

"Level 2 and Level 6 have you piloting a ship. I beat the entire game twice, but never with one coin. I don't think anyone of you can even beat the Protectors of the Seal in one coin." Pan responds.

Finn chuckles. "I can shoot somebody while moving, with one hand, using a blaster which requires two, and still hit a heart. I accept." 

Poe nods. "He did that in Takodana. He is as much of a gunman as I am of a pilot." 

Pan goes first. Along with the shooting, where he does very well, he has to deal with some QTEs. But he knows the game by heart and never fails at these. Occasionally enemies do surprise attacks, which fail too. The bosses are easy at first, but... 

"I barely beat Stage 6. Now I can choose between three levels. If I beat all three of them, I go to the final battle." 

Pan chooses the cave, where Nazi miners prepare to fire at him. Pan beats them, but bats and zombies emerge. In the end, the Resistance champion confronts a giant Python... and loses halfway through. "That was a Protector, guys... and sweet lady. Finn, you are next!" 

Finn does even better at the shooting parts, not even taking damage at the first level. The others are easily impressed. However, he plays for the first time. So, he fails at some Quick Time Events. He eventually loses to the boss of Stage 5, a masked guy with an axe.

"Damn it! I was so close!" Finn curses.

Pan chuckles. "The first time I died at Stage 3. In that cheap attack." 

Suddenly, Moblins attack the place. Their leader is a Dinolfos. "I knew the Resistance scum were here! Pan is a hardcore gamer. So he had to be in an arcade." 

Anna equips two Sai. "Bring it on, reptile. I can beat all of you single-handedly."

She doesn't, as Pan shoots two Moblins who were about to land cheap shots at her. However, she still beats the rest of the enemies. The Dinolfos attacks with two swords, but Anna avoids his attacks until she manages to stab him with both Sai. The dying Dinolfos turns to Finn.

"Are you FN-2187?" 

"No longer. I am called Finn now." 

"The Great One never forgets. You refuse to kill unarmed civilians. You disobey orders simply because they are immoral. You butchered a Knight of Ren and crashed a holy ceremony. You drew the Great One's attention. Be proud. He doesn't usually care for lesser beings like you." 

Finn shoots the Dinolfos. "The lesser being sends his regards to the Great One."

Pan approaches Finn. "Finn, don't joke. You are in big trouble. Remember the monster who organized that wedding and beat you effortlessly? Now he is after you." 

"If he touches Rey again, I will make him scream my name in agony. He will pay for Luke Skywalker." 

In Coruscant, Kreia is under attack. Two warriors effortlessly slaughter the poor Stormtroopers. Until they reach the Throne Room. Kreia feels a lot of things. Death. Suffering. Pain. The intuders wanted to make the Troopers suffer. 

What surprises her the most is that she feels a lot of Dark and little to no light. The Dark is even stronger than hers. The Force doesn't sing, it just winces in pain and never stops.

The door opens. It reveals a blue guy with yellow eyes. And Kylo Ren himself. 

"Y...you are not Thrawn. Who are you?" she asks the blue man.

"I am Zant. The Great One's best High General. King of the Twillight." 

Kreia makes a step back. Then she turns to Kylo. "I personally stabbed you in the back for your treason. How did you survive?" 

"Luck and my new friends. The Great One is might. He chose me to lead the First Order." Kylo responds.

"I am more popular with the soldiers that you will ever be, traitorous hypocrite. I never murdered my family in cold blood." 

"The Stormtroopers are but worthless humans. They don't matter in the slightest. And the Skywalkers were never my family. They were just Resistance scum. You have too much compassion for people. You are not worthy to lead the First Order!" Kylo points at her.

"At least I am a mature adult." Kreia responds. Then she fires a lightning bolt at Kylo and knocks him down, but Zant shoots her with his Shadow Bullets. 

Kylo lunges with his red lightsaber, but Kreia blocks it just in time. She counters with both of her sabers, but Kylo blocks both of them and Zant prepares to fire again. Kreia pushes Zant to a wall with the Force and parries another attack of Kylo's saber, but the enemies are too powerful for her. Kylo manages to kick her in the belly. Before she gets up, Zant creates a press above her head and smashes her. 

The Supreme Leader is furious. She rips her robes apart and lifts her throne with the Force. "Do you want the throne, Kylo? Take it!" 

She throws the throne at him and strikes home, pinning him down. But Zant teleports above her and slashes her back with both of his scimitars. Then he conjures a big Shadow Ball and knocks her down. 

"You can't beat me, Kreia Ren. I am the King of Twillight!" Zant gloats before snaring his adversary with dark chains. At the same time, Kylo lifts the throne and puts him in place. Then he zaps Kreia with lightning. 

Kreia is forced to surrender. 

On Jakku, Unkar Plutt is bossing around his subordinates. "This blaster is worth one quarter of a ration!"

"This sensor?" 

"Also a quarter of a ration." 

Then an extremely white guy emerges. 

"This sword?" 

"You are new here, so... one ration." 

"OUTRAGEOUS! THIS SWORD CAN SLAY YOUR ENTIRE GANG!" the pale guy yells.

Unkar is not amused. "Screaming doesn't intimidate me. Who are you?" 

"I am Ghirahim, a Demon Lord and High General of the Dragmire Gang!" 

"The Dragmires? Are you one of Ganon's lackeys? Is he too afraid to negotiate with me directly?" Unkar asks.

"No. He only speaks to worthy creatures. Be thankful he sent a high-ranking warrior. I am here for a favor." Ghirahim responds.

"A favor? I don't do favors to strangers." 

"Really? You wouldn't even murder Rey of Jakku, a former scavenger of yours who escaped. Just so you can't give me a favor. How selfish." Ghirahim scoffs.

Unkar's eyes widen. "You are the one making me a favor... where is she?" 

On Bespin, in Cloud City, Rey is buying weapons from an arm dealer. It's the only arm dealer who sells only to the Resistance and his products have a lot of value for money. He is also the head of Cloud City. 

"So, little Skywalker, is it true that Luke revived himself?" 

"Yes. He probably didn't die that day, just entered the afterlife willingly using the Force. But he died for real later. I found his murderer... stabbed him... and then he beat me up!" 

"And I heard that you have the potential to be even stronger than Luke Skywalker himself. Yeah... that's why you have to work. Not everything is going to be handed to you. You have to win a race to even be born. We all make mistakes, Rey. We all fail sometimes. This helps us become even stronger!" the arm dealer comments. 

"Who are you? And how do you know so much?" Rey asks.

"I am Lando Calrissian. The man who destroyed the Second Death Star. Seriously, why do they keep building superweapons? We always blow them up. You know, I own an entire planet, made a family, have money, became a hero. But I still failed to live a peaceful life, stop Darth Vader and his threats, or protect my family properly. I lost my poor wife to First Order soldiers. Even though she killed a lot of them. She was a warrior at least as skilled as me. So, Rey, don't worry because you didn't help an unwilling monster see the light or lost to a very powerful warrior who can survive stabs." 

Lando stops and breathes heavily. Rey can't believe it. "Lando, I heard rumors about you. Why don't you help us in the field? You will probably get revenge." 

"I am too old to do that. I still help indirectly. But I can send my guards to help you and I will do so right now." Lando responds. "I will fight only if I can or absolutely have to." 

Back on Earth, a heavily armored knight approaches the four heroes. He wields a wide sword and a sturdy shield. He challenges Pan to a duel. "Your head is worth a million credits. I will become rich." 

"Pan, is that a Mandalorian? How does he know about you?" Poe asks.

"No, Poe. He is a Darknut. Remember the Kylotroopers, who were Kylo's best troops? Well, a Darknut is the same for Ganondorf himself. Few people can fight a Darknut." Then he equips his lightsaber. "I am one of these few." 

The shield of the brutish Knight is hard enough to block the saber strikes, but the armor, despite being harder than Phasma's, is not. The sword hurts a lot, so Pan tries to avoid the strikes. He attempts to trip the knight, but fails.

The Darknut knocks him down with the shield. Then he raises his greatsword to split him in two. A stab in the right arm interrupts the attack. Pan slashes the legs next and makes him lose his balance for a second. Then he cracks the helmet with a leap attack.

He avoids a horizontal slash and tosses a Lightning Bomb, obliterating the armor. But the Darknut tosses his sword and shield towards the hero and knocks him down. Then he equips a longsword, ducks a slash and hits Pan with a kick. "You aren't as good as me! What do you have that I haven't?" 

"This" A very powerful stream of lightning zaps the knight and knocks him down before Pan stabs his forehead and finishes him off.

"Phew. That was very close." Pan sighs. The Earth is safe once again. 

The rest have their own problems. Basically, a dragon is attacking Finn and Anna. Anna creates a wall of fire which absorbs the flaming breath of the beast, while Finn shoots at it. The stomach is covered with jewelery which deflect the blaster bolts, but one small part is vulnerable. Finn shoots there and the dragon falls flat. However, he isn't very weak and rises again, breathing fire at Finn.

The ex-trooper barely avoids the attack and his left shoulder is scorched. However, an X-Wing shoots the creature in the back.The savage beast screams before charging with its claws ready. However, some more shots cause it to drop dead. "Say hello to technology, monster!" Poe taunts.

In the Dark World, Kreia is dragged with chains to a black room. "Don't try to escape" Zant advices. "It's you against me, Kylo and a dozen Shadow Beasts who want you dead. And can revive each other." 

Inside the room, there is a throne. Zant points there. "And this is my god. Tougher than me, Kylo, and my soldiers combined." 

Ganondorf steps forward. "Zant, how dare you point at me?" 

"Please, Master, forgive your servant. It won't happen again." Zant apologizes.

"Not so tough now, buckethead." Kreia scoffs. Then she turns to Ganon. "So you are the so-called 'Great One'. You are the one who organized that wedding. It was pathetic. Tell me, why do you support that madman over me?" 

"Because he is evil enough to agree with everything I say. Because he will help me create a perfect Multiverse." 

Kreia is shocked. That psycho will twist and destroy not only the Galaxy... but every galaxy. "I refuse to rule an endless wasteland!!!" 

Then she charges with her lightsabers. Ganondorf catches both blades with his bare hands. "You miserable fool, I don't want oblivion. I want a better universe. This universe, in its current state, is a wasteland. I will fix it. And you will not stop me!" 

WHACK! Kreia is knocked down by a swift kick in the chin. "Coruscant belongs to Kylo now. You will rule a lesser planet. This is my will, Kreia Ren." the Prince decides. 

Kreia reluctantly bows to him. 

"Oh, and another thing... I read your mind. Don't try to kill me in my sleep." he adds. 

Kreia leaves the room. "Damn it. I tried to shield my mind and it didn't work. I am afraid I have to take some extreme measures. Kylo should never have opened that grave."

Four hours later, Finn and Rey reunite on Takodana. "Rey, I have terrible news." Finn informs anxiously. "The Dragmires are back!" 

"Darling, I found an old hero. He gave us weapons and army. His name is Lando Calrissian. And he is very wise, especially for a non-Jedi. And rich. And honest." Rey responds. "We may have more enemies, but we also have new allies!" 

"Since Canto Bight was completely destroyed, the corrupt weapon dealers got damaged very badly. Glad to see somebody sells us weapons because of ideology." Finn comments.

An hour later, Poe announces the next mission. "Finn, Rey, Chewbacca and three Padawans will go to Jakku. Rey asked me to let her know her past. Then, you will meet me and Jessica on Naboo. I heard that the Gungans were all enslaved by the First Order." 

"We will do it. We usually do it." Rey assures him. 

And all the heroes are getting prepared. This will be a mission they will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss the Dragmires? Did you like the inclusion of Lando and Unkar Plutt? Do you want me to include another character? Did I portray Ghirahim well? Do you agree with Lando? Please tell me in the comments!!!
> 
> Oh, and... happy Finnrey Friday!


	26. It gets everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds her adoptive family. Unkar Plutt tries to murder her. Kreia does something she never wanted to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank JTSkywalker for his feedback. I almost put the story on a hiatus until he showed up. You are a hero, JT.
> 
> Also, this is for all Rey fans. This chapter is mostly about her. Even though Finn has a moment in the end.
> 
> Oh, and I edited not only this chapter, but also the very first one. Looking back at it, it wasn't that good. So I fixed it. Check that chapter out! 
> 
> When I update without new chapters, I edit the story heavily.

One hour later, Rey and her friends travel to Jakku. Their first station: Rey's old home. She immediately finds that another scavenger has already moved in. 

"Who are you, little girl?" he asks.

"I am Rey and this is my old home." 

"This piece of trash was empty for a long time. Don't lie to me." 

"Ok, this WAS my home. Before I left the planet. Keep it. I feel sorry for you, because you have to live here." Rey remarks.

The other scavenger, a stout black man, scoffs. "Why? Do you know a better place than this?" 

"Yes." Rey replies. "Try to get out of this planet... you will find a better place. You don't have to be a scavenger." 

Then the Resistance squad leaves.

In Unkar Plutt's hideout, Ghirahim sends a Guay, which is a bird of Hyrule similar to a crow, to spy on the Resistance. "Ghirahim, how do you know they are in this planet?" Unkar asks.

"Eli saw a Resistance ship coming here. He didn't tail them because the Gungans are going to rebel and I sent him to keep them in line. I believe he and his troops can beat the race which involves Jar Jar Binks." 

"Speaking of Jar Jar, I heard he was hanged by Kylo Ren because he mocked his big ears and his lack of maturity." 

"Really, Unkar? How do you know?" 

"Are you new to the First Order? I sell your army droids and ships!" Unkar explains.

Back to the Resistance, Rey and Finn find a cantina and go inside, while the rest wait outside. "Hello," Rey salutes "my name is Kira and I am here with my boyfriend, Finn." 

"What will you drink, strangers? Because if you refuse to pay, scram." the bartender growls. 

"We will have some Jakku honey. And some blue milk." Rey orders.

"I will take only Jakku honey." Finn orders too. 

"You realize it's full of alcohol, right?" Rey asks. 

"I have drunk once. Then I thought I was a Rathar." Finn replies. 

"If only you were a real Rathar and had eaten Kylo... He killed Han, Leia and Luke. I really don't understand how anybody not named Ganon could have sympathy for this monster." Rey sighs.

"Kira, stop rambling nonsense. There is no... Tanon or something in the galaxy!" Finn tries to cover her. 

In another table, an elderly couple drinks a lot of Jakku honey. However, they seem perfectly normal. Finn approaches them after a while. 

"Hello, may I ask you something?" he asks.

"Love, a Rancor! Help!" the wife yells.

"And it's talking! Either I drank too much or an intelligent Rancor is in the cantina!" the husband answers. 

"I am not a Rancor, I am a human!" Finn shouts.

"What do you want from us?" 

"Are you natives?" the ex-trooper asks.

"Yes, but why?" 

"We are looking for my girl's parents. Do you know anybody who had a daughter named Rey?" 

The old man does a step back. "Y... yes. I know." Because he is too drunk, he can't lie to the stranger. He tries to punch that rude guy who asked for too personal information. But, despite being a scavenger who can beat two gangster thugs simultaneously, he is no match for a trained fighter like Finn.

"I am sick of getting abused by every asshole. Where. Are. Her. Parents?" 

"We... used to be her parents. A hooded, bearded man gave her to us while she was only four years old."

The wife continues for her husband. "He pleaded us to keep her safe. Despite not knowing us. However, we were very poor and couldn't raise a child. We barely had enough money for food. However, Unkar, the lord of this place, was very rich." 

The husband concludes. "If she was really our child, we would never sell her. But she was not, and we are just scavengers. So she was just something to sell for some drinks." 

The guay spots the Resistance and returns to Ghirahim. "Unkar Plutt" said demon informs "this is is our only chance!" 

Twenty minutes later, Rey is with her adoptive parents. "For how many years were you with me?" 

"Two. We couldn't keep you more time. But you had to be independent to survive. This planet is hell. Seldom do people show empathy here."

"There is only one person who actually showed me compassion. He is with us. There are bad people outside of Jakku, who will play with your feelings and pretend to be nice. But there are also some nice people, who will love you no matter what. Finn showed me that empathy isn't weakness. However, when he is not around... your decision seems wise, since many people were hostile to me. However, it isn't completely right. Independence does not mean being a monster. All people deserve some love."

"Even Kylo?" Finn asks. 

"Kylo had already more love than he wanted and deserved. Now karma has come for him. He has lost his position, his atrocities are exposed and his wedding was postponed forever. I believe in karma, Finn. And I believe you will have a happy ending for sure. But the rest of us may have some setbacks. The Force is with us, Finn. I believe we will punish the First Order and drive the demons out." Rey answers.

Suddenly, Unkar Plutt and his goons attack the cantina. Ghirahim attacks from behind, blowing up a wall and leading a squad of monsters. Everyone in the cantina, along with the Resistance, fights back. Finn easily shoots three of Unkar's men with his blaster, but a fourth one takes cover under the table and aims at him. Rey lifts the table with the Force and shoots the crook dead. Then she equips her lightsaber. 

And chaos ensues. A Lizalfos stabs a Rodian in the heart, but a Wookie rips the monster's arms off. Rey's father strangles a gangster and grabs his blaster. Then he shoots three Moblins dead. A sniper working for Unkar equips his laser rifle and takes aim. However, his target's wife whacks him with a bottle in the back of his head. 

The bartender uses an ion shotgun hanged in the wall, ducks behind the bar counter and manages to shoot a Stalfos in the back, dead, and two crooks in their chests. A Moblin crawls behind him and gets ready to stab him in the back, but Finn shoots the monster in the right shoulder and kills it instantly. "You monsters die just like us." He only dodges a slash because he senses it. Rey senses attacks too, and it helps her dodge two blaster bolts and an arrow. 

"That was an arrow escape!" Finn comments before shooting the archer in the head. 

"Finn, you aren't suitable for comic relief!" Rey replies as she slices a Stalfos in half. 

Chewbacca watches a Lizalfos burning a Wookie with its hot breath. So he does some target practice with his bowcaster, using the Lizalfos and some other monsters. Temiri slays three gangsters, but is chased by a zombie. Rey cuts the undead to pieces. "Don't be afraid, my child. These zombies are easy to kill. I know that very well." 

Unkar manages to shoot Finn. Then he orders his men to finish him off while he confronts Rey. "So, here you are, deserter. Did you bring my ship back?"

"The Millenium Falcon belongs to Han. After he died, it became Chewbacca's. Negotiate with him if you dare. Oh yeah, he will rip your arms off." Rey taunts her former master. "Of course, you can test your luck with me... Oh wait, I am a trained Jedi." 

Unkar starts firing his blaster, but Rey pushes him back with the Force and cracks a wall. Then a dagger pierces her arm. She yells in pain and surprise. Ghirahim, who has thrown the dagger, knocks his target down with a flying kick. The scavenger avoids a slash and attacks relentlessly. However, the demon blocks every single attack with ease until he disarms her and punches her in the jaw. "Oh, did it hurt a little? I am so sorry!!! I should hurt you more!" 

He creates twenty daggers and hurls them at her. Rey stops all of them with the Force and sends them back, while freezing her adversary. The knives pierce Ghirahim's skin. "AAARGH! OUTRAGEOUS! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" He snares the girl with his tonque and brings her closer. Then he slashes her bosom twice with his sword and knocks her down with a roundhouse kick in the face. Her adoptive father tries to shoot the demon, but Ghirahim summons an orange circular energy saw and cuts him in half. The mother charges with the bottle, but three daggers are enough to kill her. 

Rey's face is red and she is burning with anger. If looks could kill, Rey would slaughter the entire First Order. She lets out a ferocious battlecry, while her eyes turn yellow. Pretty soon all the monsters except for Ghirahim are brutally killed, some of them with Force Choke. Rey has already retrieved her lightsaber and chopped many enemies to pieces. 

"Very interesting" Ghirahim sarcastically congratulates her. "You are pretty good at using the Force. You fight like the Great One... only weaker!" He throws another dagger, but Rey easily blocks it and tosses a table with the Force at the warrior. He cuts it in half with his sword, but Rey dashes and slashes his right arm. While Ghirahim holds it in pain, he gets a jab at his left shoulder. 

He gets a flying kick to the stomach and gets knocked down. "You are pretty strong and skilled. But... still not perfect." And he summons giant thorny blades from the floor, stabbing Rey. Then he manages to land a jab at her left leg with his sword. After three rounds of sword-to-saberstaff fight, he disarms Rey again and picks her up by her throat. 

"You think you are something because you beat a little kid without any training. You are not facing a manchild who is holding back right now. You are facing the best swordsman of the Dragmire Gang. Anyone who beats a kid without any effort isn't perfect. Just not challenged enough." 

Rey is in the doghouse. If she doesn't do something, quickly, the murderer of her adoptive parents will take her life too. She summons her lightsaber again and ignites it mid-air, slashing Ghirahim's torso and forcing him to let her go. So he throws her to a chair. After she retrieves her weapon, the two charge at each other with very high velocity. Time freezes around them. 

Then both attack at the same time.

Blood is spilled on the cold floor. Rey has broken a rib. She kneels because of the pain. She expects Ghirahim to take advantage of her situation and finish her off.

He doesn't. He would really want to. But he can't. Not while his sword arm is chopped off and the wound reaches his torso. It will take days for him to recover. 

"I have no idea why luck always favors the Resistance scum." Ghirahim snorts. Then he teleports away.

Rey is pretty weary now. Unkar Plutt seizes the opportunity and shoots both of her knees. "Now that Ghirahim has weakened you, I will finish you myself. I will use your skin for decoration!" 

Then he hears a loud roar. Chewbacca rips both of Plutt's arms off, allowing Rey to stab him in his cold heart with her lightsaber.

"But, Rey... I gave you a home, food, and taught you the basic skills to survive. This is how you repay me? First you run away, then you steal my ship, and now you kill me?" 

"You gave me vechile debris. You gave me little nibbles every three days. You abused me until I fought back. You threatened to murder me. You helped the demons. And you expect me to thank YOU?" 

Rey glares at the carcass of her abusive caretaker. "This is why I believe in karma. You had it coming. Asshole." 

Only the Resistance is still standing after this. Even though Rey is very badly injured. "Guys... another victory like this and I'll be crippled." 

"Rey, you beat a High General. Of course you would have a hard time fighting him alone. He lost his arm! Imangine how HE hurts!" Finn, who has easily defeated Unkar's thugs, tries to comfort her.

"Lando was right, Finn. Heroes have to overcome challenges. Even though I can barely move right now, this victory feels different than the others. I feel like I am a true Jedi." 

She falls into Finn's warm embrace and feels better that instant. "You are a real Jedi, Rey. Also, how did you feel when you met your parents?" 

"I wasn't as emotional as I should have been. Probably because, unlike Luke, they weren't my real parents. Up until they died for me. For me, seeing the hand that murdered them on the ground is the most cathartic thing that happened in my life. Along with Unkar's corpse. Both criminals had it coming." Rey responds.

Three hours later, the Resistance goes to Naboo. There is a battle going on there. The First Order has already to fight the Gungans underwater. However, since sea monsters ate some submarines and the Gungans live primarily in the water, Eli's forces were easily repelled. Eli, however, is no idiot, and orders a retreat on land. Since his forces are weakened, the Gungans chase them. They actually manage to take out a few submarines in the chase. 

However, when the last member of the First Order gets on land, Eli uses an electric detonator and tosses it at the sea. Over a hundred Gungans get zapped. But the one most shocked is Eli himself.

These aliens were fighting for their country. And all of them, even the little fish around them, die horrifically. Their flesh is burning. 

He calls Thrawn immediately. "Grand Admiral, I just electrocuted hundreds of Gungans to death all by myself!" 

"Were they armed?" the honorable Grand Admiral asks. 

"Yes. They were." Eli responds.

"Then that was brilliant. Finish off the rest of the rebels, don't hurt anybody else, and you will be promoted to Vice Admiral."

After Thrawn ensures Eli that he was just defending himself, most of the officer's guilt vanishes. And he orders his vechiles to fire at the Gungans while they exit the sea.

The result is a slaughter. The AT-STs disintegrate many Gungans, while Eli and the Stormtroopers defend themselves with their blasters. Until the Millenium Falcon arrives, the First Order has no casualties on land. 

However, when the Falcon arrives, along with the entire Black Squadron, things change. The initial attack from behind alone results in the deaths of fifty Stormtroopers. The Falcon, Poe and Jessica take out the enemy air support quickly before everyone lands. The final wave of reinforcements are General Tarrful and twenty Wookies.

Tarrful uses his bowcaster to competely demolish two AT-STs and provide an opening for the Gungans, who start using electric orbs and taking out Stormtroopers. Everybody charges at the field, except for Rey. She has done enough this day. 

However, the Resistance doesn't really need her. Eli shoots a Gungan and gets into his personal shuttle, along with some Scout Troopers. Poe Dameron spots him, boards his X-Wing, and starts tailing him.

After an attack with homing proton torpedoes fails to eliminate the General of the Resistance, Eli calls for help. Soon, a Star Destroyer appears. Inside are Kreia and Thrawn. "Kreia, I would use the Chimera, but it's still damaged. Curse you, Poe Dameron."

Even though Thrawn is not very happy, he still doesn't raise his voice. And when he spots the high-ranking pilot who almost beat him, he orders TIE Fighters to chase him in a very calm tone.

Kreia orders the Grand Admiral to land. "Thrawn, kill all the opposition except for Finn. He is mine." 

After the Star Destroyer lets Kreia and some Heavy Troopers land on the surface, it flies again into orbit.

Finn has taken Rey's role, chopping the legs of an AT-ST to pieces and saving an injured Gungan from three Scout Troopers. With his lightsaber he blocks the shots of a Death Trooper and shoots him dead with two headshots.

Kreia emerges without her robes, but holding her red lightsabers. "Are you ready to play with me, boy?" 

The two warriors charge at each other. Kreia discovers that Finn has improved very much with his lightsaber. "This explains how you beat the AT-OT. Your skills are exeptional for somebody without the Force." 

Finn barely blocks some quick strikes, jumps back and pushes Kreia a little with the Force. Then he lifts a rock and tosses it at Kreia, but she manages to split it in two. 

"This explains everything. You are Force-Sensitive after all! I knew you had potential!" Kreia seems happy. But she uses Force Lightning, focuses it and tosses it at Finn, who blocks the attack with his lightsaber and shoots her twice, barely missing.

"Kreia, a true hero doesn't start powerful! He develops over time!" he shouts as he lunges and scorches her right shoulder. The fenale Knight kicks Finn in the stomach and disarms him with her lightsabers. 

She doesn't taunt Finn. He is no longer her little toy, but a worthy adversary capable of ending her life. So she leaps high and attempts to knock him out with her two red lightsabers. 

If Finn didn't have the Force, he would be dead. But he pulls his lightsaber with it and blocks the red blades at the right time, leading in a saberlock. 

"Finn! I don't want to kill you! I want you to make me a small favor!" 

"What? To visit your bedroom? To teach you how to shoot with a blaster?" Finn asks mockingly.

"Actually, I don't want to make love with you. I want you to help me stop Ganon's madness. He is going to turn the Galaxy into an enormous graveyard." 

Finn tries to push Kreia back, but she resists. However, she fails to push him back too. "You have every reason not to trust me, Finn. I am a ruthless Knight of Ren, and you are a Jedi in all but name. But I am not evil enough to want to serve an omnicidal maniac. I can help you beat him!!" 

"I don't believe you. You almost made me murder Poe!" 

"By telling the truth? He deserves to die for that. Don't you think the Stormtroopers are people, too? Just like us?" 

Finn pushes her back finally. "Don't compare yourself with your slaves. I think the Stormtroopers deserve a better life. You see them as numbers!" And he lands a punch in her face. 

She licks some blood off of her mouth. "Finn... I care about the Troopers! I am softer than Kylo! And, if you care about them, how can you kill them?" 

Finn is confused. Kreia sees an opening and strikes him with Force Lightning. "If you care about them, why don't you try to free them? This is hypocritical of you. You are the best person I ever met. But you are not without your flaws." 

"Quite true. I am naive, not all-powerful and used to be a coward. But you don't give them any future. You send them to die for your selfish reasons!" Finn replies.

"We can change that. Together. After we get rid of Han's abortion, who plays the victim and murders innocents for no reason, we can establish a better Empire!" Kreia offers.

"I believe in the Republic. Everyone has to have his own free will." Finn protests.

"If everyone disagreed with each other, the state would collapse! Listen, I want to help you stop those monsters. Then the First Order would be pure again!" 

Thrawn watches them from his Star Destroyer. "I can't let Kreia succeed. Ganondorf has told me about his perfect multiverse. I like his idea. But she is right about Kylo. And Finn's potential. I will let you conspire for now, little Knight... and stop your schemes at the right moment. Enjoy it as much as you can!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you agree with Kreia and her plan? Or do you prefer Thrawn's? 
> 
> Chewbacca would have ripped Unkar's arm off in a deleted scene of TFA. Both Chewie and Plutt should be in Star Wars 9.
> 
> Also, Rey's parents should play a role and not just be mentioned by a manipulator. All that hype for nothing? 
> 
> Ghirahim is powerful, but cocky. Did you like him?
> 
> And... don't forget to leave me some feedback! It would help the story a lot!


	27. Liberation of Naboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans and Gungans unite against the First Order. Chewbacca gets pissed. Finn and Kreia confront Thrawn himself and then each other. Meanwhile, Ganon's most trusted fighters get prepared for another attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is devoted to Finn, Kreia, Thrawn and Chewbacca. Thank everyone for the 600 hits. Special thanks to those who gave me feedback, especially JT. 
> 
> Also, a bit of the Prince's backstory, even though you will probably be more interested to cut his throat. Villains always deserve a backstory.

The Gunagans charge violently and use their electric bombs to neutralize a powerful AT-ST. An elite squad finds the place where Jar Jar is still hanged, a brutal warning for those who opposed the mighty Kylo Ren. Even though Jar Jar was extremely goofy, he still helped his people more than once. The Gungans defeat two Death Troopers guarding the grave and bury the deceased Binks. 

In the Star Destroyer, Captain Nebula, Phasma's replacement, spots the squad and asks Thrawn why he didn't put any guards.

"Because everybody deserves a honorable death. Even a fool like Jar Jar. And, besides, I need most guards in the main front. If I split my army up, it has to be for a good reason. Not to enforce blasphemy." Thrawn responds.

Nebula is tougher than his predecessor, but still doesn't dare question the Grand Admiral. Since Thrawn never even yelled, nobody knew what would happen if they pissed him off. Unlike Kylo, whose fits of rage aren't feared by anybody, Thrawn could snap any time and catch everyone off-guard.

Meanwhile, Finn makes his choice. "Kreia... I won't join your cause. I disagree with your goals for a new Empire and despise Snoke. I hate all of the corrupt officers of yours and you are no exeption. But I would prefer you in charge instead of Kylo Ren or a demon. Ok, we take the Dragmires out and then fight to the death." 

Kreia points a lightsaber at him. "That's some raw honesty there. Why do you hate me? I haven't done anything bad to you!" 

"You have the Stormtroopers as slaves, idolize Snoke, who founded the First Order and had five planets blown up, love messing around with me, tried to kill Rey and forced her to execute a man!" Finn responds. 

Kreia cups his face playfully. "Kylo doesn't count as a man. But it's ok, I am a bad person. I don't like you, either. But I also despise that monster more than you. Ok, we will fight now, but no lethal blows!" 

Finn agrees and charges. The lightsabers clash again, less ferocious this time. It's somewhere between a sparring match and a fight to the death. 

Rey has still not recovered from her injuries. However, she has done enough. She beat one of the five demons single-handedly and then killed one of her worst enemies. And avenged the death of her adoptive parents. She still, however, lifts a big, sharp rock and smashes the scull of a Death Trooper who approaches the Falcon too much.

Tarrful manages to beat a Heavy with his bare hand. He doesn't even remember when he lost the other. He only remembers that the First Order is to blame. He still uses his bowcaster one-handed and takes out four more Heavy Troopers with an equal number of shots. 

Then he confronts an AT-AT. He challenges the bulky Walker with a growl. The pilots shoot directly at him and the blasts tear through his fur and flesh. But the Wookie doesn't flinch or give up. Instead he lets out a very loud taunting roar as he fires his bowcaster one last time and creates a hole in one of the vechile's legs.

Soon, what's left of Tarrful is a pile of ash. The AT-AT stomps on his ashes to show its victory over the dead Wookie. Chewbacca, seeing his friend murdered, gets extremely furious and shoots the damaged leg with his own bowcaster, severing it completely and making the Walker drop on its side. Then he gets in and butchers the entire crew. After he gets out, he shoots a lot of enemies with his bowcaster and some Stormtroopers drop their blasters before running away screaming. 

Thrawn is less than amused. A rampaging Wookie scares off his army and Kreia hasn't killed the Traitor yet. "How can they be so powerful, even after I defeated the New Republic and the Resistance simultaneously? Nebula, prepare my shuttle. We will deal with the remnants of the enemy ourselves." 

Eli and the rest of the TIE Fighters have a hard time chasing Poe and his squadron. Poe is mostly on the defence and defeats many enemies with his tricks...

Until Eli shoots down Jessica. Poe then ignores the fight and dashes straight at Eli, dodging his shots and firing proton torpedoes. "Vanto! You are going down!" 

Eli barely escapes the torpedoes flying at full speed, but Poe shoots right in front of him, calculating the timing. He shoots the First Order officer down and watches as the enemy TIE crashes into some rocks. Eli loses consciousness. 

Poe then lands near Jessica. "Jess! JESS! ARE YOU FINE? ANSWER ME!" 

Jessica opens her eyes. "I am injured, but I'll certainly live. I have endured worse." 

"Thank the Force! I thought I lost you forever! Vanto managed to strike the engines!" 

"Where is Vanto?" Jessica asks.

Suddenly, Poe is shot in the back. A certain Chiss emerges. "Poe probably killed him. Because of your boyfriend, I lost almost everything. The Chimera, my beautiful ship, is still in repairs. Many of my trusted pilots lost their lives to the flyboy. Sloane was a victim of his. Now, I probably have lost Eli. Dameron is going to pay." 

"No." 

Jessica shoots Thrawn in his right hand, wounding him and destroying his blaster. Captain Nebula then shoots her in the knees and shoulders, while Thrawn equips a second blaster. "I always have a spare for this reason. Nebula, kill that crazy Wookie. I will negotiate with a traitor."

Captain Nebula watches as Chewbacca knocks out an officer with one right hook and takes aim with his shoulder plasma cannon. He manages to shoot the Wookie in the back and draws a spear, indentical to Phasma's. Then he approaches to finish him off. 

But Chewbacca is very tough, even for a Wookie. He survives the blast and retaliates with his bowcaster, which is equally strong with the shoulder cannon. He opens a big hole in Nebula's chrome chestplate and knocks him down.

Then the two engage in melee combat. Chewbacca hits harder than Nebula, but not by far. The Captain gets knocked on the ground again and gets punched multiple times in his helmet, which refuses to crack. Until he manages to throw the Wookie a few feet away. Then he equips his spear and quickly reaches him for the lethal blow. The beast rolls and avoids the stab easily before tackling the First Order officer. The two wrestle on the ground again, trading punches and kicks. 

Chewbacca tries to strangle the Captain, but he gets stabbed in the belly by the spear. Then Nebula pushes him down. "I am not as weak as Phasma. She was a dirty coward. Shame that this suit is for only one. Die, Wookie." After he kicks the Wookie, he is ready to land the final blow with his spear. But another spear bounces on his back. He turns and sees some Gungans ready to attack. With his shoulder cannon he evaporates them. Then he aims at Chewbacca... who has got up and is too close. With a heavy uppercut he cracks the helmet and then removes it. 

Inside is a man with red hair and green eyes. He is white and has a little bandage in his nose. "You living rug... You can't beat all of us... Ganondorf will reign supreme." Nebula could easily flee right there. But he wouldn't retreat without his helmet. He prefers to die honorably than live in shame. And draws a Lightdagger.

He manages to stab Chewbacca in his ribs, but Chewbacca rips his arm with the dagger off and snatches the weapon. Then he stabs him in the exposed part of the chest. With his own dagger.

Thrawn has paused the fight between Kreia and Finn. He confronts them both.

"A Traitor to the cause of the First Order and a Knight who wants to ursup her Master. A match made for Heaven. And, believe me, before the Great One told me, I had no idea either about Heaven or the afterlife. Only about some Force Ghosts, and I had a lot of doubt. I heard you conspire against Kylo. Is that true?" 

Finn attempts to lie, but sees a truth detector in Thrawn's pocket. He is able to feel the pulse of the hero and the Knight. "Yes, blue face. We want to kill Kylo and then each other." 

Thrawn frowns. "I don't like him either. He doesn't deserve his position. Even though I have to admit his bravery." 

"Then you don't know how he succeeds." Kreia replies. "Or is cold-blooded murder honorable for you?" 

The Grand Admiral takes a step back. "My most trusted liutenant killed some Gungans in the water. If they were unarmed, he would be punished. But they were armed, and he was rewarded. As for Kylo, he leads his army in the front row. That's brave. Back to me, I am not much different from you two. Especially you, Kreia Ren. We both believe in the Empire. We are both smart. We both want to take out Kylo. Why don't you trust me?" 

Kreia hesitates for a moment. Then she speaks. "Because I want somebody as ruthless as Hux. He is even more loyal to Snoke than you. And you despise him." 

"And yet you don't like our almighty Prince. Why?" Thrawn asks with genuine cyriosity. 

"Because his purification scheme is nothing but complete oblivion. If we let him succeed, everything in the Galaxy will be history." Kreia raises her voice. "We will rule a big graveyard." 

"His plan is a necessary evil. His means are required for perfection. He is going to recreate the Galaxy and make it a piece of art. Where there will be no racism, sexism or nepotism. Where only actions and choices will matter. If his plan works, Kylo Ren will die first." 

"Hold on! I thought Ganondorf is racist and monstrous. And likes Kylo. That's what I saw to him!" Finn interrupts.

"He is extremely evil. A monster. But he is not a petty fool. He despises discriminations based on birth. And he only cares about Ben because of their lack of morals." the Grand Admiral replies.

"Wow. At least he cares for somebody." Finn scoffs. "So, he reject racism not because it's immoral, but because it's dumb?" 

"Yes. So do I. But even with his virtues, he is considered evil. Tell me, if he is pure Dark, are you pure Light, FN-2187?" Thrawn asks.

"I have no idea. I may have betrayed your unholy cause and killed some of your pawns, but I still can't do something evil. Like killing innocents or enslaving planets. Or even letting a stalker who is an ally die." 

Thrawn folds his arms. "Your morals stop you from doing the right thing for yourself. You take the most moral option without thinking if it's beneficial for you. And that's why you will never be as powerful as the Prince. And... one last thing. Do you consider killing your former comrades moral? And self-defence is not the heroic option. It's the logical, pragmatic option. These two are not the same. All three of us are similar to each other. You can't deny that." 

Finn gives Thrawn a death glare. "You and I are nothing alike. Nothing. Grand Admiral, you and Kreia oppress innocent people for your cause. I just stand up to both of you. And I'll always do so. As long as I live." 

"Kreia, we can't turn him. Take him out and capture or kill him. It's your choice." 

Thrawn leaves and Kreia charges at Finn. He is ready, however, and parries all the rapid attacks coming at him. He retaliates with his own, but gets wounded in the knee. He still manages to slash Kreia's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Chewbacca is incapacitated by two Heavy Troopers, while Temiri is captured by two more. An officer with a prosthetic right arm approaches Thrawn. 

"Grand Admiral, we are winning." 

"Very well. I will call Zant, Kylo and Onox. They are going to attack Kakariko Village from the Shadow Temple. If we fail... then the Resistance will deal with the boss. And at least one of them will die. They can't beat us" Thrawn informs. 

"Also, we are going to blow up the entire capital of the Gungans." 

"No. Some buildings are art. Don't ruin art." Thrawn commands, glaring at the officer.

"Grand Admiral, these buildings are Gungan trash. They shall be destroyed, after we make the Gungans extinct." 

Thrawn, without getting angry, shoots the officer dead in cold blood. "Anybody else who wants to commit a pointless genocide which will result in contempt for us by the people?" he asks, calm as ever. 

Everyone else denies that.

"Good. Now take all enemies out." 

Ten minutes later, in Shadow Temple, Kylo recieves a call from the Grand Admiral. He calls Zant and Onox immediately. "The Resistance is distracted. Time to attack." 

Zant lets out a loud yell and his Shadow Beasts respond. Then he sends a Stalfos to investigate. 

The report is imminent. "Sir, the village is well-guarded and it's day. We will have the disadvantage."

Zant lets out a maniacal laugh. "I am the King of Twillight. Don't take that title lightly." He casts a spell at the sky. It immediately darkens. "I enclosed the entire village into the Twillight Realm. So, we actually have the advantage. Kylo... ready to add another area in your Empire?" 

"I am ready, Lord Zant. But... Ganon is called the Prince while you are a king. Why do you answer to him?" Kylo asks.

"His place in the gang is that of a god. And a god is superior to a King. Also, my gang title is High General. Just like Onox, Veran and Ghirahim. He is the Prince of Darkness itself. He didn't take an even higher rank because he is not a demon pureblood. His old title was the King of Thieves. At least before he sold his soul." Zant explains. "I don't have to explain the rest. We attack right now." 

Back to Naboo, Finn leaps again for Kreia's head. She easily blocks the strike with one saber and tries to stab him with the other, but he backflips and dodges the fatal attack before shooting at the Knight. The woman blocks all shots and performs a dangerous whirlwind attack, ready to chop Finn in half. He is rolling out of the way quickly until he is safely out of reach. Then he tosses a detonator. 

Kreia uses the Force to send the detonator back at the hero, but he shoots it mid-air. The duel continues, and eight inconclusive rounds pass.

In the ninth one, Finn kicks Kreia in the belly and pushes her back with the Force. The Knight's eyes turn a sick yellow as she charges with tremendous speed.

Finn parries the strike and a saberlock follows. Which is what Kreia wanted. She uses one saber in the clash and with the other stabs Finn successfully in his torso. "Ha! Even now, you are no match for me!" 

After Kreia gloats, she prepares to finish him off with her red lightsabers.

Then Kiara emerges, with her green lightsaber she created herself. "Don't touch the mistress' boyfriend." she threatens. 

Kreia laughs. "You and your mistress will die soon. Do you think I am above killing children?" 

Then she lashes at Kiara, who manages to stand her ground. Finn has weakened the Knight a lot, while Kiara has been trained for over a month by Rey herself. As a result, the fight is not too one-sided. 

After three rounds, Kiara gets wounded in both shoulders and then kicked in the chin. Kreia leaps to slice her in pieces. But the Padawan pushes her down on her back with the Force. 

The female Knight is furious. She uses Force Lightning and tortures the little girl. Her face doesn't reveal any emotion but rage. 

She is still not the most angry human in the battleground. A black hand pats her shoulder. "Hey." 

Kreia turns to see a punch landing straight into her nose before getting a rib broken by a well-placed stab and both shoulders shot by a blaster.

Finn glares at her. His eyes are a little blue again. "Do. Not. Hurt. Children." Then he strikes her torso with his knee. 

Kreia takes a step back. Realizing she has no longer the advantage and wanting to mess with Finn a little more, she blows a kiss at him and flees. She may have lost the duel... but she believes she is one step closer to the victory. Finn allows her to leave. He still can't bring himself to harm a defeated enemy.

He is very badly wounded, but can still fight a bit. He frees Chewbacca, Temiri, Poe and Jessica after beating up their captors. However, he gets punched in the process by a Scout Trooper before killing him. 

Then he decides to retreat to the Falcon. Bb-8 takes his place. Soon the Resistance starts regaining the upper hand.

Thrawn is still calm, despite the defeat of his officers and the rescue of his enemies. He isn't going down without a fight. "I suppose I have to capture all of you again."

And he orders an all-out attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave me not only feedback, but spin-off suggestions as well! After all, we've got 150 hits since the last one! 
> 
> Oh, and questions appreciated.


	28. We stand together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Resistance stands up to Thrawn, the other Resistance defends the Kakariko Village from the Dragmire Gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your attention please, this chapter contains action, action and only action. Also, it doesn't focus on the Star Wars characters, unlike all the previous ones. (There is one exception). If you don't mind, enjoy the all-out battle.

Thrawn is used to the spirit of the Resistance, which wasn't broken even after the death of Luke Skywalker and Kylo's rise to power. 

His army could never have that morale, since they were just slaves who did everything because of obligation and fear. The rebels, on the other hand, are people who willingly stand up to the oppression, having nothing to lose and a lot to gain. That's why they managed to beat the superior Empire and First Order. 

He was fully aware of that. "Troopers! If you beat the Resistance and capture all of them, you are all free to do as you please!" 

The Stormtroopers fight better than ever, while the Resiatance soon surrenders. Kiara tells Temiri about the lie detector and that she is too wounded to steal it herself. Poe spots them and closes an eye at the boy before getting cuffed. 

Thrawn punches the ace pilot in the face. "I am glad Eli lived. He is just badly injured. I am going to do the same to you. It would be disproportionate to do that tenfold. Only a hot-blooded person does that. And I am not hotheaded like you, who had started a mutiny because your Admiral refused to tell a plan to anybody. You were in the right, you could just point that out." 

DJ had ratted out everything that day. Hux never forgot the information he got about the enemy. It would help him analyze the enemy's tactics. So he told Thrawn everything the Chiss needed.

As Thrawn is speaking, he senses something being taken away from his pocket. But he can't find what was stolen, or who did that. He sends two Scout Troopers to investigate. 

Poe still defies Thrawn. He can't win a battle of wits, but he just needs time. "Grand Admiral, glad that you won. I surrendered competely willingly. I am pretty sure you will keep your word to the Stormtroopers." 

"I know. I know this can raise the morale of my troops to the level of yours. I also know that since Finn started to be a big deal in your organization, you started caring about my men. I will ask the boss if they can even leave." Thrawn replies.

Temiri already encountered the Scout Troopers and told them his plan. He is currently using the detector at Thrawn. "He is telling the truth." Temiri points out. "He is going to ask Ganondorf if you can leave after you send all of us to prison." 

"So, we can capture you, right?" a Scout Trooper asks.

But Poe does one last question. "And do you expect him to accept that?" 

"Yes. He is a kind lord, after all." Thrawn replies.

Temiri smirks. "That's a lie. He knows Ganondorf won't let him." 

The two Scout Troopers approach Thrawn. "Keep your word now and let anybody who wants to see his family do it. We know your plan because of your own lie detector." 

"But I didn't lie! I want to ask the Prince! Honestly!" 

"True. But he will refuse. Men, retreat now until the Admiral keeps his promise!" 

Thrawn, forced to keep his word, loses half his army and has to retreat with the rest. Meanwhile, Eli starts regaining conciousness and two Death Troopers get Nebula's dead body. 

"Did we win?" Eli asks.

"We lost part of our army who wanted to see their families again. But we still have the advantage. If nobody had the Force there, Naboo would be ours. And we still took out their best warriors. I can let them have a small victory, because I am going to be fully prepared next time. When the Chimera is completely repaired, nobody will stop us." Thrawn replies, without losing his confidence.

Meanwhile, Shadow Beasts assault the peaceful Kakariko Village. The Hylian Knights try to fight them, but are easily defeated. They do manage to kill some monsters, but the beasts can revive each other. Pan emerges with a bomb of lightning and his Sword of Truth. After he chops all but two enemies, he throws the bomb at them.

The second wave are Kylo's Elite, led by the Supreme Leader himself. The Roundhead is also there, with his chopped hand being replaced by a metallic one. Pan switches to his lightsaber and calls Anna, Link and Johnny for help, while Anger and Selena lead archer squads. Connix and some snipers await on the rooftops, shooting anybody who gets too dangerous. 

"Commander Saber will arrive soon. Everyone, keep your positions!" Connix orders after amputating an Elite with a detonator. 

Kylo uses the Force to bring a buiding down, along with the snipers in the rooftops. Then he slaughters any survivor. But he gets shot in the shoulder. "They have a lot of blasters. Bring the Stalfos in. They always have shields to stop the enemy blaster bolts." 

The Stalfos emerge, creating a Roman Turtle. They are safe from the archers and snipers. The lightsaber wielders have to fight them alone. Link, who is the Hero of Hyrule, decides to throw a bomb. He dismembers two Stalfos and breaks the lines, allowing Connix, the archers and the snipers to fight.

Kylo has counter-snipers among his Elites, but they have the low ground. One of them still manages to shoot an archer in the head, causing him to drop on the roof. 

Anna tosses a Firebomb and three Stalfos are history. Then she dodges a stun shuriken and sprays an Elite with bullets. Another Elite charges with his Riot Baton, but she dodges it with a limbo while her hands start catching fire. Then she jumps, spins mid-air and tosses two fireballs, burning the Elite to a crisp. With her lightsaber she stabs an Elite with rocket launcher, but she gets stunned by a shuriken.

The Roundhead spots her and tries to finish her off with his saber. Pan is more agile and blocks the strike in the last second, before Thunderpunching him in the face. The Elite who had thrown the shuriken throws one more, but Pan equips his laser pistol and shoots it mid-air before retaliating with two more shots. The Elite rolls out of the way, while the Roundhead charges at Anna again. Pan barely stops him again and focuses on him, but the Elite is aiming at him again.

The Resistance Champion uses Thunder Drop twice to zap the Elite, but the Roundhead kicks him in the chest. "Seems like your expectations were subverted. You are not the strong one. After you die, I will show to the Galaxy that you are a weak coward." 

Pan is not a Jedi. He is a man who just kills very bad people. Seeing an average enemy tarnishing his good name and attacking his crush is enough to piss him off. The Roundead's defence is very strong. But he doesn't have a single chance to retaliate against the Resistance champion. Pan, after three rounds, breaks his defence and manages to slash his torso twice before knocking him down with a flying kick. 

The Roundhead, knowing he can't beat Pan in a straight fight, turns invisible. Pan tries to predict where and when the enemy will strike. Due to his good reflexes, he parries most of the blows. However, he can't land a single hit and gets a jab in his right shoulder. He blocks the next attack, but gets kicked in the stomach.

Then an arrow hits seemingly the air and exposes the Captain, freezing him in place. Anna, who has recovered, hits him with Overheat, breaks his armor and forces him to flee. 

Link emerges with his bow. "These Lens of Truth are useful even against their technology! And... behind you! A Stalfos!" Anna effortlessly beats the skeleton.

Kylo calls a Decepticon Leaper and the rest of his Kylotroopers. However, Commander Saber and Tammy, his girlfriend, arrive with the Bastards, their own elite force. The Bastards are as skilled as the Kylotroopers, but they are not weary unlike their opponents. 

The Leaper uses its blades to destroy some houses, but Link charges at it to stop its rampage. The armor of the metal beast is too tough for most swords, but the Master Sword is not an ordinary blade. The Hylian Shield is very sturdy and has withstood a rocket earlier, but a slash from the mech makes a deep cut in it.

However, Link sees an opening and manages to slash an arm off the robot. With a Bomb Arrow he strikes its head, making it dizzy and then he chops off his neck by leaping very high and slashing twice with his saber. 

A Kylotrooper is gloating over a stunned Bastard before getting run over by a Heavy Tank, which then blows up two more. However, a Kylotrooper with his rocket launcher damages the tank severely. 

Another Elite tosses a detonator at a farm with Cuccoos. The Cuccoos are innocent chickens, but not even Link can outfight a flock of them. And they get angry when one of them gets hurt. So, naturally, they turn on the Elites when their farm is almost destroyed and two of them get killed. 

The Elite who tossed the bomb dies first, and the rest are taken out one by one. Kylo is fighting Pan and the two have a saberlock. Kylo uses the side hilts of his crossguard saber and Pan starts hurting, which results in him kneeling. He is certainly going to lose the struggle. 

Then a Cuccoo emerges from behind and pecks Kylo's butt. The Knight of Ren winces in pain and turns to chop the chicken to pieces. Pan shows all of his brutality against evildoers by immediately taking advantage and stab Kylo in the back. Then he picks the larger man up and throws him among the Cuccoos. "He chopped one of you to pieces. Do as you please." 

To make sure they understood, he points first at him, then at the butchered Cuccoo. Then he charges at an enemy who has a Riot Baton and slashes both of his arms off.

Five minutes later, Zant hears a girly scream from a Cuccoo farm. "ZANT! ONOX! HELP!" 

Zant shakes his head. "I suppose Kylo and his men tried to attack the Cuccoos. Foolish Zant, why didn't you tell the bonehead that Cuccoos are dangerous?" 

Onox overhears his partner. "Zant, don't blame yourself. Every idiot does the same the first time they invade Hyrule. I knew Kylo wouldn't make it alone if the Resistance was here. Let's go." 

Soon Zant, Onox and their troops emerge, turning the tables again. Onox gets shot multiple times by the snipers, but all shots bounce off his armor. The High General uses tornadoes and brings every house with snipers down. Cuccoos try to attack him, but their pecks can't penetrate the heavy armor and his mace smashes them. 

Zant saves Kylo, who is lying on the ground, full of pecks. Kylo has managed to slay four Cuccoos, but the rest ganged up on him and beat him to near-death. The majority of his men are dead or badly injured. The King of Twillight teleports Kylo away from the battle. Then he sends Shadow Beasts and Stalknights against the Resistance. 

Link fights a Stalknight using his sword and shield. He does well, but the Knight is quite tough. Connix has found a tower and uses a detonator to damage Onox's armor. Then she throws the entirety of them. A huge explosion is heard, which kills many monsters and Kylotroopers. However, Onox survives, although he is heavily wounded. He breaks the tower with his huge mace and gets close to her. Before she reacts, the High General punches her in the face. 

Captain Connix tries to get up, but a kick in the stomach stops her. Onox grabs her throat and begins strangling her. Until a Firebomb in his back forces him to let her go. 

He turns to face Anna, who dodges a tornado and shoots Onox a lot of times, which don't even tickle him until she uses another Firebomb. A very pissed Onox takes his true form: the fearsome Dark Dragon. 

Link's Hylian Shield breaks with a mighty slash of the Stalknight's blade. The hero retaliates with a two-handed strike which smashes the enemy's shield. Then he slashes the skeleton with the Master Sword twice. 

He barely dodges the next attack, which cracks the ground a little, before knocking down the monster and finishing it off with a stab in the scull. "Lucky you, bonehead. I usually stab in the groin." Link comments. 

Zant does a deadly spin attack and takes out five Bastards at once. Commander Saber manages to shoot him twice with his blaster, but Zant turns and shoots him in the chest, knocking him down. He teleports close to stab him with his scimitars, but Anger punches him in the face and equips a shiny blue sword. She challenges Zant to a duel.

Back to Anna and Onox, the former tosses a fireball in the latter's face, making him wince in pain. The dragon decides to use his head and breathes fire all around Anna, trapping her. It's blue fire which stays for a long time. Then he snatches the woman up and begins squeezing her. She begs him to stop, but he holds his toy even tighter.

However, Anna has a counter for that circumstance. She increases the heat of her body without being burned to a crisp or even getting scorched. Basically, she turns into fire with human shape. 

If Onox wasn't a dragon, it would work immediately. However, he still struggles to tighten his grip and crush the Resistance warrior. "So, that's why half my army wants to play with you and nobody does it. You are quite tough, girl. But I am tougher." 

Then a Light Arrow pierces the crystal in the dragon's forehead, forcing him to throw Anna down. Pan emerges, bow in hand. "Onox, you know I don't tolerate anybody hurting my friends, especially my beloved Anna. I will cut you to little pieces." 

Onox unleashes a barrage of hard-to-avoid fireballs and manages to hit Pan twice. However, they aren't very strong. The fighter retaliates with his rocket launcher, while Anna helps with her plasma gun. So Onox attacks with his claws, but Pan dodges and climbs the monster, until he reaches the crystal and stabs it with the Sword of Truth. 

Onox roars before unleashing a powerful stream of fire from his mouth. Anna jumps in front of Pan and attacks with Overheat, her strongest fiery beam. The two hot streams clash, but can't overpower each other. Anna sets her body on fire to increase the power of her spell. She wins the clash and knocks the monstrosity down, but gets too weary and has to retreat.

Pan seizes the opportunity to zap the monster with his Thunderstorm, but the dragon gets up and whacks him with his tail, tossing him into a ruined building.

Zant and Anger are still fighting for the tenth round. Anger is Pan's apprentice and fights pretty well, but Zant is a High General in the level of her master. Anger is on the defensive and has been injured badly, but she manages two jabs at Zant's shoulders and one slash at his chest. When she manages to punch his gut, he gets extremely angry and starts spinning wildly. 

Anger tries to parry the whirlwind attack, but, despite her remarkable strength, gets disarmed in ten seconds. Then she gets hit by the powerful spin and is knocked down. When Zant finishes, he conjures his charged, most powerful Shadow Ball and throws it at the enemy, wounding her severely. 

Anger gets completely mad and increases her strength tenfold. Then she makes a spell to make her punches four times stronger and charges, dodging Zant's Shadow Bullets. She lands punch after punch to him, breaking his defences and even his mask, which he always uses in battle. 

In the end Zant coughes up blood and wipes his nose. Then he teleports behind her, clones himself and all clones attack Anger. She zaps all of them with lightning... only for Zant to slash her back with both scimitars. "You fought very well and used your full potential. But the Great One will reign supreme and you will be history. I will carry his will to the Multiverse!" 

He summons a giant hand and is ready to crush her... only for Link to turn into a wolf, lunge at the Twilli's throat and start mercilessly biting. Zant tosses him on the ground, but the hero takes his true form and points the Master Sword at him.

"ENOUGH!" Zant yells. "The girl almost killed me and now I have to face you? I don't care! I will still beat you, insolent pest! DIE!" 

He turns the hand at Link and punches his face, drawing blood. Then he summons Shadow Bullets, but Link rolls out of the way and fires two Light Arrows. The first is dodged, but the second strikes Zant's arm. As Zant is a Shadow creature, the arrow weakens him significantly. He calls his strongest Shadow Beasts, the Twillit Bodyguards, for help. 

Link, who knows he can't beat them one by one and that the enemies are very strong, uses Din's Fire, a field of red lava, twice. All enemies get hit by the attack and die, except for Zant, who flees.

Onox is still beating Pan up, cornering him with his claws, fire and tail. Until Pan decides to throw his yellow lightsaber at Onox's forehead and strikes home. The crystal cracks and Onox yells, being forced to retreat.

The rest of the invading army gets obliterated by the Cuccoos. Since the birds had many casualties because of Onox and Kylo, they have called a Gold Cuccoo, which is powerful, durable and has all the skill of a trained fighter. Commander Saber uses his lightsaber to stab a Stalknight in the forehead and then beats up two Shadow Beasts. A third one tries to revive its comrades, but Tammy smashes it with her sledgehammer. 

"Tammy! Where were you?" 

"An Elite paralyzed me for a minute. Then two Bastards protected me. By the time they died, the stun time ran out and I beat up three Kylotroopers." 

That was it. The Kakariko Village was safe! Naboo was also safe. The strongest legions of the First Order and the Dragmires were defeated. 

Anna informs Rey about the situation. "Rey, we repelled an invasion by a very powerful army! What about you?" 

"We won, too. And I want to call all of you to celebrate. Long live the Resistance." 

"LONG LIVE THE RESISTANCE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, I will write the aftermath and some backstory. And moments between the couples. If you want to see a battle, look no further. 
> 
> The Roman Turtle is a defensive strategy which involves the Romans using their shields in perfect position to block arrows. The front row has the shields in front of them, everyone else above them. Only attacks from the sides or bombs can break through such defence.
> 
> This is also the only chapter with minimal Star Wars content. Well, except for the opening. Hopefully you still liked it.
> 
> Of course, I appreciate comments!


	29. The Alpha and the Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm. The Prince is tired of Kylo's incompetence and wants to dispose of Rey all by himself. Finn and Pan spend some time together. Finn learns how to fly. Then he and Rey do what they want to do the most, while Poe spends time with his droid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike the other two break chapters, this focuses more on the villains and advances the plot. And the very next chapter is the big climax. Stay tuned, this is the last chapter without complete mayhem.
> 
> Also, I decided to tag Ganondorf because his role is going to be a lot more active from now. Moreover, Finn and Rey deserve some peaceful time together before hell breaks loose.
> 
> Edited because of some minor mistakes and some sentences which used to make no sense. And... happy Finnrey Friday.

"YOU TELL ME THAT YOU LOST TO CHICKEN? WHO TOLD YOU IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO ATTACK THE CUCCOOS? GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, BEN SOLO, OR I WILL MAKE YOUR HEAD ONE OF MY TROPHIES!" 

Kylo tremples as Ganondorf screams at him. There is something in his voice that makes even his fits of rage actually threatening. "M... master... please forgive your humble servant. It won't happen again, I swear!" 

Ganondorf calms down a bit. "Tell me, Ben... are you afraid of me?" 

"You beat Rey unarmed. She is my equal. I am really afraid of you." Kylo replies. He doesn't even dare to attack his lord for calling him with his old name.

"Hmmm... I can read your mind. You are always very honest with me. Remember our first meeting, when you tried to stab me? Good, good times. You know, human, you can be as powerful as me. Did anybody tell you how I earned my place?" the Prince asks like nothing has happened.

"Zant told me you were not born a demon. You struggled very hard to get your immense power. Is that true?" 

"Yes. My actual title was King of Thieves. I was a normal magician who ruled a country in the desert. All of us were thieves, forced to steal to survive. While the neighbouring Hylians had everything handed to them, we had nothing. Do you know what I despise the most? People who believe that because they were born with some traits are superior to everybody else. Especially when they call themselves heroes and victims." Ganondorf's expression shows his contempt for those people.

"And how did you become the Prince of Darkness?" Kylo asks with genuime curiosity.

"I managed with some manipulation to get one of the most powerful relics in every dimension. The Triforce. Except, only a part of it. After all of my hard work, the Goddesses gave me only one third. The Triforce of Power. This made me the strongest warrior in Hyrule. I also conquered the Sacred Realm. We are here right now. It's like this because of my influence. But it wasn't enough." 

Ganondorf pauses for a moment, then continues. "The other owners weren't willing to give their pieces to me. So I fought them and they helped creating the Resistance. The Resistance. An organization designed to protect every dimension from me and other deities. I came close multiple times to total victory. Heck, I even beat my enemies more than once. However, I had no idea about the Multiverse. I knew only part of it. Then I met him. 

He was an asshole who had everything handed to him. His name was Dragoman, and he was working for Queen Sarya. That girl was the worst case of a stalker in the Multiverse. She wanted to marry Pan Hancock, that blond guy who kicked you in the balls. Yeah, Zant told me about that. To do that, she awakened the Old God of Darkness, called The Master. After his fall, she led a band of bigots while I made a deal with the fallen creature. 

I sold my soul to the Master. In return, I became a demon, stronger than Dragoman. I used to be very loyal to him, but in reality I wanted to be his successor. And I lost all my faith in him when I learned that he tried to rape the Queen and she killed him. Served him right. Where's the fun in raping? So I was more than glad to replace my former master and become the Prince you know and hate."

"I don't hate you. I am only afraid of you, but I still idolize you." Kylo responds.

"Only few humans actually like me. The majority loathes me and my goals. And for good reason. Tell me, why don't you hate me? You are from a long line of heroes, while I am the Prince of Darkness. Why do you show sympathy towards me?" Ganondorf's voice is full of curiosity and surprise.

"Because you are the leader Snoke never was. You can shrug off a stab, have led battles from the front, single-handedly defeated Luke and encourage your men to improve. But... what happened to the Master?" 

"Flattery won't do you any good. I want actions. I want successes. Not just flattery. As for the Master... he managed to rise again. But his plans were soon stopped from deities and mortals, who completely obliterated him. He was a great casualty... But I was happy. The Throne of Darkness was now ripe for me to take. It is still mine. And I know how to keep it without weakening my men. I have complete control over evil. Even your evil. And I can use it against you if you turn on me." 

Kylo shivers at the subtle threat, but, deep inside, he knows he is safe. Why should he betray his new god? 

"So... your Majesty, what is our next plan?" he changes the topic.

"You, Kylo Ren, will go to Malachor. You will get a Sith Holocron. It may give you triple power than what you already have! If you have trouble to open it, I will give you a hand later. I am powerful enough to open it, but don't have the knowledge of these artifacts. Beforehand, I will make sure Rey is out of the picture." 

Kylo interrupts Ganondorf. "Why don't you let me fight Rey? I want to be the one to sudbue her! And I believe you are more interested in the Holocrons." 

"Because I know that you, as the grandson of Vader, will get the Holocron more easily than somebody who is from another dimension. And I, as the better fighter, can beat Rey a lot more easily. She escaped from you, Unkar Plutt and Ghirahim. I trust only myself for the job." Ganondorf responds. 

"But... the Redeemers! The false prophecy! She is so easy to turn!" Kylo protests. "Why don't you let me manipulate her? She still has some evil in her. She can still trust me! I can still control her! Please!" 

"I know what you are capable of. You can't." The Prince's cold answer makes Kylo stop. 

"He is right. I failed twice. I can't fail again." the Supreme Leader thinks. "I have to get stronger." And he starts planning how to get the Sith Holocron... and his lord's favor.

Meanwhile, in the new Resistance base of Naboo, everyone is happy. "So, Rey, you actually beat a demon all by yourself?" Pan asks in amazement. 

"Almost. My adoptive parents sacrificed themselves and Ghirahim still came close to victory. But yeah, I beat him and chopped his arm off. I heard his healing takes days to be complete." 

"True. And so does Onox's. The bastard almost killed my Anna. I couldn't allow that. Never. I beat him to near-death, despite his superior strength. You would do the same for Finn, am I right?" 

"If Finn is in danger, I can get so angry that I can force an enemy army to flee." Rey responds. Finn pats her shoulder. 

"She did so in Artorias. Oh, and... Pan, I haven't introduced you to my sister, Lyra. You will love her. She looks a lot like me and her personality is similar to mine." 

Pan and Lyra shake hands. "Nice to meet you, Lyra." 

"Nice to meet you too." Lyra answers. "You are the fabled Dimensional Guardian, right? I heard you are a violent murderer." 

"From the Dragmires? Because that's probably why you are still friendly. Those guys are liars." 

"Yes. It was a guy with a very round head. I believe he is Kylo's most loyal pawn." Lyra responds. "I heard you beat him up, right?" 

"I had a little help, but yeah." Pan admits. "Your brother and I will do something important. Bye!"

Hancock then turns to Finn. "I sensed something very strong in you. Very much light. I can read auras. And yours is the very first completely pure I've ever seen. In one hour, meet me at the training room." 

Finn and Rey watch Pan leave and go outside. It's already night. The couple watches the stars. "I love the blue ones. They are very warm, even for stars. They remind me of your heart, Rey." 

Rey stares at her lover. For years, she was growing colder and colder, having no other choice but to fight for survival. She was alone, abused by Plutt. Then she met him. The only man who ever loved her. She thought she didn't need no man because everyone tried to abuse her. 

After she saw that someone could actually care about her, she wasn't used to it and began trusting people too much. Even when they deserved only contempt. In the end, however, she learned who is good for her and who isn't. All of her life she was called a nobody. And she wasn't the most moral person in the Resistance. Hearing that she had a warm heart made her feel strange. Loved.

"Finn... do you know what is so imortant about what you just said?" 

"What?" 

Rey grabs Finn by the cheeks. "That it's your sincere word." Then she kisses him in his mouth after closing her eyes. After a minute, she gasps for air and starts rubbing his chest. "You are a person who was treated badly from many people without that being your fault. And you still choose to do the moral thing. You are no human. You are a titan."

Finn hugs his beloved Rey tightly. He couldn't really believe it. Every time he was called selfish, a traitor, a coward and other things he wasn't. All because he couldn't murder. All because he wanted to protect his loved ones. And even Rose, who worshipped him, called him selfish because he wanted to warn Rey about a trap in which she actually fell. And he is still willing to protect this world, while trying to make it better. He is glad someone finally aknowledges that. "You too, Rey. After all your upbringing... you are still very kind and selfless."

"But I am a nobody. Even as a Skywalker, I am a Scavenger. And... Ganondorf has some points. I am not much different from him." Rey admits.

"You know that word with the four letters, which we create in the bathroom hours after eating? Yeah, Ganon is full of it. And so is Kylo. But not you. You are an angel." Finn interrupts.

Then they kiss again, with much more passion.

Half an hour later, Pan calls Finn to spar with him.

The sparring match is pretty one-sided. Pan is the strongest human in his dimension, while Finn is just a skilled warrior. After three rounds, Pan disarms his opponent. "Ha! You have a lot of potential. Wasted potential. You know, you were never good at comedy. This is your place. This is you. What do you see to yourself? A man who wants to run?" 

"A nice person who just isn't strong enough. This wasn't my fight." Finn replies.

"You have grown some spine. But you are even better. I see pride, I see power, I see a badass who will save the Galaxy!" Pan shouts. "Let's fight again!" 

Pan is relentless and doesn't miss opportunities. He is willing to kill an enemy who can still fight and take his life. Finn, with more confidence, lasts five rounds this time. 

But he still loses. 

"Tell me, Finn, why do you fight?" Pan asks. 

"I want to protect my loved ones. I want to see them happy. I am ready to die for them."

Pan's expression changes. "That's extremely cowardly and selfish. Only a traitor would do that." 

Then a third sparring match follows. This time, Finn seems to have the upper hand. He is done with all those people belittling him for no reason. And, after eight rounds, the two have a saberlock. 

Pan starts winning the clash. "You are a weakling. If I beat you, you will never see your beloved Rey again. Well, you aren't suitable for her after all. You don't even have the Force!" he taunts.

POW! Pan didn't even see Finn's eyes turning a little more blue or the following heavy punch coming towards his face. The fist sends him flying through a wall and breaks it. It even draws a lot of blood. 

The Resistance Champion struggles to get up and wipes the blood off his nose. "You passed." 

Finn looks at him no longer with anger, but confusion. 

Pan understands the look. "I could still fight if it was to the death. But, with these conditions, you beat me. In our final round, I didn't mean a word. You and Rey are perfect for each other. And calling you selfish for what you had said would be insane. I hoped you wouldn't realize the flaw in my acting, because you wouldn't fight so ferociously."

"Flaw? What flaw?" 

"Why should my personality change completely in a span of two seconds? We have no mole who could hypnotize me. And I couldn't be a spy, because I am for too long time with you and also defeated a High General. I lied so you could fight better." Pan admits.

"So, you tricked me into winning the final sparring match, didn't you? You knew I would get angry, give my best and possibly even beat you! Why me, however?" 

"Because you are my hero, Finn. A real hero. You may not be stronger than me, but you have a very big heart that I could never have. I am not a hero. I just hunt and kill people who deserve worse than death. The fact that I never hurt innocents is what keeps me in the Light. I am your biggest fan, Finn. For everything you've done for the Galaxy. For everything you wanted to do. But I am not like Rose Tico just because you are my hero and I have a yellow suit. I respect every single choice of yours. And I want you to be happy and successful." 

"Thank you, Pan. For everything." the black man says.

"No. Thank you, Finn." 

The two heroes part ways temporarily. "He might be the One" Pan tells to himself.

Later, Finn is getting trained by Poe Dameron in piloting. 

"This is the third time you crashed, buddy. Don't worry. I am the only one in the entire Resistance who made it in my second try. Nobody has beat my record. Or even matched it. In the third try, only Jessica and some of the Padawans."

"Some of them even lie. Rey said she never flew before flying the Falcon. In reality, she just never flew outside of Jakku. And had five failures before succeeding. Don't tell her I told you that!" Finn reveals.

"I won't if you manage to have a perfect success before you leave this room." 

As Finn is training in flying, Rey trains in using a blaster and a lightsaber simultaneously against some holographic Death Troopers. She beats them in her first try.

She decides to train against Shadow Beasts. Link appears in the hologram. "The last enemy will howl to revive everyone else. Don't leave only one enemy in the battlefield. Kill'em all." 

Then the Twillit Messengers emerge from every corner and scream to scare Rey. She doesn't flinch at all. Then she attacks and cuts one to three pieces with her lightsaber. A second one lunges at her and knocks her down, before trying to choke her to death. She repels it with the Force and finishes it off with a stab in the forehead before shooting another creature once with her blaster.

The beast pounces at Rey, who barely avoids the attack and shoots the monster again, four more times. As it falls dead, the two remaining monsters charge.

Rey manages to stab one and quickly tries to kill the other. But she has to beat the monsters simultaneously. The howl of the beast repels her a bit and makes the monsters come back to life. 

Rey quicky beats two of them, but gets hit by a swipe by the third. She shoots the monster dead and with a spin kills the remaining two. "Yes! I did it! I beat the Shadow Beasts alone!" 

Meanwhile, in Poe's hangar...

"Tenth fail. Wow, you are pretty bad, but that was close. As your best friend, I give you one more chance to pass this trial." Poe scolds Finn.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'll get it this time." Finn promises.

And, in the eleventh time, he does it. "Did you see that, Poe? Did you see that?" 

"Flawless. I admit, I was strict. Otherwise, you would pass in the eighth try. Good job, pal. Now rest... you've earned it." Poe congratulates his best friend.

After both Finn and Rey get trained, they rezedvous in their new bedroom. "Hello, Rey. How are you?" 

"I am completely fine. I had some hard training, but I did it. What did Pan want you for?" 

"To train me. I lost some sparring matches, but passed his secret test. Then I went to Poe and learned how to fly a ship. He is a pretty strict teacher, by the way. But I did it... Barely." 

"A secret test? Tell me about it!" Rey asks.

"No." 

"Please! Tell me! I am your girlfriend! Don't keep secrets from me! If the stranger knows, I have to know, too." Rey does her puppy dog eyes for the first time in her life. She literally pleads. 

"Only if we make love. Otherwise, no way!" Finn insists.

"Hmmm... Hard choice." Rey remarks with a snark. After a nanosecond of mature thinking, she strips naked in front of him.

Many things make Finn happy. But nothing pleases him more than seeing his lady in all of her naked glory. Soon both have no clothes and do a 69.

Poe and BB-8 are on the other side of the base. While Poe is eating, BB-8 recharges its batteries. Well, this is how a droid eats. Poe taught his pet droid how to recharge itself without arms. 

"Ahhhh, a moment of peace again. I love them. Hopefully we will end the war soon, because I get my hands dirty in every fight. And I hate it. But I know that my actions kill a lot less than a possible inaction. What's your opinion, BB-8?" 

The droid answers with a beep, which encourages Poe to fight for peace. This would sound hypocritical if his faction wasn't the only one which is going to stop after taking out the enemy. But the First Order would never stop, even if they eliminated the Resistance and the Jedi. Especially while Kylo, who sacrifices pragmatism for cruelty, is Supreme Leader. 

Of course, with Rey, Finn, themselves and the Jedi, as long as the other Resistance, Poe and BB-8 are sure they can stop the First Order. 

"For the Tico Sisters. For Leia, Ackbar and Luke. For Face of Destiny and Han Solo. For all of our soldiers... we have to win this war. We can't lose to a fraud." Poe tells to BB-8, which does an affirmative beep.

However, the fraud isn't going to attack the Resistance. Instead...

In the Dark World, Ganondorf calls forth the Kylotroopers. "Tomorrow we have a mission. Your boss is going to find a Sith Holocron to become stronger. You will help me get rid of his main adversary. I wonder... is the so-called Chosen One up to a real challenge? Or does she believe everything will be handed to her as usual? Tomorrow, we will find out. I will do to her what I did to her father." 

Even if somebody wasn't willing to help, they wouldn't dare to refuse. After all, Ganondorf did slay Luke in a straight duel.

BEWARE, REY! THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS IS COMING FOR YOU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. I hope you don't lose touch with my story after this. Because in the next chapter, you will have to make a choice in the end. Also, you shall see the duel between Ganondorf and Rey. Unlike Kylo, the Prince isn't playing. Be prepared.


	30. The beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The showdown between Rey and Ganondorf! Can the Chosen One stop the rampage of the Prince of Darkness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who has given me feedback and kudos. You helped me keep going. Hang in this ride tightly, because this is the point when everything changes. This battle is more climatic than the others.

Rey and Finn relax on Naboo, enjoying the view. 

"Rey, my love, do you believe this peace seems... strange? I sense something... wrong." 

"Oh Finn, this place is great. Water, Sunlight, grass... you. What could possibly go wrong?" Rey replies. Then, to be sure, she tries to sense signs of Darkness. 

"AAAAAARGH! FINN, YOU ARE RIGHT! I feel a presence coming towards this planet. It has so much Darkness that it hurts the Force itself! I believe it's coming for me." Rey yells. The Force in Naboo is scared.

Soon, a ship arrives. Around it, red ominous clouds cover the Sun. The couple spots it. 

"May I help you?" Finn asks his sweetheart.

"I can take care of this myself." Rey lies. "I don't need any man to help me. Do you know how to help me? Run for your life." Then she tells the truth. "If I am going to die, you will still live. RUN!" 

Finn obliges without haste, unwillingly. The door of the ship opens. Hundreds of Kylotroopers emerge. Rey slaughters eight of them using her saberstaff, the Force, her blaster and even martial arts. 

Then a deep voice stops the fight. "Nobody kill her. I want to defeat her in a honorable duel. Look for the rest of the Resistance and kill'em all. Anyone who stays mustn't shoot her unless she tries to flee. If she does so, shoot her in the back." 

Rey shivers. She reminds herself of him. "You... you murderous, sadistic, complete monster!" 

And then Ganondorf's features become more clear. He has his usual smug, toothed grin in his face. "Yes, Rey. I am. But is this a way to treat someone you could easily turn into? No, no, no. But you do. How hypocritical." 

"I am not like you. I have compassion. I may not be a man-hating bigot, but I am still independent. Do you really believe these two are one and the same? I am not you, Kylo, Kathleen or even Finn. I am my own free bitch!" 

Rey points her saberstaff at the Prince of Darkness. "And you are just a madman with a God complex!" 

Ganondorf equips a Darksaber. He wants to have a free hand for spells. "So be it, Jedi. As it seems, I can't turn you. But I don't care. I can just destroy you again." 

The two warriors charge ferociously, with the blue light colliding with the pure, black Darkness. Both sides try to overcome each other. But Rey has a much harder time. She parries all the fast blows of the Darksaber and retaliates with her own attacks, but she doesn't manage to land a single hit. 

After four rounds, Ganondorf puts his strength in a heavy blow, pushing Rey back with ease before landing a jab in her shoulder. Then he kicks her in the chin and knocks her down. "What happened? I thought you were invincible. Turns out you just weren't challenged enough. This happens when you don't train." 

Rey gets up and goes for Ganondorf's head, ready to kill him with one strike. Ganondorf effortlessly blocks the attack, makes a very high leap and lands behind the smaller woman. He tries to stab her in the back, but she rolls out of the way and shoots him in the chest. The blaster bolt doesn't even tickle him. 

Ganondorf uses his purple lightning and Rey barely blocks it with her saberstaff. Sweat runs through her face and she makes a step back. Ganondorf's free hand turns black and he lands a magical fist called Warlock Punch at her breasts, catching her off-guard. 

"Pathetic. Just like all the worthless humans. You don't deserve a honorable death." 

Rey uses her strongest Force Push and Ganondorf is sent flying through three rocks before landing on his back and rolling against his will for a few seconds. While he struggles to get up, she closes the distance rapidly and leaps high to stab him in the forehead. 

The Prince is way too agile and dodges the powerful stab, which lets Rey exposed for two seconds. Enough time for the demigod to punch her and knock her down.

"You had everything handed to you. People who care about you. And you throw them away. Only using them so they get hurt and you get all the credit. Then you throw them away and say you don't need anybody. You are alone. And do you know why? Because you treat your friends badly." Ganondorf taunts. 

Rey gets up and tries to trip him, only for him to jump back thrice and use a magical barrier to block a small bolt of Force Lightning. 

He suddenly dashes with blinding speed and elbows her, then lands a left hook in her face and slashes her with his Darksaber, knocking her down again. She tries to stand up, only to be kicked in the belly. 

The Prince stands before her, his grin never leaving his face. "I have no idea what a pure being like Finn and a Skywalker like Ben saw to you. You. Are. NOTHING." 

Rey's eyes turn slightly yellow and she fights twice as ferociously. "I am not nothing!" After five more balanced rounds, Rey manages to slash her adversary in his right arm.

Then she lands a flying kick in his face before pushing him down with the Force. Ganondorf loses his smirk for a bit. "Prepare to meet your parents! Prepare to DIE!" He raises his arm and an explosion is heard. As Rey clutches her heart in pain, the enraged demigod charges at her and attacks relentlessly. After only two rounds he stabs her in the stomach, punches her nose twice and then slashes her chest.

Finally he hits her with six fireballs coming from his cape. "Foolish girl... Only now you understand. You are not perfect. Nobody is. The Force knows NO gender! True power is earned, not gifted!" He kicks her in the rib Ghirahim has broken. Then he picks her up by her throat. "Is this the heir of Luke? You are just lucky. Really lucky. Kylo was injured. Snoke was betrayed. Ghirahim was distracted. But you have to face me now. Your luck has run out." With a punch he sends her flying to a rock.

Rey lifts a boulder with all of her remaining power and tosses it at Ganondorf, but the Gerudo breaks it with a Warlock Punch. He approaches her slowly.

Meanwhile, the Kylotroopers catch up to Finn, who tosses a detonator. A Kylotrooper throws it back, but Finn avoids the explosion. Then he shoots an Elite four times in the head and kills him. However, he gets shot in his right shoulder by an Elite. He barely avoids a stun shuriken and two more shots. However, Pan emerges. 

He casts a Thunderstorm and fries three Elites. Then he draws a lightsaber and cuts two more in half. "Finn! What's happening?" 

"Ganondorf. He is fighting Rey. She forced me to run away and the Kylotroopers are after me. They want to kill everyone." Finn explains while shooting an Elite in the groin. 

"Ganondorf? Rey is going to die if she is alone. She can't beat that sick monster. This guy sold his soul so he could rule the forces of Evil. You have to help her!" Pan responds while tossing an axe at the forehead of another Kylotrooper. The Elite shoots it in mid-air, but a second axe strikes home. 

"But she said she can handle him herself and doesn't need anyone. Plus, if she actually loses, she wants me alive!" Finn responds while shooting a rocket flying towards him.

" Yeah. But... would you live happily if Rey died?" Pan asks as he gets shot by a blaster bolt in the belly. 

"Of course not." Finn replies. "But how may I stand a chance against a demigod?" he asks while shooting an enemy. It takes fifteen blaster bolts in the torso to kill him.

Pan zaps six enemies with a Lightning Bomb. "Your blaster doesn't do a thing normally. Give me that. I will enhance it." 

Finn does so and uses the Force to toss stones for cover. He deals damage only thrice, despite throwing several rocks. He also barely avoids a stun shuriken. Pan finishes after two minutes. "This is the Light Shot. It can hurt demons and is infinitely stronger than a regular bolt. Check it out." Then he gets stunned by a shuriken. 

Finn uses his upgraded blaster and vaporizes Elites with ease. It seems to be the only blaster able to kill them with only one hit everywhere. After fourteen Elites die, one charges with a Riot Baton, forcing Finn to equip his lightsaber. After three rounds, the Elite manages to hit Finn in the stomach. But Pan zaps him with a Lightning Bolt and shoots him in the chest afterwards. 

"I am fine now. Thanks. Go find Rey. It may be too late!" Pan commands while landing a Thunderpunch at an Elite's face. Then he casts a wall of electricity and blows two guys up with his Rocket Launcher. 

Finn finds an X-Wing. "Ok, Finn, Poe taught you well. Use this baby and go find Rey" he tells to himself. He manages to pilot it and starts flying back to his true love.

The Elites try to shoot him down, but seven are blown up by proton torpedoes or the cannons. They still shoot one of the wings and the underbelly. 

Pan calls for help. "Sonic-Speed! Flashlight! Aron! We have a threat level of ten. TEN! Come here, NOW!" 

A minute later the reinforcements arrive. Flashlight zaps an Elite Sniper. "Elites? They are only a 6.5 without Kylo! With him they are an eight!" 

Then he gets shot in the knee, but Sonic-Speed punches three enemies rapidly with brass knuckles and Aron Force Pushes two more back before shooting at them.

"We and them distract each other" Pan replies. "Ganondorf is here. Finn must go help Rey. She is in great peril." 

"And what should we do?" Aron asks.

"Kill all those Kylotroopers." Flashlight replies, dodging shurikens and landing a heavy uppercut to an Elite troop. 

So, Finn manages to escape from the Elites with his X-Wing. 

Meanwhile, Rey manages to hit Ganondorf in the ribs by throwing her lightsaber. He has dodged the initial attack, but the saberstaff hits him while returning. Then the two have a saberlock.

Rey struggles to push back the enemy with her saberstaff and both of her hands. Ganondorf uses only his right hand and less effort. And he is winning. But he doesn't push her back. Instead, he draws his other saber and stabs her in the stomach.

"You have nobody" he taunts. "You dismiss everyone, and they won't come to save you. Time to meet your doom!" 

"STOP!" a voice cries. "Get away from her, you bitch!" 

Ganondorf turns to see a shilouette with a blaster. 

He recognizes the warrior. He has met him before. "Phew. I thought it was somebody important. What happened, Finn? Out of bubblegum again? Don't worry, we have no wedding, only an execution. I am doing you a favor, you know. She treats you like an inferior because you are a man. She is willing to let you die for her and then finish your job to take all the credit.

Tell me, why are you wasting your life like that? For that ungrateful, arrogant SCAVENGER?" He kicks her ribs with immence ferocity. 

Then he continues. "She doesn't deserve it. She doesn't deserve you. My fight is with the sinful humanity. Not with you. I am the only one who actually cares. I have no fight with you. I will even let you shoot me, so you can take the credit you deserve for once! But first, listen to me. I have a dream. I want to create a new world where nobody will be born superior. Everyone will have to earn their powers. There will be no unfair discriminations." He starts kicking Rey again and again. "Not for genders! Not for races! Not for religions! Not for classes! Not for those soulless money!" 

He stops kicking. "You, Finn, deserve better than her." he says in a much more gentle tone.

Rey tries to say something. "He... he is probably right... please leave... save yourself..." 

"See? Even she admits it!" Ganondorf continues. "But your empathy prevents you from seeing the truth. The truth that is in plain sight. If you let me take her out, you won't risk your life anymore so nobody will thank you and instead hate you for no reason. You have potential, great potential. But it's wasted because of your compassion. I don't ask you to join me. I only ask you to think for yourself, for once. Just once. If you just leave peacefully, I won't let anybody hurt you. And you know how powerful I am. You have fought me. Imangine if we were friends."

Rey interrupts. "You are nothing, but not to him. That's what he is trying to say." 

Ganondorf kicks her again, drawing blood. "Shut up! Men are talking! Oh, where was I? Right. And, while I am very powerful, I never take credit for something my men do. My superiority comes from my training and my own sacrifices. I know how it is to work for a selfish, gifted monster who had power without working for it and exploited my loyalty. Do you know why we are so different? Because you have one weakness. It's love. Empathy for the others. In this hellish world, it's a major weakness. I am against this world. I can help you and want to." 

Finn stays silent. Everything said by the beast seems to be completely truthful. For all of his flaws, Ganondorf is rumored to always keep his word. And Rey, for some reason, wants to confirm him. Maybe he can leave peacefully, at last. Away from war, away from abuse. But Rey has stopped being like that long ago. 

The Prince raises his Darksaber above Rey's neck. 

"Allow me, Finn... TO KILL YOUR ONE WEAKNESS!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only time where I REALLY need reviews. You are in Finn's shoes. Yes. You, the reader. Would you accept the Prince's offer, or refuse and provoke him in a fight? Your blaster CAN damage him.
> 
> If you leave, you live, Rey dies. Otherwise, there are many possibilities. You can both die, both live or die only you. 
> 
> Edit: The funniest response was: "I would fuck up Ganondorf"
> 
> This choice determines the ending! Next chapter will be posted at least in my birthday, the second day of December!


	31. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn stands up to the Prince of Darkness. Will his bravery cost his life? Or will he manage to survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a poll offline and most people want to see Finn standing up to the Prince. It's also the ending I worked the most for. So... enjoy!

As the Prince raises his blade, Finn's world freezes. Rey is about to die, and he is the only one who can stop it. He doesn't care about what will happen next. Not even if his bravery will be considered foolishness. 

Without further hesitation, he fires his blaster. Ganondorf smiles, knowing that blaster bolts don't even scratch him. But this is not an ordinary blaster bolt. And it leaves a nasty scorch on his right arm before sending him flying a few feet back. 

Finn, realizing there is no turning back, charges with a battlecry and lands punch after punch to the Prince. The beating is so severe that it could cripple any normal human. Finn can't stop. In the end, he actually manages to draw a little blood. 

But Ganondorf is a demigod feared by supernatural beings. When he retaliates, he manages to send Finn ten meters away with a single right hook. The former Stormtrooper gets up, not indimidated by the power of the leader of the Dragmires. 

The Prince wipes the blood from his face. "You shouldn't have done that. You really shouldn't have done that." And he turns into a giant anthropomorphic boar, with a height of ten meters, two giant tusks, several tons of muscle and new armor. His skin turns blue, the crystal in his forehead becomes purple and he equips a giant, golden trident. 

Finn makes a step back. He knows he has just angered Ganondorf more than Luke ever could, and now he is doomed. But he is willing to accept his death as long as Rey survives. 

Then he charges at the demon, who tosses him into some rocks with a single, one-handed swing of his trident. The Prince is disappointed. "I told you how the world treats you like trash... and you still want to protect it? Fine. I will make my new world, even if I have to smash you to pieces!" Then he extends a hand and grabs Rey by the waist. 

Finn can only watch as Ganondorf squeezes Rey until she falls unconscious and then he throws her into a rock like a broken toy. The beast creates a fiery barrier around the two men.

"I refuse to call you a traitor!" he shouts as he hits Finn again with his weapon. "You were NEVER one of us!"

Finn tries to shoot him with his blaster, but the boar is too fast and hits him with the trident again. Then Ganon charges at his target, his purple crystal shining bright, and with an enormous punch sends Finn into the air. As gravity finally catches up and Finn starts falling, the Prince picks him up and throws him into the ground. 

"You could live peacefully, away from the war. But you want to fight and die for some people who don't care about you. You are the biggest fool I have ever seen. Is there any evil in you? IS THERE?" Ganon scolds Finn as he performs another swipe.

Finn dodges the attack. "No. There's not. You, on the other hand, know only evil. You can't understand why I refused your offer. And you will never do so!" The next trident swipe connects. 

Despite his severe wounds and bleeding, Finn still refuses to give up. Ganon charges again. The crystal in his forehead shines. 

Finn takes aim carefully... and pulls the trigger. 

Bullseye! The Light Shot connects with the crystal, stopping the demigod's charge! Ganon, dazed, makes some steps back.

He smirks, however. "Good job hitting me. Perhaps we could end the fight and have some dinner together. I serve the best dishes and you will eat the best pieces."

"What will we eat?" Finn asks with genuine curiosity.

"Rey. Tell me, don't you find her delicious? Well, you will be able to have her inside you." 

Finn understands what Ganon is going to do. Pan was always right. Ganondorf is pure evil.

"No... no... no..." the black man murmurs.

"You DARE decline my offer?" Ganon asks while hitting Finn again with his trident. "Very well. The game is OVER!" A thunder roars behind him as he gets ready to stab his advesary mortally. The Prince has won, and Finn is going to be history.

However, something is different in Finn's mind. He can't believe that monster was going to kill him and eat his sweetheart. His vision is altered significantly. He sees only a black background.

But he also sees people. He sees Rey's broken body monochrome, completely blue. "Protect" is the word in his mind. And then he sees the giant anthropomorphic boar's body and its trident as a completely red shape, ready to attack him. The word in his mind is only one now.

Kill. 

His eyes turn completely blue. Not a slight change in irises as usual. A glowing blue, matching Ganon's bright pink.

And he catches the trident coming at him with only one hand. 

"No. The game begins NOW."

Ganon uses his might and both hands to finish his enemy off. Seeing Finn using the Dark to resist him makes him smile. He did it. He beat Rey and managed to make Finn use the Dark Side! He... he is losing the struggle? 

His smile fades and changes into a wide-open mouth just before Finn pushes him back and lands three very strong punches, knocking him down. 

"Monster... no, WHATEVER YOU ARE..." Finn says in a dangerously low tone "... Today, you PAY for your sins." 

"Stay BACK!" Ganon yells and shoots big Shadow Balls rapidly. Finn has now extreme agility and dodges every single shot. He reaches the beast and lands an uppercut with both hands. Then with another punch he knocks him back. 

Ganon retaliates with a swipe of his trident, but Finn dodges it with a backflip and hits the demon with a flying kick.

He dashes again, ready to end this once and for all. 

Yet, for all of Finn's unstoppable rage, he is still fighting the Prince of Darkness. The Prince slams the ground and stuns Finn. Then he casts his most powerful Shadow Ball. 

The attack knocks Finn a few meters away. Before he can react, heavy, purple lightning strikes him. He reminds himself of all the times he got bullied for no reason. It always involved electricity. Bb-8 tasing him for trying to save Rey and saving Poe, Rose tasing him for wanting to help Rey... Then Kylo and Kreia using Force Lightning... and now it's Ganon. Finn gets angrier every second. But the thunderbolts are too strong. 

Ganon is now extremely furious. "You are always a thorn in my side. You stand between me and the absolute. I won't allow a second Pan Hancock.

DIE, FN-2187!" 

"MY... NAME... IS... FINN!" Finn, having nothing to lose, makes a last attempt to dash through Ganon's deadly barrage. 

An enormous explosion is heard, even close to the palace, where the Resistance fights Kylo's Elite. Connix has arrived to help, and she leads the entire guard of Naboo. Half of the guards die in the fight and Connix loses her entire left arm. But she still rescued Flashlight from three Elites after she lost it. 

Pan uses his Exploding Sun technique and a bright yellow light shines in the battlefield. The attack blows at least twenty-five Kylotroopers up. 

Only after that, Pan and the others beat the Elites and go help Finn. They know Ganondorf is too powerful for Finn to handle normally.

They see two shilouettes. The one of them grabs the other by the throat, ready to punch the other. The other looks like it's going to beg for mercy.

"Please, spare me! I won't bother you again! Please! For the love of the Light Side, HAVE MERCY UPON ME!"

Pan starts trembling. "Listen, worm..." he hears. He fears for the worst. The wall of fire makes his job harder. And he can't endure another fight, especially when the shot in his left shoulder is still red-hot.

"Did. You. Show. Her. MERCY?" The shilouette grabs the other by the cape and smashes it to the ground repeatedly multiple times, then it rips part of the cape off. With an uppercut it knocks the other fighter down just as he is getting up. 

Pan stops trying. He knows Finn has no cape and Ganon has no loved ones. But that means... Finn is winning. 

With a closer look, it's obvious this is the case. Finn keeps beating the Prince up. Unlike the first beating, this one is much more effective. But Ganondorf's surrender was fake. He just missed the opportunity for a cheap shot. He is also back in his original form. 

Finn, on the other hand, is not. He is smashing the Prince's head to the ground, yelling about everything Ganon has done to the Resistance, until the demon teleports. Then he raises his hand.

Unlike in the wedding, when Finn was his usual self, he now takes damage and has to kneel. Then a voice is heard, which makes Pan and the other Resistance members scared.

"GANOOOON CANNOOOOOON!" 

The same attack that vaporized Luke is going for Finn. The hero attempts to block it with his arms. He puts all of his effort in the defence and faces the lethal attack. 

Another explosion is heard. Finn manages to stop the spell... but his arms are burning. Rey starts waking up, but she is still dizzy. 

The Resistance warrior grins. "My turn, bastard." 

His right arm glows and he lands a strong punch to Ganon. Then he blocks a right hook, catches the Prince's arm and kicks him in the stomach. Finally, he throws him near his own wall of fire.

The Prince opens a portal. "I see you are worthy to fight me. The next time I see you, I will use all of my might. You are dead. You hear me? DEAD!" 

Finn rushes and picks him up by the throat. "Before you leave, answer me a question. What's my name?" 

"FN-2187" Ganondorf answers. 

"Wrong answer." Finn punches him in the face. "What's my name?" 

"It's... Traitor." 

"Wrong answer again." Another punch later, Finn asks the same question. "For the last time, what's my name?" 

"FINN!" Ganondorf cries in defeat.

"Go away, and NEVER. COME. BACK!" Finn then tosses the Prince in the Portal. 

But, because he got a lot of heavy injuries, he collapses, falling unconscious, after helping Rey get up and letting out a victorious roar. 

Ganondorf, two hours later, sits on his throne, furious. "This traitorous, compassionate, rebel scum dared defy me. He is going to pay for that!!!!!" 

Alongside him are Kylo and Hux. 

Hux finds a chance to laugh at the demon. "I suggest a vacation to Finland. You can have infinite fun. Then you can finish the job." 

Ganondorf doesn't tolerate any more humiliation and punches Hux through a wall. "I am still the Prince of Darkness and have only used a fraction of my power. Kylo, how did the job go?" 

"Here is the Holocron, Master. Let's open it." And both do so with extreme eagerness. Kylo, even after his master's defeat, is still very loyal to him. He has finally found a father figure who will help him reach his goals.

As for Ganondorf himself, he is going to end the war soon, finally taking it seriously. As long as Finn doesn't know what he can do and the Prince has still his most powerful form undefeated, the latter still has a chance to triumph.

Meanwhile, in the Resistance base, everyone sits around Finn's comatose body. Rey can't believe it.

"Finn, you fool! You went to save my life, and now... look at you! You sacrificed yourself for a little girl like me! Please, don't die! I love you, Finn! I only confirmed that lying bastard just for you to survive! Why didn't you listen? Why did you try to be a hero again?" 

And then she can't hide her sobs anymore. Everybody looks at her. She doesn't care. They understand.

Everyone understands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not at all what you expected, huh? About how Finn can become this monstrosity, I will explain in a later chapter. And the story isn't over... in fact, the true action has just begun.
> 
> "I won't allow a second Pan Hancock!" Even though Link was his first archenemy, Ganondorf knew he was useful. Just like Rey. Pan and Finn just get in his way. That's all.
> 
> Also, this is my birthday and I want to celebrate the climax with you!
> 
> If you want Ganondorf to win instead, check the upcoming "Dark Victory".


	32. The Demon-Eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ganondorf prepares for the final battle, Finn learns that he is not what he seems to be. Kreia speaks with an evil spirit. Lando finds his children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the reaction to both endings. The ending where Finn doesn't pull the trigger is unpopular, while the ending where Finn helps Rey is the most popular of my chapters. Thank God that I put the latter ending as canon.

Seven hours pass. Rey refuses to leave the room, eat or drink. The others don't even try to cheer her up. "Damn Ganondorf" Pan thinks. "Finn sacrificed himself to save the Galaxy. Again. If he recovers, we will celebrate his victory." 

Poe is outside the door. "I hope Rey stops being so sad, Bb-8. She is right, and if she stops, it means Finn got better." 

Eight hours. Rey stops being in such a bad mood. For good reason, as Finn opens his eyes. "Rey? What happened? Am I dead? Are we all dead?" 

Poe, Pan, Chewbacca and the others rush into the room. Finn stares at them. "Is this the so-called Heaven, Pan Hancock? Is Rey an angel now? She looks a lot like one!!" 

"No, Finn. Because of you, nobody died." Everyone starts praising Finn. Especially Rey and Poe. "All hail the Hero of Naboo! All hail the Demon-Eater!" 

Finn laughs it off. "Stop mocking me! Just because I managed to fly a fighter and shot Ganondorf and some Elites, it doesn't mean I saved the day! Ganondorf just curbstomped me again!" 

Pan's face falls. "Shit. He has no control over his other form. He doesn't even remember what he has done when he got powerful! Rey, I told you everything I know about the "Fierce Finn" incident. As his girlfriend, you have the honors to tell him.

"With pleasure." 

After Rey retells the story, Finn stares in disbelief. "Really? I beat the Prince of Darkness? I can't believe it. I am just a former Stormtrooper. This can't be right. You are the Chosen One, not me!" 

"Yes. Yes you did." Pan insists. "But it was a very close fight. He wounded you pretty badly. What's the last thing you remember?" 

"Ganondorf threatening Rey. He told me he was going to cook Rey and feed her to me. As I refused and started losing conciousness, he hit me and tried to stab me with his giant trident. The last words I remember is a meaningful "Game Over". And then everything turned black." Finn responds. 

Pan, Anna, Poe and Rey stare at each other. "We must do something. Quickly. Right now, the only one aware of the incident is Ganondorf, the last person I would want to be." Pan says.

Anna interrupts. "He is not a person. He is not a monster. He is Darkness incarnate." 

Poe disagrees. "You all make too much of a deal. He is very dangerous, but we managed to repel him." 

"No, Poe." Rey adds. "He is the one thing I would never want to become. I believe this guy doesn't kick Porgs or other cute animals because he doesn't consider that evil enough." 

"Correct. And you only met him thrice!" Pan replies. "Finn is the one thing standing between him and the absolute. We have to figure out how he stopped the monster."

Finn tries to remember by himself. He digs deeper and deeper into his own memories. "Guys. I found a clue! When I was about to lose a loved one, I got very angry. Three times I felt my strength increasing when I was furious. I probably keep some weird power inside me and have no idea how and why. I had control those times. But that... was different. I still can't remember a thing. Is there someone who can help us?" 

"Only the Ones of Mortis. The Daughter, to be exact" Luke's Force Ghost replies, appearing out of nowhere. "They are supposed to be dead... but after Anakin managed to aquire balance to the Force, they could possibly come back to life. My father and I watched as Finn defended my daughter. I have managed to use green Force Lightning to fry a Rancor long after Jabba's defeat. Without using the Dark. I also took out a Star Destroyer with the Force. My father managed to become stronger than the master of his master's master and killed Palpatine, one of the most dangerous Sith in history. We still couldn't figure out what happened on Naboo. I am the closest to a pure Jedi and this... is something else."

Finn is amazed. "How did you manage to say that much?" 

"I am a ghost. I don't need chords. At all. Finn, there are still some things you have to learn about the Galaxy, the Multiverse and your role in all of this. You don't even completely know yourself." Luke replies. 

Anakin's Force Ghost appears too. "Everybody has to learn a lot. Including myself. But especially you, Finn and Rey. Rey, you followed my path very well. My disgrace of a grandson is like Palpatine. A power-hungry manipulator who pretends to be the only one who cares about you. Finn is like Padme or Kenobi. A real friend, maybe something more. I shall reveal your place in all of this. You have to right my wrongs. And you are walking in the correct path." 

"Really? So... all of this... was a choice between good and evil?" Rey asks.

"Yes. Many people would fall for the charms of evil. Yoda says that the Dark Side isn't stronger, only more seductive. Kylo is more handsome than Finn physically. But on the inside he is all twisted and evil. The Light can be as powerful as the Dark. But not many people are pure, while many are monstrous. Do you know why the Jedi want Balance? Because the Dark is winning. Even I took the wrong path and had to be saved by my son. No matter how broken he was after Kylo's betrayal, he was, is, and always will be a great Jedi and a legend."

Finn questions Anakin's words. "I heard the Prince can control the very essence of the Dark Side. If evil is dominant, why did I manage to beat him?" 

"Luck." Anakin replies. "That, and you probably have very much Light inside you. I believe you have a power just like his. But the disadvantage is that you can't control it at all. Learn how to control it quickly, or your next encounter will be your last!" 

Meanwhile, in the Dark World, Kylo uses the Sith Holocron, which amplifies his power a lot. He trains against thirty Magnaguards simultaneously and uses purple Lightning to fry everyone of them. His crossguard Lightsaber skills are also better now. And he can lift an AT-ST with the Force. He can even fire Shadow Balls in a quick speed. "I am invincible! Nobody can stop me!" 

Ganondorf is impressed. But he also wants to rebuild his ego, which is badly wounded by his loss to a mere Stormtrooper. It doesn't matter that he had defeated the Chosen One in a rematch, then curbstomped her boyfriend before pissing him so much that he actually used negative emotions. The Prince had enough near-victories, he wants a complete one. 

"Good job, Kylo. Now, try to hit me. Come on, I lost to Finn of all people. You can beat me for sure!" 

Kylo uses his lightning to strike his Master, but a pink magical barrier blocks the strike. Kylo leaps with his crossguard lightsaber, but the Prince catches it with one bare hand and lands a Warlock Punch to Kylo's face. "I needed that. You know, Finn is going to pay for what he has done to me." 

"Don't you mean the Traitor, my liege?" Kylo asks. "FN-2187?" 

"He was never one of us. He should not be referenced as one of our own. He is just an enemy. Rey was the key for us to rule the Multiverse. And Finn... is the lock. He stands between us and triumph. Anybody who kills him becomes my second-in-command and gets a million Rupees. But I want to do that myself for the pleasure." 

"Are you afraid of him, Master?" 

"Not him. His potential. I sensed Light. Too much Light. And he has hidden power, too. Don't you think you and Rey have a connection or something? Opposites who are destined to fight each other?" 

"Yes, my Lord. But why do your Highness asks?" 

"Because the same happens with Finn... and me. The only thing we have in common... is the gender of all things. But that matters only to idiots like that Kathleen with the Force Machine!"

"You know her?" Kylo asks again.

Ganondorf chuckles. "Yes. She tried to manipulate Rey, just like us. But she had petty purposes. Seriously, why should we eliminate the opposite sex? For some superiority complex? These beliefs are for children! And we are adults!" 

"Ganondorf, isn't this part of the Dark? Why such contempt?" 

"I am evil. Very evil. But evil doesn't mean petty. Evil does NOT mean STUPID! And sexism is petty and juvenile! I encourage you to be cruel. But I won't tolerate anything stupid or pointless. Understood?" Ganondorf explains. "Now, call Krugg and Monscru." 

Soon the two Knights come with haste. "Supreme Leader! What do you want from your servants?" 

"The Prince asked you to spy on the Resistance. He doesn't trust Hux or Kreia to do the job. Keep me informed about the Resistance's whereabouts. I will also send the Roundhead, because he can turn invisible. If Finn is dead, good. If he is still alive, eliminate him at all costs. I am afraid he isn't just what he seems to be. Oh, and... place those bounties on Coruscant." 

Kreia has a meeting with another Supreme Leader. The only one that she trusts. And it's certainly not Kylo or a demon. 

"Supreme Leader, FN-2187 managed to repel the Prince of Darkness. Remarkable. I couldn't believe someone could actually do it."

A ghost of the late Supreme Leader Snoke sneers. "I thought he was weak. Despite having so much Light, he didn't pose a significant threat. But I am not actually surprised that he is the One and not the two Redeemers. The Scavenger had a lot of Dark in her. And Kylo Ren is pure evil. I invaded Rey's memories. A true Jedi never attacks people who want to help them. I didn't want her dead just because she had the courage of a real Jedi. I wanted her dead because she was the true heir of Luke... and a potential Ganondorf."

Kreia's jaw drops. "Y... you know him? You hate him?" 

"Yes. He is an anomaly. A threat to the Balance. A monster far worse than the Jedi. The Jedi had a lot of flaws in their code. They thought love is evil. How pathetic. But Ganondorf is something else. He wants to eradicate the Light, leaving only Dark in our Galaxy. I have confronted him once. He is a very powerful warrior, who is fabled in all dimensions. But he fights no great evil. He is great evil. A beast that talks, but still a beast. I knew Kylo was extremely dark... but he now serves that thing! If Finn wins, he will do me a favor."

"To be honest, you created Kylo. And you also created me. I love you, Grandfather Snoke, but Kylo Ren was your mistake." 

Snoke lets out a laugh. "Yes, but it was his own choice to murder his father. His own choice to ursup me. His own choice to serve the Prince of Darkness!" 

Kreia asks her Master for guidance. "Tell me, Snoke, what should I do?" 

"Kylo must not succeed. He deserves to die for his crimes. Tell Hux I plan to take the manchild out of the picture. He always trusted me far more than him." 

"I will. We will be the ones standing in the end." Kreia responds while bowing down to Snoke.

Back to Ganondorf, he gets informed by Zant that Finn's victory made the people fear the Prince less. 

"Very well. Zant... we will renew the Multiverse's fear of me. And I know how to do it. Tell the Roundhead to come back. I need his lies. Also, soon I will lead the new attack. I really need a victory now." 

The next day, Finn, Rey, Lyra and Chewbacca go to Bespin. Lando welcomes them dearly. "Hello, Resistance warriors. What do you wish?" 

"To see you." Rey responds. "These are Finn, the former Stormtrooper and now the Demon-Eater, and Lyra, the glorious princess of Artorias. Heroes who lost everything and yet still fought." 

"Lyra of Artorias? My daughter was also named Lyra and was on Artorias. I also had a son. A very good boy. Snoke and his cronies took him away. They are all going to pay for Sammy, my son. With their pathetic little lives." 

"Sammy?" Finn asks. "You mean... I am your son? Really? Because Lyra is my younger sister. A very good girl." 

Lando doesn't buy it. "My son is a Stormtrooper. Snoke made him one of his million slaves. A statistic, just like all the rest!" 

"I was a Stormtrooper and a slave! Do you know how much I suffered under that worthless Phasma? I was just a janitor, taking out the trash!" 

Lyra interferes. "My brother is probably telling the truth. Were you ruling Artorias? Was your wife called Ava?" 

Lando is shocked. "Yes. Yes, really. For both. How do you know?" 

"I remember my mom's name. And the fact that she was killed by the First Order when Sam was taken." 

Lando sheds a tear. He is happy and sad at the same time. He wanted to forget the tragedy that ruined his life. But he can't. Especially now, when he sees it mitigated in front of his eyes. He could never believe his own children came back to him.

A tearful reunion follows. Rey and Chewbacca watch as Finn and Lyra hug their father after a long time. This hug seems endless. Nobody wants it to end. 

In Coruscant, life continues normally. The only difference with before is that nobody can criticize Kylo or the First Order. All the screens play the same channel, where the Roundhead decides to speak. Without his helmet, for the first time in his life. "Attention, please! After a long research, I discovered that Ganondorf's defeat on Naboo is a lie. A clown like Finn could never defeat a god! In reality, Ganondorf spared Finn's life because he found him too weak. He is not the one that will beat the Prince. He is just a comic relief, who was a couple with a low-ranking mechanic. Don't put your hopes on him! The ones who will save the Multiverse are the two Redeemers! Ben Solo was wronged by everyone and wants you to help him. Please, assist his quest for justice!" 

The crowd, having no choice, cheers at the Roundhead's speech. Death Troopers are on the roofs with sniper blasters. The Roundhead continues.

"As for the Prison Camps, they are also completely fake. The New Republic wanted to demonize us so you could assist them against our new, purified world. Tired of the discriminations? Tired of the Jedi and their hypocrisy? Our wise Prince will lead you to salvation!" 

More forced cheers follow. 

The Roundhead transmits that to the entire Galaxy. Including the free planets like Bespin and Earth. 

Rey hears it along with the others and responds with only one word. 

"Bullshit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but I am not above writer's block! Or jobs to do in university and at home. I hope you are pleased with this new chapter. Don't forget to give me reviews!


	33. Darkness rises and Light to meet it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance tries to learn Finn's secret. Ganondorf has other plans. The chase will be across dimensions and galaxies. Both groups will face obstacles. Will the Resistance find a way to stop the Dragmires for good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty long. It's mostly plot, but has a little fighting. From the next chapter, the final battle starts. And we also visit parts outside of the Galaxy. Get ready!

The next day, a part of the Resistance tries to find a gate to Mortis. "I found one. It's on a planet you are not familiar with... it's called Earth. At least not the Resistance of this Galaxy" Selena reports. "The Earth is some galaxies away." 

"Will we be safe from the First Order?" Rey asks.

"No. Not at all. As long as the Prince is in charge, the First Order has quarters beyond the Galaxy. Even on Earth, he has a lot of spies. This is why we are going to Mortis. If we manage to get rid of the demons, the war will end in our favor. And we need to know how." Selena responds. This is the first time in her life that she raises her voice outside of a battle.

Pan announces who will go for the mission. "Finn and Rey have to go there. Anger, Selena, Johnny, Temiri and I will accompany them."

"And the rest?" Poe asks.

"The rest check out for any attacks of the enemy." Commander Saber responds. 

Two TIE Fighters watch as the Falcon flies away. Inside one, the TIE Cutthroat, Krugg calls the Supreme Leader. "Kylo Ren, the Millenium Falcon is leaving the base. They are going outside of the Galaxy." 

Inside Ganon's castle, Kylo replies. "Take the fleet and blow the piece of junk out of space. I am pretty sure the Scavenger is there. And so is the Traitor. Whatever they are going to do, it will be harmful for us. Tail them. Don't let them succeed."

"Affirmative". 

The two Knights call a Star Destroyer to assist their TIE Fighters. The big cruiser has a Hyperspace Tracker along with two hundred TIE Fighters. As the Resistance uses Hyperdrive to exit the Galaxy, so does the First Order. 

They reach Andromeda, where the Millenium Falcon rests in a black planet to get more fuel. Even spaceships like this need fuel when the journey is intergalactic. Thanks to the Hyperspace Tracker, the First Order is still after them. 

The planet is called Seth and is inhabited by gray humanoid aliens and strange flora and fauna. There are even sentinent plants. 

Pan snorts. "We should have taken Anna. If these plants are carnivorous, she can easily take care of them. Right now, only Selena and I can cast fire and it's nothing special." 

The team reaches a town full of Greys. "Welcome, strangers. You all look too strange. Too... pale. Except for you." a citizen points at Finn.

"You look like an Alpha. Only a bit more pale than them. Are you the strangers' Alpha?" 

Finn shakes his head. "No. In our Galaxy, most black people are not Alphas." 

"Then how did you get the color? Only after an Alpha takes their rightful place, they become black." 

"I was born like this." Finn explains. 

Pan understands. "Our Alpha is too humble. He got his place because he is an amazing shot. Forgive him..." 

"But..." 

"Hey, you did save an entire galaxy by firing once with your blaster!" Rey plays along.

Finn blushes. Technically, that was correct. 

"Yes, I am their Alpha. And I will ask you a favor." Finn lies.

Anger whispers to Johnny. "Hey, did you find strange that they speak exactly like us?" 

"I am still salty from the fact that Pan forgot I can attack with fire too. But yes."

Finn easily convinces the Greys to give the ship some fuel. 

"What? Are you leaving?" a Grey asks. 

"Yes. Some terrible creatures want to conquer every Galaxy possible. We try to find the secret to beat them. We have no time." Finn answers.

The Greys wish them good luck. 

But the Falcon is under attack by a Sharkplant. A very wild plant with tentacles. It has very sharp teeth and spits poison bolts. The Resistance dodges the attacks and Finn shoots at the monster. The shot tickles it and it counters with its tentacles. It wraps Pan and Selena just as they are about to toss flames, while it tries to do the same to Rey but fails, because her saberstaff chops a tentacle coming at her.

The plant fires a poison bolt and barely misses, but Rey stumbles to the ground. Finn fires another shot at the plant, drawing its attention. But as the Sharkplant fires a poison bolt at Finn, Johnny creates a stone wall and blocks the shot. Then he controls the tentacles holding Pan and Selena, causing them to wither. 

"Don't mess with someone who can control the Earth and flora, motherfucker!" Johnny taunts. The Sharkplant decides to go for a bite, but Johnny creates a fiery disc and cuts the monster in half. 

"Oh, and I control fire, too." Everyone congratulates Johnny before wondering why the First Order didn't manage to catch up with them, despite having Hyperspace Trackers. 

The answer is that the First Order has its own problems. Space Pirates ambush them with the intentions to rob them. The first line of TIE Fighters are shot down, while the up turret of the Star Destroyer is heavily damaged. 

Realizing the danger, Krugg and Monscru order all the TIEs to deploy, leading the attack themselves. The TIE Cutthroat, Krugg's fighter, which has increased firepower, attacks from the right and blows up three pirate ships. The TIE Watcher, Moscru's personal ship, which is brown and has improved range and homing torpedoes, attacks from the left and hits two enemies before they react. 

Monscru has develpoed a hybrid between a TIE and a Geonosian Starfighter. He goes for the pirate flagship, tearing through the defences. But a pirate fighter manages to lock on him and prepares to fire proton torpedoes. A TIE Fighter hits the pirate and saves the Knight's skin in time. 

The other Knight is chased by twelve pirate ships. He manages to make four of them shoot each other and blows up two enemies with one shot, but the shield is down after a pirate hits the TIE. Krugg still attacks the enemies and manages to destroy all of them. 

The pirates come dangerously close to the Star Destroyer and shoot at the hull, but the cannons blow most of them up. The pirate flagship tries to ram the Star Destroyer with its titanium-made front, while the cannons defend it from Monscru's assault. Monscru easily destroys a cannon, but does a barrel roll and barely dodges an incoming blast. The ramming attempt succeeds, severely damaging the hull of the First Order flagship. 

Fortunately for Kylo's forces, the Hyperspace Tracker is still operational. Krugg goes for the enemy bridge, but the barrage of lasers prevents him from attacking. Monscru gives the solution, destroying half of the cannons.

So Krugg manages to fire six proton torpedoes. One misses and a second is shot down, but the other four find their mark, just as three TIE Interceptors open a hole in the underbelly. 

"We lost a lot of time!" Monscru reports. "What should we do?" 

"Keep hunting the Resistance!" Krugg replies.

The chase continues until the Millenium Falcon reaches Earth. All men present there are pleasantly surprised. "The Millenium Falcon! It's here!" "Wow! Some fans are hardcore enough to create it." "Harrison Jones almost saved the Universe with his replica!" "All hail the Falcon!" 

Most women can't understand why so many men look at the ship with awe. 

The enthusiasm of the crowd intensifies as they see Pan and his friends getting out from the ship. "Pan, how did you manage to create a perfect copy of the Millenium Falcon?" a boy asks.

"I never created it, kid. This IS the Millenium Falcon. We are on an important mission." 

 

Then Rey and Finn emerge, holding hands. A man from the crowd attacks them. "You two are pathetic. Interracial couples like you are a threat to humanity and the purity of the white race! And you, Finn, are not good enough for Rey! You are just a pathetic clown!" 

Finn laughs. "Do you know what happened to the last one who taunted me? The "pathetic clown" beat the shit out of that guy!" 

"I can only imangine how weak that guy was." the Nazi replies. 

Pan scoffs. "Dude, Ganondorf Dragmire is not weak. At all. I would love to see you telling that to his face." 

The man's pants become completely wet and he runs away as fast as he can. Many others start trembling in fear when they hear the name of the Prince. 

But the crowd started admiring Finn a lot more now. At least those who believe him. Because most people don't. Especially when the last legend they had heard about him included him getting stopped by Rose's narrow mind in every turn. Which isn't the same as the man who beat the most fearsome demigod.

As the Resistance approaches the portal, a tailor named Nilbom approaches them. "Welcome, great heroes! I am very happy to see you! Do you want to relax in my shop?" 

Finn, Rey and Temiri accept. But the others don't.

"Come on, this guy is so friendly!" Temiri complains. 

Anger scoffs. "Say 'Nilbom' backwards." 

As the tailor secretly makes a call, Temiri does as asked. "M...o...b...l...i...n... What's wrong with a Moblin?" 

Selena facepalms. "Moblins are the basic infantry which obeys the Prince of Darkness. You know, the guy we try to find how to kill?" 

Nilbom, realizing his cover is blown, runs away as a certain Star Destroyer flies above the Resistance members' heads. 

Krugg, Monscru and Stormtroopers land and surround the Resistance. "Thank the Force for Ganon's spies. If not for that Moblin, we would never find you!" Krugg proudly says. 

Selena turns to Temiri. "Told you so! Let's kick some ass!" 

The boy is used to swearing. He had very rude masters when he was still a slave. He charges at three Stormtroopers and slashes all of them, deflecting their shots. Pan uses a thunder to zap two enemies, while Rey takes on Krugg. She avoids his laser axe twice and lands a jab with her saberstaff, but Krugg pushes her back with the Force.

Johnny tosses a grenade at a Heavy who has cornered Finn, blowing the soldier to pieces. He throws some rocks then at the charging Stormtroopers. Finally, he uses his green lightsaber to slash a group of enemies.

But Nilbom, who has assumed his true form, a blue Moblin, ambushes Johnny from behind and only gets punched once before holding a sword in his throat. 

Finn repays the favor with his blaster. A well-placed shot in the head and Nilbom is history.

Monscru tries to attack Rey from behind, but Selena uses a thunderbolt to strike him. Then she fires magic missiles, but the Geonosian avoids them easily. He charges with his lightsaber, but Anger lands a flying kick to his ribs and knocks him down. Monscru and Anger use lightning against each other. The yellow and the blue lightning are equal and an explosion is caused, which injures both warriors. Anger equips a gun and tries to shoot the Knight, but the enemy just flies and shoots back with his blaster.

Selena advances to heal Anger, but the Stormtroopers prevent her. She summons some skeletons to deal with them. 

Rey kicks Krugg in the chest and slaps him in the face. He slashes her belly with his axe, knocking her down. "Die, scavenger!" he yells as he aims for the head. But Rey rolls out of the way and uses the Force to throw parts of the Star Destroyer at Krugg. He cuts all of them with his axe. 

The man who criticized Finn and Rey for being an interracial couple also shows up with a knife. He goes to plant it in Finn's back, but he is not a member of the First Order. So, a Stormtrooper shoots him dead in his cold heart.

Finn decides to beat that Stormtrooper last as a token of gratitude. He could even create a second Rick! For now, however, he has to outfight an Elite who accompanied the two Knights. 

Anger gets shot by Monscru. "Any last words?" Monscru asks.

"I have friends. That's why these are not my last words." 

Then Selena heals her. 

As Monscru shoots Selena with his blaster, Anger amplifies her punch power and lands a fist in the Geonosian's face, forcing him to retreat. Selena blocks the shot with an energy barrier.

Krugg is stabbed in his left arm by Rey, who then trips him. Then she leaps like a tiger and pins him down. Krugg punches her nose, but she retaliates with five. It looks like Krugg is in the doghouse... until he kicks her backwards and then stands up. He charges with his laser axe, ready to chop off her head, but she pushes him into a rock with the Force. Krugg runs away too. The battle is already lost.

The Resistance managed to beat the First Order, but the mission is still not complete. Selena finds the portal and everyone gets inside.

Everyone but Pan Hancock is completely shocked. Gold, yellow, silver everywhere. "This is the Mortis?" Rey asks. 

"Yes" Pan replies. "This is the Mortis. The Daughter knows me well. She made me overcome some trials so I could get the legendary Sword of Truth. One of the few weapons that can be wielded by a mortal and kill a god. The others are the Master Sword, wielded by Link, the Shield of Hope, which I have too, the Bow of Love, which belongs to Anna, the Sword of Dark Think, which sadly belongs to Ganondorf, the three Triforce Pieces, the Dagger of Mortis... The full power of the last one can be used only by a deity."

"Which is the strongest?" Finn asks. 

"The Dagger of Mortis or the complete Triforce. The Triforce of Courage belongs to Link, the Triforce of Power to Ganondorf and I have NO idea who wields the Triforce of Wisdom. It used to belong to a princess, but she went missing long ago.

The Son of Mortis spots Pan and the rest. "Looking for my sister, worthless mortals? I won't allow you to go any further! Gohma Howlers, kill'em all!" 

Pan draws the Sword of Truth. "Finally, some worthy opponents for me to destroy!" With a thunderous roar he lunges at the monsters, who are red-black apes, and slashes at them, turning them into gold dust. With a Lightning Bomb he blows up four Howlers, forcing the rest to scatter and get shot by Finn and Johnny. 

Rey freezes three Gohma with the Force, but the Primary Howler lunges at her and knocks her down. Finn charges with his lightsaber, but two more Howlers pin him down. Rey stabs the Primary Howler thrice and then cuts it in half, before slashing the two that are holding Finn. 

Anger punches another Howler in the jaw and kills it before zapping another with her lightning. Temiri gets punched by a Howler and pinned down, but he manages to stab its forehead and Selena heals the boy. With a magic missile, she turns a monster to dust. Finally, Pan uses a Thunderstorm to finish every enemy off. 

"You passed the trial. I would love to kill you all, but I won't. You aren't worth my time." 

The Resistance goes at the Daughter's house. She welcomes them with open arms. "Hello, strangers! How can I help you?" 

Pan emerges and bows down to her. "Oh great Daughter... Finn, one of us, has a very special issue to address to Your Greatness." 

The Daughter places a hand under Pan's chin and touches it gently. "Tell me, is he the one with the pure soul? Oh, I can sense completely pure souls by whole dimensions away. His name is Sam Calrissian, isn't it? Come forward, Sam. No need to bow to me. You are not my slaves." 

"Then why did Pan bow to you earlier?" Finn asks.

"Because he is kind to me. I am the embodiment of the Light, one of the most powerful beings in the Multiverse. Do you have any questions?" 

"Yes. When I am about to lose a loved one, I turn into a monster. Once, Ganondorf almost killed my girlfriend and me and threatened to chop her to pieces and feed them to me." 

The Daughter looks him with a shocked expression. "And you survived? How?" 

"Are you afraid of him?" Finn asks out of curiosity.

"No. If I could leave this dimension, I would stop him and his army single-handedly. But I can't. And it's better for the people that all three of us Ones can't escape the Mortis. They can be more independent of me and know their galaxies won't be blown up by my dark brother. But for a mortal, the Prince is way too powerful. Tell me, how did you escape? Did you turn into that monster?" 

"Yes. According to my friends, I beat him using a lot of rage before losing my conciousness. I don't remember anything like that. They could easily tell me that to cheer me up, as Ganon curbstomped me when I was still normal." Finn explains. "Pan even heard him begging me for mercy! That's not logical!" 

Pan interrupts. "And I was glad that you didn't show him. He is very proud and smart. If you weren't that angry and spared him, he would land a cheap attack at you while you were off-guard." He turns then to the Daughter. "But Finn being a merciless killing machine is not in-character for him. And we need your wisdom to have some answers." 

The Daughter digs into Finn's memories. He doesn't try to resist. Even while he doesn't know he would be completely ineffective doing so. "Eureka! I found the scource of your power, Sam! You are more than a normal human. You are an extremely rare, actual Pure One." 

"Like a Gary Stu?" Finn questions.

"No, no, no. The Stus and Sues all are selfish, delusional and have everything handed to them for no reaon. The Pure Ones are completely different. They do have a great, light-based power. But they can't really control it. At least not without tremendous effort. Their empathy are the scource of their power. How many times would you die, if not for your empathy? Or, to put it better, if your empathy never made you stronger? Even when people treated you unfairly, you still managed to show love to them." 

Rey blushes and buries her head to the floor. The Daughter turns to her. "You weren't too mean, Kira Skywalker. And you sincerely apologized. I was not criticizing you. After all, everyone makes mistakes. Including Pure Ones. Finn almost ran away from the fight which he believed it wasn't his. He killed people. Self-defence? Yeah, a lighter sin but still a sin. He electrocuted an ally of his. Ok, it was revenge, but it's not the way of the Light. He is just almost always driven by the Light when he is himself. Even when it's not the best option. As for you, you are the new Chosen One. Through time and space, there are more than one Chosen One. You and Pan share the title. His destiny is to protect humanity from oppression and extinction. Your destiny is to bring balance to the Force." 

"Must I save Ben?" Rey points out, remembering Kylo's promises about the Balance. 

"Forcing someone to do something against his will is not 'saving'. At this point, only Ben can save himself. There are other people who want to be saved. They have to be saved. I prefer you with Finn, to be honest. It's not about the balance, it's because you prefer my Light from my brother's Darkness. That's the role Ben and Finn always played to you. No, you have to bring balance all by yourself. You are the successor of Luke and Anakin. Don't waste your time with people who call you a nobody." 

Finn interrupts. "Almighty Daughter, when Rose saved my life, were you behind this?" 

The Daughter shakes her head. "No. Not at all. I won't kill hundreds of innocents just to save one. I will try to save everyone. And usually, I have the ability to do so. But even we, the Ones, have our limits. However, Rose made me a favor. I saw how you reacted on Crait. The Light in you is insanely strong. A normal human would let Rose die. I was interested in you before, but now I am even more. I only helped you unlock your power after this. That was my role. It was inside you all the time. But you could only use it as extreme durability. A normal human would have died six times in your shoes until after the Battle of Crait. Stay with me for a little. I want to train you myself. The others can leave." 

And so they do. The Daughter waves at the leaving Resistance warriors and blows a kiss at Pan, making him blush. 

"Does she... love you?" Rey asks.

"No. She just teases me a lot. That's all."

Ganondorf is in his castle and gets a message. 

"The Resistance came back from Mortis. But Finn stayed there." Krugg reports.

Surprisingly, Ganondorf isn't angry. Instead, he smirks. "Good. Now is our chance to attack." 

His laugh doesn't scare the Praetorians anymore. They have got used to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the chapter? Or not? Please leave a comment!
> 
> Oh, and I believe the Ones have a LOT of potential. Really. 
> 
> What's your opinion about the Greys? Or the human crowd? 
> 
> I am thinking about bringing Rick back. Do you like the idea? (Don't know Rick? Check "Defenders of the Dimensions or "It doesn't matter what you are" for the OC.) 
> 
> Finally, this is the calm before the Class 5 hurricane. Enjoy it as much as you can!


	34. End of the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf and his army launch a final attack. Will the Resistance survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how the final fight begins. It's everything or nothing! 
> 
> On a side note, Unseen_MrStanton, I will give you another shoutout because I will use one scene similar to one of yours for Kylo's worst action. Hope you don't mind.

A week passes since then. Finn is still in training and has learned to remember what has happened while Fierce and to use a couple of attack abilities.

In Ach-To, Rey trains her Jedi Padawans. "Good job, Dill. Three rocks with one swing are a new record. Now, I will toss an iron bar at Kiara. If you are an actual Jedi, chop it to seven pieces!" 

Kiara gets ready. She slashes away with her pink lightsaber. The bar is chopped into three pieces. 

"Bravo! That's progress! Now watch me!" 

Rey chops a second bar to seven pieces. 

"See? That will happen if you train enough! Luke Skywalker holds the record, cutting a bar to twenty pieces. And he actually missed the first time!" Rey informs her students, who all look at her with admiration. 

Then a fleet of Star Destroyers emerges from the sky. A Super Star Destroyer, the Soulsucker, is leading them. Rey remembers that her father managed to bring a Star Destroyer down and tries to do the same to one of the incoming cruisers. It only moves slightly downwards, but Rey fails to bring it down. 

"Plan B!" Rey lifts a giant boulder with all of her might and tosses it to a Star Destroyer. It strikes the Destroyer's underbelly and creates a big hole inside. 

Kylo and all of his Knights are in the Soulsucker. "Deploy! We are going to destroy the Jedi for good!" 

Pan and Face of Destiny, while the latter was still alive, introduced the Resistance to the most lethal weapon of Earth. Nuclear missiles. But warned them not to use these weapons on the ground. 

The Jedi Temple has cannons manned by droids. The cannons are usually hidden, armed with nukes. Now they reveal themselves. And fire a barrage of the nuclear missiles against the giant Star Destroyers. 

Kylo manages to freeze one with the Force, but the rest find their marks. Two Star Destroyers are completely blown up and the rest are badly damaged. Even the Soulsucker gets weakened. They retaliate with their cannons, but the Temple has its own laser cannons. 

Rey assists with boulders, while the Padawans lift a big one and toss it at the Soulsucker, disabling part of it. 

Chewbacca is also there and readies his bowcaster. His Wookies are doing the same. If the Knights ever manage to land, they will be in for a nasty surprise.

In the end, Khun and a squadron of TIE Interceptors have to take out all the cannons so the First Order can land safely. 

"Kylo Ren, we could use the help of Hux or Thrawn with the fleet. That way, we wouldn't lose four Star Destroyers before even landing." Kreia complains.

"We are fighting Jedi. We need Force-Sensitives. Plus, my Elite Force and some monsters are in my command!" Kylo responds. "We don't need weaklings." 

Kreia thinks about throwing Kylo overboard. After all, she never considered him worthy. But she only replies with sarcasm. "Good luck with your girlfriend." 

Kylo glares at her and orders the infantry to land. 

Eleven Jedi against six Knights. And their humongous army. "Take no prisoners. Kill'em all!" barks Kylo.

Then the Wookies fire a volley of bowcaster bolts. Chewbacca himself attacks with his own weapon. Droids emerge from the gate and engage the Stormtroopers. 

The ambush stops the front row of the Stormtroopers completely. Death Troopers and Scout Troopers fight back, but even they are outclassed. The Jedi surround the troops. The defenders seem to have the advantage. 

And then the Knights charge. Bruton, in particular, is unstoppable. He demolishes Wookies and Droids before bringing down the entire ceiling of the Temple. Rey and Kiara use the Force to catch many parts and save the lives of the other Padawans, the maids of the Jedi and the Wookies with their effort. Then Rey orders the maids to flee.

Bruton rips columns and tosses them to the Wookies, killing or crippling a lot of them. Krugg accompanies him, taking out the lighter enemy defences. So does Monscru.

Rey charges at the Knights and manages to land a jab at Bruton's knee, making him wince in pain. Bruton retaliates with a powerful two-handed strike and goes for the head, but Rey ducks in time. She attacks rapidly, but Bruton blocks every blow easily, while Krugg cuts a column with his laser axe. It lands on top of Rey and traps her. She struggles a bit, but manages to free herself. 

But it's a bit too late, as Bruton easily lifts her with the Force and throws her through a wall. Then he lifts her high and drops her quickly. She falls in her back, but she is not defeated yet.

Some of the Elites aid the Knights in battle, along with the Heavies and the Roundhead. The Heavy Troopers exchange blasts with the Wookies using the Miniblasters. Chewbacca's forces are outnumbered, but they have the advantage in terrain. It's a pretty balanced fight, even when Chewbacca joins in and blasts three Heavy Troopers.

Meanwhile, Aron fights three Elites simultaneously and does a pretty good job. He shoots a shuriken in mid-air before stabbing an Elite in the throat. The second one gets shot in the chest twice, but he kicks Aron in the stomach and then fires some rockets. Aron uses the Force and sends some rockets back. As the second Elite is blown up, the third throws Stun Shurikens, but Aron dodges all of them. Then he lunges at the Kylotrooper and stabs him in the heart. Then he gives him a headbutt and takes him out.

Kreia uses Force Lightning to fry Aron, but he parries with his lightsaber. The two use their lightsabers to fight, but their difference in strength and skill is clear. 

After five grueling rounds, Kreia kicks Aron in the chest and lands a diagonal hit in his chest. Then she knocks him down with the Force. "Long live Supreme Leader Snoke!" she yells as she raises her sabers.

Then a Porg which Aron had saved from drowning last day pecks Kreia's feet, making her stumble. She manages to grab the Porg and squeezes it with both hands until it suffocates.

Aron pushes Kreia back with the Force. "Don't hurt innocent animals!" he shouts as he leaps forward. 

Rey holds her own against the two Knights of Ren, but it's a very close fight. Both of her enemies lack in speed and skill. But in raw strength the girl is completely outmatched. And both powerhouses work well together. 

Temiri watches the fight and decides to help Rey. But the Roundhead easily stops him. "No, Broom Boy. It's time for the Jedi to end!" 

Temiri hates being called 'Broom Boy'. He charges at the Elite Captain, but he easily pushes him back. He tries to cut Temiri to pieces, but he dodges and parries the strikes. The Padawan's defence is upgraded... but it's only defence. 

After six rounds, the Roundhead knocks Temiri to the ground and is ready to stab the kid. But Luke's Force Ghost appears. 

"I tolerated you trying to ruin my good name. I tolerated you fighting my daughter and calling her a nobody. But are you really going to murder a child? This crosses a line for me!" 

The Roundhead turns invisible. "Don't be a whiny manbaby!" Then he unleashes many attacks at the ghost. 

"A whiny manbaby? Like my nephew? Who does a genocide and a patricide and then plays the victim? It's his fault Ganondorf is in this galaxy!" Luke replies.

The rockets and blade of the Roundhead pass through the Force Ghost. Luke laughs. "I am not a coward. I am a legend. And I can easily beat you." 

He uses the Force to restrain the Roundhead, letting him exposed to his strongest attack. The Emerald Lightning, learned by Yoda's Force Ghost.

ZZZAAAAP! The Roundhead is burned to a crisp.

Kylo senses the death of the Roundead and many of his Elite Forces. "Damn it! Gibdos! Aeralfos! Moldorm! Serve your new Master well!" 

The Gibdos are tough mummies who have a paralyzing scream. The Aeralfos are creatures like the Lizalfos, but with small horns, blue-ish skin, a sword, a shield and two wings that allow flight. The Moldorm is a giant worm that has only a vulnerable tail.

Kylo himself leaps into the fight. A Padawan beats four Stormtroopers and tries to stop Kylo, but Kylo is not above murdering children. The boy gets cut in half and the maids glare at the murderer.

"What? I am the victim here! He fell into my blade and now I am called a monster!" But without the Roundhead's propaganda, nobody can believe Ben's fibs now. 

So the nuns throw stones at Solo. Many of them find their mark and bounce off his skin. Kylo decides to use the full power of the Sith Holocron permanently. His eyes now are completely yellow, except for pupils. 

He lashes out with his lightsaber and chops all the maids to pieces. Then he uses purple Force Lightning to fry an entire family of Porgs.

Of course, he feels no remorse! He is the real victim in all of this! Not those civilians who fall into his blade to make his love for his own cousin seem toxic! 

Chewbacca doesn't understand that murdering innocents is easily forgivable when the killer is a Skywalker! He fires his bowcaster at Kylo, who manages to stop the shots with the Force. 

"No, Chewie! No! I am Han's son. Your old comrade's offspring! Don't you remember? My mom was the General! Leia Organa!" 

Chewbacca remembers. He remembers how loving was Han, even when Ben murdered him. He didn't fight him. It was MURDER. The Wookie gives Kylo a perfectly understandable middle finger and hits him in the gut with his bowcaster.

Kylo uses his new skills to the maximum. "You, moving rug, are really going to pay." The next time Chewbacca attacks, Kylo becomes transparent. The heavy bolts pass right through him. "Nice try. Now behold, the true power of the Darkness." 

Meanwhile, in Bespin, Lando sends five cruisers to Takodana. He managed to fund the Resistance fleet and give a lot of men to them. He speaks to Maz Kanata. "Maz, have you joined the Resistance ranks yet?" 

"Yes, two days ago. My guards and I are happy to help to the cause. Where is your son?" 

"My son is in Mortis, training. I really hope he comes back safely." 

Then unexpected guests reach Bespin. It's a giant, skull-shaped ship. The dreaded Omnicide. This is the flagship of Ganondorf. Two planet-busting superweapons at once coming for the Resistance. The ship... and its owner. 

Lando asks Lobot to go to the Starport and fetch his personal ship. The defence turrets fire at the giant flagship. But they are no match for the might of the Omnicide. Lando's ship, the Eon Vulture, is just like the Falcon. He boards it and charges at the Omnicide, under fire from the ship itself and some TIE Fighters. A-Wings and C-Wings protect the Vulture and blow up some TIEs and cannons. 

As the Vulture destroys some cannons, two TIE Fighters tail it and prepare to fire. But an A-Wing destroys both enemies and goes for a third, getting blown up. 

The Vulture shoots the third TIE down and Lando remembers his old, glorious days. He is in the gunning chair, blowing up a TIE Bomber which was going for the Starport. He had got tired of piloting and let Lobot continue for him.

Lobot skillfully tricks two TIE pilots into shooting each other, while a C-Wing disables a cannon of the Omnicide. However, a TIE Fighter hits the laser cannon of the Vulture and then the backside, forcing Lando to land. And he gets a hologram call from Ganondorf himself.

"Surrender, Lando Calrissian! Or I will blow up the entire planet with a single shot!" 

"I am not afraid of superweapons! They always fail!" Lando responds.

"You may take out my superweapon, even with your feeble army. A carrier can Hyperspace Ram it. But I can still blow up a planet with my black magic alone in full power. And survived a Hyperspace Ramming directly at me! I give you a chance to negotiate. Refuse, and your planet goes boom." Ganondorf threatens.

Lando accepts. He would like to remove Ganondorf's black heart with a spoon, but he has no choice but to surrender. 

So, the Omnicide lands, flattening many crowded buildings. But only the defenders care about the poor victims. The mouth of the scull opens and Ganondorf gets outside, accompanied by thirty Stormtroopers.

"You made the right choice, Lando Calrissian. Ask anything you would like and I will give it. In exchange for control of the planet and giving us your supply of weapons instead of the rebel scum. Now give me your hand, Lando. What do you want?" Ganondorf offers.

Lando extends his arm, closed into a fist, right into the Prince's face. "I want the childhood of my son back, you BASTARD!" 

Ganondorf smirks. "Your son? Who is your son? I don't remember!" 

"He was taken away from me as a baby. By your First Order! You made him a slave. My poor, little Sammy will never regain his innocence! You made him a killer!" Lando yells. 

"Sam Calrissian? Find his files, men."

They do with haste. "Found him, Master Ganon. He is no longer in our ranks. FN-2187. That's his name, my liege... or was." 

Ganondorf's expression changes. "You will have your son back, Lando Calrissian. In Heaven, you will be together... forever!" 

The Sword of Dark Think pierces Lando's heart. Its black blade becomes red, while Ganondorf acts as if he hasn't just murdered a human just to spite an enemy. The Stormtroopers watch in genuine horror. They can't even move. The helmets cover the open mouths of everyone. 

And then Lando's guards and Lobot start shooting Ganondorf. But ordinary blaster bolts do nothing to him. He uses a purple thunder to zap most guards into oblivion and kills Lobot with a Warlock Punch. With a kick he decapitates a Bespin Wing Guard before chopping two Ugnaughts in half with a single sword strike. 

The captain of the Bespin Guard shoots at the Prince in disbelief. "What kind of monster are you?"

"I am no monster. I am a GOD." And Ganondorf decapitates the Captain. Then he orders the Stormtroopers to clean the mess. Terrified of suffering the same fate, the soldiers oblige. 

In Mortis, Finn senses the massacre. "Father! No!" 

The Daughter also senses it. "Finn... will you interrupt your training now? Do you think your friends need you?" 

"Yes. I already know some things from your training. I have improved. I am ready." 

"Classic Pure One. You always put the moral option before reason. Very well, you have indeed notably improved, boy. I'll send you to Takodana. They need you." 

Finn is sent there and finds the planet under attack. Hux has made a distraction with his Walkers. Poe and the Dimsnsional Guardians, along with Maz's forces, repel the attack, but the enemies keep coming. 

They have Dodongos, which breathe fire, Heavy Troopers and AT-ATs. Poe ties up the legs of two Walkers and takes both out before firing torpedoes at the neck of the third one. The TIE Fighters emerge and keep the rest of the Walkers covered.

Pan and Anna try to merge a Firestorm with a Thunderstorm. 

It takes time. A lot of time. Commander Saber and his Bastards have to keep them covered. Thankfully, the Bastards are the best of the best and lose only three troops to the Heavies. 

But when the combined attack finishes, it's a sight to behold. It blows up six AT-ATs instantly. The lovers high-five. "Anna, I want to call this Shockfire Obliteration." 

"Good idea!" 

Then both get hit by a detonator. Fortunately, they have superhuman durability. Next to them, Connix wins a fistfight against a Death Trooper by using her prosthetic hand.

Poe goes for Hux's vechile, but gets shot down. Finn's eyes turn the usual blue again. Only irises this time. And he proceeds to leap very high with his lightsaber, decapitating the AT-AT in three seconds. Then he uses his lightsaber to beat ten Heavy Troopers in a row. 

When he uses a Dodongo as a club and starts battering Stormtroopers, the morale of the Resistance rises. Soon, Finn has defeated four hundred enemies. But a sniper takes aim. He can't miss. He is ready to pull the trigger.

Pow! A blaster bolt hits the sniper, dropping him dead and causing him to misfire. The shot still injures a Resistance trooper in the arm. 

Rick can't believe he just saved Finn's life. As he starts thinking about it, a Dodongo is ready to fry him with a fireball. But a Torguta saves him with her detonator. 

"You saved my life! What's your name?" 

"Ni'ra. Yours?" 

"Rick. What's your rank?" 

"First Sergeant. Yours?" 

"Still a private. Watch out!" 

A Heavy Trooper fires at them, but Finn decapitates the enemy swiflty. "Would I let my two favourite soldiers die? Would I?"

Back to the Jedi Temple, Rey and Kylo are ready to fight each other again. Rey managed to beat both brutish Knights, while Kylo incapacitated Chewbacca.

"Looks like both are injured this time, Scavenger. And you are in a worse condition than me. Come and fight me... a true hero fights against all odds!" Kylo taunts.

Rey charges with her saberstaff and immediately puts Kylo in the defensive. For seven rounds, she utilizes her powerful strikes and the Force to have an advantage. 

Then she lands a jab at Kylo's left shoulder. He hisses in pain. "It seems you have been still training. I didn't expect you to last so long after a fight with Bruton and Krugg. Your wounds should have taken the better of you!" 

And he attacks with his full power. He shoots a beam of Force Lighning, which is purple, just like Ganondorf's. Rey tries to redirect it, but she has to kneel and winces in pain before sending it upwards. Then a second lightning bolt knocks her down.

Rey struggles to get up as Kylo approaches. But in the end she lunges at him and stabs him... after he has become transparent. Then she tries to hit his neck.

"Are you THAT stupid?" Kylo asks. "Who am I kidding, if you weren't, I would still serve that pathetic Snoke." 

And then he stabs Rey in the heart. He smirks again. "But both you and I know it. I am the victim in all of this." Then he uses a Chaos Orb, a ball made of Hellfire, to burn the girl.

Laughing, he turns his back at her. "Ok, men. We are going to slaughter everyone in this worthless temple." 

Bruton and Krugg have recovered a little and kill two Padawans. 

Kreia has taken out Aron and Temiri. Dill is paralyzed by a Stun Shuriken. 

The Gibdos manage to paralyze some Wookies with their inhumane screams. A Gibdo comes close to murder a Wookie this way, but a droid sets the mummy on fire and destroys it.

Kylo is ready to destroy the Temple with a Chaos Orb. 

But in Ach-To, the Force Ghosts are very powerful.

Force Lightning falls from the sky and fries many Elites. The Aeralfos, who were winning against the security droids, also lose troops from the thunderbolts. Kylo starts shooting at the sky. But he gets hit himself. "Argh! Who goes there? What happened?" 

"Stop your madness, I must. Victim not, you are. Innocent Padawans, you are coming to murder." 

"Who dares say I am not the victim? Who are you?" Kylo completely loses his cool.

"Grand Master Yoda, I am. Leave now, you must. Or history, you will become." 

"I don't care! You won't rob me of my destiny, pathetic old green runt!" Kylo screams.

"Shut up, you must!" The Supreme Leader gets hit by a lightning bolt again. 

"Knights... Elites... RETREAT!" Kylo Ren commands. 

They do so, while Yoda's ghost approaches the dying Rey, Temiri, Kiara and Aron. He uses his powers to heal all of them. Here, he has the power of an actual demigod.

But Kylo hasn't completely retreated. He activates his flagship's main cannon. Kreia tries to stop him.

"You are crazy! The Stormtroopers are still there! You are going to kill our men, along with the Jedi!" 

"I don't give two cents. They are MY men. They fight so I can take my rightful place in the Galaxy. And they will be heroes for fighting the corrupt Jedi Order!" 

"Even if they are numbers, they are OUR basic infantry. And you are going to decrease our numbers for no reason at all! This is treason! This is MADNESS!" Kreia screams. "Stop! Stop it now!" 

"Elites! Kreia Ren defies me. Seize her!" Kylo commands. "The Stormtroopers should have come in while there was still time. It's their fault for dying. Fire!" 

Two Elites try to rush Kreia with the Riot Batons, but she chops their heads off with her two lightsabers. She is still too late, and a Stun Shuriken in her back forces her to watch as the main cannon fires. 

The cannon releases a fatal death ray that destroys everything in the temple. The ancient books of the Jedi, works of centuries, are burned to ash because of a madman. The Padawans defending the Temple, five Jedi, are children. And now, they will never become adults. All because of a manchild with a victim mentality. The Stormtroopers raiding the temple were disposable for the First Order, but still living humans and aliens. Actual victims, forcing to kill for a selfish monster.

And now their own boss takes their lives like they are trash. That was his only token of gratitude.

Porgs have learned to live with the Jedi. Rey was always so gentle to them. And so were the other Padawans. They just wanted to live their lives. But no, the red light of death knows nothing but complete destruction.

The Wookies were a peaceful race. They only fought in self-defence. They just wanted not to be slaves. And now they are dead, because they were in the way of the Death Ray. Chewbacca lives. He lives to see what the son of his best friend has become. Rey has risked her life to save two Padawans who would die otherwise. She manages to save them in the last second, just as the temple explodes behind her. That's all she could do. 

Kylo shows a smug grin. "Oh Great One, God of Terror and Destruction, I destroyed the Jedi Temple! Now, having killed for the Dark, I return triumphant!" 

Ganondorf's hologram appears. 

"The sacrifice is not accepted. Come to my castle, Ben Solo... we have to speak in private." 

Kreia looks shocked. Does the Prince have a sense of justice after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the final battle is starting now. I hope you are angry enough, because from the next chapter, the catharsis starts. Please give me your wonderful feedback! You are keeping this alive, especially you, JTSkywalker!


	35. The fate of the Galaxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf speaks with Kylo about the latter's methods. Then he provokes the Resistance to an all-out fight. The winner takes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The final showdown! It's everything or nothing! I would NOT get here without any wonderful feedback. 
> 
> Warning: Finn is a little more OOC here, since he just lost his father. 
> 
> Also, JTSkywalker, you were wondering what Ganondorf is going to tell Kylo. Well, here is your answer!
> 
> And I see my comments skyrocketing because of a shoutout. Ok, karma, you reward me a bit too much.
> 
> I update because my new chapter was under a lot of cross-tagging. Thank you, Finnrey Defence Force, for writing your wonderful stories!

Kylo walks a dark corridor, with only some torches producing a dim light. He knows Ganondorf didn't call him to praise his skills. One word gave him enough clue.

Ben.

Kylo knew that Ganondorf was ready to scold him when he called him with his real name. He always did that.

He reaches the big door. The two Darknuts don't stop him. They know and respect him now. 

He opens it and bows down to the Prince. "Greetings, Great One. Why have you called me in?" 

"Ben... I am proud of you. You actually beat Rey and destroyed the Jedi Temple. You are a very good fighter. But your tactics have some glaring flaws. So... tell me, why did you blow up your own troops, Mr. Victim? During the battle? Without them actually failing you?" Ganondorf's voice is calm. Too calm.

Kylo tries to speak. In the end, with a glare from his god, he does so. "My lord, Jedi were still inside. It's not my fault that those weak Stormtroopers didn't manage to escape." 

"Oh. Nothing is ever your fault. Such a good way to improve. Couldn't you just warn them, Ben?" 

Ganondorf's question stings Kylo. The latter responds immediately. "I warned the Knights and the Elites. The Stormtroopers are just slaves. Nothing but mere numbers." 

Ganondorf chuckles. "Yes. They are. But do you want numbers in your side or not? Killing your own pawns for no reason is a waste of resources and manpower. It's treachery. If you hadn't successfully blown up the Temple, I would have rewarded you as a traitor deserves. You are indirectly helping the Resistance." 

"But I don't! We have unlimited troops. We have the Galaxy. You can create powerful monsters! Why do you care if I sacrifice some of my army?" 

"YOUR army? I will get to that later. Because a single unit can create the difference between victory and defeat, you shouldn't directly kill your men in battle. But you may call me a hypocrite. I execute minions who fail me too much. Do you know what is our difference? I infilct cruel punishments. They fear me. They don't want to fail. So they fight better. You? You murder your minions even when they succeed. They will learn it's pointless to fight for you. They won't care about their performance. They won't fear you. They will want to leave you. They will hate you." 

Ganondorf's rage intensifies. If no Stormtroopers had left the First Order, he would now reign supreme. Damn Finn. Damn the Demon-Eater. 

"And if they hate you too much, they will forget their fear and turn on you regardless. And instead of pawns, they become enemies. Possibly even dangerous traitors. Just. Like. FINN!" 

The Prince strikes Kylo with his purple lightning. "I looked a lot for the reason a minion became my nemesis. You and Phasma created the Demon-Eater. I should cut your throat right now. But I am not finished. And you still have some potential." 

Kylo manages to stand up. "He is a Traitor. He is selfish. He only left because he is a pathetic coward." 

"A pathetic coward who tried to fight a god. A god whose authority you question. You acted as if you are the real leader of the organization. You did something extremely risky without asking superiors. You insisted that the army answers only to you. You know what? You are not the true authority. I am, and you clearly question it, murdering my men like that." 

"But, Ganondorf... won't you give me the Galaxy?" Kylo asks.

Ganondorf laughs very loudly. "HA HA HA! Earn it. Right now, you can't lead well. You are just a murdering manchild who plays the victim. I told you, evil is not stupid! I have found a comic that I turned into a movie. Now, you have to watch it. It's about a manchild with victim mentality ruling a city." 

He readies the movie and ties Kylo to a chair. Poor Ben doesn't know how cruel this punishment actually is.

"What the hell is Sonichu?"

Elsewhere, the Resistance gathers for a counterattack. They escaped the triple attack by the skin of their teeth and know that Ganondorf will try to crush them with one final strike. 

Finn is a changed man. He doesn't talk to anyone. Not even Poe. Not even Rey. He feels something dark for the first time since he bested Phasma on Supermacy. Hate. He has raw anger against Ganondorf. That guy took the life of his father and leads some slavers to destroy the Multiverse. It was never so personal. 

"There's no need for a so-called god who only takes. He is only death incarnate. But, before he dies... I would like to see his own victims turning against him." Finn talks to himself.

Rey can't even approach him. 

"I can't believe it. He was always so gentle... he finally snapped. I don't pity his target at the slightest, however." 

"Me neither. I hope Finn finds the demon and kills him." Poe wishes.

Finn overhears them. "Leave me alone. I want to do something... which I don't anybody to know yet. Please. Leave." 

Poe is shocked. Finn was always so friendly. How could he possibly become like Holdo? How couldn't he even share his thoughts with his closest friends? 

Rey knows this is serious. So she decides to use her most effective plan. Ten minutes later, she approaches Finn completely naked. 

"Hi, Peanut. How can I cheer you up?" she asks, shaking her hips in front of him.

Finn looks up for a bit. Usually, he would strip naked too, jump on Rey and do the thing with her. But he doesn't do that. At all. He just does a gesture for Rey to leave. 

"But, Finn..." 

"No. Go away." 

"What's wrong with you?" 

"I was taken from my family for all those years. Had to leave and be branded a selfish traitor before finding my family. I was so happy to find my sister alive and well. Then I fought for your life and earned some respect from the people. And finally, I found my father and my role in the Galaxy. And then, that BASTARD who tried to kill you and force me to EAT YOUR PIECES found my father and had him killed. And I could do nothing, because I had to train!" 

"But the Daughter isn't guilty!" 

"Of course she is not! It's my fault. My fault for not being there. My fault for not finishing the Prince off while I had the chance! And now, I am going to stop this madness once and for all!" 

"How do you plan to do it?" Rey asks.

"For starters, I will..." 

After Finn tells Rey his plan, she smiles. "That's my Finn. Don't worry, love. If this happens, it will end the war. You are going to end the suffering of the Galaxy, and many other Galaxies as well!"

"But I need to tell Poe, too. And nobody else. This can turn the tables for good. But if it fails... we are all doomed!" 

After a while, Pan and Anna are training. They fight against a team of Hologram Butchers, the same ones as the one that attacked Rey in Mustafar, while Kylo was pretending to help her.

Pan tosses a Lightning Bomb and injures a Butcher heavily, before shooting a Sawtooth Arrow in its head, piercing it. 

Anna kills two monsters with a Firestorm. Then she throws a Firebomb at one more and burns it to a crisp. "Thank God they are weak to fire. Burn, baby, BURN!" 

Then she uses Overheat to burn another monster, as her boyfriend decapitates a sixth with the Sword of Truth and smashes a seventh one with his hammer. Twenty times. Then, to be sure, he lands a Thunderpunch in its jaw, breaking it.

Anna gets hit by a Butcher's Meat Cleaver and stumbles back, tossing fireball after fireball at the monster. When the injured monster comes close, Anna uses her lightsaber to chop it to pieces. 

"Finally! I beat Pan in a competition! 5-3, boy! I won!" 

"If you continue bragging, Anna, the next competition will involve water-based monsters. You use fire, I use lightning. Which means you have already lost." Pan warns.

Anna cups his face. "Yeah, but I still won now, Pan Hancock. So, you can trust me while Veran does her... umm, advances at you, right?" 

"I always do." 

The girl smiles and goes to their bedroom. So does the boy. Pan opens the door and finds the room dark. "Annie! Where are you?" 

Suddenly, something quick leaps at Pan and pins him down. It places a foot on his chest and strokes his face. Pan stuggles to throw it away, until it reveals itself. "Got you, sweetie!" Anna says while laughing.

Pan lets out a sigh of relief. At least there is no assasin here. The two are ready to strip naked and do what they like the most, apart from fighting crime.

But a hologram interrupts them rudely. Very rudely. The last face he ever wanted to see addresses the Galaxy. All galaxies. All dimensions.

"Your attention, please" Ganondorf announces "Cloud City is blown up to pieces. This happened because they dared defy the only god of the Multiverse. The Jedi Temple has fallen, many Jedi are dead. So, I would like to ask you, Resistance scum, how do you believe you stand the slightest chance against my army? We are billions of trained killers, ready to crush anyone who defies our might. And, Finn, I found your father. He tried to punch me for the methods of the First Order. Now he is dead. From my own Sword of Dark Think. And then I slaughtered his troops single-handedly. It felt pretty good. Sweet revenge." 

Finn sees the hologram and tries to shoot it. But he doesn't. Because Rey is on the other side. 

Ganondorf continues. "This will happen to anyone who opposes my will. I am planning to make the Multiverse great again, and nobody can stop me! You are all weak, puny creatures who fight a pointless war. Stop now, and I will be merciful. No more blood will be shed. Fight, and we will beat you down to oblivion. If you refuse to give the Multiverse to us, the next target is Artorias. I am going to blow up the entire planet in eight hours if you don't submit to the Darkness!" 

Finn finds a big screen where this plays. The obvious threat plays again and again. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut the fuck up!!!" Finn screams as he shoots the screen thirty times.

"Feel better now?" Rey asks her boyfriend. 

"Much better. If only I put the real one down..." 

The Resistance stops all of its activities. The Prince of Darkness has just warned the Resistance about an all-out attack, giving them a chance to surrender. But Ganondorf has already conquered many worlds. Pan knows that he is a tyrant. One of his least evil acts was a Breath Tax for humans. Even children.

So he calls the entire Resistance. "Everyone who can fight must go to Artorias to defend it. This is the final battle, guys." He shows Ganondorf's picture at the rest. "He is the primary target. We kill him, the others are mostly helpless. This is much easier said than done." 

Commander Saber tells the odds. "We have to fight an entire fleet of fighters, bombers and cruisers. And inside, there are many, many monsters. And Troopers. Of all kinds. They are commanded by Hux and Thrawn. Hux is relatively easy, but Thrawn is a genius, able to give the smartest of our men a run for their money. He makes the basic troops twice as dangerous. 

Then, we have to take out the strongest troops. The Kylotroopers, the Darknuts, the Praetorians, the giant mindless beasts. Each one of them alone is a challenge. And they are thousands. 

Next, we have to fight the Knights of Ren. Trained to fight Jedi, these guys are very strong in the Force. Especially Kreia, who is also pretty smart, Bruton, who is a real powerhouse, and Kylo, who became much stronger since he opened the Sith Holocron.

Finally, there are the Four High Generals. Powerful Archdemons, they can destroy cities on foot. Tough enough to engage our best fighters, including Pan, Anna and Rey, in duels, and can even beat them. Veran can possess people, Onox has an almost impenetrable armor, Ghirahim is a great swordsman who can summon daggers and Zant can alter reality in a limited scale.

The way is open to Ganondorf himself, who is tougher than all the other challenges combined. Any ideas?" 

Finn raises his hand. "Sonic-Speed, Flashlight, I want you to do something very important. Hack the mainframe of their capital ship and place this disc. It will help us turn the tables. With the Roundhead dead, the masses won't believe Kylo's lies anymore!" 

"What is inside?" Sonic-Speed asks.

"The truth."

Poe knows the plan. "Finn is right. This disc will turn the tables. But we need to distract them. I vote for an ambush. It will turn into a full-frontal assault, but we will weaken them first." 

Many of the Resistance members strongly agree.

Seven hours later, the entire fleet of the First Order is in front of Artorias, ready to destroy everything on the planet. Kylo has healed himself from the punishment. "Ouch. It... it hurt a lot. I won't be too rash again." 

Monscru asks what happened. 

"The Great One forced me to watch something. Something terrible. I believe I lost brain cells. There was a drinking straw with a diameter of a wide open mouth! And a being made of water is immune to electricity. How is that possible? HOW?" 

The Prince appears. "Sorry, Kylo. I believe I made you dumber. I will duplicate your brain cells for this. So you can be smarter for the final battle." 

"Do you think they will surrender?" Kylo asks, now smarter.

"No. Not at all. They will come here. They will fall into my trap. Thrawn has prepared his ships in various locations. The Chimera is completely repaired. We have our entire army." 

"I don't believe they will surrender, either. Thrawn can have his fun, but Rey is mine." 

"Deal."

The Resistance attacks from many places without any warning. They use the Y-Wings to bomb the Hyperspace Trackers, which would allow the First Order to spot the reinforcements early. The Heavy Bombers also return, but they are greatly upgraded. Their armor can deflect TIE blaster bolts now and they have small blasters on their own for self-defence.

So much for Poe being demoted by Leia on D'Qar. Now she would be very proud of him.

Rey, Finn and Chewbacca are on the Falcon and lead the assault. Several TIE Fighters chase it, ready to blow it up. But Poe pilots his X-Wing with grace, protecting his friends from the enemy ships. 

Jessica Pava leads the Black Squadron and attacks a Star Destroyer. She destroys five cannons with ease, while Snap shoots two more, allowing the bombers to swarm the Star Destroyer and take it out. 

A captain of a Star Destroyer attempts to Hyperspace Ram the center of the Resistance fleet. But the cruisers scatter and only two get hit by the attack. A Mon Calamari Resistance Cruiser tries to do the same to the Omnicide, but Ganondorf sees it coming and fires the main cannon at the cruiser, blowing it to smirtheens. 

In Home Two, Commander Saber gets reports. "Commander Saber! We lost the Holdo! And two more cruisers! Send the Atlas!" 

"I will do so, Poe. It will appear from the other side. Let's flank them!" 

It would be a perfect ambush, which would leave the First Order surrounded. But Thrawn has the Chimera and its Hyperspace Tracker intact, still hidden. "The Atlas is going to attack from behind, troops. It's too powerful for our Destroyers. As it appears, we surround and isolate it. This way, we don't get surrounded." 

Thrawn's plan works and the Atlas gets hit from all directions. C-Wings and D-Wings appear from the ship, defending it from the enemies. The Chimera itself is slightly behind the others. And Thrawn's decision is proven wise as the main cannon of Atlas eliminates a Star Destroyer with one hit.

Commander Saber orders Sonic-Speed, Flashlight and two plumbers to infiltrate a Star Destroyer and steal some fighters. 

"You will send plumbers?" Connix asks. "How tough are they?" 

"These two are from another dimension. They know how to fix pipes... but they can also beat up a dragon." Saber replies. 

"Good. When do WE fight?" 

"If the enemy manages to land on Artorias." 

"But... who is in charge, then?" 

"Stockles Ackbar. If he is just as smart as his father, we can still win the battle." 

Back to the Chimera, Thrawn watches as a TIE Fighter destroys an W-Wing. "Do not let anybody escape the circle, or the enemy may turn the tables." 

Five X-Wings try to leave, but they encounter a blockade of six Interceptors. After a brief, fast-paced fight, only an X-Wing manages to escape. All other ships are destroyed. This very ship shot down three of the Interceptors by itself. 

Thrawn spots it. "It's either Antilles or Dameron. Stop him at all costs!" 

Thrawn is correct. Poe is fighting on the other side, bombing the bridge of a Star Destroyer with his Proton Torpedoes. The escaped pilot is Wedge, who takes out fighters and cannons, ready to inform the rest.

Khun boards his ship. "The Resistance is good. Too good for us to risk. Monscru, if I struggle even a little, help me, right?" 

"Yes, my fellow Knight. I will always be there."

Monscru also prepares his ship. "For the First Order. For the Supreme Leader." 

A Star Destroyer tries to deploy on Artorias. Lyra is already there and orders the cannons to fire at will. Twelve B-Wings fly defencively. As the crew is distracted, an armed transport opens a hole in it and four men get inside. Sonic-Speed and Flashlight encounter a squad of Stormtroopers who start firing at them. They are much faster, dodge all the shots and take out the troopers quickly.

"Mario! Luigi! Your turn. Sabotage the ship as we steal some fighters." 

"Let's go!" a plumber in red responds.

Flashlight and Sonic-Speed split up. Flashlight tries to get past some Death Troopers, but he fails. "Intruder alert! Shoot him! Shoot him now!" 

Flashlight blinds some enemies with a solar ray, quickly shoots the rest and approaches what's left. He punches the first trooper in the face, lands a kick to the second one's chest, barely dodges a shot by the third before gunning him down and trades a headbutt with the last one. The helmet of the Death Trooper protects him, but Flashlight finishes him off with three rapid punches. 

Sonic-Speed manages to get past a patrol and is going for the hangar. He equips a knife, plants it in an officer's back and stabs a second one. But a Kylotrooper spots him.

The two have a fistfight. Sonic-Speed easily dodges the enemy's punches and lands a jab, but then stops to taunt. A right hook to the ear knocks him in the floor.

The Elite tries to choke him, but gets stabbed twice and Sonic-Speed throws him at a First Order ship. Then he tosses a grenade. The TIE is badly damaged, but not completely destroyed. The Elite dodges and throws Stun Shurikens. Sonic-Speed avoids all of them, reaches the Elite and equips his brass knuckles. With an uppercut, the Kylotrooper is knocked out cold. 

The two plumbers sabotage some pipes. An officer and some Troopers spot them. "Who are you?" 

"Just plumbers. We are fixing these pipes." 

"Your outfits are a bit too colorful. And the pipes were fine before the battle." 

The tall plumber in green gets a bit upset. 

"These are not our uniforms. These are not our men. Fire!" the officer commands. 

The short plumber consumes a strange flower. Then he shoots fireballs, burning a lot of Stormtroopers. The officer shoots at him, but the plumber ducks and uses two more fireballs, frying the officer. He beats all of them single-handedly.

Then a Heavy appears. His armor is immune to the fireballs and he injures the plumber with his Miniblaster, stripping him of his power.

The plumber in green appears with a hammer and smashes the Heavy's scull open. "Nobody. Touches. My. Brother." 

"Thank you, Luigi!" 

"You are welcome, Mario!" 

On space, Khun destroys a B-Wing and spots Wedge. He goes after him, tearing through the defences of the Resistance. 

The Falcon takes out seven TIE Interceptors. It's going for the Omnicide. "Poe, if I manage to reach the ship, follow me!" Finn informs. "Is the Jaeger ready?" 

"Yes. Yes it is. And we have two more." 

"Good. This battle is in a scale way beyond our galaxy. We must give it everything we've got!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't get the joke about Kylo's punishment, you are really, really lucky. It's not a light punishment. What Kylo referenced were not the worst moments.
> 
> Place bets! Who will win the final fight? I have to warn you, characters from many franchises will make cameos from now on!


	36. The Golden Snitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance fights to enter Finn's disc inside the Omnicide. Will they manage to turn the tables in time... Or will they be devastated by Thrawn and his forces?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not making a Christmas special. Well, I could not find something interesting. I hope this will entertain you.
> 
> If you want to see what is in the disc, it's in this chapter. Also, if you want to see a great space battle... it's in this chapter. The stars of this chapter are Wedge, Mario, Sonic-Speed, Flashlight, Thrawn... And one more.

Ten minutes have passed. They looked like a century for the Resistance. Since the initial attack of the First Order has been stopped by the Resistance, Thrawn uses an even more tactical approach. "The Prince will be pleased!" he says as he watches a Star Destroyer bringing down a Resistance Cruiser. 

Wedge gets chased by Khun. The Knight of Ren is relentless, hits Wedge twice and is ready for the final blow. 

Wedge realizes the enemy has more skill and goes for a Resistance cruiser. Khun follows him right into the obvious trap. The cannons of the cruiser fire relentlessly, while seven A-Wings support Wedge and the cruiser.

Khun gets hit and his shield is down, forcing Monscru to rush to his aid. Wedge has already won, however. He informs the Captain of the ship about the Atlas getting surrounded and he orders two cruisers to help it.

The Atlas has taken out three Star Destroyers, but its wings are severely damaged, its shields are down and its Hyperdrive disabled. It hits a Star Destroyer with its cannons, but the Chimera hits it back and cracks the hull. 

Khun and Monscru set the hangar of the cruiser ablaze and shoot down all A-Wings. But Wedge and some other Resistance soldiers manage to escape with their X-Wings and rush both special TIEs. 

Khun destroys seven X-Wings, but Wedge manages to hit his weapons and disable them. Khun is forced to retreat. Wedge lets him go and focuses on Monscru. Monscru's Geonosian Starfighter calls for reinforcements and takes out three X-Wings. 

But Monscru is no match for Wedge and has to turn tail. 

Khun seizes the opportunity, spots the Home Two and is ready to ram it. He accelerates at maximum speed. The cannons of the flagship miss him. He is coming too fast. The unarmed ship is ready to end the war in favor of the First Order.

Commander Saber is not panicked. "Fire proton torpedoes. They are homing and he is unarmed. This is our only hope." 

Two torpedoes go for the Knight, who tries to use the Force to stop them. He stops only one. The other strikes its target and blows it up completely. 

"Great! We are the best!" 

"Saber, that was awesome!" 

"That was lucky" Saber answers. "He managed to stop the one torpedo. Imagine if he had managed to stop both." 

Wedge has been surrounded by Geonosian Starfighters who fire constantly. He manages to defeat at least ten Geonosians before getting struck by Monscru. Then he loses the two upper wings from attacks, along with the Hyperdrive.

This is it. If Wedge is going to die, he will die with grace. He fires his torpedoes at two Geonosian Starfighters, blowing up both, but Monscru hits him again with his blaster.

Then the support arrives. Aron fires all of his torpedoes stashed in the Freedom 3, his personal Starfighter. "For Mandalore!" 

The torpedoes ambush and destroy all enemy ships. Except for Monscru's, who stops the two coming for him with the Force and turns to face Aron. Then both veterans shoot him, shredding the Geonosian's fighter to pieces. He wears a space suit, ignites his lightsaber and ejects.

He flies towards Wedge and stabs his X-Wing with his lightsaber, barely missing the pilot himself. But Aron blows him up completely. "Need a hand, pal?" 

"Thank you." Wedge has no more to say. 

Elsewhere, Snap struggles to escape from two TIE Interceptors of the feared Scull Squadron. One manages to hit the shield of his ship and disable it. But Kare Kun, another pilot, arrives and saves him by shooting both Interceptors down.

Meanwhile, Sonic-Speed calls Finn inside the stolen First Order armed transport. "Finn, I am going inside the Omnicide with the disc. Will this put the enemy shields down?" 

"Not directly." Finn responds. "But the result will lead to the shields being down." 

"And I will end my conflict with Kylo Ren once and for all!" Rey adds.

"You sound a liiitle too excited to kill him." Finn comments.

"You were not in the battle of Ach-To. If not for Yoda, I would be dead. The madman killed some of his own men." 

"Then my plan is much easier to pull off." 

The conversation is interrupted as the Soulsucker attacks the Falcon.

Surprisingly, Kylo isn't in the Soulsucker, but in the Omnicide itself. Waiting for Rey. But first of all, he has to defend his fleet. He uses comets to destroy every enemy ship coming too close. 

"Ha ha ha! The Sith Holocron made me a god! I can't be stopped now!" He fires a comet at two C-Wings, completely atomizing them. 

Rey uses the Force to catch a comet flying at the Falcon and toss it back at Kylo. The shield of the Omnicide blocks the powerful comet. 

The hijacked transport enters the ship uninhibited. But as they land, they come under fire by Stormtroopers using light turrets. 

"I have no idea how they spotted us. What did we do wrong?" Flashlight asks.

"I don't care!" Mario replies and gets out first. He tosses a green shell at a turret. The turret is destroyed instantly, to the surprise of everyone except Mario.

"I have destroyed cannons using shells before!" Mario explains before jumping sideways to dodge enemy fire and consuming a Rainbow Star. Now invincible, he charges at the cannons, taking blasts from everywhere and crushing them with his strengthened punches.

Soon, every single enemy is incapacitated. But Mario's power wears off. Sonic-Speed dashes with the disc, with Flashlight following him. Ghosts try to stop them, but Luigi, armed with his Poltergust, attacks them efficiently. Mario can't fight the ghosts without the star, but he can still beat two Octorocks firing at him.

Thrawn and Eli watch as their fleet is winning. Even with the two new Knights dead, they still have destroyed half the fleet of the Resistance. Maybe even more. Three Star Destroyers land on Artorias. The army consists of many Walkers and Gohmas, and the leader is Ghirahim, who has his hand fully healed. 

Lyra, in her fortified position, orders her men to fire. "Put full power at everything! Don't feel sorry for the plasma! No mercy to the slavers!" 

As the first dozen AT-ST fall to the ground, more and more are coming. 

Lando's fleet, which consists of about five cruisers, is in the doghouse. The cruisers are already reduced to two. But they don't give up. "For Bespin! For Lando!" And one of the cruisers manages to repel an entire squadron of TIE Fighters.

Maz is in a carrier which takes out a Star Destroyer. But then, she is surrounded by three more. 

The Lothal forces try to take out the Soulsucker. But they are hopelessly outmatched. Onox is in the Soulsucker and creates meteors to crush the Resistance ships.

Eli watches with awe. "Grand Admiral, we are winning. Why so cautious?" 

"The word "impossible" does not exist in my book. Everything is possible. That's why I keep an eye for reinforcements. You see, there are at least two groups that would attack us if they knew about the battle. I have a hidden fleet of Decepticons in case these reinforcements arrive." 

"Dece... what?" 

"The Great One has a multiversal army. Not just Stormtroopers and Moblins. They are ready to ambush the Resistance if things go south." Thrawn explains. 

Pan and Anna activate their Jaeger. It's the "Duelist" a yellow mech with a big sword. Its shoulders have electric cannons, its chest a powerful Ion Blaster and its left hand a very hot, purple flamethrower.

"Thank the Daughter for repairing our Mighty Warrior helmets, Anna. If the Jaeger falls, we WILL need them." Pan tells to his girlfriend.

The two exchange a last kiss before slicing a TIE Interceptor in half.

TIE Defenders try to fight the Jaeger, but its monstrous flamethrower singes them with ease. 

Elsewhere, Wedge sees with immense horror the Omnicide blowing up another cruiser. He tries to approach the giant ship, but is repelled by a comet. He sighs and goes for a Star Destroyer. There the Omnicide can't hurt him. 

Chewbacca does the same with the Falcon. Finn and Rey obliterate the cruiser's defences in the gunning chairs. But the final blow doesn't belong to them.

A comet going for the Falcon strikes the tower of the Star Destroyer, killing everyone there. Kylo, happy that the tower can't protect the Falcon now, tosses another comet to the shocked crew of the ship, taking out its shield completely and scorching it.

"Damn it!" Rey swears. "Anyone who throws these meteors must be batshit insane!" 

"It's Kylo. Certainly Kylo." Finn replies. "Ganondorf would never destroy his own ships because of an obssession. And he is much stronger."

"You know, it's terrifying how you know each other so well. Do you have a bond or something?" Rey asks.

"No. It IS terrifying." 

In Ganondorf's Throne Room, Zant talks with the Prince. "Almighty Prince, why don't we just blow up Artorias and have to send infantry?" 

"Lyra is there. I don't want her to die yet." 

"You know, you can smash the enemy defence alone. Why do you send army?" 

"To soften the defence up and be able to command the fleet. If Thrawn dies and I am fighting, the enemy tacticians have the advantage." 

"Ganondorf, Kylo insists that only he can kill Rey." Zant adds.

"He can have her. I have found somebody more worthy of my time." Ganondorf waves at Zant. "Dismissed." 

The Resistance is very close to defeat. Then the reinforcements arrive. 

Aron called his other clan members for help. An entire Mandalorian clan uses fighters to strike from the side and take out a Star Destroyer. 

From the other side, a Star Destroyer blows up a Resistance Cruiser. Some TIE Interceptors are going for the Vigilante. Then flying discs arrive and shoot the TIE Interceptors on sight. 

Nobody understands who they are. Except Finn and Pan. Rey looks at her boyfriend. "Finn, why are you smiling?" 

"I called the Greys for help. I said that I am an Alpha and we are under attack!" 

Thrawn is not impressed. "These are the reinforcements I expected. Decepticons... NOW. Show the weaklings no mercy!" 

The Decepticon fleet attacks as one person. Starscream complains about getting commanded, but everyone else trusts Thrawn. 

Pan curses. He remembers when he had seen a massive Decepticon army the last time. It was a battle the scale of the Siege of Coruscant. 

But then he had the help of the Autobots. Now...

He leads the Jaeger against five Decepticons and slashes them with the sword. Anna uses the flamethrower and takes out a TIE Interceptor. 

Then a Chopper arrives to fight the Duelist. 

"Shit. They brought Vortex. I thought he was dead." 

Vortex ignores all the laws of Physics and hears Pan's words. "Most of our officers are destroyed. But not me. And I am going to turn you into scrap!" 

Inside the cold corridors of the Omnicide, Sonic-Speed and Flashlight confront hordes of Stalfos and Stormtroopers. They power through the enemy defences.

However, they encounter a Vanguard. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Sonic-Speed." 

"Likewise." 

The Vanguard roars as it deals a vertical strike. It misses both targets, who try to flank it from the sides. The agility of the two is vital in this fight, as the monster can kill them in a single hit.

The most vulnerable point of the monster is its back, which the two Resistance members strike repeatedly. They keep hitting the savage beast until it changes tactics and attempts to stomp them with its butt.

Both warriors roll safely out of the way. Flashlight shoots a solar beam at the Vanguard's empty eyes and blinds the beast, while Sonic-Speed sticks three bombs at its tail. The explosion destroys the Vanguard, sending its pieces to walls.

In the end, the Resistance warriors reach the mainframe. Which is protected by Krugg and a lot of Heavy Troopers. 

On land, the AT-ATs manage to take out the external cannons. Lyra orders the stronger turrets to fire at the heads of the vechiles, while pilots try to tie up their legs.

The attack is effective against the AT-AT forces, but not as effecient as Lyra would want it to be. But she has some tricks up her sleeve.

She sends a squadron of kamikaze droids to hit the Walkers from the sides. The ambush is scuccessful and takes out the first wave by complete surprise. 

The second wave appears in the field, ready to crush the Resistance. It's more prepared than the first and shoots down the remaining kamikaze droids. Lyra has to unleash the second trick. An enormous cannon that shoots a giant ball of electricity fires at an AT-AT and obliterates it in one hit.

But Hux, who commands the vechiles, has some surprises too. He sends in the field five fearsome AT-OTs. Lyra starts getting anxious. The last time her planet was under attack, only one of these vechiles came really close to destroy it with the help of only one Knight. She is afraid she can't handle five of them simultaneously.

In addition, Ghirahim may be weakened by his fight with Rey, but he still has most of his power and skills. 

And Hux plays his most powerful card. He orders a Ram Cannon to be deployed. The same cannon he used on Crait. Time starts going against the defenders of Artorias.

Meanwhile, in space, Vortex spins and deals a poweful explosion attack, breaking the guard of the Duelist and dealing heavy damage. Then he punches the Jaeger in the face before using his other arm to punch it in the gut. 

The Duelist retaliates with a sword strike, but Vortex catches the blade with one bare hand. He is ready to deal another fist, but the flamethrower of the Jaeger burns his face off. Enraged, Vortex grabs the arm with the flamethrower and breaks it. However, the Ion Cannon placed in the Duelist's chest strikes him at full force and pushes him back.

"Time to get serious" Vortex says and equips a gatling gun. 

Inside the Omnicide, Sonic-Speed dashes with incredible velocity, dodging the bolts of the Miniblasters and beating three Heavy Troopers by throwing bombs. Until a shot manages to hit him in the leg.

Flashlight can't help him, because he is busy fighting Krugg Ren. He dodges all the axe swipes with extreme agility and lands a lot of punches. With his strongest uppercut he almost knocks Krugg down. The Knight retaliates with a kick and slashes Flashlight across the chest, before pinning him into a wall with the Force. 

He has all the time he wants to finish the helpless Resistance member off with his laser axe. His opponent is still pinned. Krugg approaches slowly.

But Sonic-Speed spots them. With full velocity, he tears through the Heavy Troopers and takes many of them out. He reaches Krugg in time and lands a devastating hit, punching him through another wall. 

The remaining Heavy Troopers attack him all at the same time. Sonic-Speed bravely holds his own until Krugg pins him down to the floor using the Force, allowing the Heavy Troopers to dogpile the Dimensional Guardian.

Krugg spots the disc and snatches it from Sonic-Speed. "I don't know what's this. But, whatever it's supposed to do, is now history!" 

A lightning bolt strikes Krugg from the left and knocks him down to the floor. Flashlight emerges, enraged, charges at Krugg and punches him, breaking his nose before retrieving the disc. Then he unleashes a second lightning bolt and strikes the mass of Heavies, allowing Sonic-Speed to break free of his weakened enemies.

The two work as a team, with Flashlight zapping Heavies with small bursts of lightning and Sonic-Speed tossing bombs. After a long fight, they defeat all the Heavy Troopers. They find the mainframe and are ready to insert the disc.

But Krugg charges unexpectedly, chopping off Flashlight's left arm and Sonic-Speed's right leg. 

"Both of you are tough. But I am even tougher." Krugg taunts as he raises his axe to decapitate both. But both heroes conjure lightning bolts, which strike the Knight combined and turn him into ash at the last second.

But the Knight, even dead, has left his mark. Both Dimensional Guardians are completely incapacitated. So, when a sniper finds the two and prepares to fire, they can't fight back. 

But a red shell strikes the back of the sniper's neck, breaking it.

"Who goes there?" 

"It's me, Mario! My brother is fighting ghosts and Death Troopers right now. Insert the disc. Please. There's no time." 

Flashlight uses his only hand to do so.

And a hologram of Finn appears everywhere. If there is a screen, it now shows Finn's face. In every First Order ship.

"Hello, my fellow Troopers. I am speaking as one of you. I was the Prince of Artorias until the First Order kidnapped me while I was still a little child. Just like they did with all of you. Many of you are from this planet. The planet your superiors force you to destroy right now. They are going to force you to kill your own families while you have no idea. "Let the past die" said Kylo Ren. Kylo, who willingly left his own family. Then he murdered them at his own free will. And now, he asks for sympathy, putting himself in a place where you are and he is not! It works, because he abuses his lineage. He plays the victim card, which belongs to you. And when he is done with you, he blows you up like enemies." 

As Kylo burns with fury, the First Order soldiers stop the fight to listen. The monsters don't pause, but continue engaging the Resistance. 

Finn's hologram continues. "Don't believe I have no idea what I am talking about. I have served the First Order. They always try to find ways to force us to murder innocents. That's why the simulators are too realistic. So we will confuse them with a real slaughter and believe we are shooting holograms. While innocent people suffer and die. I know why most of you are so bad shots. Because, deep down, you know this is wrong. That's the truth. You have no choice but to obey. You are not monsters. You are victims. And I will help you without expecting something in return.

You are supposed to be mere numbers. That's why you have no names. To think you are expendable as a sensor in a droid. But you are people, not machines. People with names. People with families. People with dreams. People with personalities. Don't let the First Order take it all away. 

I know, because I was one of you. My name is Finn. Formerly FN-2187. On Jakku, I had to murder some innocents for my selfish superiors. I chose not to and left. For that I was branded a traitor, a coward, selfish, a clown and a murderer. Bullshit. If I was all of these, or at least one, I would not speak to you right now. I am giving you a chance to leave the First Order. I will help you find your real families regardless if you join the Resistance or not. However, if you do join us, we will treat you very humanely. 

In the Resistance, they never treated me like a number. They all treated me like a human. A friend. Possibly even a hero. I also persuaded another Trooper to defect. He is also getting used to be a person and not a number. You may know this all along, but be oppressed by fear. Fear not, for our superiors are nothing without us. Take Captain Phasma for example. She looked intimidating in her armor, two meters of hate and almost unmatched cruelty. Under the armor, a selfish coward who put down the shields on Starkiller to save her skin and fought worse than some of the basic cadets, which means you could probably beat her in a straight fight. Even extremely competent generals need an army to command. So don't fear Thrawn either! Do you know what will be your only additional benefit if you join us? Not your freedom. You will get it anyway. But we will give you a chance to stand up to the oppressors. To get revenge."

Finn didn't learn anything when Rose told him to save those he loved. He already knew. He always knew. But Rose knew something he didn't back then and does now. That he is a real big deal. That he is the key to the salvation of the Multiverse. Rose's actions on Crait seemed to be pathetic, sacrificing many lives to save one person. But now, it seems she sacrificed a few people to save much more.

Maybe Rose wasn't selfish after all.

"So, tell me, comrades... do you tolerate being exploited worse than animals? Do you tolerate being forced to kill for one person's selfish cause? Do you tolerate being robbed from your true families and having to attack them and your home planets? Do you tolerate your superiors getting the sympathy and credit you deserve and they don't? Do you tolerate suffering and dying for nothing?" 

Many Stormtroopers take their helmets and drop them to the floor.

"No. We don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awakening5, if you read this, I finally fullfilled my promise to you. So, you deserve a major shoutout in this chapter, because you are partially the reason this exists. The shoutout is in the end to avoid spoilers.
> 
> Glad to see you back for the finale, JessKo! You inspire me to write more and more! 
> 
> To everyone else, please give me your feedback. I never get tired of it!


	37. Rise. Resist. REVOLUTION!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance starts turning the tables at the First Order as the Stormtroopers turn on their superiors. But Kylo Ren is still a major threat. Rey is ready to finish this once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The odds are more even now. But, even with the additional help, the Resistance seems to struggle. Who will prevail?
> 
> This chapter is enormous. This explains the delay.
> 
> Also, I will give a shoutout to The_Readers_Writer for a certain part I told her. Hope you like it, buddy!

Wedge is in the doghouse. A TIE Interceptor has crippled his ship. And its pilot is ready to deal the final blow. 

Then he hears Finn's message. 

To the panicked Wedge's surprise, the enemy pilot turns tail and leaves him alone. 

Poe Dameron doesn't even bother to shoot the TIE down. Or vice versa. He rescues Wedge effortlessly. 

Finn's message appears in the Walkers. The AT-OTs are making short work of the defences of Artorias. Most defending cannons are taken out and the Ram Cannon is about to fire and destroy the entire palace in one shot. 

Lyra has used her enormous cannon to take out an AT-OT, but it overheats and the remaining four smash any resistance. Lyra prays for something to happen.

Then they hear Finn's message. 

An AT-OT turns at the Ram Cannon and shoots at its mouth a minute before it fires and ends the siege. The powerful blasts turn the cannon into scrap. The explosion also takes out some AT-ATs. 

An AT-ST attacks another. A third one fires at the Moblin army that was decimating the Resistance infantry. 

Inside the Omnicide, and every Star Destroyer, chaos ensues. If Kylo's platoon had Stormtroopers instead of Elites, he would be ambushed. But no Elite wants to defect. They are going to follow their leader to the end.

The Stormtroopers who have dropped their helmets start picking fights with the Kylotroopers. The Elites are stronger, with better training and gear. They are also very talented. 

But the Stormtroopers are vastly more numerous, have the advantage of the ambush and now they also have a determination unusual for them. And so, they actually manage to defeat some of their much more powerful counterparts. 

A squad of Kylotroopers fire rockets and massacre several soldiers. A Stormtrooper slides in front of them and shoots one in the head with his blaster. 

"I thought they were terrible shots." an Elite comments before throwing a detonator. 

"Let's call the Heavies. They don't have our skill, but excel in brute force." 

But not all Heavies are loyal anymore. One of them drops his helmet and slaughters three Lizalfos before they fight back. 

In the shield generator, deep inside the Omnicide, the technicians and the basic guards rebel too. They disable the shield protecting the giant flagship from the Resistance. The only exception is the only Elite there, who used to be their leader.

"What are you doing? Traitors! The shields will stay up!" 

"No." Everyone else starts shooting him. The Elite is prepared for the attack, since he spotted them. He slaughters three technicians and two Stormtroopers. 

But it's still thirty-to-one, and the rebels put him down. However, he tosses a last detonator and blows four more defectors up.

Thrawn watches in genuine shock. "Impossible." 

Eli can't believe it. For the first time since Jakku, Thrawn has the disadvantage.

The Grand Admiral doesn't fall without a fight. "Eli... grab your blaster and follow me. We are going to find and kill EVERY SINGLE TRAITOR!" 

Eli understands it all now. Thrawn's only weakness is considered cheating at the Holochess. You can't attack the opponent with his own pawns! 

And it seems like Finn managed to strike that exact weak point. Eli grabs his blaster and gets prepared for the worst. Thrawn didn't yell even in Jakku and managed to conquer Coruscant and keep his cool despite losing some of his best ships and getting threatened by Poe. 

Hearing him actually shout raises a lot of alarms.

The shield of the Omnicide is now down, as the defectors have broken the generator. 

The Millenium Falcon crew and Poe all see this and dash at the gigantic ship. The TIE Fighters try to stop them, but are no match for Poe and the Falcon.

And not all TIE Fighters are against the Resistance now. Some of them go for the cannons of the Omnicide and destroy them. 

On Artorias, Ni'ra and Rick watch in shock as the First Order gets repelled by their own men. And Lyra is also surprised. 

Rick steps forward. "Hello, Stormtroopers! I am Rick, one of your own. I was formerly one of the RK corps and served the Cardinal. I heard Finn's speech along with you. He mentioned me somewhere. His words are absolutely correct. We care about you more than the First Order ever will. I was given a name and personality. So can you!" 

Some Stormtroopers still had a lot of doubt after Finn's speech. They refused to believe it or thought that he maybe was lying. But Rick's speech opened their eyes much further. 

Now, all the infantry of the troopers fights for the Resistance. With all the tecnology in favor of the Resistance, they think they can make short work of the Moblins.

Even without Ghirahim, it's not that easy. The Moblins have bows, arrows, swords, axes and spears. And they know how to use them. 

A Stormtrooper guns down three Moblins who were butchering another, while a Moblin throws a spear to impale another trooper. Two rebellious Stormtroopers take cover from the incoming arrows and fire at the archers, managing to shoot one in the arm. 

Some of the most brave Stormtroopers attack the Lizalfos and the Stalfos. But they lose many of their men to take down a few. 

The Resistance troopers help the defectors against the Moblins. First Sergeant Ni'ra uses her blaster to take out six Moblins, but a seventh one fires an arrow at her. Rick pushes her away and gets hit. 

"I will live." He takes the arrow out of his torso and fires at the archer three times. Only two shots find their mark, but are enough to kill him. 

Rick then charges forward. "For the Stormtroopers! For the Resistance! FOR THE GALAXY!" He cries as he shoots a Lizalfos multiple times, killing him. 

In close combat, the Stormtroopers and Resistance warriors are outmatched. The Stalfos and the Lizalfos are expert swordsmen, and only some Riot Batons are the melee weapons of the humans and aliens. 

But in long range, the Resistance has the advantage. The blasters are very powerful against simple bows. 

With the Walkers and the tanks, it seems like the Resistance and Stormtroopers can have the edge. 

But they forgot the Gohmas. A Gohma uses a beam from its only eye to blow up a cannon of the base, but a giant AT-AT fires at its eye and blows it up, killing the monster.

Another Gohma uses its claws to dismantle an AT-MT and then stomps two Scout Troopers. But Lyra's cannon destroys it without even hitting the eye.

Hux stares at disbelief. "Kreia, the Stormtroopers are revolting! There is a big problem!" 

"I know. The little sweetheart did something clever. But I won't let him do anything else. Stop the rebellion. We need the Troopers for our own coup!" 

"Of course I will!" Hux orders a Stormtrooper commander to fire at the palace. 

But the Stormtrooper commander approaches him and drops his helmet. "No. You are no longer in charge, Armitage Hux. You won't control our lives anymore. We will make a deal, General. You have to stop forcing your beliefs on us, stop forcing us to fight and die for you, tell us everything about our families, give all of us names and stop the fight right now." 

Both point a blaster at each other. But only Hux seems to be afraid. However, he still replies. "No. I gave you food, I gave you a home, I gave you a purpose to fight for. I made you a very big family! And this is how you repay my favors? By wanting to leave? Now that we are going to attack Artorias and finally rule the Galaxy? You are crazy. AND YOU WILL OBEY ME, OR ELSE..." 

"Or else WHAT?" The Stormtrooper Commander and the General shoot each other at the same time. Both shots find their mark and kill their target. 

"We lost Hux and RK-0001, Supreme Leader!" an officer reports. "They... shot each other!" 

Kylo smirks. "Both were useless, anyway. Now, shut up. I am ready to fight."

Ghirahim watches as Ni'ra manages to throw a detonator at some Moblins, blowing up five at the same time. He rushes at her, cutting through Stormtroopers and Death Troopers. More Stormtroopers shoot at him, but he nimbly avoids all shots and constantly taunts them. 

"You are but worthless humans. The Great One shouldn't have allied with you!" Ghirahim mocks as he stabs a Stormtrooper. 

"Fuck the Great One!" A shot almost hits Ghirahim's right shoulder. It's from a Stormtrooper who is firing at him. He turns and throws a small dagger at him. 

A Resistance Trooper jumps in front of the Stormtrooper and gets hit by the dagger. 

"Why did you save me?" 

"Why not? You deserve a normal life." 

Zant watches the ground battle going against the First Order. "I knew it! The Shadow Beasts are much better than these pathetic bucketheads! Twillit Messengers! Twillit Bodyguards! Go to Artorias! Kill everything that is human! Take no prisoners! I will find the spies!" 

On space, the Duelist manages to chop Vortex's left arm off. But Vortex fires a rocket barrage and damages the hull of the Duelist, before using the explosion shockwave again.

The two giant robots use their only arms to have a grip struggle with each other, but Vortex kicks the Jaeger with his knee. However, the Duelist uses both shoulder electric weapons and zaps the Decepticon. Then it destroys his chest with the Ion Blaster. But the hits the mech has received have caused a malfunction and the final beam costs too much energy. 

"Anna, the way to the Omnicide is clear! Let's go there before the Duelist explodes!" Pan commands.

Inside the Omnicide, Luigi has used his ice flower to freeze some Moblins in place. Then he finds a dying Stormtrooper.

"W...who are you?" the trooper asks.

"My name is Luigi Mario. Has the Resistance invaded here?" 

"N... no... the Elites... Leave, plumber. For your own good. We only wanted to find our families again. To earn what the First Order took from us. Finn is right... they never cared about us..." 

And the Stormtrooper leaves his last breath. 

Two Elites appear, ready to slaughter some more defectors. They spot Luigi and throw explosive bolas at him, while avoiding the snowballs. 

A bola finds its mark and ties up Luigi. The explosion reverts him back to normal. The tall plumber, however,  
grabs the dead Trooper's blaster and shoots the Kylotroopers three times each. 

Both Elite guards draw Riot Batons and try to beat up the plumber, but he shoots one of them in the neck, picks his baton up and fights the other. He manages to best him after four hard rounds.

The Millenium Falcon and a lot of TIE Fighters and Bombers, along with Poe's X-Wing, go for the main platoon, where Kylo and half of his Elite Squad awaits. 

"Anyone who has rockets, fire at will!" Kylo commands. "Blow up the piece of junk!"

The Falcon and the X-Wing rush, chased by the TIEs. The fighters open fire... with extremely terrible aiming. They don't land a single hit at the Resistance fighters. Instead, they strike the platoon, setting it on fire and killing many Elites. 

"Something is wrong, Master Kylo! These are not our men!" 

Kylo may be a manchild with a victim mentality, but he is not delusional. "Of course they are not. They were our men until the Traitor told them his lies. Kill every last one!"

And a barrage of rockets come at the pilots. Three TIE Fighters are shot down, but the TIE Bombers drop their lethal load at the front row of the Elite Force. Kylo himself launches a comet and destroys three TIE Fighters at once.

Then he uses the Force to bring an entire bomber down. Injured, the pilot drags himself out of the ship and gets blown up by a detonator.

"The boss said no prisoners. Sorry." 

Poe fires his proton torpedoes and vaporizes three Kylotroopers. "This is for Rose, assholes!" he says as he shoots a fourth Kylotrooper dead. 

The Stun Shurikens are utterly useless against entire ships. Only the rockets do something. Some Elites are weak as Force-Users and can only help the direction of the rockets. But they still have the Force.

A rocket hits the Millenium Falcon's hull and shakes the ship, causing Finn to miss a shot. But Finn's morale is still very high. His reaction when he saw the TIE Fighters turning on Kylo? 

"Holy shit, it actually worked!" 

He aims his blaster and atomizes the Elite who hit the ship. Rey blast two Elites next to the Supreme Leader, but fails to hit him. Kylo, angry at the Falcon crew, creates a very large comet of purple flame instead of the orange all his basic comets have. 

As the Kylotroopers fire rockets and force the Falcon and all the other ships in the left by firing in their right, Kylo launches his strongest attack.

Rey knows that the Falcon, Poe and most of the defector fleet are doomed if the comet connects. So she exits her blaster seat and uses the Force to slow down the comet. She succeeds at giving the Resistance time, but fails to stop it. It is still advancing, however.

"Finn, shoot it! Shoot it before it strikes us! Hurry! Fire away! I only give you some time!" 

It takes ten shots, but Finn manages to stop the meteor just in time, thanks to the time Rey has given him.

Kylo gets extremely angry and throws a fit. "Impossible! Blow them up! Blow all of them up!" 

Poe throws proton torpedoes at him and strikes home. 

The Supreme Leader is wounded, but thanks to the immense power of the Sith Holocron survives. He fires more comets, while the Elites fire rocket after rocket.

But, despite taking out several TIE Fighters, the Elites are still outmatched, since they are on foot. Since the formation of the murderous Kylotroopers, they weren't really loved by the other classes, since they had more power and equipment mostly because they were the most cruel.

So, the TIE pilots, who were just slaves doing their jobs, never liked those volunteers. And they are constantly shooting them without remorse.

The Elites don't feel any remorse either. They happily kill anyone who opposes their beloved Supreme Leader. "You are but insignificant numbers!" an Elite yells as he blows up a TIE. The others have equally extreme views. 

And Kylo himself is the worst of all. His beautiful facade and good publicity have crashed. Nobody sees him as the victim he never was. First, the Prison Camps were revealed and destroyed. Then, his ursuping of Snoke was revealed. Then the Roundhead, the one who kept the Supreme Leader's facade alive, was killed by Luke. And finally, he blew up the Jedi Temple with his own men inside. It was their fault for not being outside. They were but simple numbers! Who cares?

He starts getting more and more unhinged. Soon, he loses most of his Elites. "Retreat! RETREAT!" 

"Ok, we made Kylo retreat. That's something new." Poe comments as he lands. The platoon is now free for the Resistance.

And it gets even worse for the Supreme Leader. On Coruscant, the entire planet revolts. Literally every single inhabitant. Men, women, children of all species. Even the legion that was left behind in Coruscant to guard it, after hearing Finn's speech. All the Elites were gathered for the big battle. No exceptions.

Of course, there is no big battle on Coruscant. Nobody dies in the rebellion, since everyone is on the same side. The planet guards just give Coruscant to the people willingly. 

Back to the Omnicide, Finn and Poe use their own Jaeger to hunt down the Elites. The Avenger. It's even more powerful than the Duelist, with more armor and weapons. Sadly, it has no sword.

It uses missiles to defeat the Moblin forces and two mighty Gatling Guns to reap the Stalfos coming at them. The Lizalfos retreat, knowing they are no match for the Jaeger. They decide to lead it to a corridor. When the Jaeger follows them, they activate a boulder trap. This gives the monsters some time.

R2-D2 guards the ship from some Rusters, which are sabotaging little droids. They aren't durable, however, and one zap is enough to put them down one by one.

Chewbacca uses his bowcaster to beat a loyalist Heavy and two Elites with flamethrowers. Then he spots a Necrothug, a muscular zombie, cracking its knuckles. 

The Wookie knows he is the underdog in close combat against that beast. So he shoots it with his bowcaster and then approaches it to punch its face.

Rey goes on foot to hunt down Kylo. The Kylotroopers try to stop her, but she has improved a little more since her defeat at the hands of Kylo Ren. She deflects Stun Shurikens, detonators and rockets with the Force. 

Her saberstaff slaughters the Elite Force, one by one. They manage to dogpile her, however. She clears her mind, focuses... and tosses everyone away from her.

Then she uses her blaster to finish her enemies off. One Elite still survives. Rey points her saberstaff at him. "Go away and rethink you ways. And you will also tell me where is Kylo." 

The Elite equips a Riot Baton. "Nice try, Jedi, but we are all trained to resist mind tricks." And then he charges, not wanting to give the girl time. She parries the first strike and retaliates, but the Elite blocks the attack and attempts a swift kick.

Rey dodges the kick and goes for an overhead strike, but the Elite blocks. The two give everything they've got. Even though the Elite is the underdog, every additional second is against Rey, who has to catch Kylo. 

The Stormtrooper Rebellion rages on. Bruton is surrounded by Stormtroopers, but manages to crush every single one of them. 

A Stormtrooper Commander shoots a Big Blin dead, hides the corpse and finds Ganondorf's Throne Room. He approaches the main entrance and addresses the two Darknuts.

"I want to enter the Throne Room. I am EC-1000." 

"You can't. There is a Stormtrooper Rebellion underway and the Great One forbids any Stormtroopers to enter." 

"I am not asking. I am telling." The commander shoots the two Darknuts before they react. But their armor is way too heavy and blocks the blaster bolts. The two Darknuts chop the Commander to pieces. 

Inside the Soulsucker, Onox and his monsters outnumber the Troopers by far. There are also a few Kylotroopers. But the revolting Stormtroopers are willing to take as many as they can with them.

On Artorias, Ghirahim throws a poweful energy disc and cuts three Resistance Troopers in half. Then he pulls one closer with his tonque and knocks his lights out with a strong kick. 

He summons a hundred daggers and pierces many soldiers. Ni'ra tosses six detonators at him, but he avoids every single one and tosses eight knives. 

Ni'ra avoids them all and Ghirahim charges at her, landing a powerful right hook in her face. Then he uses a left hook, but Ni'ra ducks and shoots his stomach in point blank range. 

Not even the agile Archdemon can dodge this shot. Orange shapes are thrown everywhere.

Ghirahim loses his cool. He tolerated the Stormtroopers attacking. He had tolerated barely losing to Rey in the past. But now a common mortal has actually wounded him. 

Ni'ra manages to shoot his face three times before he reacts. The High General stabs her in the heart. 

"What's your race?" 

"A Torguta. The mortal who wounded a High General." 

"Outstanding! I will wipe out YOUR ENTIRE RACE!"

As the body of Ni'ra drops down cold, a cloaked figure appears out of the blue. 

The creature draws two white lightsabers. "You want to eliminate the Torgutas and are a High General, correct?" 

"Yes. I am." 

"You must be really high. Because if you want a Torguta... I am right here." 

As the woman removes her cloak, everyone in the rebel side cheers. Lyra is the happiest of all. She thought the legendary Torguta standing against the demon lord would still be hiding for her rest of her life to train herself.

"Get him, Ashoka Tano! Kill him!" 

Rick hugs the dying Ni'ra. "You... you are cold. Can I do anything for you? Please!" 

"Just kiss me, Rick. That's the only thing I want." Ni'ra asks. 

The two kiss each other in the lips. After that, Ni'ra sees one last thing. The legendary Jedi whom she always looked up to, ready to charge at her killer, whom she had wounded by herself. 

The Duelist enters the Omnicide and uses its sword to clear the path from bloodthirsty Lizalfos and Elites. Then it zaps some Shadow Beasts.

But Veran emerges and possesses the Jaeger, forcing it to stab itself. It gets destroyed, leaving Pan and Anna on foot. Anna draws her pink lightsaber. 

"Go, Pan Hancock. I will deal with the blue bitch." 

Veran casts a beam of pure darkness, but Anna blocks it with a wall of fire. Then she casts some fireballs, but Veran teleports behind her adversary and casts a spell to turn Anna into a bunny. Anna ducks, rolls towards Veran and tackles her to the floor.

Pan continues advancing and encounters a Darknut. "Ok, I've got this" he says and leaps to slash the armored monster, but the enemy's shield is too sturdy. The Darknut retaliates with a vertical strike, but Pan rolls safely out of the way. The corridor is wide enough, which are good news for Pan. He needs space to fight the slower, but stronger Darknut.

Rey finally finds Kylo's Throne Room. It has red, purple and black walls. There are no guards, as the entire Kylo's Elite Force is outside fighting rogue Troopers. 

Only Kylo himself is there. He stands up to face his mortal enemy. "Hello, Skywalker. Or should I say, nobody? Have you made your choice? Have you chosen a number over the best student of Luke Skywalker?" 

"Why don't you call me cousin? You may be a Solo, but you are also a Skywalker." 

"I am no longer a Skywalker or a Solo. I am a Dragmire. The Great One is wise. He gave me more power than Luke and Snoke together. He advices me how to take over the Galaxy. He is the only one who ever loved me for what I am. For what I do." 

"I am not surprised. The only one who would support your atrocities is evil incarnate. I mean, who would be in favor of blowing up your men during the battle?" 

"You know, he did call me out on that one. And he forced me to read a comic which has more Dark than us two combined. If I win, you have two options. Be my wife and have children with me or read the comic." 

"A comic can't be that bad. But you will never win. If not for your own ambitions, you would still be the leader of the First Order. Now you are just a thug of five demons." 

"If not for my ambitions, I would have never surpassed Vader!" 

Kylo dashes with his lightsaber, ready to finish this once and for all. The two trade blows at a rapid speed. Twelve rounds pass with slashes, thrusts, backflips, a limbo dodge at Rey's part, a missed Chaos Orb at Kylo's part, spins and kicks.

Then the two have a saberlock. Kylo seems to be able to push Rey back. "You should stay in the kitchen, Kira. You came from nothing. And I gave you an offer to become something. But no, you refused and I was left alone. Tell me, what can a pathetic woman like you do that I can't do to her?" 

"This" Rey kicks Kylo in the nuts. As he clutches his groin, she lands a jab at his left shoulder with her saberstaff. Kylo retaliates with a few wild swings, but Rey parries every single one with some effort. Then she dodges the last one and slashes Kylo's back.

Kylo is not amused. He floats up in the air and summons an empty TIE Fighter. "This Galaxy belongs to my master!" He throws it at Rey, but she cuts it in half with her saberstaff. 

Kylo summons two more fighters. He throws both at the same time, leading Rey to use the Force to stop one and send it to the other, crashing both ships.

The Supreme Leader is not finished. He brings forth a much heavier TIE Crawler. "You are NOTHING!" 

Rey has to struggle really hard to stop this vechile with the Force. These Crawlers almost beat the Resistance in the Battle of the Mountain, where the Walkers were utterly useless.

She successfully stops the TIE Crawler and sends it back to Kylo, hitting him and knocking him down. Then she dashes to her stunned opponent and lands a flying kick at him.

Kylo is sent to a wall. "Enough playing around. Time to show you the real deal!" 

He casts purple Lightning, which Rey fails to redirect and gets zapped. Then Kylo dashes at her, unleashes another barrage of wild slashes and in the end he pretends to slash at Rey's head. He changes at the last second and injures her legs. 

Three more rounds pass until Rey parries three blows and lands a hit at the right shoulder of her enemy. Kylo brings parts of the ceiling down at the two and actually manages to hit Rey. She quickly frees herself before he can go for the head for real.

The two trade violent blows again until Rey manages a third jab at Kylo's torso. Kylo roars in pain, picks up some heavy objects with the Force and throws them at Rey. She dodges or chops the objects with her saberstaff before using the Force to send Kylo flying to a wall. 

Kylo shoots purple Force Lightning again, but Rey rolls out of the way and throws a sword from a wall using the Force. Kylo freezes it in mid-air and throws a TIE Fighter with his own abilities. 

"The Dark rules! I will rule!" 

Rey chops the TIE in half with one swing, but has to fight two more TIE projectiles. She uses the Force to send one flying at another. And then comes the Crawler. 

"I told you, naive child. YOU. ARE. NOTHING!"

Rey barely manages to stop it and sends it back to Kylo again. As he is injured, she dashes at him and the two have a saberlock. 

"Might makes right, Kira. And the Dark is stronger than the Light! In my point of view, Ganondorf is our only hope!" 

"Then you are lost!" 

The saberlock works in favor of Kylo, who uses his secondary hilts to injure Rey's shoulder. "Forget Ben, who was hesitant to hit girls. No more discriminations. These are idiotic. These are weakness!" 

And he repels Rey before stabbing her in the shoulders. Both of them. She counters with a headbutt at his jaw. 

Kylo gets serious. He becomes almost transparent and physical attacks pass right through him. As Rey realizes the hard way again. 

And she gets a stab in the stomach for her troubles.

"You complete and utter fool. We should be the Redeemers. The two who will make the Multiverse pure again. But you refused all of the Great One's offers. We could be a couple of Force-Sensitive warriors. No more Jedi. No more Sith. Only Dragmires. Why did you refuse all of this? For the nigger?" 

"Shut the fuck up. I don't care if Finn is black or white, I still love him regardless! And your soul is much blacker than him. So, no more racist comments." 

"Thank you. I am actually that ruthless. And I am sorry. I am sorry for saying nonsense. You believe you can beat me and reject my offers forever. Perhaps a few issues of Sonichu will make you more..."

Rey uses the Force to push Kylo to a wall. But he passes through it and charges again. 

However, a Force Ghost stops him. "Ben! Don't do it!" 

"Who is there?" 

"My name is Anakin. Anakin Skywalker. And I give you one last chance."

Kylo turns in surprise. "Grandpa?"

"Yes, my child. You believed the Dark Side is a toy. And yet, here you are, working for demons. We Force Ghosts usually don't interfere in battles. Especially the Jedi, who aren't fond of needless violence. But the Prince and his Four High Generals will not stop at the living. They also want to conquer the dead. You are only their pawn and have threatened the entire Multiverse with your foolish actions! But we are still family. Luke had the power and compassion to help me see the light again. So do I. For you." 

"Luke almost killed me in my sleep. I had no choice but to plan my vengeance. And my parents? They abandoned me to Luke so I can become a Jedi. They hated me. They hated my power. The only one who understands is Ganondorf!" 

Kylo pauses. For a second, he sees that he has sunk very deep into the Darkness. He looks ready to regret it.

"Grandpa, I did this all for you. I wanted to make an even better Empire than yours. I wanted to be just as good as you. Are you proud of me, Darth Vader?" 

"No. Not at all. Yes, I killed innocents. Yes, I fought my family. Yes, I murdered even my own men and scared most of the Galaxy. Yes, I worked for a sick piece of shit. But I know it was my fault. I hated myself. I hoped Palpatine would bring my love back to life. Or a Jedi would beat me in battle so I can find her again. I turned on Palpatine the moment I realized he didn't give a crap about me or my family. You pretended to care about my granddaughter. But you only wanted power. You are not me. You never were. You admire my atrocities. I regret every second of them. If you care about my legacy, if you care about our name, STOP THIS MADNESS NOW!" 

Kylo makes a step back. "But... both of us are victims. You think it's MY fault when Han died? Snoke was still in charge!" 

"And your FATHER was in front of you! You loved Snoke more than your FAMILY! I never did that. If I wanted Luke dead, he would be dead! And I hated Kenobi for letting my mother die. You can expand my legacy beyond belief. You can be the greatest Skywalker of all time. Just call the Prince and tell him you are no longer with him. You are stronger than the Dark." 

"Maybe... maybe you are right..." 

"Come on! Make your grandfather proud. Protect your family. Please." Anakin is literally begging. Ben sheds a tear. His eyes become normal for a moment.

"I... I will protect my family..." 

Suddenly, he thrusts his lightsaber at Anakin and stabs him. "But you are not my family. I am no Skywalker. I am no Solo. I am a Dragmire!" 

Anakin scoffs. "You... you idiot... ghosts can't be killed by conventional means. Or imprisoned. That's why you are still Dark... you never learn from your mistakes."

And Anakin equips a Spectral Sword. So does Kylo. Both are a bit reluctant, but still ready for a fight. Ben's hand even trembles, while Anakin has his head lowered. 

Rey can only watch what's happening in front of her. As long as Kylo is spectral, she can't directly hurt him. She can only hope he will become physical again.

The two Skywalkers can't see each other in the eyes, filled with shame. After a little hesitation, both charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, everyone! Your reviews are presents for me!
> 
> I apologize for showing only half the final fight between Rey and Kylo. The chapter was getting WAY too big.


	38. The facade is broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for the Multiverse continues. Kylo Ren gives everything he's got to regain the advantage. As Ganondorf is more and more threatened, he decides not to hold anything back. Will the Resistance end the war today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final battle rages on! Challenge: Find as many shoutouts as you can!

Thrawn's back is against the wall. The Stormtrooper Rebellion has reached even Chimera and the Grand Admiral had to equip a special combat armor. His Death Troopers remain loyal to him, allowing him to dispatch the regenade troops more easily.

The Chiss manages to shoot a Stormtrooper in the chest, knocking him out cold. Then he takes cover to avoid a blaster bolt going for his stomach. 

Eli has taken control over a manual turret and starts spraying the Stormtroopers with laser blasts. The shield of the turret withstands blaster bolts, but seems to crack. 

A Death Trooper shoots a Scout Trooper in the head, blowing his brains out. 

"You killed my friend!" another Scout Trooper shouts and shoots the Death Trooper six times.

"And this is why the soldiers must never have attachments." Thrawn comments before shooting another Stormtrooper.

Ashoka and Ghirahim seem to be equals. Both are old swordfighters, with very much experience. Also, both are pretty feminine. 

Ghirahim manages to kick Ashoka and knock her down. He strokes his hair and poses. "You are no match for me, pathetic girl!" 

Their only difference is in favor of Ashoka. She never gets too cocky. As Ghirahim is gloating, Ashoka stabs him in the chest with both lightsabers before pulling, causing two heavy, long cuts at the monster.

"OUTRAGEOUS! IMPOSSIBLE! I WON'T LOSE TO A GIRL AGAIN!" Ghirahim yells as he summons twenty daggers and throws all of them at once. Ashoka uses the Force to throw them back, but Ghirahim dodges all of them. 

Pan has broken the Darknut's armor in the Omnicide. The knight has become more agile and punches Pan in the face before slashing his chest. Pan tackles him and zaps him with his yellow lightning.

Then the two trade quick sword strikes for three rounds. Pan attempts to end it by aiming at the legs. Suddenly, he changes his aim and goes for the neck! But the Darknut blocks it with his own sword and counters with a stab. Pan ducks just in time. The two lock blades.

Pan uses all of his might and repels the elite knight, pushing him back before cutting him in half. "These guys are always a challenge. Now, let's find the Prince." 

Mario and the revolting Stormtroopers try to evacuate the incapacitated Sonic-Speed and Flashlight. They easily do so until Zant appears. 

"So, you are responsible for the whole mess. I am not feeling merciful today. Die, traitors!" 

The king shoots Shadow Bullets and five Stormtroopers drop dead quickly. Mario responds with fireballs, but he only scorches Zant.

Zant teleports in close range and slashes Mario with his scimitars, but Mario gets up and decks him. The King of Twillight spins wildly, like a whirlwind, and almost cleaves the short plumber. Stormtroopers fire at him, but his spinning allows him to deflect the shots. 

Until he stops, while the blasters don't. Soon a dozen bolts strike Zant in many parts of his body. Zant throws a tanctum and hops like an angry child. Then he creates a totem which fires spheres of Twillight and injures many Troopers. Then he creates a hand of Twillight and slaps three Stormtroopers.

Mario, who has dodged the whirlwind attack, throws a snowball to freeze Zant, but merely slows him down. Zant turns and throws a big Shadow Ball, but Mario jumps high to avoid it and tries to Ground Pound the monster.

The sorcerer knows the attack will hurt him, so he teleports away and fires at Mario just as he lands. The shots strike home, but Mario is still alive. Then both turn into giants.

In the Soulsucker, Onox easily defeats some Heavy Troopers who have breached his army's defences. His armor is even heavier than theirs and his mace is extremely lethal. He also summons a tornado to blow a Stormtrooper Commander away. 

A First Order Officer shoots a Stormtrooper in the neck, dead. "You were just another number, FN-2945. A cog in the machine." 

Then a techician uses a crowbar to take out the officer. Two more FN Corps troopers manage to shoot dead a Stalcaptain, a red Stalfos with increased strength and authority. "That was for PK-2019, sack of bones!" 

As the ship is normally Kylo's, some of his Elites are there. They make short work of a Death Trooper Squad. 

There are only two Stormtrooper squads that never defected. The SS Corps, which were tasked with the least moral tasks, and the New 501st, which includes the top Stormtroopers of all squads and has the candidates for the Kylo's Elite Force. Zeroes now belongs to the 501st.

Ganondorf watches in his throne room. "That damned Finn! He turned the Stormtroopers against me. If not for him, Rey would be turned, married to my trusted apprentice, or dead. If not for him, I would rule the Galaxy with my two Redeemers and my vast legions by my side. If not for him, everything would have gone as I had foreseen." 

He crushes the golden grail he has in his hand. "Seems like he is worthy to fight a god. And the god shall smite him into oblivion!" 

Veran and Anna have an one-sided fight. It was going clearly in Anna's favor until Veran turned into a big green fairy. "Foolish Anna. The Multiverse belongs to us!" 

Then Veran turns the tables. Landing energy ball after energy ball, she has Anna pinned to the floor. The Dimensional Guardian can't react at all. She only manages not to beg Veran to stop. Begging would not help her anyway.

A Stormtrooper shoots Veran in the back. Veran winces in pain sligtly, turns and throws an energy ball at the Trooper, knocking him unconcious. 

Anna heats her body very much and charges at Veran, landing a strong kick in the stomach. Veran retaliates with a wave of darkness. "Shadow Cannon!" 

Anna has her own attack for a counter. The dreaded Overheat. Over a thousand degrees of temperature, can melt most metals. 

The beams clash and the women put all of their effort in the battle. "You can't win, Anna! Pan is mine! And when I make him my slave, I will rule planets alongside the other Generals. Shame that you won't see this... ever!" 

"No, bitch. The only thing you will take is a free trip to Hell!" Anna replies.

The clash ends in Anna's favor, who pushes Veran back and tosses her through the room. 

Veran doesn't seem upset. "Fool... you used too much energy in a single attack. Now the advantage is mine."

Finn and Poe seem unstoppable in the Jaeger. They decimate the SS Corps and the First Order Battle Droids. The Geonosians had created them again. But the technicians decide to revolt. 

One of them manages to hack the droids and turn them against the zombies and Lizalfos. 

Nothing seems able to stop the Jaeger. It fires a barrage of missiles at some Lizalfos and Elites. They are no match for it. 

"Quickly! Let's strike the root of all evil!" Poe commands. 

In space, the battle is significantly more one-sided. Entire TIE Squadrons and Star Destroyers side with the Resistance. The mutiny is extremely successful. 

But the superlaser of Omnicide still belongs to Ganon and his loyalists. It fires at the Resistance and blows up three cruisers. 

Thrawn gets shot in the body armor, which gets damaged. Eli throws a detonator and blows up six men simultaneously. Then the two flee inside the bridge and lock it. 

The renegade Stormtroopers chase them, but the doors close abruptly around them. Suddenly, the walls start closing in.

"See, Eli? I am against atrocities, but the punishment for treason is death. I have some traps, but only weapons that aren't forbidden in the Galaxy." Thrawn explains like nothing is happening.

"Which weapons are war crimes?" Eli asks.

"Only a certain toxic gas. Carbon monoxide. It was forbidden since the years of the old Republic. The Death Stars should also be forbidden. And every such thing. But no, Palpatine was not above atrocities." 

Thrawn then commands the Chimera to blow up the Atlas. It pierces many holes in the giant Resistance flagship and sets it ablaze.

But a Star Destroyer rams the Chimera. Thrawn commands the Scull Squadron of TIE Interceptors to stop the Star Destroyer.

"Grand Admiral, I am afraid I do not obey you any longer." 

"What do you mean, Scull Leader? I taught you everything you know about leading. Hux is the one who made you slaves! You took him out! Do not attack me! Attack the Resistance! They killed a lot of your squadmates!" 

"They are as guilty as you, Grand Admiral. You always stayed behind and let us fight your battles. For your Empire, which hunts down aliens like you. If your commanding skills were not superhuman, you would be dead meat. There is no leader as great as you. But what is a leader without enforcers?" 

"I shall find out." Thrawn presses a button and proton torpedoes are launched at the Scull Leader. Thrawn knows he is in danger, and can't allow his former fleet enforcer turn on him and attack first. The dialogue allowed him to be prepared.

The Scull Leader curses. "Damn it! He is still prepared! Commander Saber, please attack with caution!" Then he dodges three torpedoes that turn around and lead him to a fourth one. 

The Scull Leader knows he is screwed. So he just shoots the torpedo with his blasters and fires two more shots in the hull of the Chimera. The three torpedoes catch up and the Scull Leader is history.

Thrawn sheds a single tear. He and the Scull Leader shared genuine respect for each other. But his enforcer was right. Thrawn had to get his hands dirty. He was forced to kill one of his few friends. Only one remains.

"Eli. This battle is probably lost. The rebellion was successful. I have few troops left. Tell me... will you abandon me too? Please, stay!" 

"Yes, Grand Admiral. I will stay with you until the very end." 

"Call me Thrawn. Just Thrawn." 

And the two hug, before facing the Resistance together. "For the Empire."

Suddenly, the Home Two appears and rams the Chimera directly into the breach the Scull Leader has caused. 

"We are under attack!" an officer yells before getting shot by Captain Connix. 

"Yes. You are under attack." 

And then a sickening "CRUNCH!" is heard from the corridor leading to the ship.

The Vigilante is chased by the Soulsucker. As it turns out, Onox and his forces managed to beat the rebels in the Super Star Destroyer. However, three regular Star Destroyers, occupied by Stormtroopers and lower officers, attack the Soulsucker at once.

Anakin and Kylo seem unable to overpower each other. Kylo is more in the offensive, but the Force Ghost manages to block all strikes. His own counters aren't effective at all, however. 

"Grandpa, don't fight me. The Jedi are the enemy. Let's finish what you have started." Kylo pleads. "The Galaxy needs Vader!" 

"No. The Galaxy needs an Anakin. No Vader. Please, stop ashaming my legacy. Your god is a fraud. Your god is evil!" 

"In my point of view Luke and the Jedi are evil. Unlike my god, they never loved me!" 

"Then you are lost!" 

Anakin manages to disarm his grandson and force him into a corner. "Do you think I miss the days when I had to kill for Palpatine? The days when I had no soul? I don't miss them. I regret them. Alas, you are not me. You do all of this willingly. I stuggled to find redemption. You never wanted one. You always tried to become more and more Dark for an obssession with someone who doesn't even appreciate it!" 

"You ungrateful bastard! This is why I have to let my past die! And I will KILL it, if I have to!" Kylo strikes Anakin with purple Lightning and knocks him down.

Rey's mout opens. "H...how is this possible?" 

"This Force Lightning is Spectral. It needs pure, raw Darkness to be usable. Like a Sith Holocron... or the might of the Prince of Darkness." Kylo replies and turns to Rey. 

Anakin pushes Kylo down with the Force, only to be hit by Lightning again. Anakin's weakness is that he never was able to redirect or even counter Force Lightning. And Kylo's strength is exploiting other people's weaknesses. 

The fallen Solo summons his Spectral Sword and charges at Anakin, but Anakin puts himself into a corner... only to escape through the wall and circle him, attacking from behind.

"You forgot we are ghosts now, traitor of our legacy." Anakin taunts before unleashing many consecutive attacks. 

Kylo's defence is almost impenetrable. But he is stuck to defence and only defence. He only performs one attack and it is easily blocked. 

Rey finds the opportunity to recover completely. She starts thinking about a way to beat her archenemy, who is invulnerable to all of her attacks.

The Avenger has found the Kaju it was looking for. A Gleeok with four heads. Which breathes fire from all four. In another narrow corridor.

"Well, I have to give them credit." Poe shrugs his shoulders. The Avenger's machine guns fire at the monster, which doesn't flinch or try to avoid them. After getting tickled by the heavy bullets, the monster uses all four heads to breathe fire. 

The path is too narrow for the Jaeger to avoid the blast. And the streams of fire are quite hot. The Jaeger ends up knocked down. It gets up and fires a lot of missiles, hitting the monster and the ceiling above it. The Gleeok hisses in pain before breathing more fire.

"Retreat!" Finn orders. "We can't beat it from here!" 

As they retreat, they confront a lot of zombies. They make short work of them... until a giant undead appears. It's blue and has four arms. 

"Yeah... this is not our good day." 

Elsewhere, Pan takes out a Butcher and zaps two Kylotroopers coming at him. Then he sees a giant armoured undead stabbing a female Stormtrooper with its spear. "The Chariot? Is the Prince out of ideas?" And he uses a Rocket Launcher to create a hole in the armor.

After his success, he draws the Sword of Truth and barely avoids a stab. "Bring it on, tinhead."

Back to Anna, Veran has placed her feet in the Resistance warrior's arms, effortlessly pinning her down. As Anna screams in pain, Veran laughs.

"Ha ha ha! I love the way you scream. You shall suffer for all you have done to me! After I break your little arms, I will kill you very slowly. And painfully. Then your beloved Pan Hancock will be all mine to play with. Now you learn what happens when you steal my toys!" 

Anna is helpless to react, since her arms are pinned down. Until two "CRACK" noises are heard. Then Veran sits on Anna's stomach and attempts to crush her head. 

"You know, human, I am going to do this with Pan all day. Only without going for the kill." 

As Anna struggles to do anything, Veran attempts to put more and more strength to crush her. "That's why I broke your arms. I hope you don't have a healing factor."

Anna knows she is doomed. Her arms and head hurt a lot and Veran's feet keep pressing harder and harder. And she has to hear Veran gloat about doing the nasty with her own boyfriend.

She struggles to even think about something. And Veran scratching her neck doesn't help. The High General imagines doing this to her little toy. Only more forceful right now. 

Anna's primal instincts kick in. She heats her body more than she can control. At the levels of Overheat. She even hurts herself with so high temperature.

But it works. Veran has a lot less resistance to heat and soon, she is the suffering one. So, Anna attacks like a wild Rancor, injuring Veran more and more. 

"I am sorry, Anna! Sorry for everything! I didn't want to hurt you! I was joking! Joking! Pan is all yours! I promise! Please stop!" 

"I! DON'T! BELIEVE! YOU!" 

Veran is desperate. Unless she does something extreme, she is going to be roasted. Literally. 

So, she transforms to a giant, hardhat beetle. "Good. You are not too naive. But I still believe Ganondorf will be pleased... if I show him your head!" 

Ganondorf starts joining the fight. He launches a giant comet of black flame and blows an entire Star Destroyer up. It was attacking the Soulsucker and rebels controlled it.

"Oh God!" Commander Saber comments "We have a problem. He joined the fight. Ganondorf is attacking us." 

This raises Thrawn's morale. He still has some Lizalfos and Death Troopers loyal to him. He places them in every place where they have the advantage. 

And has placed traps everywhere else. "Watch, Eli. This is our last stand. We are going to fight until the very end!" 

The first ambush consists of Lizalfos, who slaughter some Resistance scouts. Commander Saber uses his Shark Swords to outfight them one by one. He beats the first three, but the fourth one manages to land a jab at his shoulder. Connix shoots the Lizalfos four times in the back.

"You are welcome, Commander Saber." 

After the Lizalfos is a minefield. A Scout Trooper warns the intruders. "Thankfully, I have a Mine Detector. Use it to avoid the invisible mines." 

Connix uses a detonator to blow up the entire floor due to a chain reaction. "There goes the minefield." 

"Well... that works too. But we lose some time." 

Of course, Thrawn expected that move too. When the intuders enter the sewers, they are ambushed by Octorocks and Scullfish. 

Saber throws a ball of water at an Octorock and tosses it into a wall. Then he draws his blaster. "Connix... I never expected you to screw up. We should have listened to the Scout Trooper." 

The Scout Trooper shoots a Scullfish. "Commander, we could be ambushed by Death Troopers that way. Connix isn't dumb... Thrawn is too smart." 

"Can he predict everything?" Connix asks as he shoots two Octorocks. 

"No. He couldn't predict a massive rebellion. That's why you are in his own flagship. He doesn't fight to win now. He is fighting with what's left of his army to survive." 

"So, each trap we pass..." 

"Is a step closer to his end." 

On Artorias, the Shadow Beasts are too much for the infantry of the Resistance and the Stormtroopers. The Twillit Messengers are individually tougher than the humans and they keep reviving each other when they lose too many monsters. So, they manage to engage in close combat with the Resistance Troopers, where the monsters truly excel.

Even the Stormtroopers with Riot Batons, whose skill scares the Resistance Troopers, are unable to fight the powerful Twillit Messengers.

Lyra, however, isn't inferior to her brother. "Pull back! All infantry, retreat!" 

They do so and Lyra sends the Heavy Bombers, which drop a lot of lethal bombs at the dark hordes. As many monsters die simultaneously, they can't revive each other. Then the Walkers and Resistance Tanks finish the remaining Shadow Beasts off. 

Ashoka uses a Force Push and slams Ghirahim to the ground. The Demon Lord is truly pissed. "I can't hold back any longer. I have to show you my true, less fabulous form!" 

And Ghirahim turns into a red demon with empty, white eyes. Red Demon Ghirahim draws a giant sword, able to cut a cannon with one swing. And he does so to prove his power.

"Impressed? This is the last thing you are going to see. Time to DIE, hag!" 

"My name is Ashoka!" 

Ghirahim tosses a hundred fiery daggers at Ashoka Tano, ready to turn her into Swiss Cheese. Ashoka is so powerful that she stops all of them with the Force and throws them away. 

But she isn't fast enough to stop an incoming punch in her face by the High General. Ghirahim follows with a quick knee kick in Ashoka's stomach and a roundhouse kick at her chin, tossing her back.

"I am Ghirahim, the living weapon!" 

Behind him, a second wave of Shadow Beasts emerge. They aren't Twillit Messengers. Those are all defeated. These are Twillit Bodyguards. The best troops of Zant.

But Zant himself has to stay in the Omnicide. He finds out that his giant form is no match for Mario's. Mario shrugs off a slash and a giant Shadow Ball. Then he lands some punches in Zant's face and breaks his mask. With a strong uppercut he knocks the Twilli down. 

Zant shrinks and awaits his doom... but Mega Mario also shrinks. 

"You are stronger... but my powers are permanent!" Zant taunts before assuming his strongest form, a muscular, blue monster. 

"Mamma mia!" shouts a shocked Mario. Zant replies only with a smirk.

With a single hook he tosses Mario through a wall.

But Mario turns into another powerful form. He puts on a metal hat. "It's me, Metal Mario!" 

In another corridor, Luigi captures a Boo with his Poltergust. Then he sees a Stalfos stabbing a Stormtrooper and charging at him. Luigi has only one option. He blinds the Stalfos with the Strobulb Flash and fries him with three green fireballs. 

"Phew..." 

As Luigi lets out a sigh of relief, two Slammers attack. They are strong, red ghosts who can create shockwaves with thunderous claps. 

Luigi barely manages to capture both, but a Tiki approaches him. It starts singing to hypnotize him, but Luigi's mind is just strong enough to resist. So Luigi punches the Tiki into a wall.

Bruton has slain two Heavy Troopers. Then a ship approaches him. The Knight brings it down with ease. From the inside Aron and a Mandalorian mercenary emerge.

"Mandalorians? Glad to fight some worthy opponents!" Bruton cleaves the mercenary in half with his huge saber. Aron attacks with his own, but Bruton easily blocks the strike.

Kreia is surrounded by three Elites. "In the name of the Supreme Leader, you are guilty of defying him. Now you must die!" 

Kreia quickly zaps the first two Kylotroopers and chops the last one in half with her lightsabers. "Time for Kylo to fall!" And she advances towards Kylo's Throne Room.

Finn and Poe manage to take down the giant zombie. "That was pretty close. That guy knew to do double flying kicks." 

"Yeah, thank the Force we are even tougher." 

The two find the New 501st, which has executed the entire MM Squad. The Jaeger tears through them until Finn spots Zeroes. "Do not kill him. I must speak to him now. Find another partner!" 

"Finn, please don't get killed!" 

"I am the Demon-Eater. A big deal. I will not get killed!" Finn jumps from the Jaeger. "ZEROES! I want to speak with you right now." 

Zeroes steps forward. "You came back for us, Traitor. Good. I thought you were a selfish hypocrite." He draws his Riot Baton, while Finn draws his lightsaber.

"Like Kylo Ren? The traitor of all traitors?" 

Zeroes turns to the rest of the New 501st. "The big droid left. Chase it. This fight is extremely personal." 

"Why do you give us orders?" GR-1111 asks. "We are all equals." 

"Because this is extremely personal for me. Nobody kills Finn unless I decide to do so." 

Then Zeroes lunges and attacks with his baton. Finn easily blocks the strike. He dodges and blocks every attack with little effort, but refuses to counter.

"Come on, Eighty-Seven! Fight me like a man! Why are you showing mercy to me, murderer?" 

"If I wanted you dead, you would be dead! I offer you and your comrades a chance. A chance to find your families. A chance to be yourselves. Not cogs in the machine of the First Order." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Phasma was equally capable of big words. And she was never a mother to us. More like the evil stepmother from the fairytales." 

"I don't think all wicked stepmothers are cowards. Or wear armor to hide their weak personality." 

Zeroes chuckles. "Good one. But I don't want to see your ugly face any longer." 

He attacks with a two-handed strike, but Finn blocks it with only one hand and his lightsaber.

"What happened? The left hand is crippled?" 

"The left hand is for knocking the bucket out of your head!" Finn finally attacks, punching the helmet of his former comrade and breaking it. Zeroes tosses it to the floor.

"Finally, you retaliated! But, why only one punch?" 

"I was not going for your face. I was going for your helmet. The bucket is a symbol of how expendable you are. So is your number. But you are no number. You are a real person. And you deserve respect. So does all of your new legion!" 

Zeroes kicks Finn in the stomach, knocking him down. "We are respected. That's why we are the New 501st. We are the ones skilled enough to become Elites with some training." 

"The Elites? These guys volunteer to torture, murder and destroy villages. You are not like these sick fucks, Zeroes. You are a good man. No matter what your superiors say, you are a good person, doing what you think is right. You don't enjoy murdering innocents, do you...? Please, open your wings and fly to your freedom!" 

Zeroes hesitates. "Maybe... maybe you are right..." 

A red lightsaber passes through him. And a well-endowed blonde Knight of Ren emerges. 

"Maybe not. He would have killed you, Finn." Kreia Ren explains.

"What if he didn't want to?" 

"Then he would be a traitor. And he still had to die." 

Finn weeps for his old friend. He died. Because a Knight saw him as a statistic. "His name was Zeroes, Kreia Ren. If there's really an afterlife, this is what you will tell when you enter Inferno." 

"He was expendable. As a sensor in a droid. And you know... seeing you suffer really turns me on." 

Finn takes the bait. "You... you... you BITCH!" He charges rapidly and punches Kreia in the jaw, knocking her down. Then he lands blow after blow in her face until she zaps him with Force Lightning and draws both lightsabers.

"That's it! Show me how strong you truly are!" Kreia provokes, shaking her hips. 

Finn attacks with his blue lightsaber and almost stabs her in the throat before blocking a horizontal strike. Then he ducks to avoid a spin attack and tries to tackle Kreia. She jumps safely out of the way.

Three rounds pass until Finn decides to use a trick. He feigns a strike at the legs, causing Kreia to use a lightsaber to defend them. Then he goes for the forehead, but... Kreia has a second saber and parries immediately.

"Foolish boy... your lightsaber is way too small to please a true warrior." 

"Rey says otherwise." 

"Yeah... I believe Kylo will love her. Her chest is flatter than his own..." 

WHACK! Finn's eyes turn a little more blue and he decks Kreia, knocking her down. "You killed my comrade and insulted my girlfriend repeatedly. I had enough of your nonsense! All the erotic talk is a lie. I know it! You know it!" 

Kreia lands a jab at Finn's shoulder. "No. Not exactly lies." 

Kylo is in great peril. He is disarmed and badly wounded by Anakin. An Elite calls him about reinforcements. 

"From where?" 

"Coruscant... and they are enemies." 

"Impossible. I had left an entire legion there." 

"A legion that revolted. Now the New Republic starts getting restored. Coruscant was taken without a fight." 

The truth strikes Kylo like the Death Star. He has lost most of his army, his Empire, a duel with his own grandfather and his trust. Even an ear, chopped by Anakin's attacks.

But he is not ready to accept defeat. He uses his purple Lightning to torture Anakin. He zaps and zaps until he vanishes. 

"See, Kira! I am better than Vader! I am better than any Skywalker!" he gloats.

"This is the admiration you had for him? I am tired of calling you a monster." Rey responds in disgust.

"Ok. No more playing the victim. I am a monster. I know it's all my fault. But I don't care. To get sympathy only to stab others in the back... that is the way of the Darkness. You saw through all my lies. Very well. Ganondorf can find another Redeemer. Die." 

Kylo sends parts of the ceiling to Rey, but she avoids all of them. Then Ben casts his special lightning again. 

But Rey is more ready than ever and far more healthy than Kylo. Even though she does get scorched, she manages to redirect the strike. It stuns the surprised Kylo and turns him corporeal again. Rey then starts slashing away with her saberstaff.

Kylo, badly wounded, becomes spectral again and calls some of his Elite Force. "Get her, my trusted guards! Kill her!" 

Five Kylotroopers emerge and fire rockets. Some throw detonators. One throws Stun Shurikens. Rey turns to face them, while Kylo fires orange comets and large chunks of the ceiling. 

Rey manages to cut one in half and stab a second Kylotrooper before pushing the rest into a wall with the Force. However, a large chunk of metal hits her and knocks her down. Then a detonator explodes close to her. 

A Kylotrooper uses a Force Push to push Rey back a little. She throws her saberstaff at him and splits him in two. Then she impales the fourth Kylotrooper after throwing one of his detonators away.. The last one comes close and kicks her, but Rey kicks him back and stabs his throat. 

Then a comet strikes her. Kylo hovers above her. "Ha ha ha... the Galaxy belongs to me!" 

Rey's eyes turn yellow. "No. It doesn't!" 

Kylo throws two giant chunks of metal at Rey, but she stops them with the Force. She throws them back, but they pass through him. 

Kylo regrows his ear. "The Sith Holocron has made me all-powerful. Now I know how you always managed to be ahead of me. Now I know how you beat me without training. Now I know how it is... to have everything handed to me. What's our difference? That you are portrayed in a positive light. No matter your atrocities. That's why I loved you. For your Darkness that you chose to dispel." 

"Yeah... I was not a hero. So what? Everyone makes mistakes. Do you know Luke's biggest mistake? When he went to kill you in your sleep, he didn't go through with it." 

This enrages Kylo very much. The two fire Lightning at each other. Extremely eager to kill each other, the Skywalkers give everything they've got.

They both have a very angry look in their face. Until Kylo sneers. "Yes. Yes! My father was right! You really are like him!" 

"And why are you happy? You murdered your dad in cold blood! If you claimed you didn't hate him, why did you murder him? While he was so gentle to you? I am like Han. I trusted you, and you proved to be irredeemable!" 

"I am speaking about the Great One! The one who loved me for what I am! He would still want you by his side. Join us, and we three will make the Galaxy great again!" 

"Fuck it." Rey starts sweating. She uses all of her Dark, but Kylo's is much, much stronger. Her Lightning is only a normal blue. Then she spots Anakin's sword. The Spectral one. She breaks the clash, knowing she has no chance of winning, and rolls at Anakin's Spectral Sword. 

"Anakin! Where are you?" 

"Rey... There is no reasoning with this madman. Take him out. He is too dangerous to be kept alive." 

Rey can't believe she has to do it. But she knows she must. Kylo creates a giant, pointy column to put her under. It is almost as big as an AT-AT. 

This is not a sign of mercy. And certainly not a sign of love.

Elsewhere, Finn is cornered. Kreia seems to never stop swinging. Eight rounds have passed and Kreia seems to have the advantage. When the man manages a jab at her ribs, she disarms him with an upward swing and knocks him down with a flying spin attack. 

"You are but just another number. You stand no chance against a high-level Knight like me. I want to learn how you managed to fight Ganondorf... Oh, I've got an idea. Kylo is probably fighting the flat-chested girl of yours. Well, I don't really care. She can be slaughtered and I will be happy... to have you all for myself." 

Finn's eyes turn completely blue and start glowing. "Do you want to find out how I fought the Prince of Darkness?" 

He punches her through three rooms. "Like this." 

Kreia smiles. "Good, Finn, good. This is going to be the fight of my life!" 

On space, the Decepticon numbers keep decreasing after the infighting started. But they manage to take out some X-Wings and TIE Fighters. They are still no match for the Mandalorian ships, some of the best fighters in the Galaxy.

A Decepticon jet shoots down three TIE Bombers going for the Omnicide, but gets obliterated by a B-Wing. Elsewhere, an X-Wing is shot down by a Decepticon, while two more are surrounded by four robots. The Coruscant reinforcements take all five Decepticon jets out.

The Soulsucker is under attack. It destroys a Grey Colony Ship, killing all Greys inside. So an Alpha and his crew decide to bust in. A ship from Coruscant and Jessica Pava cover them. And a transport from Sullust also invades the Soulsucker. Inside are Link, some Gorons, rock-eating muscular creatures, and some Resistance Troopers. 

"I hope the revolting Troopers weakened the bastards enough." Jessica prays to the Force.

The infiltration becomes hard from the start. First obstacle is a Rathar. Link draws the Master Sword. He believes he can take the monster by himself. So, he gestures to everyone else to find another way.

The only other way contains Kylotroopers with cloaks like the Roundhead's and bloodthirsty Dinolfos.

"Oh Force, this is harder than the Rathar!" 

Pan is wounded by the Chariot. The spear of the undead is quite harmful, and so are his other attacks. However, he has created holes in his armor. He equips his Delta Pistol, which shoots yellow laser beams, and fires at the holes until the monster's flesh is torn out. 

Then he charges while singing a retelling of one of his favourite songs.

"Let the revolt begin, let the fire get started,  
We fight for the hopeless and the broken-hearted,  
Let the revolt begin, let the fire get started,  
We fight for the hopeless and the broken-hearted,

Cause no matter what the odds, tonight is what it means to resist!" 

Monsters try to kill him, but they all fail. Even the Gibdos and the Stalmasters. 

Ganondorf has no choice. "Praetorians! We are in danger. Go out and slaughter everyone." 

"Affirmative!" The Praetorians go out with great organization. They have one purpose. Kill any intruders.

Back to Rey and Kylo, the former has jumped on the giant column the latter has created.

She is ready to finish this. Now or never. One life for many. Kylo hurls Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball. Rey does her best to dodge all of them. A successful hit, and Rey falls. 

She has only one chance to end the war. And she is not going to waste it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final battle keeps going on and on! Even the duel between Rey and Kylo. Don't worry, I will complete it in the next chapter!


	39. No turning back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Duel of Blood between Rey and Kylo reaches its climax. Only one may leave the battlefield alive. Meanwhile, the Prince of Darkness joins the fight. Will the Resistance end him and the war?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally getting to a final climax. The Rey vs Kylo fight finishes. The leaders of the Dragmire Gang are threatened. I warn you. There are going to be many, many deaths.

Rey comes closer and closer. She dodges every single Shadow Ball. She is ready to reach Kylo and end his reign of terror. 

But Kylo changes his strategy.

He hurls a Chaos Orb at the giant piece of metal, burning it with Hellfire. Rey's eyes widen. She has no choice but to jump. She does her highest Force Leap in the air and reaches the floating Kylo. 

The Spectral Swords clash and Rey is about to fall. She ducks and thrusts her sword at Kylo's gut. Kylo falls to the ground and Rey hacks away.

"Stop! Stop it! I am your cousin! I am your lover! I saved you from Snoke! We are destined to be together! Even gods say so!" 

Rey completely ignores Kylo's pleas. "HAN! WAS! NOT! BEGGING! FOR! MERCY!" With each word, one more slash. 

Kylo has no choice. If he was not able to become spectral, this would be his end. But he uses his ability one last time and passes through the floor. Weakened, he can no longer hope to win in a fair fight. But he has one final trick up his sleeve.

Rey starts zapping the entire place. "Coward! Where are you? I am going to make you pay for all your horrid crimes!" 

Suddenly, the black TIE Silencer emerges in front of her. "Here I am, love. Looking for me? I am the only person who cares about you, Scavenger. So I always come back to you!" 

Rey is also pretty weary. She has only one option. 

Run.

Kylo starts taunting and shooting her. "Yes. Run, worm, run! This is amazing. Like bringing a lightsaber to a stick fight! I love it! This is how you defend something or someone rotten!" 

His following laugh shows the very extent of remorse he has about shooting Rey with his TIE.

He only stops shooting when Rey leads him to a corridor. He doesn't really care about property or humans being there. But he wants to toy with Rey a bit and avoid being scolded by Ganon.

Elsewhere, Poe struggles to pilot the Jaeger alone. The Kylotroopers have nearly brought him down. Then an AT-ST appears behind them and blows them all up. Poe assumes it's just more Stormtrooper rebels. But it is actually BB-8, his trusted droid. The AT-ST is badly damaged because of Kylotroopers, but BB-8 no longer cares. He immediately goes to the Jaeger to reunite with his friend and master.

"Bb-8! How I missed you, little buddy!" 

After a hug, the pilot and the droid go for the Gleeok.

Luigi is surrounded by four archers. They manage, however, to shoot each other. 

"Wow, I won by doing absolutely nothing! That's why I never fight in the front lines." Luigi brags when approached by the Three Sisters of the Haunted Towers. 

Sister Belinda, the thin big sister, blows a kiss to Luigi, while the youngest, Melinda, plays with her mirror. Sister Herlinda, the fat big sister, grabs Luigi from behind.

Belinda approaches him and strokes his face. "Miss us, sweetie?" 

"What are you doing to the boy? Can I play, too?" 

"No, Melinda. Go scare some rebellious Stormtroopers. It will help the Elites find them." 

"I hate you, Herlinda." 

"Yeah, yeah. We always tease each other." 

Pan uses the Sword of Truth to fight some Praetorians. These Praetorians are not like Snoke's. Apart from the different color, they are all demons, have a mixture of axe and spear as an offensive weapon, shields, shockwhips and even small blasters.

However, they are much weaker than the Darknuts. Which doesn't say much. But at least they have more skill than those living fortresses. And are tougher than the Kylotroopers, who can fight Jedi.

One of them even lands a flying kick at Pan, pushing him back. Pan retaliates with lightning, injuring the guard but not killing him. Until the Resistance Champion runs through him with his sword. 

Two more emerge. Pan knows he is in trouble. He tosses a Lightning Bomb and fries the first, but the second dodges with a backflip. Pan is unlucky. The Praetorian has a blaster. 

"Die, Resistance scum! Die!" he yells as he shoots three blaster bolts, forcing Pan to roll away. The human charges his Sword of Truth and points upwards. 

"Come closer, bastard..." 

The Praetorian comes from another corridor, forcing Pan to turn while still charging. He sends an energy disc forward, cutting through a wall and then runs away. 

The guard still chases him until he loses him. "You can run, but you can't hide!" 

Suddenly, Pan appears from behind and stabs him. "You think I can't?" 

The next enemy, however, is too tough even for Pan. It's a Mighty Darknut... the officer of Darknuts. Ganondorf's best troop. 

"Oh shit." 

Aron is tossed into a wall. "Argh! Who... who are you? How can you fight Mandalorians so easily?" 

Bruton freezes him with the Force. "I am a Mandalorian. A proud warrior, just like you. After Fett's death, I was the strongest. But you exciled me for being too violent. If I don't crush the entire Mandalore with my own power, never call me the Red Giant!" 

"The Red Giant? Oh no. I heard about how monstrous are you. You beat a squad of mercenaries sent to arrest you alone, right?" 

"Before getting my giant lightsaber. Physically, I am even stronger than Kylo Ren!" Bruton punches Aron im the gut.

Aron manages to move again. He kicks Bruton in his belly. "I expected the Red Giant to have more skill." 

Then both charge with their lightsabers. Bruton is in the offence and tries to force Aron into a saberlock, which will result in an easy victory. Aron uses his superior agility to avoid getting split in two, dodges many attacks and lands a jab at Bruton's rib.

Bruton roars in pain and uses the Force to throw Aron into a wall. Then he spots an X-Wing blowing up a Decepticon and getting ready to attack the hangar. 

He uses the Force to toss the X-Wing at the Mandalorian, trapping Aron underneath. Aron manages to escape and throws some flaming debris at Bruton. The wounded Knight smirks. "Thank you, Mandalorian. You gave me the best gift anyone could have given me. A good fight!" 

Bruton goes for Aron's neck with a two-handed slash, but Aron ducks and slides through Bruton's leg with his lightsaber. Bruton does a wild spin, but Aron is safely out of the way and fires his blaster.

Bruton blocks all the shots with his giant lightsaber. He approaches menacingly, ready to crush his enemy. Aron pretends to aim for the head, but in the last second he lowers his blaster and shoots Bruton in the knees. 

Surprisingly, the beastly Mandalorian doesn't stop advancing. Like a Rancor about to eat its prey, he just speeds up and performs a vertical slash. 

Aron barely blocks it and the two have a saberlock. 

"Bruton! You have no idea what you are fighting for! Kylo Ren has no honor!" 

"I am the Red Giant! I don't fight for Kylo! I fight for the strongest! Or, better, just fight for the fight!" 

"This is pointless! We are all warriors, but at least have a code of honor!" 

"I have honor! I only fight and kill worthy foes!" 

Bruton repels Aron and cuts him in half with his enormous lightsaber. "And you are clearly one of them. Or, at least, were." 

A Lizalfos appears. "Sir, a Jaeger killed our Gleeok." 

"Leave it to me!" 

The Twillit Bodyguards are the toughest Shadow Beasts. Blaster bolts only hurt them slightly. It takes all the cannons of the base, the AT-ATs and the AT-STs to mow the hordes of Twillight down. Only two AT-OT and six AT-MT still stand. 

In range, the powerful vechiles decimate the Shadow Beasts. But when four Twillit Bodyguards reach the first AT-ST, they completely tear it apart.

Ashoka wishes she could help. But she needs help more than the army. Ghirahim has almost beat her. He blocks three saber slashes with his greatsword and stabs Ashoka close to her heart, missing it by inches. Then he kicks her a few feet back. 

Tano uses a very powerful Force Push and sends Ghirahim flying thirty meters away. Then she leaps high into the air and attempts to finish Ghirahim off with her white lightsabers. 

But Ghirahim is an Archdemon and uses his most powerful form. He manages to catch both lightsabers with his bare hands and starts licking the Torguta. "Don't worry, dear... it's all my fault. Perhaps I took things a bit too seriously. Tell me, where were you hiding all this time?" 

Ashoka deactivates her lightsabers, lowers them at Ghirahim's gut and ignites them again. "Somewhere. I didn't want to be spotted because I am too old... But I am still a Grey Jedi, and YOU are a threat to the Balance." 

Ghirahim knocks Ashoka down with a right hook. Then he draws his usual longsword. "A dirty and smart trick. I love it. But you are no match for a Demon Lord!" 

Ashoka tries to get up, but the demon puts a foot on her throat. "No. I can't let you fight back, can I? Let's see how I shall kill you." 

Rick sneaks behind him and places a detonator in the back of his neck. The explosion makes Ghirahim yell in a mixture of overreaction, pain and surprise. It even diverts him completely from his advesary. The demon reaches Rick, absorbs the blaster bolts like they were mosquitoes and backhands him, knocking him unconscious! 

"You are but a number! How did you manage to hurt me?" 

Ashoka then leaps from behind and slashes the demon's back with both sabers. He tries to retaliate, but Ashoka cuts both of his arms off. 

"Foolish woman... I am no mortal!" He regenerates both arms and gets in a fighting stance. "Unlike you... who managed to get too much on my nerves!" 

In the Omnicide, Kreia is fighting for her life. Despite using the Force to make her sabers float and throwing big chunks of metal at Finn, he manages to punch through every single projectile. Kreia Ren isn't as powerful as the Sith she took her name from as a tribute. But she is still powerful enough to put up a fight against Fierce Finn.

Finn manages to catch the lightsabers flying at him with his bare hands and land a flying scissor-kick at Kreia's face. Then he picks her up with one hand and throws her through a wall. 

Kreia knows she is losing. But she keeps taunting. For some reason, she wants this outcome. "Come on, Eighty-Seven! Why did you end up like this? For an ungrateful, arrogant monster without breasts?" 

"Rey is not like this! What are you, huh?" Finn replies while punching through a boulder effortlessly.

Kreia zaps him with lightning. "I am an ungrateful, arrogant monster with breasts!" 

Finn is knocked back slightly, but lifts a huge chunk of metal and throws it at Kreia. The female Knight chops it to pieces with her lightsaber, but Fierce Finn lands a flying kick at her. 

The woman coughes up blood. She stumbles back, clearly impressed. But she is also horrified and starts sweating. "This is it. I did it. My plan worked. But I won't let you win!" She attempts to Force Choke the ex-trooper while frying him with Force Lightning. 

Normally, Finn would have passed out quickly and Kreia would look at his body lustfully. But Finn is not normal right now. He manages to stand his ground.

Then Kreia stabs him in the heart. "You know, I always found you exceptional. A Stormtrooper crack shot, caring, a complete sweetheart. But..." Her expression changes as she scratches his cheek with her nails and licks his chest "Why do you throw your life away? For that scavenger? She doesn't deserve it. She doesn't deserve you!" 

Finn sees Kreia in all red. He remembers those exact words. Words of evil incarnate. Words of false care. 

Words of a false god. 

"YES! YES SHE DOES DESERVE ME!" Finn removes the red lightsaber from his chest and throws it down, holding it from the blade. Then he punches Kreia four times, drawing blood in all of them, before turning his right hand into a drill and piercing her liver. 

"I am sick of you insulting my girlfriend and messing with me every single time! I am not your little toy! I am a Big Deal now. And after you, I will slay the Prince of Darkness!" 

Kreia runs away, hoping to escape. "This is it! I actually wish you kill the bastard!" She lifts a huge column, similar to the one Dooku had summoned to crush Kenobi and Anakin. And she throws it like a spear.

Finn rushes at the girl and lands three punches at the column, completely destroying it. "Why? Why are you doing this to me?" 

"Because... I love you. And want you to kill me. And then Ganondorf." 

Finn pauses for a moment. Kreia zaps him with Force Lightning, forcing him to continue his assault. He reaches her after wincing in pain, picks her up and bashes her head into a wall. Until the wall becomes bloody. 

The dying Kreia leaves a weak smile. "You passed the test. You really are the Demon-Eater. Please, stop Ganondorf. Please, stop this madness." 

"Kreia... I am not doing this for you. But I will do this for the Galaxy." 

With her last breath, Kreia blows a kiss to Finn.

Finn is then approached by some demons. 

"It's the Demon-Eater!" 

"RUN!" 

Finn smirks. "Yes, legions of Darkness. Run." 

Kylo and Rey have reached the hangar and the former blasts the latter with his TIE Silencer. She dodges the first shots and turns to face the ship, but Kylo fires right in front of her and knocks her down. 

"You could be the woman of my dreams, Rey. But you are too stubborn. Accept your fate as a Redeemer and I shall spare you!" 

"You've never loved me. You only wanted to use me." 

"No. I used to love you. But you broke my heart." 

"Sorry. I am not into monsters!" 

Kylo prepares all of his torpedoes. "If I can't have you, nobody will! Do you know why I never came back to the Resistance?" 

"Why?" 

Kylo smirks, reminding himself of all the power he's got by killing Leia. "Because I don't want to. Simple as that." 

And he fires his proton torpedoes. "Use the Force, Rey." Luke tells her. Rey closes her eyes. She senses ten objects coming at her from a bigger one. She sees these clearly. And, when the torpedoes are centimeters away from her, she barely manages to stop all of them. 

And with great effort she sends them all back, blowing up the TIE Silencer. Kylo, however, manages to crawl out of the debris. He is weakened. Dying.

"Rey... You were correct. I was wrong. The demons will kill us all. Stop them. Please stop them. I just want to see my cousin and true love... one last time... Please..." 

"Ben..." 

The two Skywalkers hug. They suffered so much and now they can see each other as family.

Or Rey, at least. 

Kylo draws his crossguard lightsaber and stabs them both. His expression changes to a devious smirk.

"LONG... LIVE... THE PRINCE... OF DARKNESS!"

Rey grits her teeth. Then she hacks away. 

"This is for Han! This is for the Jedi you killed! This is for Leia! This is for hurting my Finn! This is for burning me! And this is because you manipulated me and everyone else!" 

But Kylo is already dead. He can't hear her. 

She collapses right beside him. His final attack was extremley painful. 

In more ways than one.

In the Soulsucker, Link has slaughtered the Rathar. Two Kylotroopers try to blast him, but he beats them with Bomb Arrows. 

Then he faces a Stalmaster.

"Hello, Hylian. We will do to you what we did to the Stormtroopers."

As Finn dodges a Stun Shuriken and punches an Elite in the face, breaking it, he hears a familiar deep voice.

"Your attention please, Finn is not a hero. He is but a lying coward, who wants to use you for his petty schemes. He wasn't even there when I killed his own father. Do you trust somebody who has betrayed you once and can betray you again?" 

A Stormtrooper Commander responds. "Finn didn't betray us, Ganondorf. He only betrayed your selfish cause. And Snoke's. Don't believe him, men!" 

Suddenly, he feels a heart attack and falls to the floor unconcious. 

Ganondorf draws his sword. "You shall not defy your God!" 

And he teleports to Artorias.

Zant and Mario trade blows in their strongest forms. Zant lands a very strong uppercut, but Mario retaliates with three rapid jabs in Zant's chest.

The Ursuper King creates a giant press to crush Mario, but he manages to dash out of the way and punch Zant in the face, following with a spin attack and a side kick. "I know a few martial arts, Twilli. Let's go!" 

Zant summons totems that fire Shadow Balls. Then he also calls a giant mask of his that fires beams of Twillight. "Pass THIS, plumber!" 

Mario uses all of his agility to avoid the Shadow Balls and the beams. As he does a quite good job, Zant adds more projectiles. He throws hammers of Twillight at Mario by himself. And when Mario is trapped and knocks down a totem, Zant tosses a Shadow Bomb. 

The bomb severely injures Mario. Two Twillight beams strike him before he gets up. And then Zant charges and lands punch after punch to him. "You are no match for the King of Darkness, dumb plumber! Just because you beat a dragon by cheating, you are not a hero!" 

And so passes one of the most iconic heroes of the Multiverse. But he is Mario... and to the surprise of nobody but Zant, he has an extra life. 

And uses it to equip a cape. He effortlessly passes through all the obstacles and divebombs Zant. Zant angrily throws him into a wall. Mario retaliates with a Blue Shell and then turns into Metal again.

"Fool! I will kill you again!" Zant shouts and charges to punch Mario. The two trade rapid blows as Sonic-Speed and Flashlight have finally escaped. With the defected Stormtroopers.

Mario knows his job is done. But he still fights to win. The fists go faster and faster, with both fighters giving all their effort. In the end, they land an uppercut to each other and both are knocked down. 

Mario gets up first and manages to ground pound Zant. The wizard gets furious. "Enough of your insolence! Time to die!" 

And he alters reality to make the battleground appear underwater. "Now you will go to the bottom, plumber!" 

Mario knows he can't remain metal. He may be still able to breathe as Metal, but really needs agility underwater. So, he uses his Frog Suit to breathe underwater and remain agile. 

Zant also reverts to his base form for moblity. "Let's see who adapts the best!" 

Anna and Veran also battle with transformations. Anna has used her Mighty Warrior suit to control exceptional purple fire and be able to fly. Veran alters between a hardhat beetle, a heavily armored spider and a fast-moving bee. 

As a spider, Veran has summoned many Gohma Larvae to help her. Anna uses a barrage of fiery rockets to hit all targets. Then she dropkicks the stunned sorceress. 

Veran turns into her beetle form and starts jumping, creating earthquakes. Anna throws a fireball, but Veran deflects it with a spin and tries to crush her with a stomp. Anna dodges it with ease. 

Veran turns into her bee form and summons a swarm of bees to attack Anna. She takes them out with a fiery wave but gets stung by Veran herself. The human draws her legendary bow and fires some powerful arrows at Veran. One hits her head, drawing blood. 

Veran turns into a spider again and fires her web at Anna. She manages to completely wrap her, save for her eyes. "Finally, I defeated you, stripper. You should have stuck to dancing in clubs." She approaches for a poisonous bite in the throat. 

Anna acts purely on instict. She turns her body extremely hot to burn the webs, then unleashes Fire Tempest. It's an upgraded version of Firestorm. And Veran is close enough to get hit by its full power. 

As the witch hisses in pain, Anna uses her most powerful attack. A nuke of lava. And she throws it directly onto the High General. 

 

She lets out a sigh of relief. She has won the fight. 

Out of the smoke, something really fast hits her spinning in the breasts. And then hits her back. Then it's the head. Finally, the belly. But Anna blocks the fifth hit with a fiery force field. Only then does she realize the object is Veran's beetle form. 

"How did you survive?" 

"Damn you, slut! Damn you! It will take me a year before I can use the spider form again! My dreams of wrapping Pan in my web and then playing with him are all gone! Because of you!" 

"Really? That's weird! Veran, stop being so selfish. Seriously. It's not all about you!" 

"Of course it isn't. I care about my fellow High Generals and the Prince." 

"Only about them. I am pretty sure you don't even care about Pan's feelings." 

Veran turns into a bee. "Shut the fuck up!" And she performs a drill attack to finish Anna off. 

Anna uses her Overheat to burn her. Veran avoids it without slowing down. But Anna manages to duck and gets only a shoulder plate broken and a hole in her left shoulder.

Enraged even more, Veran attacks again, this time using acid. Anna casts Overheat again, more carefully. Veran is so blinded by rage that she gets burned and powers through it. 

"Stop, you idiot! Both are going to die if you continue!" 

"I don't care! I only want to see you dead!" 

And Veran endures all the heat to stab Anna in the stomach through her armor. Then she falls on the floor and turns to ash.

"One down... three to go!" Anna comments before kneeling in pain.

Pan is tossed to a wall by the Mighty Darknut. He equips his own Mighty Warrior Suit to steal the upper hand and land destrutive blows to the heavy officer. 

In the end, he breaks his armor. 

On Artorias, Ghirahim manages to headbutt Ashoka and knocks her down with an elbow. Then he raises his foot and starts stomping her head. "You have caused me enough damage! Now, it's time to suffer!" 

Lyra aims her giant cannon straight at Ghirahim. "Finally, I can get a clean shot!" The attack strikes home and the demon lord gets knocked down.

Meanwhile, the Shadow Beasts are starting to lose the fight as entire groups get slaughtered at once.

For a moment, it seems the attack will stop. 

Then the primary enemy appears. 

Lyra has a bad feeling about this.

Ganondorf commands the Shadow Beasts to split up to be harder targets. "Now they will be forced to focus on smaller groups. I take the middle alone. Ghirahim, finish the girl off, I will deal with the rest of the army." 

Ghirahim gets up. "As you wish, my lord."

Ten AT-AT Walkers fire at Ganondorf to end him and the war. But he unleashes purple Lightning to blow up all the Walkers firing at him and blocks the shots with a magical barrier. "Die, insects! Die! You shouldn't have defied me for your worthless families!" 

An AT-OT hits him squarely in the chest and makes him flinch. Ganondorf uses a big ball of electricity to damage the head of the advanced walker and then leaps at it with the Sword of Dark Think. He charges it until it flashes red. And then he decapitates the vechile. 

From his cape he unleashes six fireballs to kill seven Resistance Troopers. Then he punches a Stormtrooper through the chest. 

Lyra freezes in fear for a moment. But she manages to cheer up the troops. "My brother beat him with his bare hands. We can also do this as a team! Each wound to him is a step closer to freedom and peace!" 

And she puts maximum energy into her cannon. It comes as a death ray instead of a giant ball. 

Ganondorf knows that not even his barrier can protect him. He retaliates with his own most powerful technique. "GANON CANNON!" 

The two beams are capable of obliterating cities. They clash, but they don't seem to overpower each other. 

Ganondorf puts all of his effort. "Why... why must this family defy me so much?" 

In the Chimera, Thrawn has lost his cool. "I am pretty sure they should have pushed the fake self-destruct button. That 'Do not push' would fill the entire room with acid. And I am pretty sure the Rancor and the Fire Spell Punks should have killed all of them." 

"At least they killed fifteen enemies. It's something." 

"I want to see them pass the chessboard trap. The black tiles can kill anything organic... and the pieces there are killing machines." 

"Even the king?" 

"Especially the king. The king being the strongest piece will surprise the Resistance. Now they are in the room which doesn't have any traps at all. They will be confused a little. Then they open the door and are in a corridor with Kylotroopers. And then is the chessboard." 

Commander Saber curses. "Thrawn puts too many puzzles. Ok, asshole, we get it, you are a genius. Stop taunting us." 

Thrawn appears on a screen. "I am here only to say 'no'. Good luck finding the trap in the room." 

After five minutes of confusion, a Stormtrooper, TM-2465, decides to just open the door. "I am expendable after all. Don't look at me like that." 

And he succeeds. "Really? No trap at all? I am starting to hate that magnificent bastard." 

"Don't worry, Tom. I hate him too." Connix responds.

They walk in the corridor and get ambushed right in the middle. "I swear, I will break his smug blue face!" Saber swears as he dodges a rocket. 

In the Soulsucker, the Alpha Grey hypnotizes two Lizalfos to fight three Stalfos and destroys a Bull Demon with a psychic blast. But then he gets inside the bridge abd encounters the most dangerous High General.

The mighty Onox.

Onox commands four Stalfos to subdue the Alpha, but the black alien breaks them with psychic blasts. Then he unleashes a stronger one at Onox. 

But Onox shrugs it off and starts mocking the Grey. "Nice try, mortal. But I am Onox... the High General of Darkness!" 

Onox uses his mace to hit severely the alien before firing some arrows at its unprotected belly. 

The Alpha moves a computer with its mind and throws it at Onox, doing nothing at all. Onox retaliates with a tornado, pinning the Alpha to a wall. Then he approaches and lands a punch at the Grey. 

"You are weak. Aliens are no match for demons!"

The Alpha struggles to escape. He rolls out of the way just before Onox crushes his scull and throws a plasma bomb. 

On the one hand, he actually dealt damage.

On the other hand, Onox is more aggressive against enemies who do stand a chance against him. 

And so, he summons a Meteor Storm to destroy the black alien. The Alpha repels all the meteors easily, but Onox strikes him with his mace. Then he swings it again, but this time the Grey is ready. He slides just in time and jumps sideways to dodge the next heavy strike. 

Then he catches an arrow with one hand and throws a plasma bomb with the other at Onox's chest. Onox roars and pins the Alpha to a wall with another tornado before finishing him off with his huge mace.

"Ha ha ha... few can even wound Onox! And now, it's one less!" 

Ganondorf still struggles as much as he can. But in the end, the giant cannon wins the clash and knocks the Prince down. He rolls backwards from the impact. 

Lyra is very happy. She managed to wound the killer of her father. He has wasted his most powerful attack and clutches his chest in pain.

"You... shall not... resist me! I am Ganondorf, the Prince of Darkness!" 

Ghirahim creates a spiky floor under Ashoka , raises it very high and then drops her. As she hits the ground and bounces, the demon creates a pointy pillar under her.

Then he tosses ten sharp fiery knives at various parts of her body. Finally, he scratches her neck with his sword. 

"I will make you die in the most slow way possible, mortal. Then I can eat tender, juicy alien! Or maybe crispy. Let's see. What should I choose? My sword? My daggers? My magic? A plain old choke? Oh. A better idea. I will just rip your heart out." 

Ashoka uses all her remaining power. Her eyes turn a sickly yellow as she stops the demon's heart for a moment. She fails to rip it out, only because of his power. But the demon gets knocked on the ground.

Ashoka ignites both sabers with her mind and decapitates Ghirahim by throwing them at his throat. But then she loses conciousness, being impaled by the pillar. The blood loss is too heavy.

Finn manages to slaughter five Elites at once with his bare hands. Then he finds Rey's body in the hangar she fought Kylo. Along with Kylo's pieces and three living Praetorians, ready to finish Rey off.

"Her heart is still beating." 

"Not for long." 

A Praetorian raises his axe to chop Rey's head off. But Finn dashes with tremendous speed and punches him before kicking his chest and bashing his head into a wall.

The second one uses his shockwhip to strike Finn. Finn catches it with a bare hand and pulls the Praetorian closer. Then he chokes him to death.

The third one is ready to finish Rey. But Finn hits him with a flying kick. He follows with a punch, but the Praetorian's shield saves his life. The guard slashes Fierce Finn's left shoulder.

Finn retaliates with a headbutt, elbows the knight in the gut and then throws him through a wall. After all enemies are dead, he calms down and approaches Rey.

"Rey? Are you fine?" 

He can feel her pulse. But she can't do anything. "Who did this to you? Who? Kylo? I will bring him back to life to kill him again if so!" 

Rey doesn't respond.

"Oh, Force, NO! REEEEEYYYY!"

However, there is still hope. Maz manages to land her ship on a hangar of the Omnicide. The hangar is completely empty, save from some corpses. 

Inside there is also the expert healer Selena. She also knows some offensive spells. Like lightning, which she uses at some attacking Moblins. She even batters one with her staff. 

Then she summons skeletons to fight some Stalfos and zaps an Elite who was ready to execute an amputated Stormtrooper. She heals him completely.

"Thank you, lady. But... why?" 

"Because I protect the oppressed." 

Finn, upon hearing from Maz that Selena is coming, calms down. "Stay safe, Rey... I will call for more help until she arrives." 

He doesn't struggle to find people loyal to him. "Listen, former FN Corps, your first assignment will be to protect Rey until a healer in purple arrives." 

Maz has some more friends. From Takodana, Canto Bight, Endor... Some Ewoks manage to ambush a Moblin patrol.

Onox commands the Soulsucker to destroy a Resistance cruiser. As it burns, a Decepticon shoots down the escape pods. 

The High General destroys two X-Wings with meteors. But Link appears right behind him, having improved his stealth. He has a Mask of Stone, which fooled Lizalfos and Moblins. The Stalmaster he fought had landed some hits, but Link had a red potion and healed himself.

He prepares for a Great Spin Attack. Onox senses it in the last second, but is too slow to avoid the powerful hit. 

"You... sneaky... coward... I won't go easy on you!" 

He retaliates with his powerful mace, but Link dodges and shoots a Bomb Arrow at Onox's helmet before hitting his feet with a Mega Bomb.

Onox is already weary from the battle with the Alpha Grey. He has no choice but become his true self... the giant, fearsome Dark Dragon. 

He starts shooting a lot of red fireballs from his mouth. Link uses all of his agility, but still gets hit once. Then Onox does a swipe with his tail and Link is tossed backwards.

In the Chimera, a Resistance scout discovers the hard way that the Chessboard is a minefield. Connix mourns him for a moment before killing the first pawn. 

Two more pawns retaliate with spearguns, but Commander Saber activates a weak force field and saves the team. Then he shoots both pawns.

However, Thrawn sends the rooks with the rocket launchers to help the pawns. Three Resistance Troopers are caught in the first blasts. 

Commander Saber fires two rockets from his Devastator and destroys a rook. But the match has just started.

Elsewhere, Bruton spots Maz tossing around two Dinolfos. He kicks her a few feet back. Then the two Force Push each other. Bruton's Force Push is much stronger and makes Maz hit the very end of the corridor. Bruton draws his giant lightsaber and charges.

Maz, being unarmed, tries to run away, but Bruton freezes her with the Force. Then the Avenger appears behind the huge Knight of Ren and hits him with its rockets and lasers.

Bruton is knocked down, but recovers, Force Pushes the Jaeger down and uses his lightsaber to cut its right arm off. Poe and BB-8 know it's going to be a hard battle. They hope they can save Maz and stop the Red Giant.

Pan uses a yellow explosion of Lightning to knock down the Mighty Darknut. Then he avoids some Shadow Balls and leaps with his Sword of Truth in both hands. But the Mighty Darknut blocks with his own longsword and the swords clash.

If Pan was not in his power suit, he would lose the struggle and possibly his life. But he is capable of pushing the monster back. After that, he stabs the knight in the forehead and then swings downwards, splitting him in two.

Then a Baron of Hell emerges and fires green fireballs. These bulky monsters terrify even brave warriors and have a high rank among Ganondorf's monsters. This particular Baron has just eliminated three renegade Death Troopers effortlessly. Pan just fires some electric missiles and the Baron is history.

On Artorias, the Resistance and defected Stormtroopers are in the doghouse. Even though the armies technically are two against two, the Twillit Bodyguards and Ganondorf, who is an army by himself, have a much easier time.

An AT-AT blows up three Shadow Beasts at once, but Ganondorf commands an assault from the sides. It works and soon four Walkers fall to the monsters.

Ganondorf punches through an AT-ST and draws the Sword of Dark Think. He slashes some Resistance Snipers, but a Resistance Trooper scorches him a little with his flamethrower.

"You call this 'fire'? This is real flame." One fireball and the Resistance Trooper is dead. 

Then the Prince goes for the palace. A-Wings and X-Wings fire at him with everything they've got. Ganondorf tries to power through all the ships, crushes some, but is pushed back when hit by thirty proton torpedoes at once. 

He raises his hands and creates an enormous sphere. From that, multiple orbs strike and damage the Resistance ships. Ganondorf's second attempt is successful and he manages to crash the windows of the control room.

Lyra couldn't help, because she overheated the cannon to win the clash and it will take hours to recover. But now, she has to fight on foot. 

And so have the technicians. They fire at the humanoid abomination, but he takes them out with his sword and his purple Lightning. And a Shadow Ball which he split at five. Lyra stands last, throwing a flashbang at Ganondorf.

He swiftly dodges the bomb and the following blaster bolts. With tremendous speed, he kicks the blaster out of Lyra's hands and grabs her by the throat.

"You are lucky, Princess. I really need you alive. For now. I am planning a happy family reunion." 

"You will pay for Daddy, asshole." 

"That's the best thing I have ever heard from somebody. No. Your brother is the one who has to pay with his miserable life." 

Ganondorf teleports in his Throne Room with Lyra, leaving dead bodies behind.

Selena uses her strongest attack, a Death Ray, to turn a Stalmaster to ash. Then she heals a Scout Trooper and rushes to the hangar where the former FN Corps fight a Big Blin to defend Rey. They have lost two men and a woman, but manage to repel the monster. 

But the next enemy is an orange ghost. It can't be beaten by ordinary means. But Selena manages to banish it with a spell and finds Rey's gravely injured body.

"Oh, God... Rey is still alive, but can no longer fight. I hope this works..." 

With a spell, Rey regains consciousness. "What happened?" 

"You slaughtered Kylo Ren. But are too tired. Please, retreat." 

"Where is Finn?" 

"He informed us about you. And stopped three Praetorians from finsihing you off. You did enough in this battle. Please, let us finish this." 

Rey begrudgingly does so. "I swear, if the bastards kill Finn, I will kill them twice. Each one of them." 

Finn is back to normal. He finds his lost lightsaber. Fortunately for him, it still works. He uses it to deflect some blasts from the laser cameras and slash Moblins.

A Bull Demon charges at him, but Finn takes him out with three quick headshots. Next are two Tikis, three zombies and one Moblin Archer. They have good teamwork, but are no match for Finn.

A Praetorian finds Finn and challenges him to a fight. Finn uses his blaster, but the guard's shield blocks attacks and he thrusts with his logos forward. 

Finn gets grazed by the attack and tackles the Praetorian before stabbing him in the chest with his lightsaber. The guard winces in pain and retaliates with a high kick.

Finn pulls his saber and barely parries the next strong strike before jumping back. He has only limited control of the Force, but he still manages to push the guard back and stagger him, so he can finish him off with four good blaster bolts.

Back on Artorias, the Shadow Beasts have almost overrun the Resistance forces. Even without Ganondorf, they still have the upper hand. 

Ashoka is incapacitated, Lyra is kidnapped, Rick is unconcious and Ni'ra is dead. Now, the black wave of destruction destroys the united Troopers who fight for their freedom. But the Resistance gets reinforcements.

Anger is afraid of nothing save for Ganondorf. She charges from behind and zaps three Twillit Bodyguads simultaneously. A fourth one grabs her from behind and starts shaking her, but Temiri stabs the beast in the back thrice, lethally.

Snap and his girlfriend Kare' bomb the Twillit Bodyguards, while Anger splits one more in two with her bare hands. Dill also helps by amputating a Shadow Beast. 

Kiara is not on Artorias. She is in a Star Destroyer and defends it from a Kylotrooper. She is losing until she feigns a low blow and at the last moment slashes the Elite's throat. "Wow, that was close" she says while clutching her bruised torso.

Inside the Chimera, the Chessboard is becoming harder and harder. A Resistance Scout jumps to avoid a rocket from the remaining rook, but lands on a black square and gets blown up. The Knights have started their attacks, along with the Bishops. A Bishop zaps Connix, who loses her armor, while a soldier is trampled by a Knight. 

Thrawn smirks, even after Saber destroys the second Rook. "Heh. You are no match for the royal family." 

Then Jessica Pava powers through the defences of Chimera and blows up the shield generator, before striking the Hyperspace Tracker.

Ten Decepticons have to chase her away. She leads them into a trap including thirty X-Wings and a Resistance Cruiser. 

Speaking of Decepticons, a Decepticon Titan arrives on Artorias, seeing the leaderless Shadow Beasts losing the advantage. He blows up a Resistance Tank, but gets hit by an AT-AT. He destroys it with his rockets and fires his machine gun at some heavy turrets. 

But Anger strikes the Titan's leg and takes out a chunk of it. The Titan grabs her with one hand and tries to squeeze the life out of her, but Snap finishes him off with his proton torpedoes directly to his head.

"Phew. That was a close one." Anger sighs. But, as it turns out, the Titan is not destroyed yet. He gets up and fires wildly, taking out a second Resistance Tank before Kare' blasts his chest and finally kills him.

"That fucker killed at least twenty of our troops. Serves the piece of junk right." 

Finn comes very close to Ganondorf's quarters. He accidentally steps on a floor which makes very much noise. So two Blue Demon Knights attack Finn from the sides. He manages to shoot both dead. Then he finds a barrel and decides to use that. He still steps on the floor now, but darts flying at him are stopped by the barrel and cameras can't fire at him while he stands still. Plus, the guards have no idea what makes the noise when they spot the still barrel.

Finn reaches a door and finds his sister again.

"Finn!" 

"Lyra!" 

The two embrace each other tightly.

"Lyra! Are you fine?" 

"Not really... you see, I was captured and put here by the Prince of Darkness... but why?" 

Suddenly, walls close around them. Walls of titanium. Carbon monoxide starts flowing inside the room. And screens appear out of the blue.

Every screen has Ganondorf's smug face. He takes his time to gloat.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Empathy was always your weakness, Eighty-Seven! That's why you are inferior to me! That's why you are not a god!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... the reason for the dimensional chaos is history! 
> 
> Finally, the complete chapter! One asshole down, a bigger asshole to go! Will Finn escape his terrible fate? 
> 
> The end may disgust many readers. Good. It's meant to be something terrible.


	40. We are the Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren is dead, his forces completely scattered. The High Generals try to defend themselves with everything they've got. Even Thrawn is cornered. But the ultimate challenge remains strong. 
> 
> Ganondorf himself. 
> 
> Will the Resistance save Finn and his sister from the gas chamber and put an end to Ganondorf's reign of terror? Or will they be defeated and meet a terrible fate along with the entire Multiverse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The final battle with the final boss of the final stage! Finally! (Seriously, check MadWorld if you don't get it.)
> 
> Finally, the ride is COMPLETE! And on Friday! Happy Finnrey Friday, folks! Happy Finnrey Friday!

Finn doesn't respond. He doesn't want to inhale the toxic gas. 

Ganondorf knows that Finn isn't a dummy. He tries to start a conversation. Which involves very much taunting and gloating. 

"Yes. Your empathy. That's your problem. If you didn't let your emotions control you, cowardly janitor, you could get rid of both Rey and Rose. The former exploited your kind nature, the latter openly criticized it. To be honest, she was probably the most likable member of the Resistance. For me, at least. She saw you as the selfish traitor you really are." 

No answer.

Twelve seconds later, Ganondorf continues. "Speechless, huh? You are no match for my brilliance. Ok, ok, I cut it off. Both you and I know the truth. We both know that your rumor as a coward is bullshit. Kylo wanted to demonize you so he could have Rey for himself. Yeah, because your girlfriend, a Jedi, would totally fall for a psychopathic manchild with victim mentality. If those men were actually popular, there would be one less idiot in Hell. Seriously, a manchild turned evil to lose his virginity. 

But even I find that guy repulsive, so back to you. I know how your powers work, Finn. I know because you have the power of a demigod, earned through your selflessness. My own scource is hate. Fear. Wrath. I am a Pure Dark Demigod."

No response.

"I knew what was the deal with you since the wedding. Yeah, when I beat you in the most humiliating way possible. I believe you have a lot of questions. Like how to control your power. How did I find it out. And plenty more." 

No question.

"You are being pretty rude right now. Finn, I am almost disappointed. To think I consider you a worthy rival. Especially after the Naboo incident. I will never forgive you for that. As you won't forgive me for the loss of your dear father. But I only felt angry and determined. Not sad. If not for your compassion, you would really be as great as me. We both fought to become big deals. We were both born royalty, but with harsh conditions. Yes. I tried to find a place for my people. We were living in the desert. Had to steal to survive. In my kingdom, the people love me, because I created men. We had only a man per a hundred years prior. And the women had to find other humanoid races and sometimes kidnap their men. They still do that sometimes. And gave a better land to them. With my sweat and a lot of sacrifices.

You also had to struggle as you had to deal with abusive captains, lies, and were forced to murder. Did the revenge against that coward, Phasma, feel good? After everything she had done to you? Or the other Troopers? She was worthless, anyway." 

After a short pause, the Prince finishes. "Do you know what we have sacrificed? Why I always treat you as a rival and Rey, a powerful Jedi, as just a nuisance? You always try to help people, even when it's impractical. Sacrificed yourself in many occasions. Me too. I had to work for a dragon who had everything handed to him. No work, no nothing. I was loyal and successfully did many jobs. But I never had a reward. Then he died just how he lived. Like a little bitch. I worked hard. Even lost my soul and whatever Light I had in the process. I was a powerful mortal back then. With my own two hands, I achieved godhood. The godhood you will never get."

Outside of the gas chamber, Maz senses Finn's presence. And Lyra's. "We have a problem. A colossal problem. A green, big-nosed redhead is going to gas Finn and Lyra to death! From Artorias they say that the same guy breached the ground defence." 

Pan gets her call. "Oh no. Ganondorf has entered the fight. His forces are powerful enough to fight Stormtroopers and our forces simultaneously, but now... Finn and Lyra are in mortal peril. We need a plan to save them, NOW. Do you have a hacker?" 

"Yes. I have a friend, a master codebreaker. He is pretty close and just barely dodged an arrow. One of my mercs is fighting the archers." 

"Good. He gets to save the Galaxy today. Tell him to find Ganondorf's personal control room and disable the toxic gas. What gas is it?" 

Maz tries to sense it. "Carbon monoxide. Oh Force. That weapon is forbidden. Not even Palpatine would ever use such a thing. We have only ten minutes. But the hacker is no warrior." 

"Support him at ALL costs. Do not let him get hurt! I am not used to command others, but we are speaking about a Threat Level of ten. A threat I know well. You and the codebreaker find the machine and control room, I find and kill the bastard. Got it?" 

"Got it."

Meanwhile, Belinda and Herlinda still play with Luigi. Luigi struggles to break free of Herlinda's grasp, but she squeezes him tight. 

"Please, stop it! Please! I will do anything! Anything! Really!" 

Herlinda keeps squeezing. Belinda cups the plumber's face. "Keep struggling, boy... I really enjoy this!"

Just as Luigi is about to faint, Herlinda gets stunned by a flashlight. Then Johnny appears. He also has a Poltergust and tries to suck up the fat sister.

Belinda glares at the newcomer, draws her mirror and bashes him with it, saving her sister. "Look, Herlinda! Now there are two green boys! Let's have some more fun!" 

Johnny flashes again at Herlinda, but she blocks with her mirror. Belinda looks ready to attack Johnny again, but Luigi stops her while she attacks and manages to capture her with his Poltergust.

Herlinda tries to jump on top of him, but gets taken out by Johnny's next attack, who manages to capture her. Now, only the weakest Sister remains.

Elsewhere, under the water, Frog Mario dodges some Shadow Bullets, reaches Zant and punches him. Then Zant creates four masks and three clones of himself. All four Zants fire Shadow Bullets rapidly. 

Mario tries his best to avoid all of them, but to no avail. He manages to reach a clone and take him out, but the real Zant lands three hits on him.

Then the three Zants charge a giant sphere of Twillight and put Mario under, causing him to lose his suit and shrink.

"Mamma mia!" Mario screams as he is trapped.

Finally, Zant pulls him with a vortex and then stabs him in the stomach.

"You are but a dumb plumber. You don't even do your job properly and instead go saving princesses. And now you are small. Small and injured. Let me put you out of your misery!" 

But Mario has one last trick up his sleeve. A Golden Leaf, which turns him into a gold humanoid racoon. 

"A furry? Please, I have slaughtered a city of furries. And they all had superhuman speed and electricity. Plus, your other suits didn't save you!" 

"I could find only one such leaf, Zant. Peach told me never to use it unless I have lost at least one life and am very close to defeat. Let's go!" 

Zant shoots him with Shadow Bullets, but Mario doesn't even flinch. "Nice try." 

The King of Twillight uses a Shadow Ball and a Scimitar Whirlwind attack, to no avail. Then a beam of Darkness, some clones, some totems, nothing can even scratch the plumber.

"Stop cheating! That's my job!" Zant yells as he unleashes lethal Dark Arrows. They bounce off Mario, who charges at Zant, lands a left hook, blocks a scimitar strike and swipes with his tail. 

Zant has no choice. He teleports back to the Omnicide and calls his Twillit Messengers. But Mario uses a golden fireball and kills them all at once. Zant blocks the second one with a magical force field, but it breaks and the third one knocks Zant down.

Zant turns muscular again and lets out an inhumane roar. "YOU ARE A WORTHLESS PLUMBER! I SHALL KILL YOU... PERMANENTLY!" 

Then he charges at Golden Mario and the two trade blows. But Mario's golden suit is much stronger than his Metal hat. Soon, this power is going to tire him out, since it's too much. And it can't be used again. So Mario loses no time. He manages to make Zant's arms bleed and charges his strongest fireball. 

Zant also prepares a beam from his mouth. He fires first, slowly but surely damaging Mario. 

Until the hero in red charges his attack completely and throws it. It makes Zant, the demon who trained Kylo, explode. In life, he was the Shadow King, a threat to even the most competent Resistance members, Ganondorf's most loyal warrior and a carrier of his will, a maniac who killed people for more power. 

In death, he is just another eliminated target from the Resistance.

In the Omnicide, The Avenger has severe problems. With one hand, it can't do much. Especially not against Bruton, who loves fighting and excels even Jedi in raw power, or his lightsaber, which is as huge as Bruton himself.

And Poe does the fatal mistake of taunting the beast. He thought he was facing someone like Hux.

"Bruton, nice lightsaber! Are you compensating for something?" 

The resulting Force Push sends the Jaeger flying. Then Bruton rips the other arm with the Force. But the Jaeger equips its mightiest weapon. The Colossal Missile. It fires, but Bruton sends it back and opens a hole in the machine's chest. Then he cuts it in half with his lightsaber. 

Poe and BB-8 eject and let the Avenger explode in front of Bruton. Flames engulf the big Knight of Ren, who screams as his armor gets singed.

Poe does a Thumbs-Up to BB-8, who returns it with its candle. But then Poe is frozen with the Force. A burned, bruised Bruton emerges out of the inferno, his eyes completely yellow. 

"I AM BRUTON... THE RED GIANT!" 

Bb-8 sees its master in danger. It rolls forward and tazes the Knight of Ren in its maximum setting, which is almost lethal. The zap manages to slow the Knight down, but he recovers and is about to cut the droid in half.

Poe grabs his blaster and shoots Bruton in the head, ten times. Then he blasts the ceiling to drop a chunk on the Knight's head. 

"Now you are the Dead Giant." 

On Artorias, the Shadow Beasts crush the defences of an AT-MT. Some even reach the palace. But their victory is short-lived. 

Because the Force Ghosts decide to join the fight. Luke fries ten monsters with Emerald Lightning, then fools some more with a Force Projection, drawing them into Walker fire. 

Qui-Gon summons a green Spectral Sword and cuts multiple Shadow Beasts to pieces. One attempts to howl and revive all the dead monsters, but Obi-Wan takes care of it immediately. 

Some monsters still get revived. "Gib them!" Anger commands. "They can't revive multiple chopped bits!" 

That turns out to be true. Which results in corpses getting mutilated. 

The infantry, along with a recovered Rick, do their last charge. "For Lyra and Artorias!" 

In the Chimera, Connix and two troops bring down a Knight. Then the Captain tosses a detonator and the other Knight, who was slaughtering a Mandalorian scout, gets blown to pieces.

But the Queen joins the fight. She dashes rapidly, dodging enemy fire, and uses her acid blasters to melt many Resistance Troopers. 

"We need backup!" Connix tells Ackbar Junior. Stockles sends many Bothans while ordering the Geonosians, who also have defected to the Resistance, to take down Starscream. The robotic target blows up many Geonosians and goes for the Home Two. 

The Decepticon fires topedoes and sets the flagship on fire. Then he turns into a robot and with three rockets destroys three A-Wings. A turret of Home Two fires at the machine, but Starscream dodges and with a shockwave obliterates the turret.

But the Atlas is still functional, despite being heavily damaged. It ambushes Starscream and blows him up with its strongest cannon.

Back to the Chimera, the Queen fires a heart-shaped bomb and severely injures Connix. This infuriates Commander Saber, who tries to fire the Devastator, but a Bishop zaps him.

He has to use his Mighty Warrior Suit. He fires a barrage of rockets to blow up both Bishops and a pawn and uses an energy shield to block the acid blasts of the Queen. Then he uses a jetpack to avoid a deadly slide and hits the Queen with another barrage of rockets. 

The Queen fires explosive hearts, but Saber avoids all of these and ten soldiers shoot and weaken the Queen. The mechanical chess piece fires a heart to Saber's left side, forcing him to go to the right and get hiy by a second heart. He falls down to the floor, but controls his fall partially and barely avoids a lethal black tile.

The mines are activated only by something organic. This gives Saber an idea. He sends three Spydor Mines at the Queen, slowing her down and allowing Connix to finish her off. A soldier takes out a pawn, allowing Saber to fire a rocket at the King.

But a screen with Thrawn's face appears. "I decided to cheat and use a model of movies and games, foolish rebels. The King... is the strongest piece." 

And the King starts shooting blue Lightning Bolts. He also has two rocket launchers along with an electric scepter.

"Ok. We really need help." 

In the Soulsucker, Lost Souls hunt down the Resistance Troopers. The Greys destroy the monsters from the sides, but a Baron of Hell appears. He burns two Greys with each fireball and bellows, scaring some Resistance Troopers.

They manage to hide, however. The monster's roars are heard.

"I know you are somewhere! I will kill you all, puny mortals!" 

He manages to punch through a wall effortlessly and chokes a soldier to death. Then Link is launched by Onox near the beast. The Baron hits him with a green fireball.

Link can't take it anymore. He puts on a strange mask and turns into Fierce Deity. With his white lightning he easily fries the Baron and then charges at Onox.

The Dark Dragon fires blue flames. Link easily dodges them, but they stay on the floor. Onox follows with a claw swipe, allowing Link to climb his hand, reach his face and slash it with a mighty spin attack. 

That would hurt even if Link was normal, with a typical iron sword. Right now, it hurts far, far more. Link follows by throwing white energy discs. 

But Onox can still put up a decent fight. He breathes a big stream of fire from his mouth. Link fails to block it and is knocked down to the floor. Then he gets hit by a powerful claw swipe. 

Onox finishes by launching blue flame and scorching Link. But the Fierce Deity can also launch fireballs. And they are even more hot and powerful than the dragon's. The white fireballs strike Onox in the forehead, along with more discs. 

In the end, the two do a beam clash. Link's is white, Onox's is black. Onox uses all of his might and is slowly overpowering Link, forcing him to kneel.

Link is still a deity, however. When Onox's beam starts getting close, Link escapes the clash and fires another, finding his mark. Onox winces in pain, but quickly recovers and swipes with his giant tail, tossing Fierce Deity Link across the room. 

Then he tosses many blue fireballs. And finally a bigger one after trapping Link in a circle of fire. The whole bridge is set ablaze because of the battle. 

And then comes the last straw. Jessica takes out three turrets and is ready to fire at the bridge of the Soulsucker. But a Decepticon has locked her with his rockets. Jessica is unaware of the danger. 

She would have been shot down if Blue 2 and Blue 3 hadn't arrived and shot the Decepticon at the same time. Jessica understands what happened and thanks the two pilots.

Another Decepticon takes out the X-Wing of Green 5, sending it crashing towards a Star Destroyer. But Scull 4 arrives at maximum speed and blows the deadly machine up. Meanwhile, Red 2 gets shot by a Decepticon jet, but a Geonosian Starfighter saves the still living pilot. "Eject! I have one more place!" 

An A-Wing rams the Omnicide, but only causes a small crack. "I can't believe it! The Omnicide has no weak point! Why?" Silver Leader Ares asks. 

"Eventually they would learn." Jessica replies. "We still have to find the reactor." 

"Do you know what is used for fuel?" Iva, captain of the Atlas replies. "I do. A cultist had sacrificed his soul, which was very powerful in the Dark, to power the whole flagship! Even if we find the reactor, we will only stun the ship by releasing the soul. And even that may fail, because the soul was willing!" 

Wedge hears that and almost gets a heart attack. "What... the... fuck?" 

"Dragmires, Wedge. Dragmires. The foot-soldiers may be afraid of Ganondorf... but the senior officers are all loyal to the point of insanity. Kylo Ren is no exception." 

"Was. Kylo does no longer exist." 

Even though the Resistance and TIE Squadrons heavily outnumber the Decepticons now, they still can't beat the lethal robots until they hear about Kylo's death. This announcement raises their morale tenfold. 

Ganondorf sees the battle on Artorias coming to an end as the few remaining Shadow Beasts flee. He turns the Omnicide there and prepares a fully- charged blast. "A Death Star with no weakness. Why was nobody smart enough to do that?" 

Inside the giant ship, the master codebreaker manages to find the location of the control room with the help of two Elite Pathfinders. The first Elite Pathfinder is killed by a Red Demon Knight, allowing Maz, the other scout, the hacker and a defected Heavy to escape. 

The next obstacle are three Spectres. These demons are quadpedal and nigh-invisible. Maz fails to see them due to her age, but when the codebreaker is knocked down and the Heavy starts shooting seemingly the air, Maz uses the Force. 

"Wonderful, Heavy, wonderful! You are hitting a demon!" The Heavy's Miniblaster manages to put down the first Spectre and Maz manages to Force Push the other two. But she only knocks them back a bit. The two monsters charge again. One gets shot by the Heavy thrice but manages to bite him before he breaks its neck successfully.

The last one is shot by both Maz and the Elite Pathfinder. Six shots kill the beast. Not so far away, an Infernis, a bald blue monster, revives a dead Orc. 

When Maz spots this, she thanks the Force for Rey slashing Kylo to pieces. The very idea of him getting restored to life truly scares her. Then she attacks the Infernis, but two Stalfos defend it from the sides.

Elsewhere in the ship, Pan is attacked by many Gerudo Thieves. The most loyal of Ganondorf's minions. The Prince himself is one of them. He was born one of them. He had to work hard to become a hybrid.

The Gerudo are extremely skilled in combat. Pan has to fight fifteen at once. Even as a Mighty Warrior, he still struggles a little. He manages to take out three Gerudo with his Sword of Truth and fry a fourth one with lightning, but a fifth Gerudo stabs him in the back. The rest dogpile him. The Gerudo who stabbed him pokes his face with her foot.

"Not so tough now, huh?" 

Pan uses all of his strength and throws the thieves away. Then he tosses three Lightning Bombs to defeat all of them. The next two opponents are Iron Knuckles. Their axes are very heavy and powerful. The armor almost as hard as a Darknut's. 

Pan tries to fight them one by one. 

Six minutes after Finn was trapped. Four more, and the Calrissian family is history. Finn struggles to hold his breath. As a Stormtrooper he learned to hold his breath because the helmets were flawed. He also holds the mouth of his sister, who couldn't hold her own breath for long being a Princess.

Ganondorf gloats one last time. "After you, I will blow up your entire planet. And then every trace of the Calrissian family will be history. Just like the Hutts. Did you think I never tested this superweapon before?" 

And he clarifies to prevent Finn from turning Fierce. "No, no, no, I did not destroy the entire Tatooine. However, it has a giant crater now. Well, my gang tried brute force first, but Rotta had a Rancor which ate some of my men. Rotta himself ate a First Order officer. Nobody of that First Order wave survived. But they weakened Rotta's defences. To finish this quickly, I used a regular blast from the Omnicide main cannon. It felt good." 

Finn still thinks about the collateral damage. The Prince was not above hurting innocents. So, he replies the only way he can, by flipping off the Archdemon.

Back to space, Jessica manages to fire many proton torpedoes at the bridge of the Soulsucker. They destroy the controls and severely damage Onox, who has Link pinned with a flurry of blows, including fire and plenty more spells. 

Onox turns around and with the multiple fireballs shoots down the ship. Jessica lands on Onox's open hand. Then the dragon closes it quickly. 

"I am the strongest High General, little pilot. You have angered me, mortal. I will make you suffer as much as I can!" His grip gets tighter and Jessica's bones start cracking.

But Link is not finished yet. He is still a Fierce Deity. "Stop now, demon! Let her go, or I shall punish you for your crimes!" 

"Drop your weapon, Link, and your mask, and I will let her go." 

Link does so without hesitation.

"So gullible. Very poor choice of words." And the ten-meter tall dragon drops Jessica. Link rolls to close the distance and catches the female pilot. Then he throws a Light Arrow at Onox's crystal. 

"Also very poor choice of words." Then he goes back for the mask and double helix sword. As he equips them both, Onox flies towards Jessica and grabs her again. 

Then he scratches her face with his claws, drawing blood. "No deal this time. I kill her!" 

Link shoots five discs at Onox's right arm, the one holding the pilot, and cuts it off. Then he pierces him with ten Homing Soul Arrows. Finally, he creates a spiritual sword and throws it through Onox's gem in the forehead. 

Onox roars in pain and extreme frustration. "Why won't you DIE?" He uses a tornado made of Hellfire to attack Link, but he barely dodges it and creates his largest Skyward Strike. It splits into twenty smaller discs. 

"Because I am a deity, and you are a criminal." And the discs carve the monster. Link follows with a dash, avoiding the fireballs, and passes with his sword seemingly through Onox. Onox glares at Link, ready for another attack.

"Onox... you are already dead." 

And Onox, the mightiest High General, the conqueror of Dantooine, gets chopped to pieces.

Speaking of pieces, the King's cannons have killed everyone but one scout, Commander Saber and Connix. The Scout manages to kill a Pawn and escape the chessboard. But when he reaches the exit door, the King activates two hidden turrets to kill the Scout. 

As it turns out, the King is very slow because he has control over the chessboard traps and heavy artillery. His heavy armor is a blessing, because he gets multiple hits. 

The last remaining pawn sneaks undetected to the end of the chessboard to become a queen and surround the rebels. 

It would succeed if the Bothan reinforcements hadn't just arrived and shot it all at once. 

Saber and the King trade blasts. Their armor is badly damaged. Then the King flashes red. In 13 attacks, it deactivates and the doors lock. He fires ten rockets at once, but Saber blocks them and destroys the cannons. Then he dodges a staff attack, but the next hits him. The King is ready for the final blow, but Connix shoots him, allowing Saber to approach the machine and land his most powerful attack.

The Atomic Fist, which crashes the machine. "We won! Now the way is open!" 

Thrawn looks shocked. "N... no... impossible! Eli, we have to flee. They are going to storm the bridge." 

"I will hold them off, Thrawn. You have to live. To fight another day. I am expendable." 

"You are not!" 

"We both die otherwise. Please, Grand Admiral. Leave." 

Thrawn goes for his escape pod.

Meanwhile, Commander Saber discovers a secret door posing as a wall. He is immediately attacked by four security droids. He destroys them, but his suit runs out of energy. "Fuck." 

The others go to the main corridor. They escape the closing walls using a detonator and attack the bridge as one. The Death Troopers there are outnumbered and only manage to kill two Bothans before they are all taken out. 

"Surrender, Eli, and you may get a pardon!" Connix orders.

"Never. I won't disappoint the Grand Admiral!" 

Eli has a detonator, but his hands tremble. He is afraid. Afraid of failing Thrawn. Afraid of hurting them first. Afraid of getting his hands dirty. Afraid of dying. 

He eyes the Resistance. "I... I apologise. For everything. I am just... following orders!" 

And he throws the detonator. A Bothan pushes Connix aside and hugs the bomb. He gets blown up to bits, while Connix escapes losing only her right leg. Then she kneecaps Eli. "Apology accepted, Vanto."

The Bothans proceed to handcuff the officer.

Thrawn gets close to the escape pods. He expects four security droids to show up. Instead, he finds Commander Saber. It can't be! He couldn't have found the secret exit. And even if he did, the droids would tear him apart. Especially after he survived the King. 

Saber has his blaster drawn and steady. "Checkmate." 

And he shoots the Grand Admiral in the chest. 

The Chiss falls flat. The black Commander approaches him to see if he is dead. Still warm. Too warm. 

And the Chiss suddenly tackles him, opens his own eyes and pushes the human down. "Just because I prefer planning, it doesn't mean I can't put up a fight. You are smart and powerful, but are you a true war artist?"

One minute. Finn can't hold any longer. Soon, he will be about to die. And so will Lyra. But the Master Codebreaker has reached the control room and starts hacking it. "My program has a problem. I tiggered Ganondorf's security algorithm!" 

"We have no time! The Calrissians are in danger!" 

Just then an Infernis emerges. He spots the two Praetorians Maz has killed here and restores both. Which forces the warriors to defend the codebreaker. 

Thirty seconds. The Infernis and a Praetorian is dead, but also the defected Heavy who kiled the Infernis. The second Praetorian lands a jab at Maz's shoulder. 

The codebreaker finds the clue he was looking for. "Aha! Now it's much easier!" 

Ten seconds. Lyra starts feeling lethargic. Finn starts breathing the gas. The second Praetorian is dead. The Codebreaker gets thwarted by the security algorithm. "Access denied." 

Five seconds. The codebreaker uses all his clues in a different way. Ganondorf has a very wide grin. Finn starts feeling weak. Lyra is about to faint and weakly gasps for air.

Three. Two. One. 

"Access granted. Carbon monoxide deactivated." 

"Yes! No code can stand before me! I am truly a Master Codebreaker!"

Finn and Lyra can finally breathe. The former uses his lightsaber to chop the walls off. 

But the hacker's job is not complete. He also has to deactivate the cannon... which needs three codes. One is the same as the gas chamber's, but the other two use different algorithms. And since the Omnicide has no weak point, it's the only way. 

"Maz... keep me covered for a little longer. And if I fail to break this on time, don't call me Allan again!"

Ganondorf's face falls. "No. How? How did you escape? You are going to die for this! I am the Alpha and the Omega! I will crush you all!" 

Finn can finally talk back. "Yeah, cut the gloating. You get on my nerves." 

Then he and Lyra rush to find the Prince, weakened by the toxic gas, but still determined.

They get ambushed by some Gerudo thieves, but barely manage to overpower them and keep going.

Elsewhere, C-3PO is hit by an Orc Arrow in the head. "Something terrible just crossed my mind." 

The Orc lets a scary roar... but an even scarier one is heard behind him. Then a Wookie cracks his neck.

Inside the Chimera, Commander Saber attacks with a left hook, but Thrawn easily blocks it and kicks him in the stomach. "I have studied about you. You are the one who beat and killed Ian Brandon Anderson, right? I also read about him. He was extremely powerful. His full strength was that of a mid-tier demigod. If he was half as smart as Jar Jar Binks, he would rule at least a planet." 

Thrawn ducks another punch. "I am the exact opposite. A very clever mortal. Can you cope with that?"

Saber blocks three quick punches and a kick before grabbing Thrawn and strike his head with his knee. "You talk too much, Thrawn. For monsters beyond your understanding." 

Then he knocks Thrawn down with a flying uppercut. He tries to stomp him, but the blue Imperial rolls towards him and trips him. The two wrestle on the ground and trade blows. 

After two or three rounds, Thrawn seemingly pins down the Commander and lands three punches in his face. But Saber spits blood in his face and manages to throw him with his feet to a wall, cracking it.

The Chiss equips two electric gauntlets. "You are great at a fair fight. But there is no fair fight. In the art of war, many things are allowed. Even ones that shouldn't be. Seriously, I am against all superweapons. They are a waste of resources." 

Commander Saber draws his lightsaber. "You cheated first." Then both men charge. 

Saber performs a vertical slash, but Thrawn catches the lightsaber with his right gauntlet and punches the black man with the left. 

"Ouch. Tell me, do you agree with Ganondorf's methods? Or Kylo Ren's?" 

"Kylo Ren is a carcass now. I love him this way. He was the reason behind everything. Even the Stormtrooper Rebellion, which forced me to get my hands dirty." 

Thrawn dodges a lightsaber strike and continues. "Ganondorf has noble goals. I agree with his ambitions. He is also quite clever. But his methods are way too extreme." 

Saber dodges two rapid fists, then retaliates with his lightsaber and barely misses. "I thought you were against complete oblivion." 

"Complete oblivion? Hah! Hardly!" Thrawn manages a right jab at the human's chest. "He only wants to make a better Multiverse and eliminate corruption!" 

Saber gets up and slashes Thrawn across the chest. "Yeah, the same bullshit all the terrorists say." 

Then he kicks Thrawn in the stomach. Thrawn retaliates with a kick in the knee, but Saber kicks him back in the nuts.

"That was not artistic." Thrawn fully charges his gauntlets and with a punch in the jaw knocks Saber down. Then he zaps him with the additional energy. "The same bullshit all terrorists say? Just like you and your promises for freedom and power to the people? I have fought enemies with noble goals. Some, like Nightswan and Gial Ackbar, were even worthy of my time. Glad you are not a primitive. I couldn't stand losing to primitives." 

Then he equips his blaster. 

"You are going to just shoot me?" 

"Yes." 

Commander Saber uses his Force Field. "Here is one thing you are not able to peredict, Chiss. Magic." With Ki Barrage he lands rapid jabs at the tall Grand Admiral until he finishes with an uppercut, drawing blood.

Then he pins the Grand Admiral down and lands punch after punch. "This is for Rose Tico! This is for Coruscant! This is for Mothma! This is for nearly killing Poe! This is for the Yellow Squadron! This is for the Scull Leader! This is for our raiding group! And the final one is for myself!" 

Thrawn pushes Saber back and shoots him in the shoulder. Then he activates the gauntlets again and catches Saber's arms. "Hey, Rose was killed by Kurn, my lieutenant! And I regret killing the Scull Leader!" 

As Saber is getting overpowered, he tries his best to escape the clash. He headbutts Thrawn when the pain starts becoming severe. "You think you are invincible? Rose Tico of all people blew up a Dreadnought of yours while you were distracted! Then Temiri, who is not even a teenager, managed to see through a ruse of yours." Then he kicks him in the belly with his knee. "And you are here because your own troops have turned against you!" 

Thrawn counters with a right hook in Saber's face. "Die, rebel scum! Die SCREAMING!" 

Saber is shocked to hear Thrawn screaming. The Grand Admiral takes advantage of this and pins down the human, landing many consecutive punches. 

The Commander barely manages to escape, battered and bruised. He draws the Shark Swords. "I have bad news for you, Grand Admiral." 

Thrawn charges with his gauntlets, but Saber throws two small water spheres at them. "I have limited control over water." 

ZZZZAAAAAPPPP! 

The gauntlets are destroyed, Thrawn down for the count. "Please, stop! I surrender! You won, Commander!" 

"Good, because I want to get you under arrest for supporting terrorists." 

But Thrawn is just faking again. He quickly draws his blaster and shoots the commander. "Clever. But not clever enough. Now, I will finish you off to be sure." 

He does some steps forward to aim better. But Saber was also faking death. He jumps like a black panther and strangles the Grand Admiral. 

"There is no fair fight." With Thrawn dead, the First Order is basically gone. Only some demons remain.

And Pan just found the strongest. As Ganondorf is weakened by Lyra and Pan is in his Mighty Warrior suit, the fight is not like the usual fights with Ganondorf.

Ganondorf tries to use his purple Lightning, but Pan easily blocks it with a yellow barrier and retaliates with a golden thunderbolt, which sends Ganondorf flying across the room and rolling. 

The Prince tries to use a Warlock Punch, but Pan catches his fist and twists his arm, making the monster wince in pain. Then with the other hand he lands a Thundergod Strike, an evolved Thunderpunch, right in the demon's face, before throwing him to a wall and firing Lightning Rockets to wound him further.

Ganondorf is trapped and badly damaged by the rockets, but raises his hand and makes Pan kneel, clutching his heart. Both recover at the same time and exchange a death glare.

Then the two draw their legendary swords. After three rounds the blades lock. Pan uses some effort, but repels the monster and stabs him in the stomach after two slashes.

"That's not fair!" Ganondorf complains as he turns into his giant blue boar form. "I wasn't even in an advanced form! Now we are more even, Amazon!"

Suddenly, he charges at Pan and lands a very strong punch, tossing him through the ceiling. Then he follows with a powerful beam of Darkness from his mouth. 

It's quite slow and Pan manages to avoid it. Luckily for him, as the beam is destructive enough to create a breach in the wall. "What did you use for your walls? They break like paper!" 

"Titanium. Same as the materials for the floor and ceiling." Ganon replies as he fires multiple seeds with the speed of two Miniguns combined. And the seeds are the size of a human head each. 

Pan, however, equips the Shield of Hope and blocks all the incoming attacks. Then he retalieates with Angelic Storm, which is a barrage of divine light and the strongest ability of the Sword of Truth. The giant boar is briefly staggered, allowing the Mighty Warrior to fly towards his tail and slash it with his sword.

Ganon equips his trident and starts spinning it around. "You are just a powerful mortal in a suit! No ability of yours is impressive! Flight? Leia did it without any accessories! Lightning? Not very unique! A sword? No stronger than my own main weapon!" 

"I can still beat a pig who lost to a former Stormtrooper." 

Many purple Lightning Bolts come from Ganon's free hand. They are quite hard to dodge, and unblockable. The strongest bolts are concentrated as beams.

A beam hits Pan and knocks him down. Then multiple Shadow Balls strike him. Ganon finishes by using his Trident as a Boomerang and striking the Resistance champion. "I was holding back! I never thought he could even wound this form! But I have fought you before and know your capabilities! I will show Finn no mercy next time, just like with you or Link!" 

And Ganon prepares the final blow, a barrage of spears. "Witness the full power of a god!" 

Pan barely avoids all the spears with his superhuman agility. But then three big Shadow Balls come towards him. He dodges them, too and retaliates with a powerful explosion of Lightning, knocking the huge beast down. Then he throws Lightning Bombs. 

Ganon recieves some wounds but teleports using a portal. Right above Pan. And falls right on top of him. Then he tries to stab him with his Trident, but the hero rolls out of the way and regains flight. He avoids some Trident swipes and bombards the demigod with Electric Missiles. 

But Ganon has a secondary weapon. An arm cannon that shoots laser beams. It has the destructive power of a Walker. And it's too quick for Pan to dodge. So, Ganon manages to hit him, sending him with full force towards the wall.

It stands the impact, but has gained a little crack. Pan's armor, designed to fight deities, is also damaged. The wounded human uses his yellow Lightning to strike Ganon and gain some time. Ganon's crystal in the forehead shines. But Pan creates a Lightning spear. 

"You know, I have trained a bit since the last time. This is a gift from the Daughter of Mortis, bitch!" 

And he hits the crystal with the spear, stunning Ganon. Then he flies close and slashes his face ten times with his Sword of Truth. But he gets a little too aggressive and Ganon manages to hit him with the trident as he recovers. Then he breathes fire and breaks Pan's defence. 

Finally he does the same trick he did to Fierce Finn. He pounds the ground, but Pan is airborne and doesn't get stunned. But the following giant Shadow Ball, which has the appropriate name of Gigasphere, comes at him fast. Pan barely avoids it and it actually makes a hole in the wall. And is still travelling, atomizing everything on its path. 

Then five Chaos Orbs come from the boar's trident, preventing the human from touching the ground. A Shadow Ball follows which is split into twelve smaller ones. One of them manages to hit Pan. Next is a slow-moving, extremely powerful fireball with slight tracking. 

It's also explosive with a very wide radius. And it gets worse. The seed attack from earlier returns. And it is extremely hard to dodge. Pan gets hit by a seed and blocks the rest with his shield... but a seed strikes the fireball, causing it to explode close to the human and toss him to the floor, in a small part which is lava because of the earlier orbs.

And Ganon strikes then the poor human with his lethal Dark Beam. "Ha ha ha! You are but a worthless human. This is the pride of Earth? This is the Resistance Champion? What a loser! Time to meet Luke, Lando and Face of Destiny, mortal!" 

Pan struggles to get up. His breath gets heavy, his bones hurt. But he makes it and casts Thunderstorm. As Ganon roars in pain, Pan fires two rapid Lightning Spears and uses his sword for a golden disc, the Strike of Truth.

"You are going to pay for your war crimes, loathsome monster!" 

"I am no monster. I AM A GOD!" Ganon fires many Blazing Bats, but Pan dodges them all but the last one, which knocks him a foot back. Ganon prepares his arm cannon to finish his wounded opponent. 

But Pan parries with his shield just as the beam reaches him and reflects it! As Ganon is stunned, Pan casts his mightiest spell. His Golden Thunder.

The giant boar is zapped and starts screaming. "NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I AM INVINCIBLE!" 

Then the Throne Room is approached by Finn, Lyra, Poe, BB-8 and Chewbacca, who was fighing some Elites and barely managed to put them all down. And Maz, who hugs the big Wookie upon seeing him.

Then Johnny and Luigi come. "That last Sister was too easy, Luigi." 

"You didn't get smacked in the head by her pranks!" 

"Correct. It was Belinda who had hit me." 

Pan points at Ganondorf. "We are a team. Can you beat us all at once?" 

"The First Order is gone. Your High Generals are gone. You are alone, Ganon." Johnny adds.

"And some of us are very angry at you and your cruelty." Finn points out, lightsaber ignited to kill the beast.

"We disabled your weapon's lethal systems. It took six minutes in total, but your gas chamber and main cannon are hacked. Artorias is safe from your sick ambitions. You lost!" Maz adds.

"The Galaxy doesn't belong to you. It belongs to the people. The people who beat your forces and now stand up to you." Poe does a defiant step forward.

"You deserve no mercy, horrible creature. You didn't show mercy to my father, my family or my planet. Even if we kill you, we won't turn into you." Lyra concludes.

Chewbacca lets out an angry roar. 

Ganon knows he can't fight all of them at once. Not in this condition. "See all of you... In Hell. I can rebuild my army whenever I want from there! I will bring'em all back to life! I rule that place! Beware... beware the power of the Dark Side!" 

And he teleports away. In Hell. His Empire. His world. He is powerless to do anything for now, but if he gets some time... 

"Fuck. The bastard escaped." Finn swears.

Pan manages to calm Finn down, however. "Don't worry. We took out his High Generals, defeated the demonic horde of the Dragmires, killed Hux and the Knights of Ren... you are the one who saved the day, Finn. You are the true hero. You really are a Big Deal." 

"How? By getting nearly gassed to death?" 

"Heroes fail a lot. And struggle. But you showed to the Stormtroopers another choice and ignited a Stormtrooper Rebellion. You saved millions of slaves from their cruel fate and let us breach the demon defences and kill their leaders." 

"Thrawn would not die in close combat by Commander Saber if he could still command his troops. You outwitted the Grand Admiral." 

"Yeah. And I defeated Kreia. But we all helped equally. Rey was the one who beat Kylo Ren, for example. And Poe had wounded him." 

"Correct. We all became heroes today. Even the dead."

"Especially the dead" Maz adds. "They gave their lives so we could fight another day. So we could find peace. Finally, the Galaxy is safe. At last, the First Order is gone." 

Much later, both Finn and Rey have completely recovered. Selena's healing works wonders. They make their most fierce sex of all time, but we won't go into detail. It doesn't really matter. 

They earned the right for some privacy.

Later, Finn and Rey get dressed. "Finn... you are the most amazing person I ever met." 

"Amazing am I? Takes one to find one, gorgeous." 

Rey giggles. "You know, sweetie, I felt your seed inside me and had no period. Did you bring a condom?" 

"Whoops!" 

"I don't mind. I always wanted us two to have a child. I really wanted to be a mother. But I wonder... why should Kylo be the father? The Roundhead's propaganda had included something like that and it was widely appreciated." 

"I have no idea, Rey. You need someone who loves you. Not a Kylo Ren." 

"I know. And I already have him. I have you." 

And the two close their eyes and kiss. The war is over. The Galaxy is safe. It's time to rebuild what was broken, and create plenty more from scratch. 

The Galactic Civil War is history. Kylo Ren is gone. A celebration is organized by Poe Dameron on Coruscant. He tops it by marrying his beloved Jessica, as they promised "if the hellish war ends". 

All the Dimensional Guardians were there, but leave the Galaxy after the ceremony. They missed their home. 

All heroes have got a medal. From Poe and Chewbacca to Pan and Snap. They all contributed equally to the freedom of the Multiverse.

The surviving warriors of the Resistance are ready to start new lives. An era of peace has risen.

But... for how long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END... or is it? I do plan to write a sequel, but only after finishing my hard exams. I would like to thank all the heroic readers who gave me feedback and kept this story alive. I love you all. 
> 
> Special shoutouts to:  
> JTSkywalker!  
> Unseen_MrStanton!  
> The_Readers_Writer!  
> JessKo!  
> And the other awesome reviewers!
> 
> Moreover, I heard some great theories... but I heard that Kylo and Rey will also have a child. I apologize for the jab at that nonsense, but it felt right! 
> 
> Had to edit for scenes of underused characters and less cheesy dialogue. Second edit because the epilogue was focused only on Finn and Rey and had no mention of anyone else. I apologise. At least the final battle compensated for that. And a last edit because four chapters needed it (11,12,13,40).
> 
> Would appreciate references to most favorite and least favorite moments. 
> 
> May the Force be with all of you!

**Author's Note:**

> All good things have to come to an end. And this story is no exception. Thank you all for the feedback, positive and constructive criticism! 
> 
> To the Finnrey writers. Keep writing. I love all of you and your amazing stories. This ship is the only one I ever supported in any ship rivalry. And we won't let it sink. 
> 
> Disappointed by something? Tell me! 
> 
> Whatever you do, please give me feedback. I enjoy it greatly.
> 
> NOTES: If you loved this, play the Tower of Tragedy! Winners get special prizes. No, really. 
> 
> And yes, there WILL be a sequel. Stay tuned for the true Grand Finale! If someone plays the Tower, I will tell the name of the sequel.
> 
> FINAL UPDATE: Thank you all for the support. Read this before proceeding to the sequel, which is Finn's Inferno. If you HAVE read the entire story and liked it, read the sequel instead. 
> 
> It still had some minor flaws, so I edited. All the answers to the Tower of Tragedy are here. If you think Finn's Inferno has plot holes, read this story.


End file.
